Past, Present and Future
by jemlou
Summary: The story of Maria Merryweather continued, over a year on since the events of Guardian Angel. (BOOK TWO)
1. Time Flies

_Past, Present and Future_

_Chapter One ~ Time Flies _

I had known Mrs Heliotrope my entire life. She had brought me up, practically single handily as my mother died and my father was never truly around, cared for me, looked after me and made sure I grew up to be the person I am now. I admired her as she had dedicated so much of her life to look after mine, she was so much like a mother to me. Her judgement was usually something I valued.

_Usually. _

Over a year had passed since the attacks from Cassandra and her boys, and it was firmly put behind us all. We had moved on and began to adapt back to life before we were in fear of the forest. Everything had gone back to normal.

I enjoyed life in Moonacre more than I thought I would when I had arrived here nearly three years ago. When I moved here from London, I hated everything and wished constantly to be back in the city life of the capital with my tutor by my side and servants in hand.

I was quite a pride-ridden fool back then.

The move to Moonacre had done me a lot of good. I was no longer the narrow-minded fool I used to be and had come to love the country a great deal more than the city. My friends, Claire and Georgina, thought I was odd for that though I didn't care too much what they thought of me.

All through my life, from when I was younger, just learning how to play piano, as I grew up and my father died, when I moved to Moonacre and met Uncle Benjamin for the first time, meeting the De Noir's and going through everything that the witch and her sons had put the valley through, I had stuck by Mrs Heliotrope's, slightly batty, suggestions and ideas. I knew she had my concerns at heart.

Of course, it wasn't just the scenery that I enjoyed about life in Moonacre. I spent practically all my time with Robin De Noir, my best friend who, over a year ago, I had confessed my love for. He never did tire of me, even though I was four years younger than him and, in my opinion, very irritating.

The adults of Moonacre found our relationship most enjoyable, especially Loveday. She was forever teasing me and I couldn't help but get embarrassed. Robin however was completely the opposite. He seemed to enjoy all the attention we got. I envied him for his thick skin.

I always wondered, if my parents were still alive, how they'd react to Robin. Would they be happy for me or would Father try and scare him away? Not that he would succeed. I knew my father was a prisoner to pride, so maybe it would get in the way of his judgement of Robin as he was a De Noir. All my questions, of course, would never be answered. I could only hope and pray that they trust my judgement and are happy for me.

Life in Moonacre always seemed so careless. Since the attacks, there had been no big event to hype the valley into worry, so life went on and adapted peacefully. My life consisted of learning, reading, playing music, writing, playing in the forest and spending time with my Merryweather family and the De Noir's, mostly Robin. I was 16 and I hadn't even thought about what I wanted to do with my life. It was odd though, that I didn't seem to care.

I cared more when it came to my 16th birthday and Loveday wanted to throw yet another birthday party. Three years in a row and this one was surely to be much worse than the previous two. I was quite wrong this year. Loveday allowed that instead of a party, she would hold a dinner in our manor home. It was a lovely day and I had to admit, Loveday had done an amazing job. It was just a simple family dinner, of course with the De Noir party aswell, and that's what made it perfect.

Since the attacks, the year that followed on had been the best moments of my life.

Though this all changed when Mrs Heliotrope announced to me that we were return to London for a while to stay with a close and personal friend of hers, Lady Harriet Haversham.

"I'm not going." I told her sternly, folding my arms tightly across my chest. Mrs Heliotrope and I were in my bedroom. I sat cross-legged on my bed, whilst she rooted through my box on the floor, pulling out clothes and putting them to one side. She was packing for me, though I had no intention of going anywhere out of Moonacre any time soon.

"Oh Maria." Mrs Heliotrope sighed loudly. "Stop being so childish." She stood up and strode over to my small wardrobe in the corner. She opened it and pulled out a large suitcase. I suddenly became more alert. The suitcase landed at the end of my bed as she threw it over. Mrs Heliotrope then began putting my clothes inside.

"What are you doing?" I cried.

"If you're not going to pack," She began. "I'll pack for you." I quickly scooped up the pile of clothes she had put in and jumped off the bed before she took them back off me.

"I'm not going." I repeated, clinging onto the clothes tightly. Mrs Heliotrope looked over the top of her glasses at me. Her eyes gave me a look of disapproval.

"Maria," She began softly. "We will only be staying for a short while." I didn't say anything for a few moments.

"How long's a while?" I asked, hesitantly, narrowing my eyes.

"At least a month."

"A month?" I cried. The woman was obviously mad.

"It'll do you good, my dear." I snorted in the most un-lady like fashion and she sent me a look of dissatisfaction. I ignored it of course. I was too annoyed to be a 'proper' lady.

"_Maria, my child," Mrs Heliotrope began at dinner time, one evening at the end of spring. "We have something to tell you." I glanced around at the other two at the table. Loveday had a small smile on her face, watching me, whilst Uncle stared down at his food, chewing absently. He apparently wasn't listening to the conversation. I looked to Mrs Heliotrope, sensing it must have been important due to their faces. _

"_What is it?" I asked carefully, eyes suspicious. Loveday turned to Mrs Heliotrope and the two woman shared a brief look. _

"_I'm planning on visiting a friend in London very soon." Mrs Heliotrope told me. I didn't say anything, I just stared at her waiting for her to continue. "You remember my friend, Lady Haversham, don't you?" I nodded once. I remembered the woman, but only slightly. _

_Lady Haversham used to visit Mrs Heliotrope all the time when we lived in London. The two had grown up together, apparently, and would get together to chat aimlessly and about topics that had no meaning on a frequent bases. Just a pair of gossiping old women. Lady Haversham used to fuss over me and I always thought it was because she never had a daughter of her own. Though I found out later of Mrs Heliotrope that she infact had two daughters and a son. So I was all the more confused about her constant hovering over me. I was only a child at the time though. So I ignored it. _

"_Yes I remember her." I said when Mrs Heliotrope didn't continue. I feared at first that maybe Mrs Heliotrope was going to tell me that Lady Haversham had died, which would have been awfully sad. _

"_Well, she's asked if I would like to stay a while in her home in London, do you remember the place?" I shook my head. Mrs Heliotrope must have forgotten that though her and her friend got together all the time, it would be in the confinements of _our _home. Not Lady Haversham's. I had never set foot or even seen where the woman lived. _

"_No I haven't." _

"_Oh." My answer seemed to set Mrs Heliotrope back slightly and she frowned. She recovered quite quickly though and a small smile appeared on her face again. "Well, anyway, she's asked if I would like to visit her and stay in her home in London and has asked if," She paused for a few moments. "If you would like to come also?" _

There was a slightly timid knock at the door, though it startled both Mrs Heliotrope and I. When I didn't move, Mrs Heliotrope called 'Come in!' as loud as she could. Though the door wasn't very far from her and not very thick. She didn't have to shout so loud.

The door opened slightly at first and then Loveday climbed in through the doorway. Her eyes scanned my room and stopped at the suitcase on my bed then at myself with the bunch of clothes held tightly to my chest.

"Surely, you are not going today?" Loveday asked, speaking to my tutor. I glared at the side of Loveday's head. She had sided with Mrs Heliotrope on this, which evidently made Uncle side with her also. So it was the three adults, who pretty much had control over my life, against myself on the matter. I had no chance of winning this argument and I knew it. Though I wasn't going to stop trying.

"_Maria, this would be a great idea for you." Loveday began, slowly. "It was very difficult for you to move here from the city after your father died. Going back there for a while will do you some good." Her tone was ever the wise and thoughtful, though I didn't buy it. _

"_But I like it here." I protested. My food had gone cold now, though I had no intention of eating it anymore. Marmaduke wouldn't be very pleased. _

"_You won't be moving there permanently." Uncle told me, the first time he had spoken all evening. "It's just a social visit." He shoved a forkful of food into his mouth and chewed viciously. _

"_Why can't Mrs Heliotrope go on her own?" I demanded. My tutor sighed loudly. _

"_Dear God, Maria!" She cried. "It's only a trip down to London for a month or so! I'm you will be able to cope without your beloved boy for that short amount of time. You have managed your entire life until just recently. Get over yourself, girl!" I stared, speechless at Mrs Heliotrope, who just stared back with a defiant stare. _

_My chair scraped loudly along the floor as I shoved it back hard. I left the room quickly without looking back at the three, probably staring, adults. _

"We're not." Mrs Heliotrope replied to Loveday. I corrected her quietly by muttering '_you're_ not', though Mrs Heliotrope just glared at me then turned back to Loveday with a friendly smile. "Though as Maria has no intention of packing herself, I thought I would pack for her and put her suitcase in my room until we leave. So she has no urge to throw everything back into her chest again when I'm not looking." With that she continued packing, not looking at either Loveday or myself.

"Right." Loveday nodded once. "Maria, my dear." I glanced up at Loveday's face as she addressed me. "You have a visitor." I snorted.

"I'm not falling for that." I told her. "As soon as I leave, she'll," I titled my head in Mrs Heliotrope's direction. "Pack all my clothes and lock them away in her room and make sure that I have no choice but go with her to London."

"You don't have a choice anyway, Maria dear." Mrs Heliotrope sighed. "You're coming and that's final." I ignored her.

"Maria, I am not lying to you." Loveday said softly. "My brother is down stairs and wishes to see you." I narrowed my eyes. Of course, they would use Robin as my apparent 'visitor'. The only person in the world right now who would even make me consider leaving this room with Mrs Heliotrope to pack away all my things for London. I stared into Loveday's eyes, trying to pick out the lies, though she continued to stare back at me, her face remaining still. There was no trace of any lie.

I sighed and dropped the clothes onto the bed next to the suitcase Mrs Heliotrope was piling clothes in. Mrs Heliotrope stopped what she was doing to meet my eyes. In that few short moments of silence, I remembered again everything my tutor had gone through to put up with me. She had basically thrown away her London life to move here to Moonacre with me. She had left all her friends, including Lady Haversham, just for me. And here I was, acting like such a spoilt brat because I didn't want to go with her on a trip down to London for a while. I should have thought about what I was doing before I completely lost it on her. And anyway, I couldn't stay angry with her for too long. It was unhealthy.

Mrs Heliotrope gave me a small, apologetic smile. I returned it instantly. When I turned back to Loveday, she was already squeezing herself out the tiny bedroom door. I followed her out, shutting the door quietly behind me.

"Maria, I am very sorry." Loveday began. I shrugged.

"I suppose you're all right." I sighed finally. I sensed Loveday's eyes watching me. "Though I just don't want to leave for that long." Loveday took my hand and squeezed it.

"It'll be fine." She whispered. "The time will fly by and soon enough you'll be back in Moonacre, and with my dear brother again." I looked up to see her grin and wink at me. "And who knows, maybe your absent may knock Robin straight. He's still as annoying and arrogant as he used to be, though I must admit he has softened up slightly. Three chances to guess who that was down to." She knocked her shoulder into mine and I laughed.

We headed down the stone steps of Moonacre manor together, our footsteps echoing quite loudly throughout the hall. When we reached the top of the final steps I saw Wrolf, our resident black lion, sat waiting for us at the bottom. He stared up at us, his tongue hanging out, looking like the true dog he was at heart. The bald patches in his fur had all gone, though it was still quite visible where they had once been. The fur was lighter than the rest of his coat. I didn't know what the witch and her sons had done to Wrolf, but it sure had knocked him down quite hard. It took him quite a while to recover from the incident.

When we reached him, I ran my fingers through his mane and he nuzzled his nose against me. An idea shot into my head.

"Can Wrolf come with me when Mrs Heliotrope and I go to London?" I asked Loveday. She raised an eyebrow and laughed.

"That surely would be a sight." She smiled. Images of Wrolf in some lavish city mansion, smashing up expensive pottery, running about with dirty paws and ripping up furniture, flashed into my mind and I grinned.

There was the sound of male voices coming from down the hall, both of which were very familiar, one of which sent my stomach fluttering. It was hard to believe I was still a love-struck fool a year on. Robin would tell me he found it cute. I would then tell him I found it embarrassing. He would then laugh. I would then hit him.

Loveday, Wrolf and I followed the sound of the voices right down to my study room. It was there we found the sources of them.

Uncle and Robin were both by the table which was set out for my lessons. Uncle stood with his arms crossed across his chest, staring at the younger man, whilst Robin stared down at a book on the table, flicking through the pages absently. Neither of them were aware of our presence.

"-you would have to talk to my father about that." Robin sighed. I saw Uncle Benjamin narrow his eyes slightly.

"I thought you were the one he sent out to deal with his business?" He asked. Robin grinned and looked up from the book, letting it close.

"He sends me out to do his dirty work." Robin corrected him. "Though he still wants full reports of what I do and who I talk to." Uncle chuckled.

"I'll have to go talk to him myself, it seems." He sighed once. Robin nodded once and then coughed loudly.

"Maybe we should save this conversation for another time." Robin suggested suddenly. "We have an audience." Both men, simultaneously turned in our direction. Uncle seemed somewhat surprised by us stood there, though Robin did not. I wouldn't be the least bit shocked if he knew we were there the whole time.

"Maria, Loveday." Uncle spoke, recovering. He strode away from Robin and up to his wife, who he then kissed lightly on the cheek. "Robin and I were just discussing business." He told her in a tone that sounded as if he was making an excuse for doing something naughty. I saw Loveday raise an eyebrow at him.

"Well, perhaps you could inform me of what business in the sitting room?" Loveday suggested. She took Uncle's hand firmly and practically dragging him from the room before he could say a word. Wrolf followed them, trotting aimlessly behind. I watched them go, amused, and then turned back to Robin. He was smiling innocently at me. Though I didn't buy it.

"What were you talking about?" I asked, narrowing my eyes at the De Noir boy. His smile went up into a smirk and he shrugged.

"Nothing that concerns you, princess." He told me. I walked down the three wooden steps and towards where Robin stood in the middle of the room.

"Can you remember what happened last time when you hid things from me?" I asked, raising a challenging eyebrow at him. He stood barely a foot away from me now, so I had to raise my head to look up at him. Robin still stood, smirking. I saw him lean carelessly against the back of one of the chairs situated at the table.

"You're quite short, aren't you?" He noted.

"Don't change the subject." I snapped, punching him lightly in the chest. He grabbed my fist before I could move it away. He uncurled it from my lightly clenched ball and kissed my palm.

"We were discussing business." Robin told me finally.

"What business?" I pressed. He smiled and kissed my knuckles.

"Your uncle wants to expand his grounds and he was asking my father for his permission." I frowned.

"Why does he need to ask your father?" I wondered.

"Because we De Noir's own most of the forest, if not all of it." Robin said, sighing. He entwined his fingers with mine, but let it drop down to our sides. "He needs to ask for my father's consent if he wants to expand. Otherwise he would just annoy my father." Robin grinned. "And we don't want another family war going on again, do we?" I shook my head once and then smiled, content that Robin hadn't hidden anything from me this time.

Though Robin had never hidden anything from me since the attacks over a year ago. That was the one and only time he hadn't told me everything. Now of course, everything was different. Robin would usually turn the whole thing around and tease me first, but he always ended up telling me.

I watched as Robin's grin faded slightly and then his lips were just a mere thin line. His forehead was creased.

"How are you?" He asked suddenly. I felt his thumb carefully rub the back of my hand softly. I shrugged once.

"Mrs Heliotrope's packing up all my stuff as we speak." I sighed. "It seems that nothing I do will change her mind." I looked down at the floor for a few moments then back up into Robin's awaiting eyes. "Looks like I'm going to London." Robin stared at me for a few short moments before smiling sadly.

"And there's nothing that will change Mrs Heliotrope's mind?" He tried, raising an eyebrow. I frowned and thought hard, going over all my attempts to stop myself from going to London in the next few days. Finally I sighed.

"I don't think so." I pouted for a few seconds, still in thought. "Though I could use Wrolf to scare her off whilst I hide my suitcase?" Robin chuckled and shook his head once.

"I don't think anything you do will change her mind, if I'm honest, princess." Robin glanced over his shoulder at the piano, dropped my hand and made his way over to it. I watched him sit down at the bench and press a few keys, not bothering to make a tune, though I knew he was very capable of doing so. He had a somewhat sad look on his face as he stared down at the keys. His lips were turned down in a frown, his forehead wrinkled with creases.

He looked slightly angry too.

I sighed and made my way over to him, hitching my dress up slightly. When I reached him, I sat down at the bench next to, scooting up close to him so we were touching. He didn't flinch or move as I did this. He didn't even look up at me or meet my eyes with his.

Unsure of what had tensed Robin up, I attempted to comfort him in some way by leaning my head against his leather covered shoulder. I felt his body relax almost immediately. This was a good sign.

All of a sudden he began to play a soft melodic tune on the piano. It was always odd to see Robin play the piano. I guess I had never expected someone like himself, who seemed like the kind of person who wouldn't be seen dead playing an instrument or singing a love song to someone, though whenever we were in the presence of a piano, he would play it, sometimes he would hum along to himself. Something I guessed he never did in front of his barbaric friends, who I had grown friendships with over the past year. I wouldn't be surprised if they didn't even know he could play at all.

He refused to sing though. That was something he wouldn't be seen dead doing, whether it was with his friends or myself. He would tell me he had an awful singing voice and didn't want to torture me by singing to me. No matter how much I pushed, he had never sung in front of me. I had even told Mr Gomez of my plot to get him to sing, and he was more than happy to help. Which was probably more to the fact he could annoy the young De Noir even more than he usually did.

"When do you leave?" Robin spoke suddenly, still continuing to play the mesmerising melody. I glanced up at his face, which was set looking at the keys, then back down at his hands.

"Mrs Heliotrope will be leaving in a few days. Whether I will be going with her is yet to be decided." I told him. This made Robin grin and he stopped playing to look down at me.

"We both know you'll be going." He said softly. I frowned.

"Do we?" Robin rolled his eyes. "I've still not given up on my bid to convince Mrs Heliotrope." I paused, watching his face for a few seconds. "Unless you don't want me to stay and rather I left?" Robin rolled his eyes again and gripped my hand hard in his own.

"Don't be absurd, Maria." He said, reaching up and gripping my cheeks in between his finger and thumb. He squeezed my cheeks together gently so I probably resembled something like a fish. Robin grinned at this. I pushed his hand away furiously, though Robin could tell I was joking. "Of course I don't want you to go." Robin began, his face falling serious suddenly. "Though it's not like I'm never going to see you again. You'll be back to Moonacre before you know it and I'll write every week." I paused then frowned.

"Every day?" I asked, raising an eyebrow. Robin merely shrugged and made some sort of movement that I thought must have been a bow.

"My wish is your command."

* * *

**(A/N) Hello everyone! I am back with the sequel people have wanted! **

**Right, I'll get right to it; I've plotted out the entire story and have written another chapter after this. Updates will _not _be as frequent as the first story, I'm afraid, soon I will be very busy so it may be slightly harder for me to update. Though whilst I am currently not very busy, I intend to write as much as I can for you all. **

**I know what you're probably all thinking aswell, about the plot line. ''Maria and Mrs Heliotrope have to return back to London, blah blah blah...", I am aware that there are a few more stories with the same basic storyline, but I assure you that this story is not the same as all of them and trust me, if you like Robin/Maria stuff, I think you will enjoy it! I _hope _you will. :)**

**Everything that is in _italics _in this chapter is flashbacks that start after the end events of the first story right up to the present time in this story. Basically it will be flashbacks on the year that I have jumped from _Guardian Angel _to this story. This will also come in handy when Maria goes to London as for a few of the chapters, this will be providing the Robin/Maria fluff (I intend to try and put some fluff in every chapter, though I cannot promise everything). This is just incase you were wondering what the italics were for. **

**The title, I think, isn't very good and if i think of anything better, I may change it. If anyone has any ideas, feel free to tell me. **

**I think you will all enjoy the next the chapter, so please stick around to see. Also please tell me what you think of the start of the sequel, whether you are interested still. I want to know if a sequel was a good idea or not. **

**Anyway thank you and I hope *fingers crossed* you have enjoyed the opening chapter to _Guardian Angel_'s sequel. I will hopefully see you in the next update! **

**-Jemlou-**


	2. Flutter By Butterfly

_Chapter Two ~ Flutter By Butterfly_

Mrs Heliotrope had emptied my entire chest of clothes, supplying me only my night clothes and a dress each morning, a dress she had picked and laid out to my whilst I slept peacefully. When I searched her room for my suitcase, I found nothing. I searched the house, looking for it. Still I found nothing where ever I looked. She had hidden it well.

It dawned on me that I really had no choice in the matter and I would be going to London with Mrs Heliotrope to stay with her friend, Lady Haversham, whether I liked it or not. I had come to terms with it and I decided that I was use my remaining days left in Moonacre wisely instead of complaining and moaning. It never did get me anywhere.

The day before Mrs Heliotrope and I left for London, I spent the day with Robin. Loveday had arranged for him and Mr Gomez to spend the night in Merryweather Manor to see us off in the morning. I guessed she did this as she was feeling guilty for siding against me. I couldn't really complain. As long as I got to see Robin before Mrs Heliotrope and I headed off to London.

This was to be the first time Robin had stayed at Merryweather Manor. I had stayed at his home in De Noir castle though it had never been the other way round. They came for tea and sometimes spent the day here though never had the De Noir party ever stayed over. We had more than enough room for the usual members of the visiting De Noirs, though the thought of them sleeping over, never crossed any of our minds. Until now, that was.

Like most days I spent with Robin, we were it in the forest that final day. We wandered through the trees, stopping occasionally when we found an unusual looking tree or if I saw a pretty looking buttefly, this would annoy Robin, but he still stopped for me. He would grumble, but waited patiently until I had done admiring whatever it was I was admiring. Though this was all very fun, I didn't really know where we were supposed to be going.

Robin was a little way ahead of me at the moment, jumping onto falling trees and just generally showing off. Something he did often. I would laugh if he tripped or scuffed his feet on a rock and Robin would glance back at me, playfully glare at me and then continue prancing about. Otherwise though there was silence between us. This was unusual. Usually it took alot for us both to stop talking, but this time the silence between us was quite tranquil. We were content nether the less.

"Where are we going?" I asked finally. Robin looked over his shoulder at me for a brief moment, his eyes wandered down to my dress and I heard his snort to himself. I glanced down at my dress, wondering what was so funny. I then realised. The skirt was dirtied quite a bit with a mixture between grass stains and dried mud. The colour of the dress was a very light cream, which didn't help as I hadn't bothered to hitch it up whilst walking through the forest today. Mrs Heliotrope would not be happy when we returned home.

I was too busy staring down at my dress to realise Robin had stopped. I ran straight into him and almost fell back onto my behind. Robin had to grab me and steady me before I did.

"Day dreaming?" Robin asked innocently, though he was smiling his usual mocking smile. I had grown quite used to it. I glared at him and pushed my way past him, walking ahead. He caught up with me, matched my strides and grabbed my hand. Our pace then slowed to a peaceful stroll.

"You didn't answer my question." I pointed out, looking up at Robin. I was surprised when he shrugged.

"I don't know." He replied simply.

"What do you mean, you don't know?" I asked. Robin glanced down at me and smiled.

"I haven't the slightest idea where on earth we are going." He told me. He paused for a few moments. "If I'm correct, I actually think we're lost."

"We're lost?"

"Yep." He made a popping sound on the 'p'.

"I thought you were supposed to know your way around the forest?" I asked. It was odd that I wasn't the least bit worried about the fact we could be lost. The forest was a very big place, it was very easy to get ahead of yourself in it. Though it was lucky I had Robin with me, who had grown up walking the forest. He knew his was around. Well, _apparently _he knew his was around. I had to admit though, if we were lost, I couldn't have wished for a better person to get lost with.

"I do." Robin said. "Though I just haven't been paying much attention to where we were going." I snorted.

"Yeah, you were too busy making a pig's arse out of yourself trying to show off." Robin frowned at this and glanced down at me.

"A lady shouldn't use that kind of language." He said in a tone that would have made Mrs Heliotrope proud. Though his lips twitched with a smile. Probably a mocking one.

"Fine. You were too busy making a pig' _bottom _out of yourself." I told in the poshist tone I could summon. "Happy?" Robin only grinned.

We continued like this for some time. I then realised that we weren't lost at all. As I watched Robin lead me through the trees, I saw he knew exactly where he was taking me. His eyes would wander up and down, left and right, taking in every bit of detail that was around us. He would do this whenever he wanted to show me something in the forest, I had realised. I guessed it was his way of mapping out the area. Loveday had told me before that it was this skill that Robin possessed that made him so good at tracking. He knew where we were, he just didn't want to tell me where we were going.

The trees began to spread out and everything suddenly began to become lighter. I then realised we were nearly there. Robin's pace had quickened and I had to jog to keep up with him. The sounds of the sea were then heard, at first distantly, then quite clearly and we came out at the top of a cliff.

It wasn't the cliff in which I had jumped off and Robin had fallen from. It broke off from the forest and over looked, what seemed to be, a large stretching beach. Beautiful golden sand lay before us, lavish crystal water lapping fiercely against it. The beach was completely deserted apart from a few scattered rocks and tiny dark mounds that I guessed to be crabs and debree from the ocean.

"How about a day at the beach, princess?" Robin asked, slouching his arm across my shoulders as I stared down at the sight in awe. He lead me to a part of the cliff where we could head down safely and we climbed down to the beach below.

I hadn't been to the beach many times. I had been once with my father when I was very young, though I couldn't quite remember it. There was a few more times I had been with Mrs Heliotrope, but again it all slipped my memory when I tried to remember it.

The sand was soft and I immediately took off my shoes, and threw them aside, to feel it between my toes. It was all very soft and tickled slightly. I looked forward to where the sand met the sea and felt the urge to dive in and splash about like a child. I then realised I could. There was no one around apart from Robin and he was the last person who would judge me. I could act as childish as I wanted right now.

I turned to Robin, who was watched me with a curious expression.

"Why do you always seem so amazed by all the places I show you?" Robin asked, seemingly puzzled. I grinned and stepped onto my tip-toes to kiss him on the cheek.

"Thank you for bringing me here." I told him. He rolled his eyes.

"You're always thankful for where ever I take you aswell." He pointed out.

"That's because I am." I replied, smiling. "I would be happy if you took me to some deep dark part of the forest where all the creepyist creatures lived or even your father's dungeons. I wouldn't mind as long as I was with you." Robin narrowed his eyes slightly then he grinned. I could feel my cheeks flushing as I realised what I had just said. Robin didn't seem to mind.

"I'll take you up on that when you return from London." He smirked. "First place I take you, will be the De Noir guard's chambers, which I will tell you now, is the most disgusting place you will ever see." I giggled at this.

"I thought the most disgusting place I will ever see would be your room?" I asked, innocently. Robin glared at me, though I merely laughed. I remembered when Loveday showed me his room for the first ever time. The place was a complete state. Though by the next visit to De Noir castle, Robin had tidied his room, taking his sister's and my advice. Ever since then, he had surprisingly kept it clean.

I plonked myself, crossed legged onto the sand and began to piled up some sand. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Robin move over and sit down too, so he was opposite me. There was a brief silence between us.

"Will you write?" I asked, looking up at Robin. He was watching my hands, playing with the sand. He looked up to meet my eyes when he felt me watching him. He smiled.

"I've already told you, I will." Robin told me softly. "Every day. I do believe that was our agreement?" He raised an eyebrow. I smiled at him and then looked back down at my sand pile.

"You don't have to write _every _day." I said quietly. "Just as long as it's often. So I know how things are here." I glanced up at him and saw him still watching me. He gave me a small smile, which I returned, then I averted my eyes back down to my sandy mush. "Plus it'll keep me sane from all this nonsense I'm going to have to endure starting tomorrow." Robin chuckled.

"You used to live like that." Robin pointed out. I sighed.

"I know." I frowned. "Was I such a pompous fool when I arrived in Moonacre?" I asked, looking up at him. I pulled my legs up against my chest and wrapped my arms around them, securely, resting my chin on my knees. Robin laughed again, and gently knocked over my sand pile then smoothed it out.

"I do believe you did call me an 'oaf' at one point." He muttered. "Also attacked me with needle." Robin raised his hand up and showed me the back of it. A very light scar was imprinted on his skin, showing where I had sliced him with my knitting needle. I bit my lip to save myself from laughing.

"I'm sorry." I said, remembering that I had hurt him. He grinned.

"It's quite alright." He reassured me. Without another word, Robin got to his feet again and held out his hand to me. I frowned. "No point sitting around on the beach when we could have done that back home." He told me. I smiled and took his offered hand so he could pull me to his feet.

"What are we going to do then?" I pondered, brushing the sand off my dress.

"Hmm." Robin frowned in thought. "What do you want to do?" I thought for a second aswell then grinned mischievously.

Without another word, I reached up and quickly swiped his hat from the top of his head. Robin looked slightly surprised at first, but then reached out to grab his trusted hat from me, which I had now placed carefully on my head. I moved away from him when he did this. The movement made Robin's eyebrow arch up.

"Are you really going to do this, princess?" He asked slowly. His voice was tinged with slight amusement. "Give me my hat back before you regret it." His threat sounded more challenging than anything.

"Come get it." I said simply. He watched me for a few moments before he reached out again. I, again, moved away from him. A grin broke out across Robin's face. I backed away slowly. "I said come get it." I was teasing him. Or, what Loveday called it, _flirting_.

"Don't make me chase you, Maria." Robin said, loudly. I still retreated backwards and Robin remained in place, watching me. Though he made no move to chase after me, I knew it was only a matter of time. "I _will _catch you." This was very true. He was a much faster runner than I was. He could catch me easily, probably chase me for a while first though, to tease me (or to _flirt_).

"You know, I think I may keep this hat." I called to him. I took the hat from my head and played with it in my hands. I saw Robin watch me do this, his eyes never leaving my hands, his lips smiling. They were surprisingly not mocking. It was an odd smile that I had never seen before. I quickly put the hat back on my head again and tilted it to one side. "I think it suits me more than it does you." Robin chuckled and took a few steps forward, towards me.

"I must admit," He began. "I agree. Though my head is starting to feel awfully lonely without it so I will ask you again, nicely, to give me it back." A moment's pause. "_Please_." The retreating and the advancing continued for a few moments before I accidentally tripped slightly on a dip in the sand. My break in eye contact with Robin was a bad mistake and I knew the chase had begun.

I let out a shrill shriek as I dodged Robin's dive at me and then broke out into a run across the soft sands. It was much harder to run across the sands than on normal ground, but I had to remember if it was harder for me, it was harder for Robin too. Not that it made much difference. He would catch me non the less.

I headed towards the water, holding the top of Robin's hat so it didn't fall off and pulling up my skirts so I didn't trip. I could hear his advancing footsteps behind me and his calls for me to stop, though I just continued to laugh and run.

Mrs Heliotrope would not be happy to see a young lady like myself gallivanting so childishly across the beach like an infant. Though I think I had already gathered that at the moment I did not care for what anyone thought of me. My last day in Moonacre and I was to have fun.

Robin caught me just before I reached where the land met the water. He gripped me around the waist and lifted me up slightly, much like he had done the first time he showed me the waterfall. I couldn't help but shriek and giggle when he did this.

"I'll take that." He whispered into my ear. He took the hat from my head and placed it onto it's rightful spot. "Told you that you'd regret it." He chuckled softly, then pressed a kiss onto the top of my head. When he released the hold on my waist, I collapsed onto the floor, exhausted from running. Robin stood over me, staring down with curiosity and amusement. He then fell to his knees and joined me, lying on the sands next to me.

I stared up at the sky. It was a lovely blue today, not a cloud in sight. Summer was here and it was time to enjoy the hot weather and sunny days. I missed winter, though I was quite glad for some warmer weather. It was a shame I wouldn't be spending most of the summer in Moonacre, I would be spending it in some fancy mansion home in London with a group of people I barely knew. London summers could never quite compare to Moonacre summers.

"Where are we anyway?" I asked, turning my head to Robin. I saw him glance down at me then back up at the sky. His lips were turned up into an unmistakable smile.

"I do believe we're on a beach." He said. I rolled my eyes and poked him in the side. I heard a low chuckle. Then Robin sat up and leant back against his elbows. He glanced around for a few moments before pointing into the distance. I had to sit up aswell to see.

I recognised where he was pointing to. It was the cliff's edge in which we had both had the unfortunate misgivings of jumping (or falling) off it. The stone theatre was clear from here and it was only now I truly saw the distance of the fall. It was a complete wonder how we were both still here after jumping it. Of course, I had my little white horse to save me and Robin had his foreign, shape-shifting tutor to save him. So we were both fine.

"This was the beach I woke up on after Cassandra pushed me over the edge." Robin told me suddenly. I glanced at him. "And somewhere over there," He nodded to the left of him. "Is where Mr Gomez transformed into a hippogriff in front of me for the first time." A small smile fell on his lips and I guessed he must have been imagining that moment again. "I did get a shock."

"I'm not surprised." I muttered. Robin's head turned in my direction and he stared at me for a few short moments in silence. I stared back, curious of his expression. It showed nothing of what he was thinking, which was very odd.

Then, without warning, Robin leaned forward and pressed his lips to mine. Of course, I didn't complain. Over the past few days I had only been used to greetings and farewell kisses so this one was much more intense than I had been used to. Our kiss deepened and I felt him gently put a hand onto the back of my head to pull me closer. I could feel my heart beating rapidly in my chest and my mind was jumbled with all the sane and logical thoughts.

Robin pulled away for a brief moment, so we could catch our breath and smiled at me.

"Your dress is ruined." He pointed out, still grinning. I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him again.

"I don't care." I muttered against his lips and I felt him chuckle softly.

Again, Mrs Heliotrope would probably have some sort of heart attack if she knew where I was right now, who I was with and what I was doing. Kissing Robin like I was right now, was no way for a young lady to act. My actions next though shocked me completely and I wasn't quite sure what I was thinking. I probably wasn't.

I fell back against the sands, pulling Robin with me., our bodies pressed quite close against each other. Never before had I ever been so bold. Never before had I acted so our of term. I _should _be ashamed of myself. I _should _be pushing Robin off me and apologising for my out of order behaviour. I _should _be scolding Robin, and myself for that matter, for letting his hands wander to places they shouldn't.

But I wasn't. I couldn't do all those things even if I wanted to.

Our intense moment was ruined though as I felt cold water rush up my back and I pulled away from Robin to yelp in a girly way. I hadn't realised that we were so close to where to sea and the sand met and the water had come in, further than before, soaking me instantly.

"Alright," I sighed, sitting up. Robin had sat up aswell and was kneeling next to me. "Now my dress is _completely _ruined." I groaned, picturing Mrs Heliotrope's face when we returned later that day. I heard Robin laugh and I looked up at his grinning face.

"You always seem to ruin your dresses, princess." Robin said, raising an eyebrow. "I think she's getting rather used to it." I sent a glare his way and tried to get to my feet. The sand was too soggy so it was a struggle. Though Robin was instantly on his own feet and helping me up. I looked down at my dress.

It was a state.

"I think the wet sand and water completes the dress." I heard Robin say. I looked up at him and he was grinning. No surprises there.

"Shut up." I muttered, shaking my head. This made Robin laugh and he hugged me hard.

We didn't have another 'moment' after that. The rest of the day was made up of playing in the sea and on the sands, just generally acting like complete children. Which suited us both fine.

Once it began to get slightly darker though, Robin decided it was best we return back to Merryweather Manor as they would be wondering where we were. Plus I didn't want to add more to the trouble I was already going to be in with the mess I had let my dress get into.

We bid farewell to the beach and headed back up the cliff and into the forest again. Everything seemed much darker within the forest itself and I remained very close to Robin the entire journey home, begging him not to run off ahead or show off in anyway that would force him to abandon me of his security.

Merryweather Manor came into sight pretty quickly and I realised we were probably pretty early back. Which was good. This left nothing else for Mrs Heliotrope to complain with. I debated whether or not I should sneak upstairs and change into a clean dress then present myself to my tutor, though I then remembered that she had hidden all my clothes away somewhere and I wouldn't see a new dress until morning.

"She may not even notice." Robin said as we walked through the grounds and through the entrance doors. I glanced up at him.

"Mrs Heliotrope sees everything." I sighed. "Of course she will notice." I was mistaken. As soon as we walked into the sitting room, where all the adults were, my tutor's squeaky and familiar cry was heard;

"Dear God, Maria! What on earth have you done to your dress?"

I was wrong to say that Mrs Heliotrope would react badly. Actually, she reacted _very _badly.

She demanded to know what I had done and when I told her we had been on the beach, she practically exploded. To punish me, she told me that she would not get another dress out for me to change into, but instead I was to wear my night gown for the rest of the evening. Her intention was to embarrass me, but I didn't think she realised that was hardly much of a punishment.

I was marched upstairs without a seconds notice. Mrs Heliotrope ran me a warm bath so I didn't dirty my night gown and left me to bathe whilst she apparently went to 'sort Robin out'. I didn't quite know what she meant by that but decided to do as she said and get into the awaiting bath. It seemed that I needed it after the exhausting day I had just had.

Whilst I relaxed in the bath, I had time to retrace my thoughts.

The incident with Robin earlier that day came to mind first. It still surprised me that I wasn't ashamed of my boldness. Even Robin didn't seem to care, though Robin didn't really seem to care about many things. It wasn't very proper of me to just pull Robin on me like that. It wasn't the first time that something like that had happened though.

"_You're going_ _to have to hurry up, princess, or I'm afraid I'm going to have to leave you behind." Robin called over his shoulder at me. He was a buffoon. We were heading through the forest up to De Noir castle to see Jude and Jesse though I could tell we weren't going to be there for some time and I was getting tired. I was trailing behind and this gave Robin the perfect opportunity. _

"_Slow down!" I complained. _

_"Hurry up." Robin simply said and I sent a scowl in his direction. He saw and grinned. It was then he stopped and turned to wait for me to catch up. _

"_I don't understand why you must insist on walking so quickly." I huffed when I reached him. Robin shrugged. _

"_I suppose you wouldn't as you're always slowed down by your ridiculous dresses." I glanced down at my attire. Nothing seemed abnormal about my dress today than any other day. "That's not the correct clothes to be trailing through the forest in." _

"_Should I wear leather and feathers instead?" I demanded, raising an eyebrow. Robin's smile widened. _

"_It would be much more suitable than what you're wearing now." He looked up and down at me then reached out and tugged at a bit of the skirt. He gave it a disapproving look. I glared at him again and pulled my dress from his hands. _

_"All this moaning you're doing is distracting and we are expected at the castle." I pushed past him and began to storm ahead. It wasn't soon though until I heard his footsteps behind me. _

_I expected him to come to my side and walk beside me, probably take my hand in his to calm me down. Though instead he grabbed my arm and pulled me to a stand still. I turned around to face him, to demand he get off me, when his lips were crushing mine. _

_He began to kiss me hard, seemingly trying to make me forget our little tiff. It did the trick and soon enough I had wrapped my arms firmly around his neck and kissing him back just as forcefully. Robin parted my lips carefully with his and I felt him moan softly against my mouth. My legs seemed to turn to jelly and I stumbled back slightly. Instead of falling though, my back fell against what seemed to be the bark of a tree. _

_The scenario we were now in was much like a dream I had had a while back. _

_We stopped to breath for a few moments, not saying a word, then continued to kiss passionately. I had been angry with Robin before, I guess his constant teasing had got the better of me, but with each moment we remained lock together, kissing, all my anger seemed to fade away. Which I guessed was Robin's intention. _

_What surprised me though was when I felt Robin's hands wander further than just my waist. This was the first time he had done this and at first I was completely stunned. What should I do? Should I pull away and tell him to get off me? That would be the right thing to do. After all, his actions weren't anything of the gentleman he was _supposed _to be. This was all so very odd to me. _

_I didn't protest though to Robin's actions. I let it by and when we broke away for the final time, I smiled sheepishly up at Robin and we continued on our trek to De Noir castle. Like nothing had even happened. _

"Maria, are you done yet?" A voice said from behind the closed door. I jumped slightly at the sound of the voice and frowned. It sounded awfully like Mrs Heliotrope. "My dear, if you do not hurry up, you will be late for dinner." I guessed that time much have flown by as I sat remembering the experience with Robin.

I climbed out of the bath and proceeded to dry myself then I changed into my night dress and gown that were laid out for me. When I opened the door, I found Mrs Heliotrope stood waiting. She looked at me then at my clothes and sighed.

"Come on, dear." She ushered me down the corridor. "Everyone is waiting for you."

Around the dinner table this evening sat, Uncle, Loveday, Mr Gomez, Robin, Mrs Heliotrope and myself. The two extra guests for the evening had altered the seating arrangement. Uncle sat in his normal position at the head of the table with Loveday in her normal seat to his left. I sat to Uncle's right this evening with Robin next to me. Mr Gomez was next to Robin and Mrs Heliotrope was next to Loveday.

Robin found my attire for the evening greatly amusing though I couldn't help but notice that he wasn't infact wearing his usual leathers for dinner. Instead he wore a large white shirt, black trousers and his trusted bowler hat. The clothes looked far too big for him and when I questioned him on it, he told me that they were my uncle's clothes. Which explained the largeness.

"Mrs Heliotrope said that I was to change aswell. Wouldn't take no for an answer." He told me. I grinned at the thought of Mrs Heliotrope forcing Robin to change and I wished I was there to see it.

The food Marmaduke had made was obviously a bid as a farewell feast and I remembered that I was to thank him for it all in the morning before Mrs Heliotrope and I left.

The evening went by pretty quickly and soon everyone began to head off to bed. When I decided to rest for the night, Robin said he would walk me up before he headed off to his own room in the manor. I saw Loveday's smile as we left.

Robin's and Mr Gomez's rooms were the same rooms Georgina and Claire stayed in when they came here for my birthday celebration. When we passed the corridor that headed down towards his allocated room, I expected Robin to bid me good night but he continued up the house with me, right to my bedroom in the tallest tower of the manor. I turned to face him, standing by the first step, ready to head into my bedroom for the night.

"I know I've said this before, but I will say it again." Robin began. "That is one very small door." Most people said that when they saw it. I giggled and this made Robin smile.

"Good night, Robin." I said, reaching up to kiss him on the cheek. Of course, when I pulled a mere few centimetres away, Robin kissed me gently on the lips.

"Good night, princess." He said softly, kissing my forehead before turning to go.

"Why must you continue to call me that?" I asked. I wasn't complaining about Robin's nickname for me, I was merely curious. He stopped and looked over his shoulder at me. He didn't reply to my question, he just smiled. Not a mocking smile. My favourite smile that he only showed to me.

"Good night, princess." Robin said again. "Get some rest, you do have a very busy today ahead of you tomorrow." With another smile, he turned to leave again and had just reached the steps when I quickly called;

"I love you." This made Robin stop again. When he looked at me, he turned completely around. His soft smile was still on his face as he watched me with, what I could only describe as, loving eyes. When he stared at me like that, I felt my stomach twist awkwardly and the butterflies flutter.

"I love you too, Maria." Robin stared at me for a few short moments before giving me one last grin then retreating down the steps. I watched him go and the bit my lip so I didn't smile like some idiotic bafoon. I could even feel my cheeks hotting up slightly, which tended to happen alot around Robin. Aswell as my ever-present butterflies. They had become close companions over the past two years in Moonacre.

A year on and Robin De Noir still made me feel like this. It was easy to say, I was still completely and madly in love with Moonacre's beloved bird boy.

* * *

**(A/N) Too cheesy? Not enough cheese? Tell me what you think of this Robin/Maria attempted fluff chapter. :)**

**This was quite a long chapter, probably the longest by far actually, but I wanted to fill it with all the little romantic stuff for you all to enjoy in one. The next chapter will be the departure to London, I should think. **

**Thank you to everyone who has favourited/reviewed/alerted this story so far. I'm glad to know you enjoyed the first chapter and I do hope you enjoy the rest of story. Please, please, please continue to review. I really want to know whether or not people are enjoying the sequel as much as they seem to do for _Guardian Angel. _**

**Again the _italics = _flashbacks. This will apply throughout most of the story.**

**The next update may be a while, though I will try and post the next chapter up as soon as for you all. **

**Not sure what else to say, so I shall leave you. Don't forget to REVIEW and sorry for any spelling/grammar errors. I tried my best! :)**

**-Jemlou-**


	3. Off To London

_Chapter Three ~ Off To London_

The morning came quicker than I intended. It was as if as soon as my head hit the pillow I was instantly waking up and being blinding by a ray of light from a slit in the curtain. Just like the days before, a dress was laid out on the back of my chair. It was a sparkling teal colour and looked a lot like my London dresses. I realised then that Mrs Heliotrope had probably picked it out to impress her city friend. Lady Haversham would not see the true beauty with my new sense of fashion, so I guessed that whilst I was to visit London, Mrs Heliotrope would have probably taken out all my city dresses and packed them instead of my usual attire.

I got dressed and then sat down in front of the large mirror in my room. With a comb I began to attack my hair, attempting to make it look somewhat respectable. I let my hair fall around my shoulders today, though I clipped some of it behind my ear with a tiny silver clip that Loveday had provided me with. I wasn't in the mood to make too much effort with my hair, it wasn't as if anyone truly cared what it looked like. I debated tieing it up in a bun, but decided not to as it would take too much time and I could feel my stomach rumbling with hunger. Breakfast was awaiting me downstairs. As was the rest of the manor, probably.

Next I slipped on my bracelets. One was Mrs Heliotrope's that she had given me, telling me to 'keep it safe', she never did ask for it back. The other was a birthday gift from my friend, Georgina. I decided that they both seemed to go well with the dress and I wanted to try and make a bigger effort for the Haversham's as I knew it would please Mrs Heliotrope.

Finally for make-up. I never usually wore the stuff, though Loveday had provided me with some incase I changed my mind or for special oocasions. This seemed like an appropriate situation to put the stuff on. I picked it up with caution, not really wanting to apply the colourful powers on my face. Though I knew it would make Mrs Heliotrope happy and I reminded myself I was doing this for her. Reluctantly, I opened the tiny tin and stared at the brown power that I guessed I was to put on my eye lids. I was useless at this 'girly' stuff.

Once I had finished making myself look 'beautiful', I took one last look in the mirror and sighed. The Maria staring back at me looked nothing like me. Her golden curls hung down perfectly around her shoulders and seemed to glow in the light. Her skin was smooth and flawless and her lips puckered and redder than usual. The make-up made a huge different and I was glad to know I hadn't over done it. I had remembered how Mrs Heliotrope and Loveday had told me to apply it and followed their instructions the best I could. I seemed to have done an acceptable job.

I stood up and looked around my room. This was to be the last time I would see it for a while. I began to wonder what my new accommodation would look like. There wasn't much point checking if I had forgotten anything as I knew Mrs Heliotrope had packed everything necessary a few days ago. I quickly folded up my bed clothes and clutched them tight to my chest, this was the only thing I needed to take down with me.

For a second, I panicked, wondering where Serena was. I then remembered that whilst I was gone, Marmaduke would look after her for me. I sighed a short breath of relief then headed for the door of my room. With one final glance over my shoulder, I left my moon princess bedroom, shutting the door quietly behind me.

Wrolf waited at the bottom of the stairs for me. He had grown accustomed to doing this since the attacks in the forest. I guessed it was due to everything we had both had to endure and the black lion was fearful to leave my side. I enjoyed walking down the stone steps of the manor in the morning and have Wrolf lay at the bottom, waiting for me so he could accompany me into the dining room. It put a smile to my face and made me relax to know I had his looking after me.

"Good morning, Wrolf." I smiled, patting the lion's large head. He grumbled in response. "Is everyone already having breakfast?" I pondered.

Breakfast in Merryweather Manor was the one meal of the day when there wasn't a set time to start. Marmaduke had got into the habit of just serving the meal as a sort of buffet. Food would be laid out in the middle of the table and you were free to eat whatever you wanted or could get before someone else devoured it. In doing this, we didn't have to wait for everyone to be up in the morning before you could start eating. So I knew no one would mind if I was a little late. It just meant, I didn't get the best of Marmaduke's morning spread.

I entered the dining room and sure enough every one was up and already eating, chatting happily in a usual manner. Why did I always seem to be the last to wake up in the mornings?

"Good morning everyone." I greeted, cheerfully. I was in such a surprisingly happy mood for some reason. I made my way around the table to take my place between Uncle and Robin, though I then noticed everyone staring at me. "What?" I frowned, feeling slightly self-consious at their awe-struck expressions.

"Maria, you look amazing." Loveday cried suddenly. I stared down at myself, momentarily forgetting the ritual I had just gone through to make myself look respectable to meet the Havershams today. "And you're wearing make-up!" I could feel myself reddening. Why did they have to make a big deal out of it?

"I won't wear it again, if you're all going to act so oddly." I muttered, pulling out my chair and sitting down. I was still frowning as I put food onto my plate. When I looked up at Loveday and Mrs Heliotrope across the table, they both averted their eyes quickly. This just made my frown deepen.

"What's with the sudden change in appearance, if you don't mind me asking?" Uncle asked, breaking the awkwardness. I turned to him and was pleased to see him not staring at me with a stunned expression. He looked up from his food and smiled in encouragement.

"I wanted to make a good impression for Lady Haversham today." I told him.

"Oh, Maria." I heard Mrs Heliotrope stutter. I turned my gaze to my tutor. "You didn't have to do that." She seemed very pleased with my answer and was beaming at me, lovingly. I smiled weakly back and began to eat my breakfast in front of me. Conversation between Mrs Heliotrope and Loveday began to dominate the silence in the room. They were going over all the arrangements for our trip to London, something I had heard so many times, so I shut their voices out, concentrating on my food.

I heard Robin clear his throat next to me and glanced at him to see him smiling at me.

"You look beautiful, princess." He said softly. So softly, I felt my cheeks reddening again by the sincerity in his tone. I smiled up at him, bashfully. Next to him, I saw Mr Gomez shaking his head. Robin turned to him, noticing the movement in the corner of his eye. "What?" He demanded. Mr Gomez chuckled before replying with;

"You're such a soppy fool."

Digweed had the carriage prepared out front, ready for Mrs Heliotrope and I. The luggage was all loaded and I saw a mistakably familiar looking suitcase perched on top of Mrs Heliotrope's bright suitcase. There my suitcase was, and I listed off the possible places she could have hid it in my head as we approached our awaiting carriage. Though I was pretty sure I had checked everywhere.

"Oh, I'm going to miss you so much!" Mrs Heliotrope cried, flinging her arms around Loveday and pulling her into a back-crunching hug. I stared in shock for a few moments and walked over to say good bye to Marmaduke, who had left the security of his kitchen to come and say good bye.

"I will very much miss your cooking when I'm gone, Marmaduke." I told the chef. He beamed.

"Do tell me if any of those city chefs are better than myself." Marmaduke said. I grinned and hugged him.

"I strongly doubt they will." I reassured him. Once I had done with Marmaduke, I made my way over to Wrolf, who licked me generously on the face as I hugged him. I giggled. "Look after eveyone whilst I'm gone, alright." He nuzzled his nose against my neck and I giggled again. When I stood up, Uncle Benjamin appeared, smile wide, arms open ready for a hug.

"You'll be back before you know it." Uncle told me once we had broke from our embrace. He gave me another large smile. "Not to soon though, I'm quite looking forward to the peace without Mrs Heliotrope." He added in a hushed tone. I giggled and hugged him once more.

"Miss Merryweather," Mr Gomez held out his hand for me to shake. "I hope you have a lovely time in London and do no fear, I will take very good care of your beloved Robin." He winked once and I grinned.

"Thank you, Mr Gomez." I beamed. "But please call me Maria." He smiled and nodded once, though I guessed he had no intention of dropping the formality. I surprised the foreign man by hugging him tight. I had to admit I would miss Robin's tutor and his odd sense of humour.

"Maria, promise me you will write." Loveday urged when I came to her. "It seems you will be staying there for much longer than just a month and I do want to know everything that you get up to in London."

"Of course." I nodded. She kissed me on the cheek and hugged me.

"Remember, just relax and focus on having a good time. You may surprise yourself and enjoy it in the city." I smiled weakly at my aunt. I didn't really believe I would enjoy London what so ever, but I didn't want to ruin the good byes by creating a fuss now.

Loveday's eyes flicked up to something over my shoulder for a few moments and her eyes turned mischievous. She smiled knowingly at me then made her way over to Mrs Heliotrope to say good bye again. I had already guessed who it was. Only one person would make Loveday react in such a way.

"Is it my turn, princess?" Robin's voice said from behind me. I turned around and beamed at the leathered-up boy. "Always the last, eh?"

"Save the best 'till last." I reminded him. He grinned and pulled me into a hug. I would surely miss the feeling of being so close to Robin, to feel his arms around me. I had to remind myself though that this change wouldn't be permanent. It was only for a little while. And I was sure to be with my 'beloved' Robin, as Mr Gomez would say, again.

"I swear you're getting shorter." Robin commented, holding me at arms length to examine me. I rolled my eyes.

"You're really commenting on my height?" I asked, disbelieved. He shrugged and leant in to kiss me gently. It was only a short, soft kiss. Uncle was stood only a few feet away and even though he seemed quite fine with Robin and I, I guessed he wouldn't appreciate to watch his niece kiss the son of his former enemy in the way I was thinking of.

"You'll be back before you know it." Robin whispered, repeating what Uncle had said, when he pulled away. "A few months and you'll be back in Mooancre and we're free to do as we please again." I smiled weakly at him, which he noticed, and he kissed me lightly on the forehead before pulling me into one final hug. I quickly took in his familiar smell and committed it to memory. I was surely going insane with love.

Once the good byes were finished, I was ushered into the carriage by Mrs Heliotrope. I climbed in and sat down on the seat next to the window, ready to wave good bye to everyone. I waited as Mrs Heliotrope said some final words to Loveday, probably running through all the arrangements for yet another time. I could only sigh and wait for the women to finish.

"I will write to you all, I promise!" Mrs Heliotrope hollered as she clambered into the carriage. I didn't fail to see Uncle's look of regret at what she had said and I bit my lip to save myself from unintentionally grinning.

"Have fun in London!" Loveday called, waving to us. The carriage shook slightly and I guessed this was Digweed climbing aboard, ready to escort us to our destination. Then we began to move, and everyone waved good bye.

I took in the sight of the Moonacre lot, as I wouldn't see any of them until I returned in the future, and waved to them from the window. The last thing I saw before the carriage turned and the manor was out of sight, was the beaming face of Robin de Noir, someone I was very surely going to miss.

Mrs Heliotrope sighed as she fell back against the bench. She beamed at me.

"I cannot simply wait until we get to London." Mrs Heliotrope said. "Harriet and I have a lot of catching up to do." I only nodded. I only had brief memories of Lady Harriet Haversham, I could barely remember what she looked like. I was sure to find out soon.

"Tell me some more about the Havershams, Mrs Heliotrope." I began. "I want to be ready before I meet them all." Mrs Heliotrope's smile was over powering.

"Well, I'll start with Edward and Harriet," She paused. "Mr and Mrs Haversham to you." And so the journey began.

* * *

**(A/N) Not alot of Robin/Maria fluff, though I think the previous chapter made up for it! :)**

**I cut this chapter shorter than I intended. The Haversham's were going to be introduced in this chapter, but I decided that I would leave it for the next one, which I am currently writing. **

**Thank you to everyone who has read/reviewed/favourited this chapter so far. I love you all very much. **

**Please, please, please don't forget to review. I would love to know what ALL of you think of this story so far. Whether or not it's living up to the first story's expection or not. I would appreciate your thoughts very much. **

**-Jemlou-**


	4. The Havershams

_Chapter Four ~ The Havershams_

The Havershams were a very old and respected family in London. Lord Edward Haversham was a wealthy business man who owned a very large company that dealt with imports and exports. When I asked Mrs Heliotrope what Mr Haversham imported and exported, she just replied with '_stuff' _and that was all that was said on the matter.

Mr Haversham was originally married to a woman called Jessica, who was the mother of his first born, Francesca. Though Mrs Heliotrope told me that Mr Haversham had an affair with his daughter's governess, Harriet Kingsley, later to be Harriet Haversham and the dear friend of my own governess, Mrs Heliotrope.

Whilst the affair was going on, Harriet demanded that Mr Haversham leave his wife, though he refused to for the sake of his daughter. The affair continued until Francesca was 6 years old and Harriet Kingsley found out she was pregnant with Mr Haversham's child. This left Mr Haversham to chose between his wife, Jessica, and his pregnant mistress, Harriet.

Jessica, though, found out of her husbands affair when a maid overheard Mr Haversham and Harriet talking privately one evening during Harriet's pregnancy. The maid instantly went to tell Jessica, who then demanded her husband to tell her the truth. When he did, she broke down in hysterics and demanded a divorce and for Harriet to leave their home immediately. There was a huge uproar between the three adults and the servants witnessed Jessica Haversham storming off in a rage, after bellowing insults towards her husband and his mistress, and then lose her footing at the top of the staircase. She feel and was seriously injured, completely unconscious when they took her to hospital.

She didn't make it and Jessica Haversham died only a few hours after the fall, never saying good bye to her 6 year old daughter, Francesca.

"And you're still friends with a woman that caused someone's death?" I interrupted Mrs Heliotrope's tale, completely astonished by the information she had just told me.

"Maria, my dear, Harriet did not cause the late Mrs Haversham's death." She told me sternly, looking at me in a disapproving way that showed me she was angry for me interrupting her.

"If it wasn't for Harriet and Lord Haversham's affair then Jessica Haversham wouldn't have died." I cried. Mrs Heliotrope nodded once.

"My friend did wrong by what she and Mr Haversham did, though who in their life has never done a bad thing? We all make mistakes, my dear, and that is all in the past now. Harriet Haversham has been forgiven for her deed."

"How can you be so sure?" I asked, raising an eyebrow. "What about the daughter, Francesca? If I was her and I knew what had happened I would most certainly not be happy."

"Ah, yes." Mrs Heliotrope sighed. "Young Francesca is still very much hates her step mother, though I do believe she is warming to her slowly. It has been 17 years now since her mother's death."

"17 years?" I cried. Everything made some slight sense now. I had wondered why I had never heard of Mr Haversham's first wife before. It was because I wasn't even born.

"I do believe Francesca is 23 years of age now." Mrs Heliotrope told me. I nodded once and sighed.

"Please continue, Mrs Heliotrope."

Shortly after Jessica Haversham's death, Harriet gave birth to a healthy son, who they called Callum. She continued her governess work with Francesca until a new tutor was employed, in which she then enrolled herself full time as the Lady of the household and life seemed to evolve slowly as if the late Lady Haversham was never there.

Two years after that, Edward Haversham and Harriet Kingsley got married, making their relationship official and Harriet then became the new Lady Haversham.

Another two years after that, Harriet found out she was pregnant again and gave birth to her first daughter, called Elizabeth.

As the years progressed, Francesca continued to hate her step mother and showed no real interest in her siblings. Though she hated Harriet for what happened to her mother, she loved her father deeply and remained his favourite, much to Harriet's disgust. Francesca became very distant with her family, though still had not left the family home.

"Why would she continue living there after what had happened to her mother?" I asked, frowning.

"It is an odd situation, I must agree." Mrs Heliotrope nodded. "Though, like I have said, Francesca Haversham is very dependant on her father. Though she knows he had an affair with another woman whilst married to her mother, she still very much loves him. She has already lost one parent and I do believe she finds it very difficult to leave the other." My frown deepened. Francesca Haversham sounded like a very curious character.

"What about the other two children?" I asked.

"Callum, I do believe, is 17 years of age now, and young Lizzie is 13." She pondered for a few moments then smiled.

"Do they know about it all?" I asked. She nodded.

"I think so."

"And they don't care?"

"Well, of course they care, but neither of them were around when it happened and aren't really effected in the way that Francesca is." I sat in silence for a few moments, staring out the carriage with a frown on my face.

"This is all very confusing and giving me such a headache." I sighed. Mrs Heliotrope chuckled.

"Do not be misguided by what I have told you, Maria." She began slowly. "My friend is a very nice woman, though I know you have reason to think otherwise. I have known her all my life and trust me, I have had to put up with all of this palaver and it probably has been the most stressful part of my life, though I still count Harriet Haversham as one of my closest friends."

"Even after everything that has happened?" I asked, raising an eyebrow. Mrs Heliotrope shrugged.

"We all make mistakes, my dear."

Mrs Heliotrope continued telling me of her friend and her family. It seemed the Haversham's were very well educated and well off in society that it was still a wonder how someone like Lady Haversham was friends with a simple governess like Mrs Heliotrope.

When I asked about the house that we would be staying in, Mrs Heliotrope beamed with delight.

"The Haversham Mansion is truly magnificent, Maria!" Mrs Heliotrope told me. I raised an eyebrow.

"Mansion?" I asked. She nodded intently.

"Wait until you see it." I wasn't sure whether I should be excited or nervous.

The one thought that struck me that whilst I was in London, I could visit Georgina and Claire. The last I had seen of them was when they came up to Moonacre during the winter. It was now summer. Though when I expressed my thoughts of seeing my two friends again, Mrs Heliotrope surprised me by telling me that 'I was not allowed'.

"Why not?" I demanded.

"Because we are guests to the Havershams and it would be rude for us to misuse their hospitality by going out and gallivanting with others." She said, firmly, looking over her glasses at me. I frowned and folded my arms across my chest.

"I would not be gallivanting." I muttered, turning to look out the window. Mrs Heliotrope apparently hadn't heard me.

Time past and it wasn't long before the busy streets of London took over the scenery of the countryside. I couldn't help but watch intently at the people passing by and the familiar buildings and markets that were firm in my memory. It seemed that as soon as I looked upon the city life, everything came back to me again. Everything began to seem so familiar to me now and I couldn't help but stare in sheer delight at everything. This was exactly what I hadn't expected of myself.

It wasn't until we passed my old home when I turned back to Mrs Heliotrope. She was also watching the streets outside and gave me a sad smile when she saw my face.

"Who lives in it now?" I asked her. She shrugged once, knowing I was talking about our old home.

"I do not know, my dear." She said quietly. "Though I'm sure they're taking care of it." I nodded and looked back outside, catching one final glimpse of my childhood family home before we turned the corner and it was out sight.

The carriage stopped a few times and I heard the mistakable sound of Digweed's voice. He seemed to be asking for directions. I glanced at Mrs Heliotrope, who frowned.

"I'm positive I told that man the route." She muttered, leaning out the window slightly. She sighed and unlatched the door. "I seems that this is a woman's job, Maria." I grinned. "Will you be alright whilst I direct my husband?"

"I'll be fine." I nodded. With that, Mrs Heliotrope opened the carriage door and climbed out. The carriage swayed slightly as she climbed up next to her husband and there was a brief mumble of chatter from the couple. We then began to move again.

"Blivering idiot." I heard Mrs Heliotrope say over the sound of the horse's hooves and I giggled to myself. Now that I had no one to talk to, I was just left to stare out the window again, waiting until we finally arrived at the Haversham's place.

Even though Mrs Heliotrope had told me that I was not allowed to 'misuse the Haversham's hospitality' there was still a few places in London that she would not be able to stop me from visiting whilst we were here.

I still had every intention of seeing my two friends and I didn't see anything wrong with it. I was in London and surely the Haversham's didn't require my presence _every _moment that we were to remain here. If I still wasn't allowed, I was going to have to make up some sort of excuse and see them anyway.

The other thing I intended to do aswell was to go see my parent's graves. I was ashamed to admit I hadn't visited them as often as I should have. Mrs Heliotrope had come to put flowers on them on the anniversaries of their deaths and both their birthdays, but no more than those four days. I felt so ashamed of myself to admit that and of myself for not making any effort. Whilst I was here, I would take the opportunity to go to the cemetery to see them. Mrs Heliotrope could not stop me from doing that.

Another thing I wanted to do was buy my family and friends in Moonacre gifts from London. Robin told me he wanted me to bring him something back and I promised he would. Though I felt a little mean for only promising him, so I decided I would do my best to buy little gifts for everyone. Mrs Heliotrope thought this was a nice idea and said she would accompany me and help me decide what to get everyone.

Suddenly, the carriage jolted to a stand still and I hit the back of my head. I groaned and rubbed the spot where it hurt. Digweed's grinning face suddenly appeared at the carriage window. He opened the door and stepped aside. I frowned.

"We have arrived, Miss Maria." He told me, noticing my frown. Slowly, I climbed out, Digweed offered his hand and helped me step down, then shut the carriage door behind me. Mrs Heliotrope waited for me and behind me I heard Digweed unload the bag. Mrs Heliotrope gestured to the right of me and I turned to see what she meant.

A giant white washed house stood before us, tall and wide. Mrs Heliotrope wasn't exaggerating when she said the place was a mansion. The house looked at least twice the size of Merryweather Manor and was much longer. The stone walls were white and the glass windows were held in place by shiny silver frame work, as oppose to the wooden frames back in Moonacre. Large stone steps lead up to the main entrance doors of the house, which were equally as large and a golden brown. The house was surrounded by lots of green and colourful flowers and as I glanced around I saw the enormity of the gardens.

The house was surrounded by a large stone wall, with tall metal gates closing it off from the outside world. It was a wonder I didn't realise we were entering the Haversham grounds as I was gazing dreamily out the window. There was so many trees and flowers and the sight was truly breath taking. Through the grass grounds was a grey gravel path that lead from the tall metal gates and up to the front of the house, in which it opened out into a big turning circle. I realised then that in the centre of the gravel circle was a large stone water feature, that spurted water up into the air and back down into the large crystal trough base.

The Haversham's were leaving the dream.

When I turned back to the over powering house, I saw two people coming to greet us. One was a woman, the other a man.

"Jane!" The woman beamed, rushing forward and taking Mrs Heliotrope into an embrace. I recognised immediately that this was Lady Harriet Haversham and sure enough, I began to remember her.

She was around Mrs Heliotrope's age though she was much taller. Whilst Mrs Heliotrope was quite thin, Lady Haversham curved more at her hips and went in at the waist. Mrs Heliotrope used to say _'she had a figure to die for'. _Her hair was a deep blonde though her age was creeping in and a few strands of grey were visible in her perfectly groomed locks. Her hair seemed to puff out at the top then curve in around her face, settling above her shoulders. She had a large loving smile, which was coated in a very bold colour of red lipstick, making them stand out even more than they already did. Her nose was long and thin, though it tipped up slightly at the end, enlarging her nostrils. Her eyes were a deep colour of blue which seemed to clash with her bright pink blushed up cheeks. It seemed that Lady Haversham was certainly no stranger to make-up like myself. Her dress matched her elegant posture and was a long flowing silver gown that had obviously cost a lot of money. Though judging by the house and what Mrs Heliotrope had told me, the Haversham's were not short for money.

"It's so great to see you again!" Lady Haversham said to Mrs Heliotrope. "I'm so glad you accepted my invitation."

"Not at all, Harriet." Mrs Heliotrope said, slightly flustered. "I cannot express how much I have missed you!" The woman squealed in delight again and Mrs Heliotrope glanced at me. "This is Maria, which I'm sure you will remember." Lady Haversham nodded immediately and turned her large smile to me.

"It's been so long, Maria." She told me. "And you've grown so much! Tell me, how are you, my dear?" I wasn't quite sure how I was going to address Lady Haversham. Mrs Heliotrope told me to call her Mrs Haversham or Harriet though I thought that they were both a little too impolite for a teenage girl, like myself, to address such a well off woman, like Lady Haversham.

"I am quite well, Lady Haversham." I settled for formality, though I saw Lady Haversham's smile flatter slightly.

"Please do call me Harriet, my dear. I don't like being called that, it makes me seem more important that I actually am." She chuckled to herself and I could smile weakly at her, unsure of what to do now.

I did not like the thought of calling a woman I barely knew by her first name. Though she had told me she did not like the formality of 'Lady Haversham'. Instead, I decided I was use a neutral compromise and call her Mrs Haversham.

"This is my husband, Edward. Jane, I'm sure you remember him." Mrs Haversham gestured to the man that occupanied her.

Lord Haversham looked much older than Mrs Haversham, though the pair of them seemed quite a perfect match. He was a head taller than his wife and quite broad. His thin grey hair was whiffy and swept over to one side of his head in a comb over style. Just by looking at his face, Lord Haversham looked an important man. His features were hard and his wrinkled skin looked quite rough. Though he had grey hair and slightly sagged skin, his posture showed he still had not been struck by his age just yet. He was not withered and frail, he looked strong and bold and stood tall and proud next to his wife. His suit looked equally as expensive as Mrs Haversham's, though it seemed the pair matched again with their clothing's colours. Maybe that's what they had intended.

"Miss Maria." Lord Haversham smiled down at me. I smiled weakly back and we shook briefly. His hand grasped mine quite hard and when he had let go, my hand felt slightly numb.

"How are you, Miss Heliotrope?" Lord Haversham asked politely, offering a hand to my tutor to shake. She did so and smiled at the powerful man and opened her mouth to answer. Though Mrs Haversham cut in before she could.

"It's not _Miss _Heliotrope anymore, dear." She addressed her husband. "Oh no, I do believe it's _Mrs _Heliotrope now." She smiled warmly at Mrs Heliotrope. "Am I correct?"

"You are correct, yes." Mrs Heliotrope confirmed. She smiled over her shoulder, which I guessed to be in Digweed's direction. Mrs Haversham did not fail to notice her gesture.

"So this is your husband?" There was no sense of sniggering or mocking in her tone of voice, which I guessed most rich people would do when they heard that Mrs Heliotrope was married to someone like Digweed. Especially when Mrs Haversham herself was a governess and had married someone wealthy like Lord Haversham. I may have been wrong on my judgements of Mrs Haversham after the tales in the carriage. I had a habit of judging people before I had gotten to know them. It was a lesson I needed to learn.

The crunching sound of gravel was heard behind us and Digweed placed our suitcases next to us with a sigh of exasperation. The exercise had clearly tired him and I wasn't surprised as Mrs Heliotrope had probably packed for a year.

"This is my husband, Digweed." Mrs Heliotrope introduced, a sense of pride in her voice. It was nice to see her so proud of her husband. "He works for Maria's uncle."

"Digweed? What a peculiar name." Mrs Haversham mused. Her words reminded me of when I mentioned Digweed to Jude and she found his name funny. This also reminded me that I hadn't gotten to say a proper good bye to the little girl. Or her brother, Jesse, and Mrs Harper. When I wrote to Robin, I was going to have to tell him to apologise to them on my behalf.

_Robin. _Just thinking about him now made my stomach pain with his absence. I hadn't even been gone a day and I missed him very much. I was truly pathetic.

"Are you staying also, Mr Digweed?" Lord Haversham asked. I saw Digweed's head shake.

"No, sir." He replied. "I must be getting back, Mr Merryweather is expecting me." Lord Haversham nodded once and smiled. When he did this, more wrinkles appeared under his eyes.

"Well, no point standing out here all day," Mrs Haversham said suddenly. "Let's get those suitcases up to your rooms and introduce you to the place." I reached down to pick up my suitcase though Mrs Haversham quickly spoke again, "Oh, there's need for that, Maria dear. I'll have some servants carry them in for you both." I nodded and straightened up again.

"I'll see you when I get back, dear." Mrs Heliotrope told Digweed. "I will write as often as I can." The two kissed. That was an odd sight to see. In all the time they had been married, I had never seen them kiss since the wedding. I looked away in awkwardness.

"Good bye, Miss Maria." Digweed said. I smiled up at him before he climbed up onto the carriage. We watched as he drove away, Mrs Heliotrope waving her husband farewell. I wondered why Digweed hadn't stayed long, but I guessed that Uncle probably wanted him back as soon as possible.

When we turned back to the Haversham's, I saw two servants carrying out suitcases inside, struggling with Mrs Heliotrope's. I smiled at the sight and then turned my gaze to Mrs Haversham.

"Let's go in then, before we catch a cold." I though that was an odd thing to say, seeing as though it was summer time. She and Mrs Heliotrope led the way inside and Lord Haversham and myself followed shortly after.

The house inside, was just as grand as it was outside. The floor was a shiny black and white marble and when we walked in through the doors, a large staircase greeted us. It went up and then split into opposite directions, leading up to the next floor. On the walls were various paintings and tapestries of odd shapes and colours. There was also numerous plants dotted about the main entrance hall, some on table tops, some just in pots in corners. Hanging from the ceiling above the stairs was an elegant chandelier and I started to wonder that maybe the real reason why Francesca Haversham had not left home yet was not that she didn't want to lose her father, but maybe because why on earth would you want to leave such a luxurious home?

Lord Haversham excused himself and said he would see us at dinner, then left down the right side of the staircase and into one of the doors. Mrs Heliotrope and I then followed Mrs Haversham up the staircase and then took the left side when it split.

The upper floor was basically one big space with a lot of doors, leading off into a maze of rooms I guessed. We followed Mrs Haversham around the balcony overlooking the staircase until we stopped at a door. Mrs Haversham opened it and stood aside to let us in first.

The room inside was very large with a giant four post bed dominating most of the space. There was a number of sofas and tables in the room and one big wardrobe opposite the foot of the bed. Double glass doors led out onto a balcony.

"This will be your room, Jane." Mrs Haversham addressed Mrs Heliotrope. My tutor was looking around in awe though was snapped out of it when Mrs Haversham spoke.

"Maria and I will not be sharing a room?" She asked, shocked. Mrs Haversham shook her head.

"I'll show Maria her room whilst you explore yours." She said, ushering me out the room. I followed her to the door next to Mrs Heliotrope's and opened it. Again, she stood aside to let me inside first.

The room inside was much like Mrs Heliotrope's with the layout of everything, though instead of one of the loveseats in hers, there was a desk in mine. The bed looked scarily big, bigger than anything I had ever slept in before. The top sheets were red and the under sheets were a clean white. It all looked very smooth and perfect. On each side of the bed were tiny tables, with a pot of bright flowers on. At the foot of the bed was a cushioned bench the width of it. There was also a full length mirror next to the wardrobe which I suppose was very handy.

"Excuse me," I asked, almost timidly. Mrs Haversham smiled at me. "Where is the bathroom?" I felt suddenly nervous about getting lost in this huge house whilst trying to find the bathroom. Mrs Haversham nodded to the right of the door and I saw another door. I hadn't noticed it before.

"Both your rooms have got bathrooms in." Mrs Haversham told me. "They are two of the few bedrooms in this house who have adjoining bathrooms." I nodded at this, unsure of what else to say. "Would you like me to leave you to unpack and get comfortable? Dinner will very ready soon and I'm sure you are tired after your journey." I nodded again. "I will have someone come get you both before dinner. If you need anything, just ask any servants, they're usually just wandering around somewhere." She smiled generously at me before leaving me alone in this huge room, shutting the door carefully behind her.

I didn't do anything for a few moments. I just stared around the room again, in complete amazement. I would be staying in this very room for at least a month now.

Slowly, I made my way over to the closed bathroom door and dared myself to open it. Inside the room looked just as perfect as the rest of the house. The tiles were cream and there was a large mirror above the sink. I frowned at my reflection for a few moments then retreated out the bathroom.

My suitcase lay on my bed and I ventured over to it. I opened it and set eyes on all my clothes I had not seen for some time now. All of them were perfectly folded and clean, ready for use. I smiled slightly and walked over to the wardrobe and opened it.

Once I had unpacked everything and it was all safe inside the over bearing wardrobe, I walked over to the double glass doors and peering out onto the balcony. I touched the cold handle and opened it gently. I stepped out onto the balcony and looked around at the view before me.

My balcony was the one on the end of the row of balconies and sat right on the corner of the house. When I looked over the edge, I saw green vines lacing up the stone walls of the mansion and twisting together around the edges of my balcony. I saw then that the main garden to the house was around the side of it and I examined the view.

The gardens were large and stretched out vastly. It was mostly dominated by trees and colourful plants, though there was a large plain of grass that was smooth and perfectly cut. The garden was very beautiful and I guessed Loveday would be very jealous if she could see it.

I sighed to myself and leaned against the railing of the balcony. I missed Moonacre already and I hadn't been gone a day. I wanted nothing more than to exchange this view for the view of the large forest. I would have swapped this dream mansion for the dark, dreary halls of De Noir castle any day. I couldn't moan though. Nothing could be done about it. I was here and this would be my home for at least a month. I was going to have to deal with it.

"Maria?" A voice asked behind me. I spun around and faced Mrs Heliotrope. "This place is remarkable isn't it?" She smiled at me and I couldn't help but smile back.

"The Havershams are living the dream." I nodded.

"See, it will not be so bad living here for a month or so." Mrs Heliotrope was unaware with the lack of excitement in my voice and face.

"What do you mean by 'or so'?" I pondered. "Because no one has given a specific amount of time yet. It's either a 'month or so' or 'at least a month'. I gather that we will be staying here for a month, but I'm not wrong in thinking that will not be the end of our stay, is it?" I raised an eyebrow at my tutor and she sighed.

"You will get used to it, Maria." She told me. "Do not worry, we won't be staying here forever. This is just for a short amount of time then we'll be back to Moonacre again." I nodded, realising that she hadn't answered the question properly but too tired to urge her to.

I turned and looked up at the sky. It was surprising how dark it had already got. I didn't think the journey had been so long.

Just as I was thinking, I heard a knock from inside on my bedroom door. We both spun around and saw a woman walking out towards us.

"Dinner is to be served shortly." She told us. "Lady Haversham requests you join them in the dining room."

"Thank you." Mrs Heliotrope smiled. I saw it flatter slightly suddenly. "Umm, you couldn't help us and show us the way to the dining room, could you?" The woman smiled at Mrs Heliotrope's stuttering awkwardness.

"Certainly, ma'am." She nodded. "I am here to escort you down to dinner."

We followed the woman down the stairs and through a numbering of rooms and doors, I didn't bother to stop and look at the décor and just concentrated on not getting lost inside this maze of a house. Without any guidance, we would be useless.

Finally the woman stopped by a door, waiting for us to catch her up. She opened it and stood aside for us to enter. When we went inside, a large dining room came into view. There wasn't much in this room apart from a large wooden dining table situated in the middle of the room. On the far wall was a row of glass doors that lead out to, what seemed to be, the garden I had just been looking at.

We seemed to be the last to enter the dining room as five people already sat around the table. They all looked around when we entered.

"Ahh, Jane, Maria." Mrs Haversham beamed. "Come sit down." She gestured to two empty seats to the right of her. Cautiously we made our way around and sat ourselves down, Mrs Heliotrope sitting next to Mrs Haversham and me and the other side of my tutor.

At the head of the table was Lord Haversham and to the left of him was a young woman, who looked a few years older than Robin, but only by a bit. Her hair was a chocolate brown colour and went down just above her shoulders. Her face was slim and her cheek bones were very pretentious. Her lips were puckered and red, though she didn't seem to be wearing any make-up at all. What struck me the most was her eyes. They were the same crystal blue that Lord Haversham's were. I guessed then that this was Francesca Haversham.

Next to Francesca was a boy, which obviously was Callum Haversham, the only son of the siblings. His hair was also brown, though much lighter than his step-sister's and was a considerable amount shorter. His shoulders seemed quite broad and his face and skin looked hard like his father's. Looking at him, he seemed all to perfect, which I guessed was the doings of his mother. Not a hair was out of place, his skin was flawless and his clothes perfectly clean. I hoped to God he wasn't some pompous know-it-all.

Opposite me sat the youngest of the Haversham family, Elizabeth 'Lizzie' Haversham. She looked the spitting image of her mother. Her hair was the same shade of blonde, her features were all thin and even her nose curved up at the point. The only difference was how her hair was styled. When her mother's lay loose, hers was plaited into two perfect pony tails. She looked like she was babied a lot from a mother and not the 13 year old girl she should be.

"These are my children; Francesca, Callum and Beth." Beth? How many names did this girl possess? I noticed that when Mrs Haversham introduced Francesca, the girl's face turned up slightly in disgust, unbeknown to her step-mother. I was already seeing the dislike Francesca Haversham had for Mrs Haversham.

"Oh yes, I remember Francesca." Mrs Heliotrope's voice said. I turned to the Haversham girl again and instead of a face of disgust, her face had softened and she smiled at my tutor. "I can remember when you were just a little baby."

"How are you, Miss Heliotrope?" Francesca asked. Just then, the food was served and place in front of us. I glanced down at the food. It looked nothing compared to Marmaduke's.

"I am very well, my dear." Mrs Heliotrope replied. "Though it is _Mrs _Heliotrope now."

"Oh, you got married!" Francesca smiled. "Congratulations."

"Thank you."

"When did you meet him?" Francesca seemed perfectly pleasant and very polite.

"He works for Maria's uncle." Mrs Heliotrope explained. Francesca's eyes glanced up at me and then back down at her food.

"Did you have a nice journey, Miss Maria?" An angelic voice asked. I turned to Elizabeth, or Lizzie or Beth, and smiled.

"Yes thank you." I replied to the girl.

"My husband got us lost though." Mrs Heliotrope interrupted. The adults around the table chuckled.

"Can't trust men with anything." Mrs Haversham commented and Mrs Heliotrope agreed.

The evening was very odd. It was odd listening and interacting with everyone, it was much different that dinner in Moonacre. Everyone here was so proper and perfect that is was just weird to watch.

Mrs Heliotrope talked for me, which I was grateful of. I would be asked questions by everyone around the table and Mrs Heliotrope would supply me with some help to answer. I guessed realised that I was still very much home-sick and knew I would not want to be interacting so freely just yet.

When I said _everyone _around the table, I did not mean _everyone. _Francesca Haversham never so much looked in my direction for the whole evening. She would not ask a question and hadn't even acknowledged my presence. Though she did this very subtly. She was all very perfect and polite to everyone else, except her step-mother of course who got the same treatment as myself, though refused to even look at me. I thought this all to be odd, but I guessed it may have to do with the fact I was a stranger in her home and only here as Mrs Heliotrope was my governess and best friends with Mrs Haversham. Who she didn't like very much.

I was glad when it came to the point of the evening when everyone was excused for bed. The evening had drained me, listening to the Haversham's and Mrs Heliotrope interact that I was ready to collapse into my huge new bed for the night.

Mrs Haversham and Elizabeth, I had decided to just call her Elizabeth and save the nicknames until I had gotten to know her better, walked Mrs Heliotrope and I up to our rooms.

"Thank you very much for everything, Harriet." Mrs Heliotrope beamed.

"Not at all." Mrs Haversham replied. The women exchanged a hug and then we were both bid good night by Mrs Haversham and her daughter.

"Good night, my dear." Mrs Heliotrope said. "Remember, I'm just next door if you need me." I nodded and slowly entered my bedroom for the night.

The candles by my bedside had been lit in my absence, lighting up the room in a flickering glow. I glanced around it all and then sighed. I rummaged through my things until I found my night clothes, in which I changed into. Cautiously I climbed into the enormous bed, practically being engulfed by the size of it. It was ridiculous how big it was, especially how small I was. I did not need the room.

I though then of Moonacre. My room back there was just the perfect size for me. Not to big and though the door was tiny, I didn't care. I thought of what everyone would be doing right now. Uncle and Loveday would have retired to bed or maybe up in the sitting room, drinking tea and cakes that Marmaduke had made them. Marmaduke himself will be doing whatever he does in his free time, probably gallivanting in his kitchen. Digweed would probably be sound asleep in his room, lying in his bed, missing his dear wife.

Over in De Noir castle, I tried to imagine what they would be doing. They could all be in the main hall, still sat around the table, laughing and drinking until their heart's content. Mr Gomez would probably be making some sort of sarcastic comment toward Robin and Robin would be annoying his father and probably be getting clipped around his ear by Mr Gomez, over and over again. Jude and Jesse would be tucked away in their beds, whilst their mother watched over their peaceful forms.

Did they all miss me? There was no doubt in my mind that I missed them. It would not be forever, I told myself. I would be back to my dear Moonacre soon and back with everyone I loved. _With the one I loved. _If Mr Gomez knew what I was thinking, he would have laughed at my 'soppiness' and would probably make fun of me. He did frequently with Robin.

Is Robin going to miss me? I couldn't remember if he had told me he would. Maybe he was going to enjoy the peace without me? Not having me trailing around after him all day. Maybe he would find someone else?

"Stop being paranoid, Maria." I muttered to myself, blowing out the candles and sending my room into darkness. I rolled onto my side and tucked myself under the blankets. They smelt so clean and felt soft under my touch. This was all so weird to me. This was not home.

I sighed to myself then closed my eyes, letting sleep take me.

* * *

**(A/N) I am exhuasted after that chapter!**

**Tell me what you think to the introductions of the Havershams. I would love to know what you all have to say :)**

**Nothing much to say really apart from thank you and see you next chapter! **

**-Jemlou-**


	5. Bad Feelings

_Chapter Five ~ Bad Feelings_

_ROBIN'S POV_

"Get up."

"Make me." I lay, spread out across my bed, hands behind my head and staring up at the ceiling. Mr Gomez stood up at the end of my bed, arms crossed firmly across his chest. We had been like this for some time now. Mr Gomez was trying to force me out of bed to do some work today. I refused to do so.

Maria left for London yesterday and I had already annoyed my tutor with my irritable mood. I knew it would have happened sooner or later, but I didn't predict for it to happen the next day. I guess I should have known that when you spend practically every day with someone, you've will miss them immensly as soon as they leave.

"I will take you up on that offer." Mr Gomez replied. I snorted.

"You can't touch me." I sniggered. "You work for my father, remember?" There was a low rumble and suddenly I was face to face with a large, sloppy dog. I jumped in shock and scrambled to my feet as the dog began licking me with it's large moist tongue. "That's disgusting." I cried, wiping my face with my sleeve. The sound of my tutor chuckling was then heard in the room and I turned around to glare at him. He now lay, outstretched on the bed, where I had just been lying. The dog was no where in sight.

"That got you up." Mr Gomez said, triumphantly. I sighed, annoyed. "Now, let's begin with lessons." He jumped to his feet in a second and grinned at me.

"I hate you." I said darkly, glaring at him. It didn't phase him.

"Deal with it, boy." He said, gesturing to the door. With a grumble, I obliged to my tutor's wishes.

I wondered how long Maria wanted me to wait before I could write to her. Whilst I was thinking this, trying to judge times and when it would be appropriate, it then dawned on me that I didn't have a clue where on earth I would be sending the letter. I would merely have to wait until she sent one to me. Though I had no idea how long that would be. Was she going to torture me and leave it for so long? She didn't specify when she would write to me, only that it would often. God, I wished I had realised this before she had left.

One day. One day and I was already being a miserable mess. What on earth had this girl done to me? How could she leave me like this? Leave me with the likes of my sister, who was constantly making comments about Maria and I, and Mr Gomez, who was always mocking and doing everything he could to annoy me. I didn't realise that there was someone as irritating as myself until lately.

It seemed that after Mr Gomez's secret came out, his sarcasm had increased. It was hard to compete with him around. It didn't help either with the authority he had over me. I may be the De Noir son and that meant something to everyone else, but to Mr Gomez I was just some annoying brat he had the unfortunate error to look after.

How was I going to last for a month with just the company of Mr Gomez? I had become too reliant on the beloved Moon Princess. Maybe I should talk to my sister about my worries? Though she would only laugh and tease. Did I really care though? I could handle her childish mocking, it was Mr Gomez and his habits I couldn't handle.

"Are you listening to me?" Mr Gomez asked, hitting me over the head with a book.

"Nope." I replied, lifting my feet up to rest on the table.

We were up in my sister's music room, now my study room. It was still full of intruments and occasionally I would play the piano during lessons. If Mr Gomez was in a good mood he would enjoy my playing and it would sometimes calm him. Though other times, Mr Gomez wouldn't appreciate the music and probably throw a few good books at me. One time he had even taken off both his shoes and thrown them directly at my head. They didn't half hurt.

Mr Gomez was attempting to teach me something about history. Though that's as much as I had listened to. I was too busy thinking to care about some famous dead person.

My reply earned me another whack from the book. The force knocked my hat from my head. I quickly rushed to grab it before Mr Gomez got his hands on it. He would only use it against me. He knew how much I loved my hat.

"Are you even allowed to hit me?" I asked, shoving the hat back on my head. _Whack. _Three times he had hit me with that book now.

"Listen to me, boy." Mr Gomez ordered. "You are here to learn!" I groaned.

"Can't I have the day off?" I cried. _Whack. _I ignored it that time and continued. "To be honest, I really don't need all this anymore anyway. I'm 20 years old now, I can do what I like." _Whack. _"Will you stop that?" Mr Gomez chuckled, throwing the book onto the table and walking around to sit opposite me.

"If you don't need lessons anymore, then what am I needed for?" Mr Gomez asked slowly. I frowned.

"Discipline?" I picked up the book he had used to hit me with and flicked through the pages. It all looked incrediably boring. "Father could put you in charge of torture for prisoners. You could beat them over the head with books and rolled up papers." This made Mr Gomez laugh again.

"That is an idea." Mr Gomez agreed. He then sighed. I watched him in silence. The man was beginning to look older and older by the day. His black hair was starting to become accompanied by some grey strands and wrinkles were starting to form on the man's face. I frowned at all this. It wasn't just he oldness that was showing. He didn't look very well. His skin looked very pale at the moment, especially with his dark hair, and his eyes looked very sore and strained.

"Are you alright?" I asked quietly. Mr Gomez looked up and met my eyes. His eyes seemed troubled and he suddenly began to cough violently. I quickly let my feet drop from the table and leaned forward, ready to help the old man, but he held up a shaking hand.

"I'm fine." He told me, clearing his throat once more then smiling dryly at me. "I'm just not feeling myself at the moment." I didn't say anything for a few moments. I was never very good when it came to comforting people, I was more the sit back and let someone else do it person. It didn't come in handy in times like this though.

"Do you want me to call Mrs Harper?" I asked finally. He shook his head and took the book I was still holding from me.

"Let's just continue with the lesson." He paused for a few moments and looked up again at me. "If that is alright with you?" I nodded and sat back against my chair. I watched as Mr Gomez got to his feet, his face slightly strained with the action, then continue with what he was telling me.

This time, I listened.

_END ROBIN'S POV_

"_Robin!" I cried, skipping through the forest. It was day time and the sun was shining heavily through the tops of the trees. There was the sounds of trees rustling in the wind and the distance sound of laughter. I knew who the laughter belonged to. _

"_Come get me, princess!" Robin's voice said, just a noise in the wind. I smiled at the challenge and began my hunt for the boy. _

_I hitched up my skirts and began to run through the trees, looking out for any tell-tale signs of the De Noir boy. As I ran, the laughter came back and I tried to navigate my way through the sound. _

"_You're getting close." Robin's voice teased. My smile grew at this. _

_Though as I was running, the world around me began to blur and fade. Suddenly the surroundings of Moonacre forest was gone and in it's place was the view of Haversham Manor. _

_I came to a stand still and looked around. I was in the front grounds and when I looked down at myself, I was in only my night clothes. I also realised it was night time. I frowned at all of this and looked around. _

"_Robin?" I called, worried that he had gone with the forest. _

"_Behind you." A soft voice whispered. I spun around immediately, though nothing was there. My frown increased. I opened my mouth to speak but a quiet chitter stopped my in my tracks. I looked down at stood at my feet was a little robin. This bird hoped around my feet and I giggled at it's little dance. _

_Though all too soon the bird then flew away and into the trees. I wished for it to come back, but it didn't. My frown came back. _

_It seemed that Robin had left me. _

"_I'm right here." A voice contradicted my thoughts. This time, when I turned around, sure enough Robin De Noir stood there, watching me with an amused expression. _

"_Robin." I breathed. A smile came across the boy's face and I flung my arms around his neck, pulling him into a hug. Robin laughed. _

"_Maria." He muttered, pulling me closer. _

"Maria." The voice sounded too feminine to be Robin's, though I didn't open my eyes to see. I wanted to wish myself back into the dream, furiously wanting to be back in Robin's arms again. Though it wasn't to be.

"Go away." I grumbled. This made the person laugh.

"Miss Maria, it's time for breakfast." The woman told me. All too soon I remembered I was no longer in Moonacre, I was in London, staying with the Havershams.

I opened my eyes finally and looked around. The same woman who came and got Mrs Heliotrope and for dinner yesterday, stood at the side of my bed. I wondered at first how she knew my name, but I guessed she had been informed by Mrs Haversham. I sighed and sat up, looking around again. Sure enough, I was still in the Haversham Manor.

"Am I late?" I asked.

"No don't worry." The woman replied, going over to my wardrobe. She opened it and began to look through all my clothes. I climbed out of bed and stretched a yawn. The woman then brought a red dress over to me and laid it on the bed. She then looked up to me, smiling. I stared back, slightly confused.

"Can I help you with something?" I asked, frowning. Her smile grew.

"I'm going to help you get dressed." She told me. I let out a short laugh.

"I can get dressed on my own thank you." I said quickly, expecting her to leave. She didn't.

"It's her Lady's orders, Miss." She simply said. Her tone was final. I just swallowed and sighed. It wouldn't be the first time someone had helped me change. When I lived in London before, Father had servants help me in the mornings, no matter how many times I protested. I didn't like it, but I could deal with it. I nodded to the woman and she got started.

"What's your name anyway?" I asked when she was doing my hair. She glanced up in the vanity mirror and smiled.

"Dawn." She told me. I smiled at her.

"That's a pretty name." I murmured. Dawn answered with only a smile.

Breakfast was weirder than dinner. The atmosphere was still the same and I remained mostly silent next to Mrs Heliotrope. I ate the food, which was definitely no comparison to Marmaduke's food, slowly and carefully, keeping my gaze on my plate. If this is what it would be like for the next month or so, I think I would probably go insane.

I had the feeling of loneliness. I had Mrs Heliotrope, but in all honesty, I couldn't rely on her the whole stay. She was here to visit her friend, Mrs Haversham, and I couldn't stay with her every minute of every day. I missed not having a companion with my day by day. What was I to do with my spare time?

"Francesca, would you mind showing Maria around the house after breakfast?" Mrs Haversham said suddenly, answering my silent question. I glanced up at the oldest Haversham sibling, who was staring at her step-mother.

"I'm busy today." She replied, flatly. I frowned. What had I done to this girl to make her dislike me?

"Francesca, you will do as you are told." Lord Haversham spoke. This made Francesca glare down into her food and say nothing more. I wasn't looking forward to spending time with this girl who apparently didn't like me very much.

After breakfast, Mrs Haversham, closely followed by Elizabeth, took Mrs Heliotrope away to have some tea and chat. Lord Haversham and Callum headed out into the gardens which left me with Francesca.

"Come on then." She sighed, standing up. She left the room through one of the many doors and I had to be quick to catch up.

Francesca showed me around the whole house, introducing each room and briefly telling me about it. In all honesty, I wasn't the least bit interested in the history of the rooms, I just wanted to pass the time quickly so my return to Moonacre was closer.

She led me out into the gardens and we saw Lord Haversham and Callum out in one part of the grounds, riding some horses.

"Do you ride?" Francesca asked, her still showing no emotion as it had done for the day. I shrugged.

"A little." I told her. "My Uncle has tried teaching me, though I haven't really had the time to continue it." I remembered the white horse, Uncle had designated as mine. When I returned home, I was going to have to start up riding again. I missed the lovely small pony.

"Right." Francesca nodded. I wasn't quite sure if she'd even listened to what I had said, but I didn't really care.

"Do you?" One of us could atleast be pleasant and if she couldn't, then I could only try. Francesca's lip turned up slightly and she shrugged.

"Not really." She told me. "_She_ wants me to." I had a feeling the _she _was Mrs Haversaham. "Though I don't tend to listen to her very often. Plus I hate the creatures." She grumbled something unaudible then continued. "Dumb disgusting animals. I much prefer dogs."

"I didn't really know you could compare dogs with horses." I muttered. I noticed Francesca glance down at me from the corner of my eyes and study me for a few moments before looking away again. I must have annoyed her with my comment. Though I seemed to annoy her with my presense.

"Why did you leave London?"

"My father died, so I had to move in with my Uncle." I looked up at her to see her reaction. Nothing.

"So you moved to the country?" She raised an eyebrow. I nodded.

"I like the country." I defended myself. She didn't seem like some posh pompous city girl when I met her.

"If you like it so much," She began, turning away from her father and half-brother. "Why didn't you stay there instead of coming into our home and over staying your welcome?" With that, Francesca marched off quickly towards the house. I stood, unable to move.

My suspicions were correct. Francesca Haversham did not seem to like me very much.

* * *

**(A/N) Sorry it took me so long to update and that this chapter isn't very interesting.**

**Robin's POV is back in this chapter, this way Robin is still current throughout Maria's time in London, and not just in her flashbacks and dreams.**

**The bit in _italics _is Maria's dream. I just wanted to make sure as I had told you that I would be doing flashbacks in _italics. _I think I will use it for both, but I will make it clear whether it's a dream or a flashback, in the story or here in the authors note. **

**Please tell me what you think.**

**-Jemlou-**


	6. Letters For Home

_Chapter Six ~ Letters For Home _

"You're just being suspicious, Maria." Mrs Heliotrope told me, looking up from her book. "Francesca does not hate you, I assure you."

It had been days now, almost a week, since we arrived in London and I wasn't enjoying myself one bit. I spent most of my time on my own or in the company of Mrs Heliotrope. Francesca steered clear of me since she was forced to show me around the house that day and even if she spoke to me, it was usually something snide and not very pleasant. I couldn't understand what I had done to the girl.

I wasn't even allowed to leave the Haversham grounds to go see Georgina or Claire. Mrs Heliotrope continued to tell me that as long as we were under their roof, we couldn't just go gallivanting off doing our own thing. They weren't some hotel.

Though this meant I had nothing else to do. The first week I spent in Haversham Manor was a lonely time. I had no one really to talk to apart from Mrs Heliotrope, who was usually chatting away to Mrs Haversham and too busy to spend time with me, or Dawn, who seemed to have been assigned to look after me during my stay in the Haversham home.

"I'm not being suspicious, Mrs Heliotrope!" I protested. We were sat in her room, waiting for dinner to be served. I was quite glad it was evening. After dinner I was free to come back up to my room. I had decided that I was going to start working on my letters for Robin and Loveday that evening, which filled me with some excitement. Maybe Robin would come rescue me from this God-awful place.

"Well, have you done anything to upset the poor girl?" Mrs Heliotrope asked. Poor girl? Francesca was hardly the victim, she seemed quite capable of looking after herself.

"Nothing!" I cried. "I have done nothing but been myself the entire time. Why on earth would I do something to upset her when I don't even know her?" Mrs Heliotrope sighed and marked her page in her novel. She closed the book and put it on her lap. She looked at me with an odd look, as if she was trying to figure out what was going on in my head. "Mrs Heliotrope, I'm not lying to you. The girl does not like me." Mrs Heliotrope did not say anything for a few moments.

"Do you want me to talk to her?" She asked suddenly. I frowned.

"What good would that do?" I asked.

"I'm just trying to help, Maria." Mrs Heliotrope told me. I studied her for a few minutes before standing up.

"You don't believe me, so I won't bother wasting my breath." I sighed. I headed for the door, not bothering to look over my shoulder when I spoke to my tutor. "I'll see you at dinner." I left her room before she could utter another word.

I saw, crossed-legged on the middle of my bed, waiting for Dawn to come get me for dinner. I wondered that maybe telling Dawn about Francesca's apparent dislike towards me would do any good. Surely she would believe me at least? I couldn't say until I asked the woman. I didn't know her very well to make any judgement. Dawn seemed nice enough, but she was a servant assigned to look after me during our stay. For all I knew, she was putting on the friendliness.

I knew one person who would believe me. Too bad they were all the way back in Moonacre, to tell. I wasn't sure whether or not I should inform Robin about Francesca in my letter to him. It could make him worry. Though he wouldn't want me to not tell him.

On the desk in the corner was a few blank pieces of paper, ready to be written on and sent to Robin and Loveday. I had asked Mrs Haversham if it was alright for me to send letters back home to my family and friends. She seemed more than happy and supplied me with the equipment and said when I was done, that I was to tell her and she would see that they were delivered immediately.

I had decided to only send letters to them two as it would be pointless to send one to everyone. When I sent one to Robin, I could write to the rest of my De Noir friends, including Mr De Noir, Mr Gomez, Mrs Harper, Jude and Jesse, saving paper instead of writing out six separate letters. When I sent one to Loveday, I didn't have to write to Uncle, Digweed, Marmaduke or Wrolf (though I wouldn't really expect the black lion to be able to read anyway), again saving paper and time.

There was a quiet tap on the door and Dawn appeared when it opened.

"Dinner, Miss Maria." She informed me. I quickly debated whether or not I should talk to Dawn now about Francesca, but suddenly decided against it. She would probably feel uncomfortable talking about her employers anyway so it was for the best.

"Thank you." I smiled at her, climbing off the bed. I followed her down to the dinning room.

Dinner continued as normal and it was a wonder to me how Mrs Heliotrope and Mrs Haversham still found things to talk about. They had spent practically every waking moment together and were constantly catching up on lost times, and yet they still were finding new things and memories out about each other. I hoped that I would not turn out like either of them.

"Tomorrow, Jane," Mrs Haversham began. "I was thinking maybe we should have a trip into town."

"Oh that is a nice idea." Mrs Heliotrope agreed.

"Elizabeth is in need of a few new dresses so I promised her I would take her shopping some time. We could have lunch in that quaint little café we used to always go into."

"That sounds delightful!" I frowned at the women's exchange. I hoped that I would not be invited to that. I was in no mood to be dress shopping.

"I'm going out tomorrow aswell." Francesca spoke suddenly. "Do you mind if I go in the same carriage and meet you all later on for the ride back?" I had realised that Francesca was always polite to her step-mother when she needed something. She was even smiling pleasantly at Mrs Haversham.

"Of course not, dear." Mrs Haversham replied, oblivious to what I was seeing.

Francesca was just using her step-mother.

Francesca flashed her another pleasant smile then turned her gaze away. Her eyes caught mine and I raised an eyebrow to show I knew what she was up to. She merely made a shrugging gesture and smiled smugly. Francesca then turned back down to her food and continued to eat.

"Maria do you wish to come with us tomorrow aswell?" Mrs Haversham asked suddenly. I turned to the woman. "You can remain here if you wish though I do not think my son and husband will be much company." She and Mrs Heliotrope chuckled lightly and I saw Callum give me a large encouraging smile.

"Nonsense, Maria will join us tomorrow, won't you Maria?" Mrs Heliotrope said. "It's been a while since she has seen the town. Years I think." She was right. It had been a while since I had seen the streets of London and I smiled in my tutors direction.

"I'd like to come to town with you tomorrow, Mrs Haversham." I said and she beamed at me.

"Then it is settled. I will have a carriage prepared to take us ladies to town in the morning."

The end of the evening was welcoming and I rushed quickly up to my room, bidding Mrs Heliotrope a good night and then shutting myself away for bed. I had the night to myself now.

I got changed into my night clothes, as the dress I was wearing had a ridiculous corset on, which was making it hard for me to breath. I hated dresses with corsets, I couldn't quite see the point in them. Mrs Heliotrope would tell me it was to make us look good, though I couldn't see how.

I sat at the desk and stared down at the blank piece of paper before me. How could I start off a letter? I frowned slightly. I didn't even know if this letter was for Robin or Loveday. Which one would be easiest?

I decided to start with Loveday's letter first, leaving Robin's till after, remembering my constant saying to him; 'save the best till last'.

I picked up my quill and dipped it in ink. Now I was ready to begin. I begin my letter was the simple phrase;

_Dear Loveday,_

After a pause, I began to write my letter.

_I miss you so very much and I hope that everything is well in Moonacre. Mrs Heliotrope and I had a safe journey and were welcomed warmly by Mrs Haversham, who is nothing like I remember. I was worried when I met her first, especially after Mrs Heliotrope told me all these stories about her, but she really is a nice lady._

_Loveday, if you could see the house I'm staying in then I'm sure you would be completely flabbergasted. It's like something from a dream or a story. Mrs Heliotrope was right to call it a mansion. The grounds are huge and filled with so many flowers that you could ever wish for. And the house is so big I always get lost when I wander off on my own! But though it may be large and beautiful, I still prefer Merryweather Manor any day. _

_This week has been quite boring. We've remained inside the house, not doing much for most days, which seems a waste to me. But tomorrow everyone is off to town, which I think may be fun. I can't wait to see everything again. I still can't remember some parts of London and I think I will try and see Georgina and Claire if I can, if Mrs Heliotrope will let me. Maybe I will visit my parent's grave and my old home. We passed it on the way here and it seems that someone else is living in it now. We're not sure who though. _

_How are things with you, Loveday? Are you and Uncle well? What about Digweed and Marmaduke and Wrolf? I suppose it's probably a lot more peaceful now Mrs Heliotrope and I are not there. I'm sure Uncle's probably enjoying it very much. Tell Marmaduke for me that the cooking here is nothing compared to his! I miss his morning cookies and milk that he lays out for me. Is Wrolf behaving well? I hope he's not being a bother! _

_I miss you all greatly and I have written the address on the back of this letter so you know where I am and so you can reply. _

_Give everyone my love. _

_Maria._

I stared down at my letter. I knew it didn't quite inform Loveday of everything that was going on over here, though I didn't have the heart to tell her I hated it in London and wished to be home as soon as I could. She wouldn't want to know how lonely I was feeling at the moment, so lying to her was the only way. It was only a short letter aswell, though it had only been a week and I suppose she couldn't really expect me to have done a million and one things in that amount of time.

She would understand.

With a sigh, I gently pushed the letter to one side and prepared another blank piece of paper. I dipped my quill into the ink and stared down at the blank paper, thinking of what I was going to say to Robin.

I stared off the letter the same as I did with Loveday's. At the top of the page I wrote the words;

_Dear Robin,_

_ROBIN'S POV_

_I know it's only been a week since I left Moonacre, but it seems like it's been months. I miss you so very much. It seems very weird not spending my day in the forest with you or up at De Noir castle. Whenever I wake up, I think I'm back in Moonacre again and get ready to spend the day with you. Everything is fine with me and I can only hope everything is alright with you back at home. _

_How are you by the way? Are you well? Have you found someone else to spend your time with now? I know you've told me not to worry, but I can't help it. I don't know what stupid thing you'll do in my absence as I'm not there to tell you off! Though you have Mr Gomez for that, don't you. _

_Mrs Heliotrope is fine by the way, though I'm not sure if you care too much. Things are incredibly boring in London, if you must know. I've done nothing but sit around, drink tea and listen to Mrs Heliotrope tell countless stories over and over again. It's torture! Though we are going to town tomorrow, which should hopefully be fun. I may get to see some old friends again, if I'm lucky. Mrs Heliotrope has told me I cannot see them whilst we're here as I'm a guest and I shouldn't treat this place like a hotel. Though I think I'm wearing her down and I think she may soon agree to let me see them again. _

_The house I'm staying in is quite spectacular. You would love the gardens, so much tress for you to climb and play in! And inside the house is quite something, there are so many rooms I continue to get lost in this place. It's a wonder how these people get around freely. I wish you could see it. I can't quite understand how a house like this is even real. The family aswell are all very nice. I'm sure if you met them, you would like them too. They all treat us very nicely, especially Mrs Haversham, Mrs Heliotrope's friend. _

_Are you getting into any trouble? Though I probably think that's a silly question. I hope you're not giving Mr Gomez too much grief, because remember he'll just turn into some scary-looking dragon and eat you all up if you back chat him! Please try and stay out of trouble whilst I'm gone. You know I'll just worry about you. _

_How is Mr Gomez anyway? And your father? I hope you're not giving him any trouble either, you seem to annoy them both quite frequently. I don't even know if you're doing it on purpose or not. And the Harpers? Say hello to Jude and Jesse for me. I hope you're still spending time with them both, tell them I'm sorry I'm not there to play with them. _

_I've written the address to the house I'm staying in on the back of this letter so if you wish to reply, you know where to send it. _

_I miss you all immensely and I hope everyone is alright. Give everyone my love please. _

_I love you. _

_Maria. _

I re-read the letter again before sighing and folding it back up again. I caught a glimpse of the address I was to send my reply to on the back and I stared down at the words. They all seemed quite fancy and posh. Obviously to accompany this 'spectacular' house Maria is staying in. I shoved the letter away in my inside jacket pocket.

A man had arrived at Merryweather Manor earlier today with Maria's and Mrs Heliotrope's letters for everyone. Maria had told me before she left, that it would easier to send all letters to her home and I had just gone down to pick up mine, reading it as I walked back home through the woods.

I stopped and climbed up into the nearest tree and sat on one of the sturdier branches. I pulled out the letter again and looked at it. Maria had wrote the date on the top of the paper, which showed she had wrote this letter last night. She could be strolling the streets of London right this moment, whilst I sat, lonely, in some random tree pinning over her.

I read the letter once more and took in her words. Why did she seem so vague? I don't know if it was just me, but Maria seemed awfully like she was hiding something. Though I may just be paranoid.

_How is Mr Gomez anyway? _That question was on repeat in my head. I wanted to know the answer to that exact question myself.

My tutor was definitely not himself lately and I was wondering whether or not he was ill. He looked it though denied it when I asked him, telling me he was just feeling tired and he was fine. Of course, I didn't believe him, but I had no choice but to go along with what he said. It would only aggravate him to push him too much. I was going to have to just keep a closer eye on him.

I didn't know quite how long I sat up in that tree though soon enough, I heard the distant shouts of a man's voice. I didn't call back, I just listened until the sound got closer.

"Robin!" It was Mr Gomez. With a sigh, I pushed down from the branch and landed on the forest floor, in front of my tutor. He jumped back, startled. "Christ, boy! You shouldn't scare me like that!" I grinned.

"Sorry." I muttered, pushing my hat up from my eyes.

"Where have you been? You left hours ago." Mr Gomez asked, eyes full of wonder and slight concern. I pulled Maria's letter out my pocket and waved it in front of him.

"I just went to pick the letter Maria sent me up from Loveday's." I told him. "I got a little too caught up with reading it. I've been sat in that tree for Lord knows how long." Mr Gomez raised an eyebrow and gestured for us to start walking.

"Are you alright?" He asked, warily. I glanced sideways at him.

"_I'm_ fine." I emphasised the 'I'm' to see if he'd get the message that I was wondering what was up with him. He didn't.

"Is Miss Maria alright?" He asked quickly. I sighed and nodded.

"She's fine." There was a long silence for a few moments and I quickly gathered that Mr Gomez was watching me. "What?" I demanded.

"You rely too much on that girl." He said quietly. I raised a challenging eyebrow.

"And is that a problem?" I asked. He smiled and shrugged.

"I suppose it can be a problem. Especially now. You miss her an awful lot and that reflects on your mood." He told me.

"I didn't know it was a crime to miss someone." I grumbled. Mr Gomez simply chuckled and patted me on the back.

"I am not saying it is, my boy." He laughed. "Come along, we better hurry up or your father will get worried." We walked the rest of the way home in silence.

My mind was mostly filled with concern for Mr Gomez and Maria's well-being. I was still very confused with her letter. To me she seemed to distant and something didn't seem right in her words. But, again, I think I was just paranoid. It didn't help that I was worrying for Mr Gomez, who still refused to tell me anything. Nothing at the moment seemed to be going right.

"- that sounds like a plan. Hey, Robin you want to come too?" Luke's voice said suddenly, breaking my thought track.

"What?" I asked, frowning. It was dinner in the De Noir castle, though I wasn't very hungry. Luke sat next to me and was talking happily to Michael on the other side. I wasn't paying any attention to my friend's conversation.

"Were you even listening to what I said?" Luke asked. I shook my head and ran a hand through my hair.

"I was miles away." I confessed.

"We were planning a trip down to the village." Michael said, leaning forward and grabbing a chicken leg. I watched as he began to devour it and felt slightly queasy. Though I gave my two friends a small smile.

"And what do you plan to do in the village?" I asked, trying to sound interested. Luke grinned.

"Go to the pub, of course." He nudged me with his shoulder and laughed. I realised what they were planning to do now. Get drunk.

"You can get drink here." I pointed out. Michael nodded.

"Though it's not just the drink we're after." He told me, wagging his eyebrows in my direction. It took me a few moments to catch on what they were planning.

"You're both disgusting." I muttered, taking a swig of my drink.

"You used to love coming down to the pub with us and getting drunk." Luke cried. I heard Michael agree with him. "You used to love meeting up with all the girls and having a little fun. What happened to you?"

"I grew up." My two friends were then in a chorus of 'ooooh's's and I felt Luke pat me on the back.

"It's because of that Merryweather girl, ain't it?" Michael asked, probably with a mouthful of food. I couldn't tell, I was concentrating hard on the far wall, trying to control my anger. "You too good for us now you have her?"

"Her name is Maria." I told them through gritted teeth. "And of course not. I just don't want to go waste my life in some pub and with a load of random girls I don't know."

"Alright, alright." Luke said. Out of Michael and Luke, Luke was more of the sensible one. The one that saw more sense. He was still an idiot, but he saw more sense than Michael. "If you don't want to come with us, then that's your choice. I respect that." I took a deep breath.

"Thank you." I muttered. There was a long silence between the three of us.

"Have you done it with your Merryweather girl yet, or what?" Michael's obnoxious tone asked. Before I could stop myself, I was on my feet and I had punched him square in the face. Luke quickly pulled me off him before I could do anymore damage.

"What is going on?" I heard my father ask from the head of the table. I was aware the whole room was probably watching. I didn't care. I glared at Michael, who held his now bleeding nose in his fist. Luke still stood between us, trying to calm me down, but I couldn't hear him as my head was thumping. The dark lights in the room were giving me a headache.

Without a word, I spun on my heels and pushed my chair away from the table. I marched from the room and out the main doors, not looking behind me, though I was aware of everyone watching. I didn't stop walking until I had made it all the way up to my room, where I slammed the door shut behind me. I walked over to the foot of my bed and sat down, holding my head in my hands.

I was stressing out now. Everything was catching up on me and buzzing in my mind.

Mr Gomez was ill and he wouldn't just admit that he was. I was worried about him and he wouldn't let me help him. My main fear was that whatever was wrong with him was serious. What if he died? I couldn't face that. Though he irritated me, I couldn't imagine my life without him. I had grown up with him. He had practically brought me up my entire life. I couldn't lose him just because he was too stubborn to admit there was something wrong.

And now there was my friends aswell. Luke said I had changed. How had I changed? I felt the same as I had done before Maria came along, a lot happier yes, but I didn't think I had changed. But what if they were right?

And then there was Maria herself. Her absence didn't help with what was going on. I missed her too much and I wished she was here to tell me everything was alright. I needed her most right now and she was off in London, apparently having a boring time. And there seemed to be something wrong. She wasn't telling me, but I knew there was something. And I would find out. Some way or another.

_Have you done it with your Merryweather girl yet, or what? _I replayed what Michael had said in my head. Such a simple and disgusting phrase that had caused me to hit one of my close friends. I couldn't quite believe how easy he spoke the words. How he talked about sex in such a ridiculous fashion. Of course I hadn't had sex with Maria, was the answer to his question. Though as I thought about it, maybe my reaction to what he had said had given him the wrong idea. It seemed a stupid thing to do now I thought about.

Now he would think that I have and probably use it against me. I knew he was angry with me now. I would be to if he hit me in the face. Maria wouldn't be very happy aswell if she came home to everyone thinking the pair of us had had sex. Not to mention what her Uncle would do. She was 16 years of age for pity's sake and I was 20, 4 years older. That level of intimacy was restricted to marriage only. Especially for such a delicate, proper girl like Maria.

But now that the subject had been brought up though, I couldn't help but think about it. The level of Maria and my relationship had never gone beyond kissing. I would admit though that there have been times when we shared very intense moments, and that was usually because of me. Of course, I wanted more, but I couldn't. I loved Maria and I knew me desires were just because I had grown up in the environment that I had. I was a De Noir and De Noirs were more forward when it came to love and usually focused around lust more than Merryweathers. It was just the facts and I couldn't help it.

I gripped my hair tightly between my fingers, trying to stop myself from thinking and trying to get my mind to focus on the pain. I didn't want to think about it anymore. But it was so hard not to. Michael had pricked a nerve in me and now I was intrigued by his words. I felt disgusted with myself.

An image of Maria came into my mind. Smiling brightly at me and staring at me with such powerful eyes that I just wanted to melt. As Mr Gomez would say, that was quite soppy. But I didn't care. Maria looked radiant and more beautiful than I had ever seen her. Her glorious long silky hair that practically glowed in the light. Her beautiful face that supplied those hazel eyes and full red lips and flawless skin, that would blush quite constantly when I so much as looked at her. Her thin framed body was covered up by a long flowing gown, though of course this was my mind and I could wish the gown away as I pleased-

"Robin?" My head shot up at the sound. There was a hard knock at my door. I swallowed hard and my image of Maria vanished, though the thoughts did not. How could I have allowed myself to think so deep into this topic? "Robin are you alright?" I could have guessed who it was. Mr Gomez, who else?

"I'm fine." I said, my voice rough. I coughed to clear my throat.

"Sure you are." His tone was not convinced. I closed my eyes tight then opened them again.

"Go away. I'm fine." I muttered.

"If you're fine, why did you just punch Michael in the face and storm out of dinner?" He asked from the other side of the door.

"I walked out of dinner because I punched Michael in the face. I punched Michael in the face because he angered me." I told him.

"Why did he anger you?"

"That's none of your business." I grumbled. There was a sigh and then the door opened. Mr Gomez stood in the doorway, not bothering to come in. He didn't say anything for a few moments, just watching me. Finally he sighed.

"Are you sure you're alright?" He asked again, eyes burning into me. I narrowed my own.

"Are you?" I asked, face hard. I urged him to confess that he was sick, but he just remained staring at me, face blank. I saw him swallow and then smile weakly.

"I'll leave you alone." He said quietly, then he left, shutting the door gently. He had left me with my thoughts again.

I sat, not doing anything for a while. Not even thinking anything logical. Finally with a sigh, I got up and walked over to the chair closest. I sat down at pulled out Maria's letter. I gathered up some paper and a quill and then went about writing a reply to her.

I left everything unnecessary out.

* * *

**(A/N) Does anyone else think Robin's POV was a little too intense/inappropriate? Just wondering. **

**The bits in _italics _were the letters if you didn't guess. Again you can add that onto the list of _italics! _Don't worry, I think I'll only use it for Dreams, Flashbacks and Letters. And I'll specify which it is in the (A/N) so you can check if I don't make it clear enough in the story. **

**Thank you again for all your reviews. They are very appreciated and I hope that you will continue to give them.**

**-Jemlou-**


	7. The Other Haversham Sibling

_Chapter Seven ~ The Other Haversham Sibling_

The trip to town ended up being quite enjoyable. More than I thought it would be. Though there was a point I thought I would kill myself if the two cackling women didn't shut up, otherwise the day was alright. Much better than the days spent cooped up in Haversham Manor.

Though during the day out, I began to have a strong dislike towards little Elizabeth Haversham. I had rarely spoken to the girl since I had arrived in London, and I thought she was nothing but a 'mummy's girl'. Though it seemed she was more than that. Elizabeth was very much a spoilt little brat. The whole day out she was demanding things from her mother, acting far older than her grand old age of 13 years and even back chatting to both her mother and Mrs Heliotrope. It seemed that the little terror got what she wanted though, her mother giving her everything she asked and not even raising her voice towards her when she was cheeky. I was beginning to become wary of the Haversham children.

One of them was a spoilt little brat and the other apparently didn't like me very much, for some strange and unknown reason. The last of the Haversham siblings hadn't done anything wrong yet, but I was going to be on the look out when around Callum Haversham. Surely if both his sisters were like they were, he wouldn't be any different.

Mrs Haversham had sent my letters earlier on in the day and told me that they would arrive in Moonacre the very same day. She was true to her word. Now I could only wait anxiously for both Loveday's and Robin's replies. Whether I would get them or not.

The day in town had also proven to be useful aswell. I had managed to convince Mrs Heliotrope to let me visit Georgina and Claire during our stay, which I was very proud of myself for. She had been stubborn but when we were wandering the streets of London again, she was very venerable and couldn't resist but agree to letting me see my two friends again. I was to write to them both first to see if a visit was alright, but I didn't care. I would see my friends soon and I couldn't wait.

We returned from town in the early afternoon and Mrs Haversham said the rest of the day until dinner was our own and we were free to do as we pleased. I decided to wander the gardens on my own, as the weather was very warm today.

I couldn't deny that Haversham Manor was beautiful, but it wasn't home. Everything seemed to odd and alien. I had lived in this city for my most of my life but living in Moonacre for the past 3 years had completely changed my views on things. I'd like to hope they were for the better.

I sharp cry caught my attention and I decided to head to the source of it. I ended up finding myself by a large closed off enclosure and inside it was Lord Haversham and his son, riding two huge stallions. The horse Lord Haversham was riding was sleek and black, not a white mark anywhere on it's body. It stood tall and magnificent, just as Lord Haversham did. The one Callum rode was brown, though it's nose was white. The horse was equally as beautiful as the first.

Timidly, I crept up to the wooden fence that enclosed them in and watched them. Neither had noticed my presence, and I hoped it carried on like that.

I wasn't quite sure what the pair of them were doing, but I was too intrigued to leave. They trotted around in circles and I could see Lord Haversham talking, though I couldn't make out what he was saying. After a few minutes, Callum noticed me stood there.

"Maria?" He asked, trotting over to where I was stood. I backed away slightly. I must have outstayed my welcome here.

"I'm sorry." I said quickly. "I was just watching, I didn't mean-"

"It's fine, Maria." Callum told me, smiling. His horse snorted, making me jump. "You want to join us?" He offered. My eyes wandered onto his horse. It looked very terrifying up close.

"I'd rather watch, if I'm honest." I said, jumping as the horse turned it's head in my direction. I couldn't understand why I was so jumpy around the creature. I had been around horses plenty of times in Moonacre. Though Periwinkle was very different to this creature. Not just in sizes.

"Nonsense." Lord Haversham's voice called. He suddenly appeared beside me, not on his horse, though still in his riding outfit. He took off his helmet and smiled down at me. "Jane tells us that you ride quite well." Curse Mrs Heliotrope and her blabbering mouth. "They won't bite, I assure you." I smiled weakly at him. I didn't want to ride, but I could see Lord Haversham wouldn't take no for an answer.

"I don't want to be a bother." I said quickly. Suddenly Lord Haversham had thrust his hat into my hands and his whip.

"You won't be." He smiled. "Callum will take care of you, I promise. Plus you will keep him company. I'm going to go have some rest while I can. I'll see you two at dinner." Lord Haversham gave us both one last smile then headed off towards the house. "Look after my stuff, Maria." He called over his shoulder. I stared down at the helmet and whip he had given me and swallowed hard.

"You don't have to if you don't want to." Callum's voice said. I glanced up his direction. He was off his horse and leaning against the fence. I didn't say anything for a few moments, then smiled pleasantly at the Haversham boy.

"As long as I don't have to ride your father's horse, I think I'll be alright." I said finally. He smiled and held his hand out towards me.

"You're going to have to climb over the fence. Not very elegant, I know. But I don't think you're the type of person to care, are you?" He raised an eyebrow. I frowned slightly at his correct judgement. Had I made that impression already? With a sigh, I took his offered hand and he helped me over the fence.

I was to ride Francesca's horse, as it was the 'least naughty'. It didn't fill me with much comfort that I would be riding the horse of the girl who apparently didn't like me very much, but I also didn't like the idea of riding a horse that was likely to throw me off. I was also to wear Francesca's riding gear as Elizabeth's would be too small.

When slipping into the gear, I couldn't help but notice how much I had changed since I had arrived in Moonacre when I was 13 years old. I was so thin and had no shape to me, now it all seemed to have changed. I had curves and had filled out in all the right places. Loveday would said I had grown into a true little lady, though I didn't feel like I had. At 16 years of age though, I could be married off and that thought terrified me. I didn't feel ready for that.

"Are you ready, Maria?" Callum called. I sighed and put Lord Haversham's riding hat on.

"Ready."

It wasn't nearly as bad as I expected. Callum helped me onto Francesca's white horse, which was apparently called Lucy, and led me around the enclosure to get me used to her. Lucy was a nice enough horse, but nothing to Periwinkle. After he thought I was used to her, Callum let me walk around on my own, whilst he stood back and watched. I began to get used to Lucy and soon began to enjoy myself, even braving to gallop around the enclosure on her.

After an hour or so, Callum suggested we have a ride around the grounds together, which I agreed to. I could only take so much of the same enclosure and it would also give me a look around the grounds, without getting lost of course.

"So, why did you leave London?" Callum asked as we were riding. I stared one of the large flower beds at all the different colours. Loveday would surely love to see it all.

"When my father died, I lost everything we owned. Mrs Heliotrope and I had to move to Moonacre to live with my uncle Benjamin, my father's brother." I explained.

"I'm sorry to hear about your father." Callum said quietly. I glanced at him and gave him a small smile. "I couldn't imagine what it likes to lose a parent." He muttered, staring off ahead of us. I couldn't help but think about the other Mrs Haversham, Francesca's mother, when he said that.

"Well, I lost both." I sighed. "I can tell you it isn't great." Callum turned to me.

"I'm sorry I brought all this up." He apologised. I shrugged. Callum was a pleasant enough boy. Though I thought that with Henry Cunningham. That was a wrong choice to make. "Tell me about Moonacre then. Judging by your eagerness to get back, it must be a nice enough place." I raised an eyebrow at him.

"How come you keep making all these judgements about me?" I asked, smiling slightly.

"Have I offended you?" He asked quickly. I shook my head and he shrugged. "If I was you, I'd want to leave as soon as I could aswell." He told me. I nodded, only a little bit satisfied with his answer, but decided to leave it.

"Moonacre is very different to London." I began. "But in a good way. Everything is so simple in Moonacre." I paused, thinking of Robin for a brief moment. "And beautiful."

"But surely London is beautiful aswell?" Callum asked. "Look at this place." He gestured to the world around us. I couldn't deny the Haversham grounds were beautiful.

"Yes but in Moonacre everything is free and natural." I glanced at Callum to see him watching me, listening to my answer. "And we don't all have such extravagant homes like you." I nodded to the Manor behind us. He chuckled and nodded.

"I've lived in London by entire life, so I don't really understand the love for the country. So, I apologise, I'm not seeing your point." I shrugged.

"I thought the same as you not so long back." I told him.

Suddenly a noise caught my attention. It sounded like a shout and I whipped around in the direction it was heard from. I turned back to Callum to see him unfazed by the noise.

"Did you hear that?" I asked. Callum nodded. "And you don't care?"

"It's nothing worth worrying about." He told me.

"What was it?" I asked. Callum didn't say anything for a few moments, biting his lip in thought.

"Promise you won't tell anyone?" He asked.

"I promise." I said quickly. Callum paused for a while before sighing.

"It's Francesca." He said finally. "She hidden down at the bottom of the garden away from the eyes of mother and father."

"Why?" I asked, confused. I craned my neck to see if I could see Francesca between the trees and bushes. Though it was no use, I could see nothing.

"She likes to practise down there." Callum said. "And our parents don't approve of what she does."

"And what does she do?"

"Practise." Callum repeated. "I'm not quite sure what. I think mostly archery and sword fighting. You see, Mother doesn't want one of her daughters - even if it's her step daughter - to be associated with such male orientated activities. She should be out, socialising," He paused and grimaced slightly. "and finding a husband."

"So Francesca hides it from her?" I guessed. Callum nodded.

"Francesca has no intention of doing anything my mother says." Callum sighed. "The problem is, all my mother's interested in is finding suitable spouses for her three darling children." Callum grinned at me. "She means well, though her goals are a little overly prospected. Francesca refuses to meet any man mother puts in front of her and I guess her little sessions down the garden are her way of expressing her anger out."

"Oh." I nodded, not sure what else to say.

"I wouldn't be surprised if she's practising aiming arrows at my mother's head." I studied Callum's face for a few moments.

"And why don't you seem bothered by that?" I asked. He turned towards me and met my eyes with his guarded and hesitant ones. Finally he shrugged and that was the only answer I got. I frowned when he looked away. Something seemed to be going on with the Haversham siblings. Of course, I didn't have a right to know, but it still intrigued me.

After another half an hour or so, Callum decided for us to head back and put the horses back in the stables. When we were back in the stables, I got out of the riding gear and into my dress. It took me a while but I finally made myself look a little bit respectable then headed out to meet Callum outside the stables. We headed back up to the house and found Lord Haversham in one of the sitting rooms. I gave him back his hat and whip, telling him thank you, then excused myself from both the Haversham men, telling them I would see them at dinner.

_ROBIN'S POV_

My father stood in front of me, arms crossed tightly across his chest, and was glaring down at me. His dark room didn't help the situation and I prepared myself for a beating.

It was what I had been used to since my mother's death all the way up to the age of 17. Whenever my father was angry with me, he would hit me. Sometimes really bad and sometimes I would cry myself to sleep when I crawled into bed, begging for it all to end. Though no one knew that but me. And I intended to keep it that way. Since Maria saved Moonacre though, everything did end and the beatings ceased. I was thankful, but wary for when it might start again.

"Are you going to tell me why, boy?" Father asked slowly, trying to keep his voice calm.

"Tell you why?" I asked innocently. My father's eyes narrowed ever so slightly. "I don't know what you mean."

"Don't joke with me, Robin." He said. "I'm not in the mood."

"Why what's happened?" I asked, genuinely confused. What had happened to anger him?

"I've got Michael hissing my ear about you hitting him for no apparent reason."

"I did have a reason." I muttered. I saw my father's face soften up slightly.

"Tell me why, son." He urged quietly, untangling his arms from their tight bound.

"He angered me."

"Why?" I paused before answering.

"He just said something - about Maria - that made me angry." Suddenly my father's face dropped with understanding.

"Something about Maria." He repeated, nodding. He chuckled slightly then sighed. "Well I guess an apology is in order."

"I'm not apologising to him." I told him firmly. Father held up his hands.

"I'm not getting involved, I'm just saying an apology is needed." He walked over to the door and opened it. He gestured that I was free to leave. I stood up from my chair slowly.

"Well, he can go first." I muttered. Father grinned.

"I'll see you in the morning, son." He began. "Get some rest and try not to miss Maria too hard." I rolled my eyes and left, muttering my good byes.

I didn't appreciate being summoned from my bedroom to see my father, which I guessed was because Michael had been blabbering to him, but glad for the excuse to leave my bedroom. It had come to the point, where I couldn't stand my bedroom for much longer. I could now wander the castle as I knew I wouldn't be able to sleep.

I wandered through the castle, ignoring everyone who tried to talk to me and just continued walking. I was the De Noir son anyway, I could get away with it. Finally, I found myself stood outside the newest built out house. It was the one that had been burnt down during Cassandra and her boy's attacks. Father had built it all up again and had given it to Mr Gomez for his own use, as he thought he deserved it.

Mr Gomez had moved into it and used it like a home. I knew he was grateful for it, as he was getting sick of his tiny room in the castle. He told me that sometimes he liked to test his ability by changing into different animals, which was proven difficult in a small room.

Cautiously, I knocked on the wooden door of Mr Gomez's home. I couldn't quite be sure what I would find inside, my tutor was very unpredictable. Suddenly though, the door was yanked open and Mr Gomez stood there. He looked truly awful. His eyes were red and sore and I could see him breathing very heavily, wheezing slightly. He looked much the same as he had done recently, so I wasn't phased by him stood there, looking like that in front of me. Though his eyes lit up slightly when he saw me stood there and he looked much his normal Mr Gomez self again.

"Ahh, Robin." He beamed. "And what do I owe the pleasure of your presence this late at night?" I shrugged.

"I have no where else to go." I told him. "I don't want to sleep in my room." Mr Gomez studied me for a few moments before nodding.

"You want to stay here tonight?" He asked. I nodded and he stood aside to let me by. I walked inside and I heard him shut the door. "The back room is still set up for times like this." I nodded again. "You want a drink?" I glanced over my shoulder at him.

"I'm in the mood for getting drunk." I muttered. Mr Gomez grinned and again looked like his usual self.

"We better get to it then."

* * *

**(A/N) I know these chapter's aren't very interesting at the moment, but I promise you they will get better! Trust me! :)**

**The title to this chapter is kinda rubbish, but I couldn't think of anything else and it's refering to Callum Haversham, I suppose. **

**Nothing much else to say really apart from thank you and please review for me!**

**-Jemlou-**


	8. Surprises And Confrontation

_Chapter Eight ~ Surprises And Confrontation_

_Dear Maria, _

_My dear, I miss you so very much aswell. I can't write it down in words how much I do. Everything is fine, do not worry yourself. Though I know that is hard for you to do._

_I am very well and I do hope you are too. Found someone else? Never. Princess, you are the only person I wish to spend my time with, so please do not think that I have found someone else. I could never find someone as amazing as you. Please do not worry, I have kept out of trouble as best as I could. Mr Gomez will keep me in check anyway. Though I do hope he does not find this letter before I send it, otherwise he'll probably mock me for being too soppy. _

_I'm sad to hear you're not enjoying yourself, though I must admit everything is quite boring in Moonacre without you aswell. I guess we're useless without each other. I'm sure Mrs Heliotrope with soften up soon and you'll get to see your friends again. Try and enjoy yourself and I assure you the time will fly by quickly. Soon you will be home again, do not fear. _

_I may have to come down there and have a good climb in the trees. Though I must add, I'm not a monkey! Though I'm quite glad you associate the trees in this magnificent house you're staying in with me, even if your ideas are quite bizarre. Try not to get too lost, we are going to be wanting you back some day. And in one piece!_

_Don't worry, again, I'm being very good. I've even listened to Mr Gomez during lessons, which I must say is a big achievement for me. He has threatened a few times to eat me, but thankfully I'm still here. Which I guess again is a big achievement!_

_Mr Gomez is fine, still his moody normal self. Father's fine too, though I must admit I haven't seen much of him this week. Him and your uncle have been trying to sort out some business details and of course, I'd rather not get too involved. The Harpers are fine. Jude lost a tooth, which made her day. She said she wished you were here so she could show you, but I convinced her not to keep it. I'm sure you don't want to see some mouldy tooth when you get home. Jesse has been demanding to know where you are, and I've told him you're on holiday. He does expect you to bring him back a present though, apologises. Otherwise you may a very moody little four year old on your hands when you return!_

_I will give everyone your love, and we wish for you to have some in return, me especially. We miss you so very much, I assure you, and I do hope you, yourself, stay out of trouble as, like I said, we will be wanting you back in one piece. _

_Again, try and enjoy yourself. For me. _

_All my love, princess. _

_Robin._

I was smiling when I read Robin's letter and had to read it again a number of times. Loveday had sent me a letter aswell, and hers told me that everything was fine with her and everyone, which I was very glad of.

Robin's letter was quite a surprise, considering I had sent it yesterday before we left for town and I had gotten it early this morning. The same with Loveday's. The rapid replies had made me quite happy to think that they would write back so quickly.

I was judging whenever or not I should reply back straight away when the door knocked, startling me. It was Dawn.

"Miss Maria, Lady Haversham would like you to join her in the drawing room for some tea and coffee." She told me, smiling. I frowned for a few moments. _Tea and coffee? _Why on earth would Mrs Haversham want to have tea and coffee with me? I guess I could only find out one way.

"Thank you, Dawn." I smiled, standing up from my desk and folding up Robin's letter. I tucked it into my gown as I passed it hung up and then followed Dawn down to the drawing room.

When I entered the drawing room, it wasn't just Mrs Haversham that I found inside. Elizabeth sat next to her mother on a loveseat and Mrs Heliotrope sat on the seat next to them. Upon entry, I saw Mrs Heliotrope smile strangely at me which I couldn't quite understand. It was almost apologetic. Mrs Haversham rose when I walked through the door and beamed at me. Elizabeth remained seated, not showing any interest in my arrival.

"Ahh, Maria." Mrs Haversham smiled. "Come join us, my dear." She gestured to the seat next to Mrs Heliotrope and I immediately obliged. "Would you like a drink?" Mrs Haversham was already preparing some tea as she asked the question so I guessed I had no choice in the matter.

"Yes please." I replied quietly. I was passed the cup when she was done and I took a sip as Mrs Haversham seemed to be waiting for approval. I smiled at the her and she took her seat back down.

"I would have someone prepare the drinks for us, but I don't really like to have servants hanging around in the corner, listening to our conversation. I know they all talk behind our backs, so why give them more to talk about?" Mrs Haversham let out a high chuckle and I smiled weakly. The mood in the room was very odd and I glanced awkwardly at Mrs Heliotrope. She was staring down in her own cup on her lap. Her lip quivered slightly and her whole body seemed quite tense. "Are you enjoying it in London, Maria?" Mrs Haversham asked suddenly. I looked towards the woman.

"Very much." I nodded. "Thank you for letting me stay."

"That is no problem, my dear." She told me. "You are free to stay as you please." I smiled my thanks. There was a long silence between everyone and the only sound was Mrs Heliotrope sipping at her drink.

"Do you prefer London or the country, Maria?" Elizabeth oddly smart tone asked. I glanced around and faced the girl. I paused before answering.

"I do love London very much, I grew up here and if you had asked me that question 3 years ago I would have said London without a doubt," I began. "But I prefer the country any day."

"Well, you're opinion has changed once so I'm sure it could change again." Mrs Haversham said suddenly.

"My family is in Moonacre, Mrs Haversham." I told her. "I couldn't abandon them." I couldn't abandon Robin. "It's where I belong." I saw Mrs Haversham study me in a curious way. Why was I here? I couldn't understand why I had been summoned down. I was perfectly fine in my room reading Robin's letter till my heart's content.

"Hmm." Was all Mrs Haversham said on that subject after that. Then she changed the topic to a rather bold and shocking choice; "Have you thought about getting married Maria?" I couldn't speak for a few moments, her question sending me into shock.

"Excuse me?" I stuttered, unsure if I had heard her. She took a sip of her tea before saying anything.

"You're 16 years of age now," She paused then added with a smile. "You're of marrying age." Another sip of her tea. "Surely your uncle has started to consider a suitable husband for you?" I didn't think Uncle Benjamin was all too keen on the idea of me getting married, so finding a husband for me was probably the last thing on his mind.

"No he hasn't." I said quietly. Mrs Haversham frowned at this, as if it was the most shocking piece of information she had heard. "I'm only a child, Mrs Haversham, I can't get married yet."

"Nonsense!" She cried. "You're 16 and I do believe you're 17 in winter, am I correct?" I nodded slowly. "You're a young lady now. This is the sort of thing you need to start thinking about, my dear." Carefully, I placed my cup back on a table next to the seat I was in. I didn't realise I was shaking so much until my hands were free.

"With all due respect, Mrs Haversham." I began. "I haven't thought at all about marriage and I must admit I don't expect to have my uncle choose my husband for me. If I'm to be married, it will be someone I truly love and at least know. I'm not marrying a stranger."

"My dear," Mrs Haversham said, smiling dryly. "Sometimes it's not about what you want, it's about what's best for you."

"And what _is _best for me?" I asked, my tone slightly annoyed. Mrs Heliotrope shuffled next to me.

"Maria." She hissed, though I ignored her.

"Well, I don't know that." Mrs Haversham began, her smile widening. "Though I do know someone who would be perfect for you to be wed to." I raised an eyebrow in a questioning fashion. "My son Callum would be a most suitable husband to you Maria."

So this was the reason why I was called in for tea. Not for some friendly or social chat. Mrs Haversham wished for me to marry her baby son. Marry her darling son to one of her closest friend's student. I remembered briefly about my father once telling me of parents who married off their children for money. I wasn't rich, not compared to the Havershams, but I suppose I had enough money for Mrs Haversham to want to marry her son off to me. Maybe this was the reason why she had invited me to stay with them. Her plan all along was for Callum and I to get married.

I remembered what Callum had told me yesterday about how his mother was obsessed with trying to find suitable spouses for himself, Francesca and Elizabeth. No wonder Callum had acted weird yesterday. He must have known his mother was trying to marry us off and didn't like it. I couldn't blame him. We didn't know each other very well and the last thing either of us probably wanted was to get married.

"Your son is a nice enough boy and everything and I'm sure he would make any woman proud to call him their husband," I began, slowly. Mrs Haversham smiled at my compliment to her son. "But I don't think that's me." Her smile faded. "I'm sorry, I really am."

"Is there something wrong with my son?" She asked. I shook my head.

"Nothing is wrong with him." I told her. "I don't know him. Surely he'd want to marry someone he loved anyway?"

"I'm sure he'd love you when he got to know you some more." I tried not to snort at the ignorance in her words. She didn't care about her children's feelings, all she cared about was her reputation.

"But-" I stuttered. "I-" I couldn't quite work out what I should say next. The woman had completely baffled me in the sudden turn in the conversation. "I've already found someone." I blurted out quickly.

The word 'found' seemed highly inappropriate. I didn't 'find' Robin, somehow we just ended up as we did. Our relationship had progressed over the years and had become what it was today. And I wasn't about to throw that all away because some ignorant woman wanted me to marry her son, even if she was Mrs Heliotrope's best friend.

"Ahh yes, Jane has told me of your little activities with a country boy." Mrs Haversham said in a disapproving tone. How could she talk like that about Robin when she didn't even know him? My judgement of Mrs Haversham was decreasing by the second. Every word that came out her mouth seemed to irritate me in some way or another. "I must say that a proper lady like yourself shouldn't be fraternising with the likes of _those _kind of people." I couldn't describe the anger I was feeling now. How dare she? I was about to open my mouth and say something when Mrs Heliotrope spoke;

"Harriet, young Robin cares for Maria so very much and I daresay I have come to love the boy like he was part of the family. I know Maria cares for him and I believe it is her choice what she does and doesn't do. Also I don't think you should be making judgement on the boy when you don't even know him. I can guarantee if you did, you would understand what a wonderful boy he truly is."

I stared at Mrs Heliotrope with such admiration. I didn't know she felt that way about Robin, I believed she thought he was just a pest that would come in and out of her home as he pleased. She had made the odd comment about how she didn't approve of Robin but now it seemed her view had been changed. She had stood up for me against her friend, one of her closest friends aswell. Surely I couldn't love her anymore than I already did?

"Interesting argument, Jane." Mrs Haversham spoke, smiling at Mrs Heliotrope. My tutor glanced up from her cup and at her friend. She smiled weakly at her then turned back to her cup, not before meeting my eyes and smiling warmly at me.

"I'm just repeating what I told you, Harriet, before you called for Maria." Mrs Heliotrope said quietly. So this matter had been discussed before I was summoned.

"Indeed you did." Mrs Haversham nodded. Her eyes then wandered back to me. "I understand that you are indeed very fond of your little friend, Maria, but I must repeat what I said earlier. It's not what you _want, _it's what is _best_ for you." I swallowed hard.

"I'm sorry, could you excuse me for a moment?" I asked quietly, unable to find my voice. I stood up before anyone could say anything, curtsied in Lady Haversham's direction, then left the room. Once the door was shut behind me, I ran. I wasn't quite sure where I was running to, anywhere was better than in that room with that arrogant woman. I found myself, suddenly, out in the gardens of the manor and I let out a sigh.

How could she just expect me to marry her son when I didn't know him? She probably expected me to jump at the chance when I saw how perfect he was and how perfect their lives were. Though it wasn't perfect. Infact it was completely the opposite. I hated it here and I couldn't wait to return back to the country and with my 'no good' country life. You didn't need to have money and looks to have the perfect life.

I needed Robin so very badly right now. I needed him to hold me and tell me everything was going to be alright. I missed his arms arm me and having him so close. How was I going to last the rest of the stay now? Of course Mrs Haversham wasn't going to let the subject drop like that. And I had just under three weeks left with them.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw the horse enclosure and Lord Haversham and Callum inside it. They seem to spend a lot of time together in that area. When I spotted Callum, I felt my body tense. I knew it wasn't his fault but I couldn't stop myself from feeling angry at the sight of him. How could I marry him?

Another sound caught my attention. It was the same shout I heard yesterday when out with Callum, riding around the grounds. Francesca had been absent from the little get-together before so she obviously was 'practising' down the gardens, unbeknown to her step-mother.

I clenched my fists tight. She was another person who angered me. Now, with the mood I was in, all the snide comments and Francesca's apparent dislike towards me seem to go straight through me and anger me even more. Before I knew what I was doing, I was marching down the gardens and towards the source of the noise.

I was going to confront Francesca.

When I came out of the clutter of flowers and bushes and trees, I came out into a small clearing. The clearing was very small and in a slight dome same, the tops of the trees hiding it from view. This was probably why I had not seen it yesterday when I tried to find it. On a number of trees, circular targets had been nailed to the trunks. Dotted around the clearing was fallen logs, some of which had been carved out and had arrows and weapons placed in them. There was even a dummy set aside, made from old sacs and straw and held up by a tall bit of wood. A face had been drawn on the head of the dummy and a number of daggers and blades had been imbedded into it. One going straight through it's head.

Francesca stood in the middle of the clearing, her back to me and completely unaware of my presence. She had a bow in her hand and a handful of arrows on the floor by her feet. She was aiming for one of the tree targets and judging by the arrows that were already on the target, Francesca was very good it.

The sight of Francesca with the bow and arrows reminded me of the time Robin had attempted to teach me archery.

_De Noir castle stood tall behind me as I sat down on a fallen tree, that had been turned into a bench. In front of me, was Robin, a bow in hand. Ahead of Robin, in the distance was a makeshift target that Mr Gomez had fashioned for him. Mr Gomez, himself, had just headed back up the castle to talk to Mr De Noir about something that regarded Robin's lessons. He had left me to look after Robin and make sure he continued to practise archery in his absence. _

"_Well done!" I called when Robin had successfully managed to hit the target dead on. He glanced back at me and rolled his eyes, then pushed his hat up from his eyes. _

"_You're easily pleased, princess." He called back, taking aim again. He shot another arrow and it ended up only slightly to the right of his previous arrow. I couldn't deny that Robin was very good at archery, though I had a feeling he may be showing off in front of me. _

"_Can I have a go?" I asked, bravely. It seemed like a stupid request when I replayed it in my head. Robin lowered his bow and turned on his heels to face me, a small smile on his lips. _

"_You want me to teach you?" He asked, raising an eyebrow. I nodded, smiling. He shrugged and I jumped to my feet. Robin handed me his bow when I reached him. Carefully, he positioned me in the spot he had just been standing and turned me so I was facing sideways on to the target. "I won't bother going into lengthy details like Mr Gomez does. If you really want to learn, I suggest you ask him when he gets back. He would be more than happy to do it."_

_"I'll make sure I do." I nodded, smiling at him. "But for now, can't you just show me how to do it?"_

"_That's exactly what I'm doing if you allow me to finish." Robin grinned, poking me lightly in the nose. "Hold the bow like this." He took the bow from me and showed me then handed it back. I attempted to copy him, though as soon as I did Robin began to adjust my stance. He raised my right arm up slightly then pulled back my left arm, stretching the string in the bow some more. Again he began to adjust my arms and stance, poking and pushing me gently until he would be satisfied. _

"_Robin?" I said finally, my eyes on his face as he continued adjusting my stance. Robin's eyes met mine for a short moment's time before he looked away again, smiling to himself. _

"_Yes, princess?" He asked. _

"_You do realise that I need an arrow?" I held back a laugh as I saw him freeze then groan to himself. _

"_Indeed you do." He sighed, picking up an arrow from the floor. I laughed at his stupidity which I saw made Robin's cheeks flush red. I was making him embarrassed, I could tell. To try relax him, I reached up and kissed him lightly on the cheek. Robin seemed slightly taken back for few moments, before he smiled and returned the kiss on my lips. _

_Robin then handed me the arrow and went about showing me how to hold it correctly and running briefly over some of Mr Gomez's teachings. He showed me once how to fire the arrow, and his landed, again, successfully in the target. Robin grinned proudly then told me to have a go. _

_I tried to remember everything Robin had just told me and attempted to fire the arrow. It failed quite drastically._

_Somehow I managed to completely go off target and hit another tree closer to us. But the arrow didn't imbed itself into that tree, instead it bounced off it and landed merely a few inches from Robin's feet. I bit my lip as I saw Robin's wide eyes. He raised his eyes and met mine. Carefully he reached out and took the bow from me. _

"_I'm thinking we wait for Mr Gomez before you seriously cause some damage." Robin said slowly. It was then I burst out laughing, unable to control myself. _

I was so caught up in my memories, I didn't realise Francesca had noticed my presence finally.

"What do you think you're doing here?" Francesca cried, spinning to face me and walking towards where I stood. I hadn't failed to notice she hadn't dropped her bow and arrow that she was about to shoot.

"I was just wandering the grounds." I replied, smiling sweetly. She narrowed her eyes. "I think the weather is quite lovely today, don't you think?" I could tell I was annoying her already.

"I suppose it is quite pleasant, yes." She agreed, dryly.

"A lovely day to practise archery and such alike, you agree?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Every day is a lovely day to practise archery." Francesca contridicted. "And such alike."

"Does your family know you're down here?" I asked. "Because I'm sure they'd love to come watch you. You are very good, I must admit."

"No they don't." Francesca said. "And I intend to keep it that way."

"Why ever so?" Francesca didn't reply to my question. She didn't say anything for a few moments, her eyes watching me with an expression of confusing. She was trying to work out what to make of me and my galliant appearance. I must admit I was surprised where my sudden confidence had come from.

"You shouldn't be here." She told me coldly.

"Why not?" I asked. "Your mother told me I could go where I pleased whilst I stayed here." I saw Francesca's body tense and her jaw harden.

"She is not my mother." She said quietly and slowly. I had touched a nerve.

"I'm sorry." I said quickly, realising that I had maybe gone a bit to far. Francesca didn't say anything, she just stared at me. Daring me to leave. But I wasn't about to just give up like that. "So you do archery?" I asked lightly, a very stupid question indeed, as she clearly did and I had just commented on it previously. But I couldn't seem to stop the words from coming out my mouth. I saw her grip tighten around her bow. "You're pretty good aswell. I'm only learning but I reckon I'm alright." Francesca snorted.

"What do you want?" She asked. "Let's not mess around, Maria." She added when she noticed my expression. I sighed.

"What have I done to you that makes you hate me so much?" I asked, finally glad I was able to ask the girl who had confused me from day one with her attitude. Though on the other hand, nervous for what she might say. Francesca shook her head once.

"I haven't the time for this." She groaned, turning away from me and preparing to head back to her spot.

"Well, make time!" I cried, stopping her in her tracks. "Because I'm sick of you and your hatred towards me which is, as far as I know, completely unexplainable. I have done nothing but be nice to you and your home and yet for some unfathomable reason you seem to not like me. I demand to know what on earth I have done?" Francesca turned slowly back towards me and stared at me, aprehensively.

"I don't hate you." Francesca told me finally.

"Why do you dislike me then?" I asked. "Because you clearly don't like me and I haven't done anything wrong towards you." Francesca studied my in silence again. The girl was very intimidating. Especially when in her hand she held a bow and arrow. Though I stood tall and waited for her to answer me.

"Why are you here?" She asked slowly. I was about to shout at her again when she continued. "Why are you here in _London _when you clearly hate it here?"

"I don't see what that has to do with anything!" I cried.

"I don't see why you don't just answer the question." Francesca retorted. I paused before answering her.

"To accompany Mrs Heliotrope as she visits her friend." I told her. "I was asked to come by your m-" I stopped myself from calling Mrs Haversham, Francesca's _mother. _"Step-mother."

"You were asked?"

"Yes." I sighed, clenching my fists as I remembered the conversation I had just had with Mrs Haversham. "But apparently she had other plans." I muttered. Francesca raised her eyebrow in an unspoken question. "She wishes for me to marry your brother." This made Francesca suddenly burst out in laughter.

"The woman's unbelievable." She cried. She raised her bow and pointed at me with it. "She wants _you_ to marry _Callum_?" I nodded. "She is desperate. She's not even waiting for you to get to know each other before she even suggests it." Francesca and I seemed to be thinking along the same lines. Though I wasn't about to change the topic of conversation, even though I desperately annoyed with Mrs Haversham for her outragous suggestion just earlier.

"You know you still haven't answered my question." I reminded her. Her grin flattered slightly before she shrugged.

"You're here because of _her._" She began. "And you seem to look down on us all like we're nothing." This time I laughed.

"You think _I'm _looking down on _you?" _I asked, astonished. "Have you seen your home? Where you live? I think it should be the other way around if anything. Why on earth would I do that?" She shrugged, her eyes still wary.

"I guess I got confused with your longing to be back home." She mumbled. "Still," She paused. "I don't wish to be friendly with people who are associated with that woman who I must call my step-mother." I laughed once.

"Trust me, Francesca." I told her. "Right now, I really do not want to be friendly towards her. All I want to do is leave and definitely _not _marry your brother."

"You must understand why I have been off with you?" She asked slowly. "Do you not know the story of my mother's death?" I nodded sadly.

"I'm very sorry about your mother." I told her, sincerly. "I've lost both my parents so I know what it's like." Francesca's face softened up at this piece of information. Apparently she wasn't aware that it wasn't just my father I was without. "Do you still dislike me now?" I asked bravely. Her eyes narrowed slightly.

"Right now, I'm not quite sure what to make of you." Francesca confessed. "You are bold, I give you that, for coming out here and making your point to me, and probably, I'm guessing, with my step-mother. I must admit that I am pleased to know that someone else but myself has the guts to stand up for themselves with her." She smiled slightly. "I'm getting tired of being the only one."

"I've only been here for a short while, so I shouldn't be making judgements." I sighed.

"A lot can happen over time, even if it is a very small period." Francesca told me, her smile widening. "I daresay the amount of time you have been here is enough for anyone to make a judgement. You have lived with us and been with us all practically every minute of every day so I guess it is only right for you to make an opinion on my family, my step-mother and myself. And I guess 'Lady Haversham' has just concluded what she is really like." She grinned then spun on her heels. With on quick move she aimed the arrow at shot it into the centre of the target. I let out a short breathless laugh. "For I could only wish that was _her _head." Francesca muttered under her breath.

"And I can only wish I was that good." I sighed. She spun on her heels again and faced me. She bent down, picked up another arrow and walked back towards me. Francesca smiled thinly then held out her bow.

"Let's see what you can do then."

_ROBIN'S POV_

My head was throbbing when I opened my eyes. The lightness blinded me and I groaned in frustration, closing them tight again. In the background of the thumping, I heard the sound of chuckles. My head hurt so much it was indescribable. When I finally opened my eyes, I saw Mr Gomez come into my line of vision.

"Sleep well, boy?" He asked, raising an eyebrow. I grumbled and tried to sit up. When I looked around, I noticed that I was sleeping on Mr Gomez's very hard sofa in his main living area and not the back bedroom I had been assigned to. I looked to Mr Gomez questionably. "You do know this has to be the nineth time this past two weeks that you've gotten drunk in my home and fallen asleep on me?" I shook my head once.

"Two weeks?" I asked, rubbing my head. He nodded, taking a seat in the chair opposite to me.

"It's been two weeks since you got your letter from Miss Maria and for some unknown reason punched Master Michael in the face." Now I came to think about it, I began to remember all the nights I had somehow ended back in Mr Gomez's home, telling him I was unable to sleep in my own room. It all seemed to have gone so quickly. It had now been over three weeks since Maria had left me.

"Father's going to kill me." I muttered.

"Without question." Mr Gomez laughed. "When he finds out that you've gotten drunk yet another time, he isn't going to be happy about it." I looked up at him.

"Please protect me?" I asked innocently. He laughed again, though his laughter trembled out slightly and he frowned. He looked up and met my eyes. I had to admit he was looking a lot better than he had been. He was no longer shaking and his eyes were less sore and red. Though his skin had not lost it's sickly pale colour. I had given up on asking Mr Gomez whether or not he was alright. He was too stubborn to admit he was ill so I would just have to wait until he had grown up about it.

"Robin," Mr Gomez began slowly. "Do you remember what we talked about last night?" I frowned and thought about it.

"We talked about a lot of things." I replied. He smiled slightly then sighed.

"This was quite a serious topic of conversation." He told me firmly. I knew exactly what he was on about so I nodded once. "If your father finds out what you're planning to do, he will go mad." I snorted.

"That isn't unusual or anything, is it?" I laughed. "Me doing something stupid that causes Father to get mad. That's unheard of."

"Robin this is serious." Mr Gomez hissed, leaning forward. "Now are you actually wanting to do it or was it the drink talking last night?" I played with the corner of my jacket before sighing.

"I want to do it." I nodded. Mr Gomez sighed loudly and ran a hand through his short hair.

"Well, I can't let you go alone so I guess I'll have to come with you." He muttered. I grinned.

"I have no problem with that." I told him. I would have preferred to have company anyway, incase everything went wrong, and maybe I could convince Mr Gomez to see Mrs Harper at some point aswell about his health.

"What will you tell your father?" I frowned at this.

"Nothing, otherwise he'd kill me."

"You could at least leave him a note to explain?" He suggested. I thought about it for a few moments, contemplating the two different outcomes if I did or did not leave my father a note. Finally I shrugged.

"I suppose it would be wise." I nodded. Mr Gomez smiled and stood up from his chair. I watched him leave the room and frowned again. Where had he gone? When he returned he had a piece of paper and a quill in hand. He handed it to me. "We're going to do it now?" I asked as he took his place back in his chair, slouching slightly.

"What's the point in waiting?" He asked, smiling slyly at me. With a sigh, I smiled back and began to scribble down a short note explaining to Father what Mr Gomez and I were going to do.

"He'll kill you aswell, you know." I muttered when I had done. "For helping me." Mr Gomez shrugged.

"I might aswell add a bit of fun to this boring life of mine." Was what Mr Gomez said before he took the note from me and tucked it into his top pocket. He stood up and gestured for me to do the same. I got up, struggling as my head still hurt from the night before, and followed Mr Gomez to the door. He turned to face me before he opened it. "Go to your room and get everything you need. Try not to annoy someone, though that may be too hard for you." I glared at him. "I'll meet you down by the gates."

"And what are you going to do?" I asked, raising an eyebrow. He patted his pocket where he had put the note to Father in.

"I'm going to go deliver this to a Mr Coeur De Noir." He grinned, opening the door. Without another word, I watched as Mr Gomez's body twisted and shrunk into the shape of a bird, which I recognised to be a falcon, then fly away up towards the top of the castle. I watched him disappear around the corner of one of the towers then sighed to myself. I shut Mr Gomez's door behind me then rushed inside to get my stuff.

* * *

**(A/N) Oooh, what does everyone think Robin and Mr Gomez are going to do? Oh the mystery! Though I suppose it may be a little obvious to some people. :D What about Mrs Haversham's suggestion? **

**About Maria's and Robin's POVs. Maria's POV is set the day after her last from the previous chapter and Robin's in set 2 weeks after his last. I know that's a big difference between the pair of them, but Maria's will catch up in the next chapter. And I know Robin's wasn't very long, but I think Maria's kind of dominated this chapter! **

**Just for you all, _Italics _= Letter then a flashback in this chapter. :)**

**Please review, it would be very appreciated. **

**-Jemlou-**


	9. Changes

_Chapter Nine ~ Changes_

Mrs Haversham avoided me for the first few days after the conversation in the drawing room and I had a feeling that after I left, she must have said something to Mrs Heliotrope as my tutor's opinion on the matter had suddenly changed.

"She means well." Mrs Heliotrope told me, three days after the discussion of marriage between Callum and I. "She only wants what's best for her son."

"And what about what's best for me?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Well, I suppose, if you thought about it," She was stuttering again. Mrs Heliotrope paused for a short moment before continuing. "It is actually what's best for you to."

When I demanded to know why, she told me that Callum Haversham could provide me with so much more than what any other man could. He was overly handsome, had a luxurious home, a perfectly nice family, a set job (Callum worked with his father), a dashing personality and, more importantly it seemed, money to last a lifetime. He was apparently the object of perfection in most women's eyes. Though I wasn't part of that 'most'.

I did _not_ want his overly handsome face. I did _not _want his luxurious home. I did _not _want his perfectly nice family. I did _not_ want his set job. I did _not_ want his dashing personality. And I most certainly did _not_ want his money. I tried to make it clear to Mrs Heliotrope that I did _not _want to marry Callum Haversham.

"Tell me one good reason why you could not marry the boy." Mrs Heliotrope said, putting her book aside. She always seemed to read. "He has not been unpleasant to you. He has not been obnoxious or arrogant. He has not hurt you in any way. The boy is perfectly nice and there is no reason why you could not become his wife."

"I could think of a few!" I cried. "I'm not ready to marry, I don't care what Mrs Haversham says. I don't want his money or his house or his family. And yes he may be perfectly nice, but I do not know him well enough to even come close to considering any sort of enjoinment with him, whether it was marriage or even courting!" I paused to catch my breath. "And I think you're forgetting the most important thing." I stood up from my chair, scraping it loudly along the floor, causing Mrs Heliotrope to flinch slightly. "I do not love him. I love Robin." With that, I turned on my heels and left Mrs Heliotrope's room and into mine, slamming the door shut loudly, hoping she would hear it and know I was angry.

That was one of the few disagreements Mrs Heliotrope and I, all of them about the same topic. Mrs Haversham had suddenly become nice with me again after that first argument with my tutor. She carried on as if nothing had happened and I suspected that either Mrs Heliotrope had told her of our disagreement or the Lady Haversham had overheard. She probably thought that her sudden 'normality' would soften me up again before she started the subject matter again.

I thought correctly as it was brought up on an outing to town, a week after our last visit and the conversation in the drawing room. It was just Francesca and I in town, though we were swiftly joined by Francesca's step-mother, Elizabeth, Mrs Heliotrope (who I had forgiven) and surprisingly Callum.

"Are you having fun, girls?" Mrs Haversham asked.

"Yes, we are just looking for gifts Maria can bring back for her family." Francesca replied. Francesca had told me that her ever-so-often politeness towards her step-mother was because she had promised her father she would be nice, so her niceness was kept to when her father was around to see it, and also when she wanted her step-mother for something. Which I had rightly guessed within the first week in London. She told me that if she was nice to her step-mother, then she would go away. Though I saw a flaw in this. Her niceness could entice Mrs Haversham to stay.

"Ahh, that's nice." Mrs Haversham commented, smiling.

"What are you buying, Maria dear?" Mrs Heliotrope asked, stepping forward. I showed her the gifts I had gotten already.

"These are for Jude and Jesse." I told her, showing her two items; a patch-work bear that was made from a very odd material, that Francesca had told me was expensive, and a china doll in a very elegant dress, that was a perfect replica to the normal dresses women in London wore.

"They're lovely." Mrs Heliotrope beamed. I shrugged.

"I couldn't think of what they would want." I admitted.

"They're children, so I aspect whatever you bring them back, would please them." This was probably true.

I put Jude's and Jesse's gifts back in the bag and brought out Loveday's. It was perfume in a crystal glass bottle that smelled divinely like roses. I knew Loveday could not get enough of roses, so I guessed she would like it.

Uncle had asked for me to bring him back a pair of black leathered boots, which he said there was a shop in London that specialised in the ones he wanted. He told me he trusted my judgement of what style I was to get, as long as they were leather, black and boots. I picked the ones I saw Uncle Benjamin the most in and the ones that seem more practical. I knew my uncle was more of a practical man so they seemed perfect.

Marmaduke had asked me that instead of a gift, that I was to bring back some new ingredients for him to try out. He told me there was nothing else he would have wanted and I settled for that, though I had decided not to buy them yet until the last day before we left. I did not want to ingredients to go rotten, laying about in my suitcase. I promised myself that sometime I was to discuss with Lord Haversham about some food imports he had. He was a business man and Mrs Heliotrope told me he was probably the best man to ask when it came to Marmaduke's present.

For Mrs Harper, I had gotten a dress. A beautiful red, flowing gown that wasn't too plain and wasn't too dramatised. It seemed perfect for Mrs Harper and was easily adjustable so if needed, Loveday could do it for her. I had only seen Mrs Harper in ragged and dusty dresses when she was about De Noir castle. I guessed that was because of the fact she probably couldn't afford to buy elegant dresses for herself. There was a lot of times when we had asked Mrs Harper to visit and she had refused, saying she didn't feel well. Though when I talked later about it with Mr Gomez or Robin, they both told me the same thing. She was embarrassed to come into our home, looking the way she did. This made me very sad, so I thought she would like the dress, having something to wear when going out.

These we the gifts I had so far got, though I still had Mr De Noir, Mr Gomez, Digweed, Wrolf and Robin to buy for.

"You're buying a gift for Wrolf?" Mrs Heliotrope asked.

"I can't very well leave him out." I told her.

I had no idea what to get for the five of them, though hoped that it I would have something by the end of our stay.

After we had shown them the gifts, Francesca tried, though failed, to excuse us both, though Mrs Haversham suggested the lot of us go for a stroll through the park. We couldn't really object as neither of us could think of a substantial excuse, so in defeat we joined them all to the park.

"So, you've been shopping with my sister?" Callum appeared suddenly by my side. We were in the park now and I had decided to sit underneath the shade of a tree whilst the others were out in the sun. Callum stood over me and I had to strain my neck up to look at him. I was so busy day dreaming to even notice his sudden appearance.

"Yes." I nodded. "I promised my family before I left that I would bring them something back. If I don't, I know they'll only get pouty." Callum laughed at this and sat down, joining my on the grass.

"The gifts you've got seem quite extravagant for souvenirs." Callum pointed out. I shrugged.

"I wanted to get them all something they'd like, not some pointless things they wouldn't use." I said. "Plus they're my family so I don't want to get them rubbish gifts." I couldn't help but notice that I kept referring to everyone back home as my 'family'. The only blood relation was Uncle Benjamin and obviously now he was married to Loveday, she was aunt. They weren't my family but I suppose all the time I spent with everyone, we might aswell have been.

"Fair enough." Callum nodded. "You love your family a lot."

"Very much." I agreed, smiling. I looked to face Callum to see him watching me. He smiled and I returned it. "Don't you love yours?" I watch Callum's face turn up slightly in a way that reminded me very much of Robin. That made my heart pain slightly though Callum began talking again.

"My family is too restricted with their problems to be capable of loving each other." He told me. "Francesca hates Mother. Mother likes Francesca, though is too insensitive when it comes to her feelings. Elizabeth hates everyone that isn't Mother and everyone else, apart from Mother, hates Elizabeth. Father loves everyone, with Elizabeth, when she's in her moods, as the acceptation."

"I'm sure your father doesn't hate Elizabeth. She's his daughter." I tried to laugh, though I saw by Callum's face he wasn't joking.

"Elizabeth is a spoilt little brat and my father has no patience for her. He's content to know she stays out of his way and doesn't come begging for money." He paused then smiled. "Like I said, we're not capable of all loving each other."

"I suppose all families have problems." I nodded.

"Yours doesn't."

"That you're not aware of." Callum chuckled at this. Mrs Heliotrope was right, Callum was perfectly nice. Though I thought that to be true with Mrs Haversham. It turned out she was just a very irritable woman.

We talked for a while before Elizabeth suddenly appeared, demanding Callum's attention and he was soon whisked away, leaving me alone again. I sat playing with a daisy, twirling it between my finger and thumb. I noticed after a while that the light had gotten a considerable amount darker and I guessed someone was standing over me again, and I hadn't noticed them join me. When I looked up, I saw it was Mrs Haversham.

"Are you enjoying your day, Maria?" She asked. That's all she ever seemed to do. Ask whether we were alright or if our day was fine. That's why she seemed nice before, all she did was ask about whether we were fine or whatever, perceiving her to be a nice person.

"Yes thank you." I replied shortly.

"I would sit down, though I don't want to dirty my dress." She told me. I smiled weakly and didn't say anything. "Have you thought about my offer?"

"What offer?" I asked.

"The offer we discussed the other day." She said slowly, smiling and looking at me like I was merely an infant. "Marriage between yourself and my son." I tried not to snort at this and swallowed hard before answering.

"I didn't realise there was anything else to discuss." I said.

"But you didn't give me an answer."

"I think I did. I told you that I did not want to marry your son." I watched as Mrs Haversham didn't reply for a few moments, her lips twitching slightly, trying to decided whether or not to take form of a frown or a smile. She settled for a very fake smile.

"I will let you think about it some more." She nodded, before turning and preparing to walk away from me.

"But there's nothing else to think about, Mrs Haversham." I called before she left. This made her stop, but she didn't turn around.

"Think about it, my child." Then she left finally, joining the others. I caught Francesca's eyes and she wandered over, her face wary.

"Should I even ask what she said?" Francesca raised an eyebrow. I repeated the conversation to her and watched as she began to mutter a few words to herself, regarding her step-mother.

We returned home later that day and went about our normal things. Callum headed off to see his father, who had apparently just returned from business. Mrs Haversham, Elizabeth and Mrs Heliotrope headed inside the house. Whereas I followed Francesca to the bottom of the garden so we could continue with our practising.

Francesca was a completely different teacher to Mr Gomez. I had been used to Mr Gomez's softness and patience after I asked him to teach me archery and he had agreed. He treated me much different to Robin, and he said that was because he liked me more. Mr Gomez would wait and tell me nicely when I had done something wrong, whereas Francesca was the complete opposite. She wanted everything to be done right the first time and if it wasn't she would start bellowing insults, not necessarily in my direction. She was very strict though was very good with getting the job done.

After I had confronted her, I had a feeling Francesca had began to warm to me. I didn't think she particularly classed me as a friend, though I think she liked me enough. And that's all I cared about. The snide comments and glares had gone and we spent a great deal of time together down in Francesca's little hideaway down the bottom of the garden, practising, teaching and learning. My fighting and archery had improved a lot and I couldn't wait to get home and show Robin my new skills.

I had written replies to both Loveday and Robin later on that evening, sending them off the next day. I sent them the usual updates, though left out the part about Mrs Haversham wanting me to marry her son. Later on that week, I got a reply from Loveday, though I had nothing from Robin. I thought maybe it would arrive the next day, though it didn't. I asked Mrs Haversham if she had definitely sent both letters and she told me she had.

When I told Francesca about it, she told me that she assumed her step-mother had something to do with it.

"I bet, what's she's done," Francesca began, leaning back against her hands. We had decided to have a break today and just relax out in the orchard. It was very sunny and one of the best days so far in London. "Is taken your letter and hidden it."

"Why would she do that with one and not the other?" I asked her.

"Which one haven't you gotten a reply from?" Francesca asked.

"Robin." I told her. I had told Francesca all about Robin. She seemed quite amused at first, teasing me a lot, and her actions just reminded me a lot of Robin.

"And that makes sense." She nodded quickly then sat up, facing me. "She probably thinks that not sending the letter to Robin will make you angry with him. Then you'll think more about Callum and whether or not you should actually marry him. She'll then hope that Robin will get angry with you for not writing. Which will then cause you both to argue and you ending up marrying Callum." I stared at her.

"Don't you think that all seems quite pathetic though?" I asked, frowning. "How could she expect me to marrying Callum just because she didn't send my letter to Robin when she should have?" Francesca shrugged once.

"She never was the brightest."

We continued to discuss the issue for a long time, coming up with so many schemes and ideas that Mrs Haversham could have possibly conjured up. It seemed aswell that the more we talked about it, the more Francesca seemed to like me. I guessed to was because she had someone else to dislike her step-mother with.

During the early start of the third week in I went to see Georgina and Claire, both of whom seemed happy to see me. We talked for hours on end about our time apart from each other and they both seemed very shocked when I told them who I was staying with. They were very aware of who the Haversham's were. Both them aswell seemed to have a liking for Callum Haversham, asking me to introduce them. I told them I wouldn't as they were perfectly capable of doing it themselves. They then told me I spoiled their fun.

As the third week finished, I was glad to know I would be home to Moonacre soon. I would of course miss Francesca, who I thought out of them all I would miss the least at the start of the trip, though that had all changed in the space of two weeks. I would even miss Callum, who had continued to be nice to me throughout the days, regardless of what his mother wanted.

It evening and I was mulling over how so little time in London seemed have dragged along so slowly, in my nightclothes. We were only gone three weeks and yet it seemed like three years. It would be weird waking up in the mornings in Moonacre again instead of in the large Haversham Manor bedroom I had grown used to. Having Dawn come get me when it was dinner or I was required, though I had managed to convince her not to come wake me up in the mornings anymore as I could wake up myself. She did it for one day though the next she went back into habit. Francesca then installed a lock on my door so Dawn could not enter at all and soon the maid gave in and mornings were mine again.

It was in the silence of the room that I began to hear light sounds of tapping. I listened carefully, trying to establish where the sound was coming from. Finally I realised it was coming from the balcony doors, which had curtains pulled across them this evening. I made my way over to them, opening the curtains then unlatching the door. When I opened the doors, nothing was there, confusing me. Though I felt something run across my foot and I yelped.

It was a mouse, small and brown. It scampered across my bedroom floor and stopped in the middle. It turned and looked at me in a way that seemed very un-mouse like then scurried away and underneath the door. I wondered for a moment where on earth the mouse had come from as it couldn't have possibly climbed up the side of the Manor and onto my balcony ledge. Could it?

I shook my head once and made my way onto the balcony. I leant over the edge and looked down to the ground. It was too dark for me to see anything so I sighed and made my way back inside. Though before I made it inside, another sound caught my attention. It sounded like struggling breathes and I stopped it listen. Sure enough it sounded like someone was climbing up the side of the house. I froze in fear. Someone was trying to break into the house.

"Go away, whoever you are!" I cried, bravely. Unsure of where the burst of confidence had come from. The breathing stopped for a few moments and at first I thought I must have imagined it. I prepared to go back inside, to tell Mrs Heliotrope of what I had heard when a voice spoke.

"Maria?" They knew my name. I felt sick and gripped onto the handle. I was just about to run to Mrs Heliotrope when a hand came over the top of the balcony and gripped the railing. Another hand followed and the person hauled themselves up. Nothing could have prepared me from who I saw.

"Robin?"

* * *

**(A/N) I haven't had chance to really look over this chapter, so apologises if there's any spelling/gramatical mistakes. **

**Reviews are appreciated, as are critical responses. I'd prefer to know if I'm doing anything wrong. Thank you. **

**-Jemlou-**


	10. The Bird And The Mouse

_Chapter Ten ~ The Bird And The Mouse_

I stared in disbelief at the boy that hung carelessly over the balcony rail. It had been over three weeks since I had seen him last and yet here he was, looking very much the same as he had done when I left him, though now he was panting slightly. He still wore the same black leather trousers and jacket, the same red scarf and feathered neck thing, that I still questioned him on the need for it. His hat still placed firmly on his mess of dark curls, which peeked out from underneath, trying to escape but not succeeding.

"You know, if you're done staring, you could help me over please." Robin said suddenly, his voice making me jump. I quickly rushed over as I saw the reason he was panting was because he was struggling to hold himself up. Cautiously, I pulled him over, so he didn't fall to his awaiting death, though Robin landed in a heap on the floor. He cursed loudly and I was quickly on alert incase he had been heard.

It would do no good for Mrs Haversham or Mrs Heliotrope to come rushing into my room to find Robin stood there, probably grinning. Mrs Heliotrope would probably faint in shock, though I thought I could probably bring her around to not over-reacting about Robin's appearance. Mrs Haversham, on the other hand, would probably throw Robin out before I had even done speaking. His presence now messed up her plan to wed her son and I.

Robin stood up, still muttering under his breath, and brushed himself off.

"What are you doing here?" I demanded after I had found my voice. I had been redeemed speechless on seeing Robin. Robin froze from brushing dust off his arm and raised his eyes to meet mine. His arms both continued to stay in the position the were in as he stared into me, with a look that seemed very hard to decipher for a few moments. Though then evident hurt filled Robin's dark eyes.

"I can leave if you want?" He said, quietly. He glanced over his shoulder at the balcony railing and let his arms fall flat to his side. He made a move to leave, but I quickly grabbed his arm and pulled him close to me, wrapping my arms around his body. After a few silent moments, Robin did the same, pulling me closer to him and resting his chin on my head.

The silence between us was lingered with questions. I could feel my heart beating hard in my chest. Surely I must be dreaming? Though this was unlike any dream I had had before. Robin felt so real, his arms around me. I listened hard to him breathing, my head resting against his chest. I inhaled his scent. Just as I had left it. I could not have conjured up anything so perfect as what stood before me.

"I take it you don't want me to leave then?" Robin asked quietly. I breathed a laugh and gripped him tighter, to be answered by Robin with a kiss onto the top of my forehead.

"Never." I whispered back. It seemed my voice was lost again.

"That's good because I was nervous about climbing back down again." He told me. "It wasn't a pleasant experience, I will tell you that." I giggled again, though didn't reply. I wanted him to continue speaking, so I could hear his voice again. "Mr Gomez refused to carry me up aswell, he told me it would be more romantic if I climbed up. Daft bugger." I pulled away from Robin enough to see his face, but close enough that I was still near him and touching him.

"Mr Gomez?" I asked. The flame from the lamp in my room was the only light between us and the flicker of it was relevant on the side of Robin's face. I saw his lips perk up in a small smile that wasn't mocking, but made my stomach flutter.

"He was here, though I think he's gone inside on search of somewhere to sleep. He didn't like the idea of sleeping on the grass so he's decided to go inhabit one of your many rooms in this - err - glorious home." His smile widened to a grin when he stopped talking. I frowned a little.

"How come I didn't see him pass?" I asked, glancing around to see if Mr Gomez was stood in the shadows somewhere. As far as I could see, he wasn't.

"He wasn't very well going to walk through your house in human form, was he?" Robin asked, laughing. "He's probably some sort of insect of some kind. Something that he can hide in small places in, something so that he can't be detected by your rich friends."

"Like a mouse?" I suggested, more to myself than Robin. I remembered as the small rodent, before, scampered into my room from the balcony and how it looked at me in such an odd way. I suppose it made sense to how the mouse got up onto the balcony in the first place. I smiled slightly to think that Mr Gomez was here aswell. I looked up at Robin. "What are you doing here?" I asked this much more softer this time, not to hurt Robin with my tone. It seemed to work as I saw Robin smile sheepishly and shrug in an awkward fashion.

"Is it pathetic to say that I couldn't stand to be away from you any longer than the three weeks we have?" He asked quietly. I couldn't help but feel myself blushing when he said this and I leaned up to kiss him lightly on his lips.

"I've missed you too." I told him, pulling him in for another hug. We stayed like that for a while before I pulled away completely and grabbed Robin's hand in mine. He looked at me questionably when I tried to drag him inside, refusing to move. "It's cold out here." I told him. He raised a cautious eyebrow and let me pull him inside. Once we were in, I latched the balcony door back up and drew the curtains. When I turned to face Robin, he was gazing around the room in awe. I rolled my eyes and walked past him over to the door. I quickly opened it and poked my head out. I was thankful that Robin and I hadn't woken anyone up, then shut the door and locked it. I let out a sigh of relief and turned back to face Robin, only to run straight into him.

"Sorry." He mumbled. "I thought you were going to go tell someone I was here." I looked up at him, baffled.

"Why on earth would I do that?" I asked. He smiled nervously again and shrugged. Satisfied that I wasn't going to run, he walked away from me again to examine the room. I watched him for a few moments as his eyes danced around all the fancy paintings on the wall, the luxurious furniture, colourful rugs, then finally the generously large bed. Robin looked at me with a raised eyebrow.

"Are they implying that you need that entire bed?" He asked. I laughed and strode over to the bed and sat on it, cross-legged. Robin remained at the foot of it, gripping both the posts and staring down at me.

"How did you find out where I was?" I asked him. He rummaged through his pockets for a few moments before pulling out a piece of paper. He held it up to me and I saw it was the letter I sent him.

"You wrote the address on the back, so we thought it would be easy to find out." He explained. "Turns out it's not. We were searching for hours on end for this place. We finally resorted to asking someone and irritably they told us immediately and we've been waiting amongst the grounds, waiting for night so we could climb up without being seen."

"But how did you know which room I was in?"

"Luck." Robin smiled. "You came out onto the balcony whilst we were waiting." I frowned. Had I? I then remembered that I had done after I had returned to my room after dinner. I came out onto the balcony for a few moments, for some fresh air, though I retreated inside after a few seconds so I could get out of the God-awful dress I was wearing.

"I see." I nodded, though I smiled up at him. "And what would you have done if I hadn't have come out onto the balcony?" His grin widened.

"Mr Gomez would have searched every room until he found you." He told me. "But I had a feeling, he wasn't very keen on that idea, so he's glad that you showed yourself when you did." I stared up at him for a few moments.

"Won't your father be angry?" I asked. He nodded.

"Very." Though his smile was evidence that he really didn't care. "Mr Gomez left him a note to explain where we are, so he can't say he didn't know where we were when we return."

"And when do you plan on returning?" I asked quietly. Robin's smile fell as he watched me, contemplating what he should say to me. Finally after a long moment of silence, he gave me a very small smile.

"I do not know." He told me. Suddenly though his grin was back. "Tell me about what I've missed then." He plonked himself down at the loveseat at the end of my bed and rested his elbows on my bed. "Did you send me another letter by the way? Because I didn't get it. Loveday got hers and I was afraid you had forgotten about me." I smiled slightly. It seemed that Mrs Haversham had 'forgotten' to send Robin's letter. I crawled over to the end of the bed and laid on my stomach. I rested my head on my arms and sighed.

"I did send you a letter." I promised him. "Though I expect Mrs Haversham must have not sent it." Robin frowned slightly then nodded. He failed to see the irritation in my voice as I talked of Mrs Haversham.

"Never mind, eh?" He smiled, tucking some of my loose hair behind my ear. "How are you? Are you enjoying it here?" I smiled back at him.

"I am well." I concluded. I debated in my head whether or not I should confide in Robin of what Mrs Haversham has wanted me to do. Would it anger him that I hadn't told him sooner? Though what if I do not tell him and he finds out later, only to realise I hadn't told him when I could have?

"Are you not enjoying it here?" Robin asked suddenly, sensing my reluctance to answer him. I decided it was best to tell him, it was for the best and I knew he would want me to. With a sigh, I proceeded to tell him of Mrs Haversham, Callum, Francesca and everything that had happened during my stay in London.

I told him of when I first arrived here and Francesca's scorn towards me. How I was at the end of her daily snide and irritable comments for a reason that was unknown until I confronted her. She had become a very good friend to me since I had confronted her. I still wasn't sure if she liked me very much, but I had become fond of her and would miss her when I left.

I told him of the conversation with Mrs Haversham and her 'offer'. I moved onto Callum and how he seemed perfectly nice, though his mother was constantly making comments about the pair of us and was still insisting for me to marry her beloved boy.

Elizabeth came up in my explanation briefly but I did not have much to say on the girl. She was irritating and a spoiled brat, though that was the length of her wrong doings towards me. I returned back to Mrs Haversham again, telling Robin about Francesca and my suspicion that the Haversham lady had not sent Robin's letter on purpose, a bid to cause friction between Robin and I.

Robin listened patiently to my story, not interrupting, but his expression would reflect what he felt to what I said. He would raise his eyebrows, frown, roll his eyes, narrow his eyes, bit his lip, smile and I swore he once grinded his teeth together.

"Why didn't you tell me in your first letter that you were not enjoying it here?" He asked softly when I had finished. "You know I would have come get you." I laughed, half heartedly and smiled.

"I didn't want to worry you." I saw Robin's face crease ever so slightly and I saw him open his mouth. He shut it again almost immediately. I didn't ask Robin what he was about to say, I just continued. "And I didn't want to seem pathetic, complaining after such a short period of time." Robin didn't say anything or do anything, he just watched me. He looked so out of place in this room. His dark clothes and exterior stuck out in the fancy and bright room we were in. I smiled at the De Noir boy as his expression seemed very hard and strained. He smiled back. "I'm sorry." I whispered softly.

"For what?" Robin asked, just as softly. His eyes perked up slightly.

"Not telling you."

"It's fine."

"It's not." I urged. "We're not supposed to keep secrets from each other, remember?" I saw something in Robin's face as I said that. His face screwed up again and he clicked his tongue against the roof of his mouth.

"Well, I'm sorry I didn't come sooner." He told me finally. I had a feeling that wasn't what he wanted to say but I ignored that feeling. I grinned and he answered it with a grin of his own.

"How is everyone?" I asked. Robin reached out and ran a hand through my hair, playing with it absently. His touch sent shivers through me and he seemed to notice it as he grinned at me.

"Missing you very much." Robin told me. "Even Father, though the fool is too stubborn to admit it." I smiled at this. "Mrs Harper says that when you get back, there will be a hug waiting for you. Jude and Jesse have been a nuisance without you. I've tried everything with them, but it seems I've lost my touch. You're their new favourite now." I felt my cheeks hotting up.

"Does that bother you?" I asked quietly. He shook his head once.

"You're my favourite too." My cheeks hotted up even more now and he smiled when he saw this.

"What about Mr Gomez?" I asked. Robin's smile flattered again and he didn't answer for a few moments.

"You can ask him yourself when you see him." Robin told me, dodging the question.

"When will I see him?" I asked, glancing around the room incase he was sat in the corner. He wasn't.

"Tomorrow probably." Robin sighed. "He'll be in in the morning. After he's rested for the night." He paused then continued. "You think you can get away from the house tomorrow?"

"Why?" I asked.

"We can spend the day in town." Robin smiled. "I hope you don't mind Mr Gomez tagging along too though. He's always wanted to see the city." I giggled.

"I'm sure I can get away. I'll ask Francesca to make an excuse for me." Robin nodded and dropped his hand away from my hair. "Where will you be sleeping?" I asked. He glanced around then gestured to the loveseat he was stretched out on. I bit my lip and sat up. Robin watched me as I climbed under the covers of my bed and then pat the space next to me. Robin raised his eyebrow.

"That would be a very un-gentleman thing for me to, princess." Robin said slowly. I pouted slightly then climbed out of bed.

"You can sleep in the bed then and I'll sleep on the chair." I told him. Robin shook his head and was about to protest when I cut him off. "I'm smaller than you. I don't need all the room and you're probably tired after your journey here." He shook his head again.

"I can't, princess." He said softly. "That's _your _bed."

"Then we'll both sleep in it." I cried, though still kept my voice quiet enough so Mrs Heliotrope wouldn't hear. "No buts." Robin studied me in silence, and didn't make any movement of budging. With a sigh, I walked over to him and took his hands then preceded to pull him to his feet. Instead though, Robin just tugged me towards him and I landed on his lap. He grinned at me in a smug way and I rolled my eyes. His arms wrapped around my waist and he pressed a kiss to my shoulder. I missed being this close to him and I just leaned into his grip. Robin answered to this by pulling me closer and we sat in a comfortable silence for a few moments.

I couldn't quite believe he was here. I thought that maybe I was dreaming, but I didn't want to question it. It would ruin the moment and I just wanted to soak up everything I could whilst Robin was before me. I felt him rub his hand up and down my back, very softly and very carefully, and I sighed. I pulled away from him and looked into his eyes. Bags were visible under them, I was surprised I hadn't seen them before. I lightly ran my finger under his eyes and then down his nose and onto his lips. Robin smiled when I touched his lips and took my hand to kiss it.

"You look tired." I pointed out.

"Hmm." Was all Robin said. I rolled my eyes and pulled myself away from him and onto my feet.

"Come on." I insisted. "Time for bed, bird-boy." Robin raised an eyebrow but surprisingly let me pull him to his feet. He towered over me and I reached up onto my tip-toes to kiss him. He answered my kiss immediately and gripped my waist again, pulling me to him. When I pulled away, I walked away from him and climbed into bed again. Slowly, Robin made his way around to the other side of the bed, where he stood, looking very lost. "Are you getting in or just going to stand there all night?" I saw him swallow.

"I can easily sleep on the seat if you find this uncomfortable. I don't mind at all." I rolled my eyes and reached over to grab his hand, a bid to urge him in. Robin finally gave in and shrugged off his jacket. He took off everything he was wearing apart from his shirt and underwear. He debated for a while whether or no he should keep his trousers on but decided against it as leather wouldn't be very comfortable to sleep in. Robin got into the bed and lay probably the furthest he could possibly be away from me. I knew he was doing this to be a 'gentlemen' but right now I really didn't mind about all this 'respectable behaviour'. I just wanted to feel close to Robin.

I pulled Robin over to me and settled for lying against his chest. I felt him put his arms around me in a cautious way and press his cheek against the top of my head.

"Sleep well, princess." Robin whispered. I saw him turn to his side and blow out the lamp on the side table, plunging the room into darkness, then he returned back to the previous position, pulling me much closer than before.

"Thank you for coming, Robin." I whispered back. "I love you." Robin chuckled lightly before kissing my head.

"I love you too, princess."

* * *

**(A/N) Apologises for the long wait for the update! Recently I've developed a new obsession with the film _Inglourious Basterds _(if you haven't seen it, I do recommend you watch it!) and I was so caught up with watching/reading fics about it that I didn't update for you all. Selfish, I know, but I promise you I will try my hardest to keep up this story.**

**If there's any gramatical mistakes, like the other chapter, I haven't had chance to look over it and sort out the mistakes. So please forgive me for that. **

**Thank you for being patient with me and feel free to review. Thank you. **

**-Jemlou-**


	11. In The Morning

_Chapter Eleven ~ In The Morning_

_Knock. Knock. Knock._

The sound was deafening to my half asleep ears. Though it wasn't nearly as deafening to the sounds that came after it.

"Maria!" Mrs Heliotrope's voice shrieked from the other side of my locked bedroom door. "Maria Merryweather, open this door!" I groaned against my pillow and sat up. Correction, _tried _to sit up. Something strong had it's hold on me and kept me in place. I opened my drowsy eyes to see what it was, only to set eyes on Robin de Noir's sleeping form. I frowned upon sight of him.

Why on earth was Robin here? _And _sleeping in _my _bed. I then remembered last night and smiled. Robin had come for me, to see me, despite his father's probable anger. I reached up and carefully ran a finger along his bottom lip. He didn't stir, he didn't even move. Robin seemed to be a very heavy sleeper as Mrs Heliotrope's loud banging and hollering didn't have any effect on him.

Mrs Heliotrope. She could not see Robin here, there would be no doubt that she would flip. And if she even knew about Robin sleeping in my bed she would probably die of shock.

My smile had now turned down to a frown of panic.

"I'm coming, Mrs Heliotrope!" I called, loud enough for her to hear, and then proceeded to poke Robin awake. "Robin, wake up." I whispered, nudging him. Robin grumbled slightly, but didn't open his eyes. "Robin, Mrs Heliotrope is at the door and if she sees you, she'll kill us."

"In a minute." Robin muttered, tightening his grip around my waist. I sighed and shoved him hard.

"Get up now!" I hissed, harshly. Robin's eyes fluttered opened and he frowned.

"What are you-" I quickly covered his mouth with my hand and put my finger to my lips to indicate he be quiet. His eyebrows frowned in confusion though, on queue, Mrs Heliotrope began to knock again.

"Maria if you don't open this door, this instance," She began. "Then I'll have to go get someone to very well kick it down." Robin and I scrambled to our feet and I quickly gathered up Robin's discarded clothes and shoved it in his awaiting arms.

"I'm just getting my robe on, Mrs Heliotrope!" I called. "You need to hide." I whispered to Robin.

"Where?" He asked. I looked around. The bathroom was off limits because if Mrs Heliotrope needed the toilet then there was no where for Robin to hide inside. The wardrobe was too full for Robin to squeeze in. I pondered whether he should go out onto the balcony, but again Mrs Heliotrope may want to go out there and would find a half naked Robin stood there. There was only one option left.

"Under the bed." I commanded, pointing though it wasn't necessary. Robin didn't bother asking questions and quickly fell to his knees and threw his clothes under. He glanced up at me, eyebrows raised and then rolled under and out of sight. Once I was sure Robin could not be seen, I rushed over to put on my robe then answered the door, where Mrs Heliotrope was getting impatient.

I unlocked the latch and opened it wide, revealing my tutor, who looked very flushed. I made a show of yawning and stretching in front of here then leaned, lazily, against the door.

"Have I slept in?" I asked, innocently. Mrs Heliotrope sighed and shook her head.

"No, my dear, I was hoping we could talk before breakfast?" She asked. I nodded and stood aside so she could come inside. I shut the door behind her and glanced around again, just to make sure Robin wasn't visible. He wasn't.

"What is it that you wish to talk to me about?" I asked, politely. My thoughts we more on Robin and his appearance last night than what Mrs Heliotrope was needing to talk to me about. It was probably about nothing anyway.

"Well, you would've probably find out at breakfast if I hadn't told you, but I thought you would react better if I told you." She began, sitting down on the loveseat, patting the space next to her. I joined her on the chair and waited for her to continue. Mrs Heliotrope glanced down at her hands before looking up to meet my eyes. "We have been invited to a ball this evening."

"A ball?" I asked, frowning. She nodded.

"The Haversham's are a very well known family, so naturally they are invited to all the grand occasions. As we are their guests at the moment, we are to accompany them this evening aswell."

"Do we have a choice?" I asked. I wasn't liking the sound of this ball. No doubt it would be part of Mrs Haversham's attempt to get her son and I married. It didn't help that Robin, at this precise moment, was underneath the bed, listening to every word we were saying.

"You used to love going to balls." Mrs Heliotrope pointed out. I didn't say anything so Mrs Heliotrope continued. "Georgina and Claire will be there." That got my attention.

"Really?" Mrs Heliotrope nodded.

"As will Francesca so you do not have to spend the evening with Callum Haversham."

"Yes, but that won't stop Mrs Haversham trying to make me." I cried. Mrs Heliotrope nodded.

"I understand, Maria, that this whole marriage issue is not what you are wanting-"

"It's not an issue, Mrs Heliotrope!" I cut in. "I do _not _want to marry Callum, your friend, Lady Haversham, is deluded in the head if she thinks I will even consider it."

"Maria, tell me one thing that is wrong with Callum." Mrs Heliotrope said suddenly.

"His mother for starters." I muttered, leaning back against the chair. Mrs Heliotrope shook her head.

"Something wrong with _Callum._" She said. "Leaving his mother, his family and his lifestyle aside. Tell me what is so wrong with the boy that has opposed you so much of the thought of marrying him." I didn't answer immediately.

In all honesty, there was nothing wrong with Callum himself. It was everything around him. His mother from hell, his spoilt little bratty sister, his outrageously perfect home and lifestyle.

I would admit thought that Callum himself had done nothing that made me dislike him. He was perfectly nice, a gentleman, and had treated me right for the duration of our stay in his home. He was handsome, smart and funny, all characteristics that all women wished they could fins in men. And here Callum was, in all his perfection, offered to me, pretty much on a plate. As soon as I said the word I could become _Mrs _Callum Haversham and have everything that most girls wished for.

Though there was one thing that was wrong with Callum Haversham.

"He isn't Robin." I said quietly. There was a eerie silence in the room and I began to regret the words I had spoken. There was no doubt about it, Robin had heard my words and I wasn't sure what effect that would have on him. I could only hope it was positive.

Mrs Heliotrope watched me for a few moments before a smile of understanding graced her friendly face. She reached out and stroked my cheek with her hand and I returned her smile with a slightly confused one of my own.

"You care for that boy very much, don't you?" She asked. I could only nod this time, unable to find my voice suddenly. "Well, I guess that there is nothing that I say that will make you change your mind."

"Why do you want me to change my mind so much?" I asked. "What has Robin done that you can't seem to like?" Mrs Heliotrope shook her head frantically.

"There is nothing at all wrong with young Robin." She assured me. "Why, you know Maria that I very much like that boy."

"Then why?" I asked quietly. Her smile suddenly turned sad.

"I'm just thinking of you." Was all she said on that matter. "You need a dress for the ball tonight." Suddenly she was on her feet and striding over to my wardrobe. She opened it and began to search through the dresses.

"How many people will be there this evening?" I asked. She didn't bother glancing over her shoulder at me when she answered me.

"A fair few."

"And where shall it be held?"

"In the town hall." Mrs Heliotrope replied, pulling out a red gown and holding it in front of her. "The ball is held every year and all the respectable families are invited."

"What is it celebrating?" I asked.

"I'm afraid I do not know, you will have to ask Harriet." I resisted the urge to snort. No way was I asking her. "It will be an evening of dancing and socialising. We will be meeting so many people, Maria. We have to look our very best." She put the dress she was looking at back into the wardrobe and continued to search. I nodded, though she obviously did not see.

"Will the whole family be going?" I asked. Lord Haversham had just got back from his business trip so I didn't know whether or not he would be busy or not to attend.

"Of course. The whole family has been invited so the whole family will attend." I nodded again.

"What time will we be leaving?"

"Around 6 o'clock, I think." Yet again, I nodded.

"May I go into town today?" That made Mrs Heliotrope stop. She turned to face me.

"What ever for?" She asked.

"I would like to continue my shopping for gifts." I lied. She frowned.

"Can't you do that another day?"

"I'd like to do it today." After a few moments, Mrs Heliotrope nodded.

"I'll tell Harriet at breakfast that we are to go to town today." I shook my head quickly.

"I'd like to go on my own, please!" I cried, a little too forcefully. Mrs Heliotrope raised a suspicious eyebrow.

"You can't expect me to let you go into the city on your own, my child." She told me. I had to think fast otherwise there would be no way I would be able to get away from them and see Robin.

"Francesca will come with me." I said quickly. I knew that the Haversham girl would not mind assisting me, as it would get her away from the house and her step-mother. Mrs Heliotrope didn't argue, she just watched me. I had been into town with just Francesca before so she had no argument against me anymore. Finally, she nodded.

"Very well." She sighed. "I'll tell everyone at breakfast." I smiled my thanks at my tutor. "Now, get dressed. Whilst you're out, I shall pick a suitable dress for you to wear tonight at the ball." She shut the wardrobe doors and made her way over to the door. With one glance back at me, she raised her eyebrows once, then left the room.

The silence was again, very eerie. I clenched and unclenched my fists then let out a sigh. When I stood up and turned to face the bed, Robin was already crawling out.

"You didn't tell me that there isn't a lot of room from the floor to the bottom of the bed." He said, his breaths heavy. Robin got to his feet and threw his clothes onto the bed.

"I'm sorry." I muttered. Robin sensed the flatter in my voice and his grin faded. He was by my side in a second and had pulled me into a hug, tucking my head under his chin. Not a word was said between us. Robin was the first to break it.

"I'd like to meet this 'Callum Haversham'." He said suddenly. "See what I'm up against." I couldn't help but laugh.

Before I could speak, Robin had pulled away and was making his way back over to the bed. He then began to dress. Once he had placed his trusted hat on his head, Robin strode back over to me and kissed me lightly on the lips.

"I need to go." Robin told me. "Mr Gomez will be waiting for me." I nodded. "We'll meet you in town after breakfast."

"How will I know where to meet you?" I asked quickly, as Robin was already making his way over to the balcony. Robin just smiled.

"Mr Gomez and I will find you, don't worry." He promised. Quietly, he opened the balcony door and glanced outside. Once he was happy that no one else was out on their balcony and would see him, he stepped out and turned to face me. He took my hand in his and kiss it lightly. "Till we meet again, fair princess." I rolled my eyes at him but could feel my cheeks hotting up a great deal.

"Till then, noble prince." I told him. He grinned and kissed me once more on the lips then stepped away from me, staring up at the sky. "You're not going to climb back down the side of the house again, are you?" I asked, worried. He shook his head, frowning up at the sky. "Then how-" I was cut of by a loud swooping noise and I stared at Robin with wide eyes. Robin's grin only widened and he looked back down at me.

All so quickly, a large creature landed on the ledge of the balcony behind Robin. It had a large eagle head and a feathered coat. Large wings were situated on it's back, in the middle. Aswell as this, it's body and back legs were that of a horse. The creature was overall very big and magnificent.

I stepped back, scared, though Robin raised a hand to stop me.

"It's just Mr Gomez." He told me, still smiling. "I think this is his favourite animal to turn into, I've seen this form a lot." I didn't say anything, I just nodded. I hadn't seen Mr Gomez change very often as it startled me every time and Mr Gomez knew it. He told me he wouldn't change in front of me when it wasn't necessary. I guess now was necessary.

Robin climbed onto the back of the creature and tipped his hat at me.

"I'll see you later, princess." He called. I couldn't have time to answer as Mr Gomez flapped his wings and was flying high into the sky. I stood in shock for a few moments, everything happening so fast, then backed away, slowly, inside my room. I shut the doors and latched them up. With a sigh, I proceeded about my morning business.

* * *

**(A/N) Apologises that this chapter is not very interesting or long. I will try my hardest to update for you as soon as possible, which will probably be tuesday if I can. **

**This chapter hasn't been looked over (just like the previous two) so there may be many spelling and gramatical mistakes.**

**Please review, your comments are much appreciated. **

**-Jemlou-**


	12. Beloved Sweetheart

_Chapter Twelve ~ Beloved Sweetheart_

Francesca was very easily persuaded into coming to town with me. She wasn't aware of who I was meeting, though I planned to tell her once we were out of the watchful eyes of her step-mother, but I guessed she wouldn't mind so much when she did find out. I was correct in thinking that Francesca would have been more than happy to come when the opportunity to leave the house came along. To her, Haversham Manor was like a prison. Yet she willingly continued to live in it. Which strickened me as odd.

Mrs Haversham too some persuading to convince her to let Francesca and I go into the town. She argued that we may be back late and would have no time to get ready for the ball that evening. Though Francesca reassured her in the nicest tone she could conjure up and I even asked her politely also. Together, Francesca and I made a great team.

She soon agreed and after breakfast, Francesca and I were free to leave for the day, though we must be back in time to get ready.

I was regretting the ball. It was true that I did used to love them when I was younger, but I used to hate the county too. Opinions change and I certainly was not looking forward to dancing and socialising with a room of pompous busy bodies. Seeing Georgina and Claire there would be the only upside to the evening. Though there was also the downside of Mrs Haversham's possible plan that involved her son and I. Francesca and I both knew Mrs Haversham would not give up so easily on the matter at hand. It seemed that time could only tell what Mrs Haversham had in store and what the night would bring.

Francesca and I refused the carriage offered to us, as we didn't feel the need to be driven into town. Plus it gave me the opportunity to tell Francesca about my plans to meet Robin and Mr Gomez before the pair turned up unexpected.

I informed Francesca of Robin's appearance last night and briefly ran over the conversation. I told her then that I was meeting him in town today and that was the reason why I desired so much to go out today. Just as I expected, she didn't mind one bit. She relished the thought of 'going behind her step-mother's back' and being involved in something like this. I was quite happy with how she took the information.

We wandered through town aimlessly for a while, waiting for Robin and Mr Gomez to appear. I craned my neck around corners and above people's heads trying to find them, though I couldn't. Francesca made attempts to copy me though I knew it was just for show, even if she did spot them she wouldn't even know it was them. She didn't know what they looked like.

Soon we were in the park again and we decided to rest on a bench. This gave Francesca the opportunity to rant freely about the upcoming event tonight, which she hadn't currently done so.

"It's just ridiculous." Francesca muttered, picking a flower from the ground and slowly ripping off it's petals, one by one. "We go every year and every year it's the same." Francesca let out a dramatic sigh. "_She _expects it's a way for us to find suitable 'other halves'." She mumbled something under her breath which I couldn't quite catch. "-just a waste of time." I just heard before the light breeze carried it off.

"At least I get to introduce you to my friends?" I said, half heartedly. Francesca raised her eyes to meet mine and for a second I expected her to snigger and laugh at me. Though instead a friendly and soft smile graced her beautiful and I was taken back for a few moments. She had never smiled at me like that before.

"I'll make sure it's my duty to keep you well and firmly away from Callum also." She added, throwing the mangled flower back onto the grass.

"Do you think she's planned something for this evening?" I asked, nervously. Francesca snorted then sighed.

"Unquestionably." She muttered. With another sigh, she jumped to her feet and glanced around the park in an odd fashion. "Now, do tell me where on earth that country boy of yours is." I giggled and stood up aswell. Together we headed back into town, on search for Robin and Mr Gomez.

After a while, I beginning to think I had imagined last night and Robin was all just a dream. It seemed like something I would make up. I was starting to feel foolish and dreading the prospect of confessing to Francesca. She would only find it all very irritating though maybe she would be happy that it got us out the house for a little while.

Francesca trotted off briskly as we walked through the market, telling me she would be back in a minute as she was just going to talk to someone. I watched her go then glanced down at the stall I was stood in front of. It was a flower stall and I couldn't help but smile at all the beautiful colours and inhale the fragrance.

The woman at the stall was an old stout lady who had a kind face. I could tell she clearly hadn't a lot of money by the clothes she wore and I felt obliged to buy some flowers from her.

Whilst deciding, I felt someone brush my shoulder as they came and stood beside me to look at the bunches of flowers available. I thought nothing of it and continued about my choosing. It was so very hard especially with all the range of flowers on display.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw the person next to me pluck out a single rose then hold it to their nose to smell. I couldn't deny that the roses hadn't caught my eye myself. They reminded me much of Loveday's rose garden back home and I felt very swayed to buying a bunch of roses myself after this person had made their choice and gone.

I thought that maybe I would give them to Mrs Heliotrope. I knew she was feeling down lately with the time apart from her husband. Maybe a bunch of roses would cheer her up. I remembered Mrs Heliotrope telling me one night that Digweed with sneak out every so often at night and take a few of Loveday's roses from her garden. He would then take it back up to his room and tie a ribbon around the stem along with a small piece of poetry that he would find in one of Mrs Heliotrope's books. Mrs Heliotrope would wake up some mornings with a rose at her bedside, a ribbon around the stem and a small verse of poetry tied to it aswell. It would brighten up her day before it had even begun.

I found the story very sweet and thought that maybe buying her some roses would brighten her day and remind her that she would be with her husband soon enough.

"How much is this?" A voice asked next to me, startling me. It made me jump slightly as I had forgot completely about the person next to me. Composing myself, I began to pick out the roses I wanted, thinking of Mrs Heliotrope's pleasure when she saw them. I didn't hear how much the lady said they were, only noticing the exchange of money and the large smile of the lady's face as she stared up at the person, who's voice had told me they were a man.

"Is it for someone special, my dear?" The woman asked that man, cheerfully. I had gotten my bunch together and was fiddling around for the money to pay.

"Very special." I couldn't quite seem to find my money and didn't want to go through the embarrassment of apologising and putting the flowers back. Especially when the lady seemed very nice.

I was too busy fussing that I did not see the man beside me holding his newly bought rose out to me.

"For you, my dear." He said. I stared at the rose before looking up at the man. It looked so elegant and beautiful and seemed to shine more than any of the ones in my bunch did. I was stunned into shock, unable to find words to explain the situation. Surely he wasn't talking to me?

"I couldn't possibly-" It was only then did I look up at the man next to me, properly and fully. A large and very much smug smile greeted me when I looked up into the eyes of a very familiar being. "Robin?" I breathed, unable to contain the smile that had sprung onto my face.

"The one and only, princess." He said in a similar smug tone that was on his face. The rose was still outstretched to me but I couldn't get myself to take it. It seemed that I was lost in his eyes at the moment which at the very thought made my cheeks blush scarlet.

It was then I noticed that Robin's hat was missing from his face. As I noticed this I saw that he wasn't wearing his usual leather clothes either. All was gone and replaced with a simple black trousers, white shirt, black waistcoat and a long padded jacket that seemed much to large for him.

"You want me to pay for that?" Robin asked, nodding to the roses tucked in the crook of my arm. I went to protest but Robin had already fished out his money and was handing it to the flower lady, who watched us both with knowing eyes and a smile that reminded me a lot of Loveday's.

"Young love." She muttered, smiling fondly at me. "You better take that flower, dear, before the young lad's arm goes stiff." Instinctively, I took the rose Robin still held out to me and gave Robin a small and timid smile of thanks which he returned with a very large one of his own.

"Thank you." Robin said to the lady before putting an arm around my shoulders and leading me away. I glanced back at the lady who was still smiling at the pair of us leaving. "Who are those for?" He asked once we were some distance away from the flower stall. I stared up at him, my eyes running along the curve of his jaw. Robin must have felt me watching him as he glanced down at me and smiled.

"Mrs Heliotrope." I told him, knocking myself out of my trance and returning back to my normal self. "She was looking a little sad and I thought they might cheer her up." I tucked the bundle in the crook of my arm and played at the one Robin gave me in my other hand. I couldn't help but notice the looks people were giving me as they walked by.

"That's very thoughtful." Robin commented.

"We will be returning in a week but I know she misses Digweed dearly." I sighed. "I guess I've never really understood how much Mrs Heliotrope _actually_ loves her husband until now."

"I must say they make a beautiful couple." I glanced up at Robin to see if he was joking. He didn't seem to be and I smiled with satisfaction.

"Why are you wearing those clothes?" I asked, glancing him up and down. He glanced down at himself then chuckled.

"Mr Gomez said it would be a good idea to try and not stand out as we don't want to draw too much attention to ourselves." He explained to me slowly. "These clothes are from back home. I picked them up before we left." I raised an eyebrow.

"They're _your _clothes?" I asked. He nodded.

"Apart from the jacket, it's Mr Gomez's." Robin shrugged.

"How come I've never seen you in those clothes?" I asked. It was an odd sight to see Robin in something else other than leather.

"Because, princess, they're reasonably new." He sighed. "Father's trying to convert me out of wearing leather all the time. Silly fool. It was _him _we made me wear them in the first place!" I couldn't help but giggle.

"He is talking some sense." I muttered. "You look foolish in leather." Robin raised an eyebrow and shoved me lightly before draping his arm around my shoulder and pulling me close to kiss the top of my head. "No Mr Gomez?" I asked.

"He'll be around and about somewhere." Robin muttered, glancing up at the sky briefly then back down at me. He smiled and I returned it bashfully. "You're in town alone then?" I stopped dead in my tracks when he said this. I had forgotten completely.

"Francesca." I cried suddenly. Robin raised his eyebrows and I spun on my heels to head back to find Francesca who I had told I would meet by the flower stall. Only to find her stood there.

"I would be angry that you forgot, but I guess you were a little preoccupied." She said bitterly before smiling fondly at me to show she wasn't mad. Her eyes flickered to Robin beside me, who was watching Francesca oddly. "You must be the country boy I've heard so much of." Francesca said, raising her chin up at Robin. I turned to Robin who glanced at me and then back to Francesca.

"And you must be the spoilt brat that _I've _heard so much of." Francesca's smile grew at this and I could see in her eyes that Robin had deemed her satisfaction. I couldn't deny that I was a little annoyed that she seemed more than happy to like Robin upon first meeting, but it took me a week to receive civil ship with her.

"You're mistaken. That would be my sister, but you're almost there." She held out her hand in a way that I guessed she expected Robin to take and kiss it. Instead Robin took it loosely and shook it briefly. This raised the eyebrows on Francesca and she grinned at me. "I'm Francesca Haversham."

"I know who you are." Robin nodded. "Robin De Noir."

"Ooh." Francesca cooed. "Is that French?" Robin shrugged.

"Probably." Was all he said in answer to her question. Why did Robin seem so bitter towards Francesca? Maybe that was just me imagining it.

"You know, you're exactly how Maria described you." Francesca nodded, glancing Robin up and down. "Though you're missing a hat. Maria said you never go anywhere without." She raised an eyebrow at me and I saw Robin smile for the first time upon meeting Francesca.

"I've had to leave it behind today." He muttered, shoving his hands in his pockets and suddenly looking tense. Francesca nodded and hummed before turning her attention fully to me.

"He gave you all those flowers?" She asked in an amused tone. I held up the single rose Robin had gotten me.

"This is what Robin has given me." I told her. "The others are for Mrs Heliotrope. I thought they might cheer her up." Francesca's face softened slightly.

"That's a good idea." She agreed. "She's been looking a little down lately. She keeps having mood swings. One minute she's happy, the next depressed. Her husband no doubt?"

"I suspect so." I nodded. Francesca smile sadly.

"No matter." She sighed. "You'll be packed and gone within the week and everyone's lives will return to normal." Her eyes flickered in Robin's direction. "You will both have your beloved sweethearts again."

"Perhaps we should go for a walk?" Robin suggested suddenly, startling us both. "I told Mr Gomez we would meet him in the park next to the cemetery." I turned to Robin when he said that and he met my eyes with a steady gaze. "I thought you might like to see your parents again, princess?" His eyes were guarded and nervous, waiting for my reaction to what he had said.

My parents were a touchy subject that Robin and I spoke out, as was Robin's mother. I had confined in Robin of my guilt of the lack of visits I had taken to see my parents and I had promised myself that I would go see them during my stay in London. So far, I hadn't gotten round to it.

I nodded slowly and smiled sadly at my 'beloved sweetheart'.

* * *

**(A/N) Oh Lord! I apologise for the lack of updates for so long! I've just been non-stop busy, it's been unbelievable. I did try but I just couldn't find time. Again, I'm sorry and I will try my hardest to update sooner next time.**

**Thank you so much for everyone's reviews, they mean a lot to me and have kept me going. **

**The chapters will get longer, I hope. Please just bare with me, I know it's all fustrating as my previous story was updated so frequently and the chapters were reasonably long. I just keep getting distracted by other things and going off track. **

**Anyway, until next time, which I will try and make sooner. Please don't forget to review. **

**-Jemlou-**


	13. Painful Memories

_Chapter Thirteen ~ Painful Memories_

The cemetery wasn't very far away and the three of us headed towards it, the three of us keeping a steady pace as there seemed to be no hurry. I had all day with Robin.

Francesca had snapped out of her admiring mood for Robin and was discussing the prospect of this evening with me. It was an event neither of us were looking forward to. Francesca talked constantly about her step-mother's probable plan and how I was to stay away from both her and Callum all evening to save any confrontation with what Mrs Haversham had in store. She promised she would look out for me as she had no desire to have any sort of social interaction so she was more than happy to spend the evening keeping her family away from me. Which I was quite happy about myself. I didn't want to have to deal with Mrs Haversham again as it did seem likely she was planning something. And what better situation to do it with than at a ball.

Robin remained silent as Francesca chatted. I walked between them both, inclined to listen to Francesca though my attention was mainly fixed on Robin and what he was doing. As was walked down the bustle of the street there was occasions where Robin's side would brush mine and at first I thought it was just the busy racket of the street forcing him so close to me. Though I soon realised that my thoughts were wrong as Robin's touching began to get more frequent until his hand found itself resting on the small of my back. His touch sent shivers through me, though it was a pleasant feeling. I forced myself not to go red with his actions.

Though I was failing miserably.

Finally, the three of us made it to the small park and our pace slowed down slightly, mostly Robin's doings as he began to look for his tutor. Over the metal fencing of the far end of the park I could see the familiar sights of the cemetery and my stomach began to twinge.

Over the fencing and in there somewhere, lay my parents. Side by side under the rumble of the earth, residing in peace. Memories of my childhood began flushing back to me as I remembered all the times with my father and brief recollection with time with my mother before she died when I was very young. I was too young to remember her fully though so her death didn't stricken me as much as my father's did.

Had I been a good daughter to them? Were they proud of me from where they looked upon me? Did they know how much I loved them and missed them?

There was times I wondered what my life would be like if my parents were still alive. Even if it was only one of them, my life would clearly have been different. Maybe I would never had come to Moonacre. If I hadn't would that have meant the curse would have been broken and the valley destroyed? Everyone I knew and loved would have been lost. No Uncle, no Loveday, no Wrolf, no Marmaduke or Digweed, no Jessie or Jude or Mrs Harper, no Mr Gomez or Mr De Noir. And most definitely no Robin. The thought just made my heart ache.

I couldn't help but glance up at Robin, who was too busy looking for Mr Gomez to notice my gaze. I couldn't imagine life without the boy in front of me anymore and it seemed that if my parents were still alive I would never have met him and fallen so ridiculously in love with him.

I tried hard to remember life before Moonacre, before Robin, though my brain couldn't seem to calculate it. It was as if the whole event had disappeared from my mind. Though I still remembered small snippets with my father and when Mrs Heliotrope was a 'miss' again.

Robin turned to face me, his mouth opened to say something, probably to do with the lack of Mr Gomez, though stopped when he saw me watching him. I couldn't see myself, though I knew my face was scrunched up in an odd way as I tried to re-jumble my mind again. A confused eyebrow from Robin was raised and his eyes were full of questions. To my left somewhere I could make out Francesca as she wandered aimlessly through dead fallen leaves and underneath the shade of the trees.

In a flash, I composed my face and gave Robin the biggest smile I could muster up. Though it didn't seem to convince him, he returned the smile with a dazzling one of his own and then his eyes flickered up to something behind me.

"You're late!" Robin called suddenly and at first I thought he was talking to me. I was about to speak when I heard a voice from behind me.

"I think _you're _the one who's early, actually." A voice, twanged with a familiar accent, spoke. I spun on my heels to face the foreign man himself, Mr Gomez, who was beaming down at me.

"Mr Gomez!" I grinned, before rushing forward to greet him with a hug. The man chuckled at my sudden eagerness.

"Ahh, Miss Maria, it's so very good to see you again." He told me, holding me at arm's length to look at me, an action that reminded me of Loveday. "God, I miss seeing your face. Having to put up with _that _ugly mutt over there can be very tiring and straining." He nodded in Robin's direction and grinned, I grinned back.

There was something not quite right with Mr Gomez. His skin seemed very pale and his eyes blood shot, aswell as accompanied with a layer of heavy bags underneath them. His lips were cracked and thinning as he smiled at me, which all round seemed very strained. I saw from his figure that he seemed slightly hunched over and I felt his hands shaking as he held onto my arms.

"Are you alright, Mr Gomez?" I asked, worried for his health.

"I am quite well, yourself?" He must have misinterpreted the question. Or he understood was I was saying and was just choosing to ignore me. It was evident, though, that Mr Gomez was far from 'quite well'.

I glanced over my shoulder at Robin, who had his hands shoved into his pockets and who watched us with deep interest. I couldn't help but notice his eyes were more trained on his tutor than myself, the same era of concern and worry in them than I felt right now. It seemed it wasn't just myself who could see something was wrong with Mr Gomez.

"So, Miss Maria, you must tell me what has happened over these weeks since your departure." Mr Gomez said, snapping me away from Robin. "I'm _dying _to know." I smiled up at him, though I felt it quiver, and I proceeded to tell him.

After I done telling Mr Gomez what had happened since I had left and both him and Robin told me of some news from back home, which all was quite satisfying and pleasant to know, Francesca made her way over, having noticed the new addition to the group.

Mr Gomez was much more pleasant to Francesca than Robin was and even expressed an interest in her family life, mainly her father's business. Francesca seemed more than happy to inform Mr Gomez on whatever he asked, as long as it wasn't to do with her step-mother, of course.

Somewhere during one of Francesca's stories, I felt Robin tug at my arm and I looked up at him. He smiled and nodded in the direction of the cemetery. I didn't say a word, I just let him lead me away, sticking close to him.

We entered the cemetery in silence and continued like that until we came to stand in front of two very familiar looking headstones. My stomach lurched and my throat clammed up upon sight of them.

_In Memory of _

_Eliza Jane Merryweather _

_A Beloved Wife_

_And Mother_

_Who Departs This Life On_

_/_

_In Memory of _

_Colonel George Herman Merryweather_

_A Beloved Father _

_And Brave Soldier_

_Who Died For His Country_

_May He Rest In Peace_

I didn't know how long I was stood there for, just looking at the writing engraved into the stone, but I was snapped out of my trance when I felt the saltiness of my tears on my tongue.

Here, in front of me, lay my parents. Dead and gone and there was so bringing them back. Could they see me from where they were? Were they looking down on me with their heads held high? These was the usual questions I asked myself whenever I thought of my parents. That was all I could do though. Dream and ponder on what they thought of me now. I was 16 years of age, almost 17 and already my life had been eventful. More than either of them could probably imagine me to have experienced.

Would they have wanted this life for me? Or would they have wanted me to stay within London as they both had, grow up and live the same as them? My father always talked about me following in his footsteps when I grew up. I was Daddy's little girl. Daddy's little princess.

_Princess. _

I turned to look up at Robin, who stood silently by my side. He was watching me and smiled sadly as I met his gaze. With a careful finger, he reached out and wiped the tears from my eyes then put an arm around me to hold me close to him. The action only made me sob into his chest.

"I wouldn't have brought you here, if I knew it was going to upset you." Robin told me quietly.

"No, no." I swallowed hard and slowly pulled away from him. "I'm glad you did." I smiled up at him, seeing him smile back weakly through the tears that glistened my eyes still.

I walked away from Robin and kneeled down between where both my parents lay. I looked down at the bunch of roses that was still in my arms, still intact and glowingly beautiful. With a sigh, I picked out the two best and luscious roses then set the others down on the floor by my knees. I smelt both the ones I had chosen, inhaling their beauty and kept my thoughts with my parents.

After a long moments silence, I placed each rose down in front of my mother's then my father's headstones. I closed my eyes tight then whispered a little prayer to myself;

'_Dear Angel ever at my side, _

_how lovely you must be- _

_To leave your home in heaven, _

_to guard a child like me._

_When I'm far away from home, _

_or maybe hard at play- _

_I know you will protect me, _

_from harm along the way. _

_Your beautiful and shining face, _

_I see not, though you're near. _

_The sweetness of your lovely voice, _

_I cannot really hear. _

_When I pray, you're praying too, _

_Your prayer is just for me. _

_But, when I sleep you never do, _

_You're watching over me.'_

Robin's mother's prayer came natural to me now and I could even feel the locket against my chest as I resaid the prayer inside it. I swallowed hard then reached a hand up to hold the ruby locket.

"Look after my parents, Lord." I whispered. I had never been very religious so I was unaware of where that had come from, though it seemed fitting.

After a few more long moments of silence, I rose to my feet, picking up the rest of the roses which were for Mrs Heliotrope, and backed away slowly. My eyes remained on my parent's headstones. I felt strong hands grip my shoulders so I didn't back into anything and I glanced up at Robin.

"They would be proud of you." Robin said, suddenly. The sincerity in Robin's voice had thrown me off and stopped my ability to speak. How could he be so sure?

Without another word, Robin took my hand in his and tugged it slightly and I followed him away from my parents.

_I'd like to think they were proud. _I thought to myself.

Robin lead me to the large and magnificent stone gazebo that was situated in the centre of the cemetery and led me to one of the benches inside. I didn't even know there was benches inside here, though I sat down without a word. The silence between us grew thick as I just stared around the inside of the rumbled pillared walls.

"This was where I first saw you." I said suddenly, my eyebrows creasing together. I turned to Robin, who had a puzzled look on his face. I smiled and pointed to the pillar opposite where we were sat. "You were leaning over there, watching me at my father's funeral." Robin smiled with understanding.

"Ahh yes." He nodded. His eyes suddenly turned wicked. "This was where I supposed to snatch you up, you know?"

"You didn't do a very good job of kidnapping me." I pointed out. "How many attempts did you have and yet I just waltzed on in on my own accord?" I grinned, proudly at him, though he glared back. "And I escaped. For big scary men, you're not very good and receiving and keeping someone prisoner."

"We used to be!" Robin disagreed. "Before you came along." He grinned at me, prodding me lightly in the side. I giggled slightly though then fell serious.

"Did you really hate me as much as you seemed to?" I asked, my question causing the grin on his face to flatter. "Or was it just your father's doings?" Robin didn't answer for a while, pondering the answer he should give. I waited patiently, longing to know the truth.

"I didn't hate you." He told me, quietly. "I hated your family, not you personally. Though the hatred had been sprung from stories and tales that had been fed to me from a very young age. Yes, it was mostly my father's doings but like I've told you before, princess, I have had hatred and anger drilled into me my whole life. All my actions were of my own accord as it was all I knew." I thought carefully about his answer, retelling the words in my head again.

"What changed?" I asked. That seemed to confuse him. "Why did you go from hating me so much to helping me, though it meant betraying your father?" It didn't take Robin so long to think before he spoke again.

"You were the first person who actually spoke sense." He smiled, in an almost smug fashion. "My father gave me vague reasons to why we De Noir's hated you all. Of course, I knew the story, but I could never quite work out why our families hated each other so much. Mr Gomez tried explaining it all to me once, but he just got confused himself and I think he thinks just the same as me." He sighed the continued. "Loveday's engagement to your uncle though was the critical point of my understanding. When she told me, I was happy for her yes, though I also feared for her."

"Your father?" I guessed. He nodded.

"My father isn't the best at holding his temper." Robin chuckled bitterly. "When Loveday told him, he lost it. I had never seen him get so angry. I was only very young when it happened aswell, a little younger than you were when you first came to Moonacre. I cowered in the corner as he threw my sister, the only person that seemed to love me, out the castle." His eyes stared off in the distance and I guessed he was reliving his past. I didn't speak, I couldn't even if I wanted to.

Suddenly though, an odd expression appeared on Robin's face. It was twisted up in an expression that was a mixture between anger and hurt. Fear was in his eyes and I watched silently, waiting for the boy to continue.

"Then he turned on me."

_ROBIN'S POV_

"_You!" Father screamed, pointing one of his dirty, chubby fingers in my direction. I was shaking with pure fear as he strode over to where I cowered and lifted me onto my feet by the front of my shirt. "Did you know about this?" He spat in my face. Over his shoulder, I could see Loveday, still shaken up by Father's abusive yelling at her, backing away against the far wall of the corridor. Passing servants had stopped in their tracks to witness what was going on. _

_Though it wasn't uncommon to see the sight before them. The Great Coeur De Noir holding his 'precious' son in a threatening position and was spitting insults every which way or other. Though it was uncommon to see The Great Coeur De Noir's daughter on the end of his rage. This was surely a sight to behold. _

"_No, Father." I lied. From this proximity, I could see the sweat dripping from his disgusting face and his eyes blistering with pure anger and hatred. His lips were turned in an animalistic snarl and I tried my hardest not to look scared. But what 11 year old boy wouldn't be scared of what was happening to me right now? _

"_You better not be lying to me, boy!" Father hissed before letting go of my shirt, shoving me hard against the stone wall of the corridor. He turned back to Loveday. _

"_Father, please let me explain-" Loveday begged. _

"_Get out." Father snarled. Loveday was shocked by what he had said, her face frozen with confusion. _

"_Father-" She tried again. _

"_Get out of my home and never come back." Father's tone was hard and I could tell he was glaring defiantly at my sister. Loveday's eyes fell on me and I tried my hardest to tell her I was sorry without speaking those fateful words. _

"_If you just let me explain-" Again, Father cut her off. This time though, his voice was blazing as he shouted at his only daughter. _

"_GET OUT!" He screamed. "Leave and never return. You are no longer my daughter and you are no longer Robin's sister. You are nothing but a dirty little wench who has disgraced this family. How dare you leave the De Noir name in ruins? Your mother would be turning in her grave right now. To us, you are nothing. You are _dead_ to me." Tears fell from Loveday's beautiful face. Nothing would have prepared anyone for what my father had said. _

_To Father, Loveday was his precious little girl. _I_ was the one who was the disappointment child. Not a raised word was spoken when my sister was around. No fists were clenched and no blood was drawn. Loveday was completely unaware of the beating I received from my father frequently. Judging by her face, Father's actions towards me were something completely new to her. Whereas to myself and everyone else, it was just normal. _

_My normal, pitiful life. _

_I watched as Loveday turned and ran down the corridor and out of sight through the main doors. Not caring about my father, I ran after her. She couldn't leave me. She couldn't leave me with _him.

"_Loveday!" I cried, trying to catch up, though my little legs couldn't. "Loveday, come back!" She ignored me and disappeared out of the grounds and I watched her go into the mist of the forest. I couldn't hold back my tears anymore. Though I barely had time to cry before my father's fist connected with my face. _

"_You no good, good for nothing-!" Father hissed as he laid into me with fists and scratches. I tried to hide my face from his claws, though ended up tripping up over my feet. A boot hit my side and I heard the distinctive sound of bones breaking. Nothing could have prepared me for the pain. _

"_Please!" I begged, tasting the blood and bile in my throat. He grabbed a fistful of my hair and tugged it hard, ripping at my scalp. Then my head pierced as it was forced hard to the stone floor. Another punch hit my jaw and I could now feel the agony in all my body. _

_Then my father was gone. Just like that and his hard grip had disappeared. I opened my eyes up a fraction to see Mr Gomez restraining my father and shoving him hard. I could hear my tutor bellowing at my father, though he didn't seem the least bit interested and just stared down at me with hate filled eyes. _

_They were the last things I saw before I fell out of consciousness. _

Tears sprung to my eyes as I retold the story of that fateful day. The day Loveday was kicked out of the castle wasn't the worst pain I had ever endured from my father, though it was the one I remembered most. It was also the event that haunted my nightmares all the way throughout the rest of my childhood.

Before that, the beatings wouldn't retaliate to the level they did that day. There were some days it got close, and it hurt a lot, though nothing scarred my memory. I had grown used to and adapted to my father's beatings and I kept telling myself that they would only make me a stronger person when I grew up. Though that day was nothing like anything previous. My father's eyes were the things I remembered most. How they stared at me with defiant hatred and that made me want to curl up in a ball and cry until my eyes were dry.

After that though, I guessed my father was guilty for what he had done, especially as it took me a while to recover from the loss of blood and breaking of my rips. During my recovery, I was untouchable. He never lay a finger on me until after I was better. And even then, the beatings were nothing like they used to be. They were still there, though it was evident that Father was treading carefully with me.

He couldn't lose both his children after all.

He loved me. In a twisted and sick way, he did. He had once told me that the day I was born was one of the best days of his life. To that, I asked he hated me so much.

"_I don't hate you, son." Father said, quietly. He turned to me and smiled. "I could never hate you. I love you too much." He ruffled my hair in an affectionate manner and I shoved it away, pretending to be annoyed. _

"_Some day, Father, you're going to regret saying that." I grinned. _

The father, son moments were always there. All the way throughout my childhood, even with the beatings. They were there and they were the only reason I could never truly hate my father. I hated him when he hurt me, though I couldn't despise him fully when the nicer side was always there.

I could only have wished that I hadn't had to endure it all throughout my childhood. I could have only wished that I wasn't the one Father used to let out his anger. There was only one person in the world that I could thank for myself being alive today, as I knew that, deep down, though Father loved me, there were times his anger got the better of him. Times when his other side of him, the nicer side, was lost within and he was just pure rage and hatred. Though every single time those moments came, Mr Gomez, my ever faithful shape-shifting tutor, would restrain him and save me from his terror some claws. Giving Father just enough time to regain his thoughts and remember that he loved me.

It was twisted, now I thought about it. Twisted to think that a man could do that to his son. Though I didn't know what it was like to lose a wife, so I didn't know what that did to you. My mother's death was the reason my father acted as he did. It hit him hard and because of that, he hit me hard.

"I'm sorry, Robin." Maria's kind and gentle voice said, snapping me away from my thoughts. I turned my head towards her. She was watching me with concerned eyes.

"For what?" I asked her, softly.

"I shouldn't have brought it up." She shook her head once, obviously feeling guilty for making me relive one of my most painful memories. I shook my head frantically then reached out to pull her close to me.

"It's not your fault." I assured her. "I don't mind talking about it, it's in the past now."

"But-" I shushed her and kissed the top of her head, inhaling her scent as I did and silently thanking the Lord for her existence.

All the painful memories I had were worth it to be with Maria right now.

* * *

**(A/N) AHH! I'm so sorry for the long wait, AGAIN! I'm so very useless, I apologise. I've just been so busy!**

**First off, the writing on Maria's parent's headstones. Her mother's is pretty much correct as I copied it from the movie, though it was slightly blurry when I watched it, so it may be incorrect. Her father, I made up. His name was spoken at the funeral and that's the name I thought I heard. But I'm very sorry if it's wrong. **

**Also, I know this chapter is kind of dark on Robin's part. I don't know where the flashbacks came from (which are in _italics _by the way) but they just sort of happened. I know that Robin's thoughts may seem slightly confusing when he's thinking about his father, but it's kind of hard to describe what he's feeling. Sorry if it doesn't make any sense what so ever! **

**Anyway, thank you for being patient with me and please don't forget to review. I will try harder to update sooner, I promise. **

**-Jemlou-**


	14. Calm Before The Storm

_Chapter Fourteen ~ Calm Before The Storm_

I didn't know how long we were sat there like that for. Nether of us said a word, though the silence between us was full of unspoken questions and thoughts. What Robin had just told me had strickened me deeply. Robin and his father's relationship was something I never thought of before and even though Robin had told me about his past, I never knew that violence was a part of it.

It made me fear Mr De Noir slightly. If he could do that to his own son, then what else was he capable of?

But surely now it seemed that everything was fine between them both. There was some bitterness but I always thought it was just both men's stubbornness and attitudes. Mr De Noir was a very proud man and Robin was just head strong.

Finally, feeling the need to move, I untangled myself from my companion without a word and rose to my feet. I stretched my legs a little and walked around to get them flowing again. When I turned back to Robin, he was watching me with a curious expression. I attempted to smile, though it seemed fake to me, and it sure wasn't fooling Robin. His eyes narrowed slightly.

"Has what I told you, troubled you in some way?" He asked slowly, unmoving from the position he was in. I let out a small laugh.

"Do you expect me not to be troubled when I find out what your father used to do to you?" I asked, astonished he had even considered the question.

"It's all in the past." He merely said, shrugging slightly, though his eyes showed how he truly felt.

"That still does not deny that it ever happened." I retorted. "Robin, I care about you. You can't think that I would be fine with knowing what you have just told me." I glanced down at my hands, breaking his penetrating stare. "I feel bad now for calling you and arrogant oaf." It was Robin's laughing that made me look back up at him again. He was shaking his head and grinning foolishly, looking more like himself. He met my eyes again and did not break the contact when he pushed himself up away from the bench he sat on. Robin now towered over me and it didn't help as he walked closer to me, causing me to tilt my head back slightly to look up at him properly.

Robin's hand reached up and stroked my cheek delicately and his grin flattered into a small, soft smile. We stared into each others eyes in silence for a few long moments before Robin leaned forward to close the gap.

His lips were soft against mine, though he didn't force himself upon me like he had done many times before. Not that I would have minded if he did. When Robin broke away he leaned back slightly and grinned.

"What?" I questioned, raising an eyebrow at his cheeky expression. His grin just widened and he kissed me again, though this time the force was in place. I couldn't even think before he had forced my lips open with his and was kissing me passionately. My head was fuzzy and dazed and my stomach began to do back flips within me. Though this was indeed the usual reaction when Robin kissed me. Or touched me for that matter.

Robin was again the one to break the kiss and his grin was back on his face, this time though he didn't kiss me again. Instead he took my hand in his and spun me in an dance movement. I couldn't help but giggle.

"You seem to have cheered up." I pointed out. He didn't answer, just pulled me back to him and held me in a clumsy fashion, readying me to dance with him. I didn't protest and he began to lead us into a dance, humming along to something I couldn't quite place, whilst smiling largely at me. I was in fits of giggles as we danced lazily in the stone gazebo, which was surely an odd sight to see if mourners were passing by.

Nether of us seemed to care though.

When Robin's humming came to a stop, he pulled away from me to bow in a gentleman fashion. I decided to play along and curtsy in a ladylike way.

"Thank you for doing me the honour of dancing with me, my lady." Robin said in a posh tone. I stifled a giggle before replying with;

"Not at all, kind sir." We grinned at each other and then realised it was probably best we take our leave before we were kicked out of the cemetery. Robin grabbed my hand again and pulled me along swiftly, chatting carelessly to me, though I couldn't quite make out what he was actually saying.

We found Francesca and Mr Gomez sat in the park still, under the shelter of a tree. Francesca was in the middle of yet another story when we arrived, nether of them barely gave an recognition to our sudden disappearance and reappearance.

The four of us spent the day together, sharing some stories and chatting about anything that we pleased. Mr Gomez and Robin informed me of some more things that had happened since I had left, Mr Gomez jokingly saying that Robin had been a wreck since I left and that most nights Robin fell asleep, drunk, in his own living space and Mr Gomez was there to deal with his whining the next morning about his headaches and sudden nausea.

Robin muttered for Mr Gomez to 'shut up' at this point though I couldn't help but see his cheeks hotting up with a blush. One of the few rare moments I had ever seen Robin de Noir get embarrassed.

Francesca then went on to tell them both of some things that had happened during my stay in her home, going into great deal about her step-mother's plan for marriage with Callum Haversham. Mr Gomez looked a mixture of shocked and appalled when Francesca told them. Robin didn't seem at all shocked, but then again I had told him the night previous. His face still screwed up in the same way it had done when I had told him. I couldn't help but notice his eyes never left me during Francesca's explanation. I didn't let it bother me as I just met his gaze and smiled, which allowed Robin's features to soften as he smiled back.

It was a much better improvement to his scowling.

I felt sad when the day drew to a close and Francesca and I found ourselves being walked back to the Haversham manor by Mr Gomez and Robin. When we reached the corner, both men stopped and I guessed this was where they left us.

Francesca said her cheerful goodbyes, telling them both how it was nice meeting them. Mr Gomez returned her words in the same manner of cheerfulness, though Robin's was more forced. I got the feeling he didn't like her very much, but I didn't let it bother me. Mr Gomez hugged me hard and said his goodbyes, which left me slightly confused.

"Will you not be returning to the manor tonight?" I asked them both. "Where will you be sleeping?" I watched as they both smiled at my concern.

"We will be returning," Mr Gomez began, glancing awkwardly at Francesca. "If we are not detected of course."

"Oh, don't worry. I won't tell." She promised quickly. "I kind of like the idea that my step-mother isn't aware that she has two unknown country men living under the same roof as her. She would surely die if she knew." Francesca chuckled lightly before telling me she would wait by the gates and left, leaving me to finish my goodbyes with Robin and Mr Gomez.

"What will you do now?" I asked. Robin shrugged.

"See more of the city, I guess." He told me, glancing sideways at his tutor. "We'll wait for you all to depart for your ball before we plan on coming back." He smiled slightly and I moaned at the mention of the ball.

"Oh this is going to be dreadful!" I cried. "I have no patience for these pompous city folk!"

"Funny, I remember distinctly that you were once like them." Robin muttered, grinning again at me. I shoved him lightly and he laughed before adding. "You will be fine, princess."

"Try and enjoy yourself." Mr Gomez added. "For it will sure be the grandest event you will be attending for some time. Make the most of it." I sighed.

"You don't understand how utterly boring it is going to be." I told them both. "I have to dance and socialise and probably have to deal with Mrs Haversham and her 'oh do come and have the punch and maybe whilst you're at it, you could marry my son?'" They both chuckled slightly at this before Mr Gomez patted Robin's shoulder.

"I'll leave you both now." He said. "I'll be waiting by that stall that sold the fruit." I saw Robin roll his eyes.

"You're just going to go eye up that woman in red who just happened to have too much of her chest on show." He muttered, grinning at his tutor, who grinned back, equally as large.

"I'll see you soon, Miss Maria." Mr Gomez called before disappearing down the street again. Robin chuckled once before turning back to me and raising an eyebrow.

"Is Mr Gomez married?" I asked suddenly.

"As far as I know, no." Robin said, frowning for a moment in ponder. "He's never mentioned a wife, though I'm sure there's a pheasant somewhere that's stolen his heart." I giggled at this.

"He would surely scold you if he heard what you had just said." I pointed out. Robin shrugged.

"Then it's a jolly good job he didn't hear." Robin said before pulling me into a hug, placing kissing onto the top of my head.

"Will you be there when I return from the ball?" I asked into his chest.

"It's probable." Robin mumbled into my hair. "Though expect me to be under the bed again. I do not wish to run into this woman you call Mrs Haversham. She does sound rather beastly." I giggled again and pulled away to stare up at Robin.

"Are you bothered about my going to the ball tonight?" I asked. Robin didn't answer for a few moments before he sighed loudly.

"I know there is no need to worry but I do not like to think of you fact you will be dancing and frolicking with so many men, especially this Callum Haversham." I recognised the tone in his voice. It was one I had heard when Robin spoke of his cousin Henry all that time back.

"Are you jealous, Master De Noir?" I asked, grinning. Robin rolled his eyes.

"If you were I and were in love with the most beautiful girl in the world, then you would be to." Robin told me. I felt my cheeks reddened and Robin's grin widened. "Nice to see I can still make you blush like that." It didn't help and my cheeks were now burning. Robin leaned down and kissed both my cheeks before pulling me into another hug. I sighed into his chest.

"Do not be jealous of Callum, Robin." I said, slowly. "You heard what I said this morning. Callum may have the money and the lifestyle but he's nothing on you. I would most certainly choose you within a heart beat over anyone else that wished for my affection." Robin chuckled.

"And I you." He replied, and I heard the grin in his voice.

Robin pulled away finally, kissed me once more and then departed from me, promising that I would see him after the ball. I was then left to watch him leave and disappear down the street, before turning on my heels to head back to Francesca, who stood at the main gates of the manor waiting. She greeted me with a smile and we both headed into the grounds, readying ourselves for the night ahead of us that was sure to prove interesting.

* * *

**(A/N) OH MY LORD! Forgive me for such a long wait! A month it's been without an update, I am truly useless, I apologise!**

**Again, apologises for the lame chapter, it's just so I finished off the day in town so I could get to the ball, which at the moment, it seems to me, is going to be a daunting task! Does anyone have any ideas on what they would like to happen at the ball? I'll take any suggestions because at the moment I'm a little dry of ideas for what I can make happen. **

**Thank you so much for everyone who has reviewed/favourited/alerted/read my story and thank you for you all waiting patiently, though probably not so patiently as it has been a MONTH!**

**Anyway, please don't forget to review with your comments and maybe some ideas for the ball you may have. I'll try update as quickly as I can next time!**

**-Jemlou-**


	15. Unwanted Presence

_Chapter Fifthteen ~ Unwanted Presence_

I had forgotten what preparing for grand events such as balls were like. I remembered when I stood in the middle of my bedroom with Mrs Heliotrope, Dawn and another servant all rushing around like headless chickens. Francesca sat crossed-legged on my bed, watching the whole scene in front of her as I was put into the dress Mrs Heliotrope had picked out of me, that needed the help of Dawn plus the other servant, whose name I think was Sarah.

The dress Mrs Heliotrope had chosen for me was a deep red, more burgundy. The material was silk and the top part of the dress was quite plain, though the bottom half was another story. The skirt flared out with strips of lace and sparkled in the light. I couldn't imagine where Mrs Heliotrope had found such a beautiful dress, but she had done a brilliant job, I must say.

Sarah and Dawn had told Francesca that it was her turn to get ready once I had successfully been put into my gown, though Francesca seemed completely against the idea of this. I had to laugh at her arguments with both the servants, who seemed to get more and more agitated by the second.

Finally once she had given in, Francesca was taken off to her room in the manor to get ready whilst I was left with Mrs Heliotrope, who had taken the job of doing my hair and make-up.

"Are you looking forward to this evening, Maria?" Mrs Heliotrope asked, pleasantly, looking up at me in the reflection of the mirror. She tugged hard at my hair with the brush and I stifled a wince then smiled at her.

"Not particularly but I suppose we don't want to upset our hosts."I told her. She nodded once, though I could see she wasn't satisfied with the answer that was given to her.

"We will be returning home soon anyway, dear." Mrs Heliotrope reminded me. "Back in Moonacre by the end of the week I should think."

Her face perked up at the mention of this and I guessed it was because of the thought of seeing her husband again. They had never spent a day apart until now. It must have been difficult for them. The roses I had given her had cheered her up immensely and she even began to cry when I told her the reason I had bought them. I was a little scared that I had upset her at first, but I realised that they were tears of joy.

"I can't wait." I smiled.

"I'm sure Master Robin is just dying to see you again." Mrs Heliotrope said, smiling knowingly. I didn't reply to this as I didn't trust what would come out my mouth. I didn't know how Mrs Heliotrope would react if she found out Robin was in London and I had spent the day with him and Mr Gomez. Not to mention the fact he had slept in my bed the night previous.

I felt sick at the thought of telling her. If she knew, she would be so disgraced with me. She had brought me up a proper lady and I had practically forced Robin to share a bed with me, though he told me he didn't want to. The reality of what had happened last night caught up on me and I suddenly felt ashamed of myself.

"Maria, dear, are you even listening to me?" Mrs Heliotrope asked, breaking me out of my thoughts. I refocused my eyes and looked up at my tutor. The brush in her hand had stopped half way through my hair and she was watching me, concerned. I forced the most sincere smile I could before answering her.

"I'm sorry, Mrs Heliotrope, I was day dreaming." I said. She took my answer as the truth and nodded thoughtfully.

"You always were a day dreamer, Maria, dear." She smiled. I forced another smile and she continued to finish my hair.

Once Mrs Heliotrope had finished my hair and make-up she rushed away to get herself ready and I was left to go downstairs and wait with the Havershams. Though, I waited in my room a little while, delaying time I would have to endure with them all, though it was only a selected few I didn't want to sit in a room with.

Finally, I decided it was best to go down now and ventured down the stairs. One of the servants were waiting at the bottom of the stairs and they led me into one of the drawing rooms. In there were Mr Haversham, Callum and Francesca, who all looked up at my entrance. It amazed me that Francesca had managed to get downstairs before me though she began to get ready after me. She still looked amazing in her midnight blue gown, that looked like something Loveday would wear.

I greeted both the men and sat down with Francesca who smiled at me. I then began to question her on her quick change, though she merely grinned when I asked. Both the men were dressed in suits fit for the occasion, and Mr Haversham had a top hat, tucked under his arm and a cane in the other.

Francesca began to converse with her father and I guessed she was making the most of time before her step-mother interrupted and took all Mr Haversham's attention. I sat quietly, gazing around the room as it still looked as magnificent as it did the last time I was in here.

Movement out of the corner of my eye caught my attention and I looked up to see Callum stood over me, smiling defiantly down at me.

"You look exceptionally beautiful this evening, Miss Maria." He said, so sincerely it was hard to breath for a while. Though Callum's words had stunned me, they didn't have the same effect as the words from Robin's mouth would have done. I gave him a small smile.

"And you look exceptionally handsome, Master Callum." Callum grinned at my pretence and I couldn't help but grin back. His mother wasn't around to stick her nose in so I safe to talk to him. Surely?

"Are you looking forward to this evening?" Callum asked, perching on the chair next to me. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Francesca and her father still talking, completely unaware of Callum and my interaction.

"It's hard to say." I admitted. "I haven't been to a proper ball in a while. My last dance was my 15th birthday and that wasn't a very formal thing. Nothing like what it will be like night." It was sort of the truth. Callum nodded slightly and smiled.

"I daresay they get tiring after going to them every year." He told me. "This year though, it promises to have some new faces instead of the usual gathering." His eyebrows raised slightly. "And word is that they are much better company than half the other women there will be there. Not to mention better to look at." I felt relieved at this. Callum was talking about the prospect of meeting other women and that meant he wouldn't have the time to talk to me under his mother's eye. Callum Haversham would surely find no time for me when he had flocks of pretty women around him.

"Well, be sure to introduce me to them when we get there." I said, half-joking. Though Callum's face fell slightly and his gaze became very intense.

"I was talking about _you, _Maria." I couldn't describe the feelings I felt when Callum said that in a low tone, a tone that showed that what he had said, was far from any lies. He wasn't humouring me, he seemed to have meant it. He seemed to have been urging me to reply, but instead I just stared back at him, completely baffled and confused. The sound of doors opening broke my thought trail and I was free from his stare and looked to see who it was.

Mrs Heliotrope, Mrs Haversham and Elizabeth entered the room, all dressed immaculately and perfectly. I turned my attention away from Callum and towards Francesca who met my gaze with questionable eyes. I didn't get time to explain as Mrs Haversham announced we were to leave for the ball now and the party were all ushered out of the room.

"May I escort you to the carriage?" Callum asked, suddenly beside me. I didn't have chance to say anything as Francesca was suddenly by my side.

"No, but you can escort me." She said, smiling sweetly at him and feigning the loving sister look. "Maria can walk with Father."

Mr Haversham, who was suddenly involved in the exchange, looked in our direction and smiled. He took Francesca suggestion in his strides and offered his arm to me. I took it immediately and Mr Haversham led me out, much to Callum dismay. His face looked angry as we passed, though I heard Francesca begin to mutter something of no importance to him in her loud and cheerful tone. I was sure thankful for Francesca.

Two carriages were used to take us all there. Mr and Mrs Haversham along with Elizabeth and Callum, after Francesca's convincing, rode in one whilst Mrs Heliotrope, Francesca and I rode in the other. I was content to be riding with this pair, regretting I would be stuck with Mrs Haversham or Callum, who had suddenly taken a huge interest me and his words in the drawing room still stuck in my mind. It looked like Mrs Haversham was getting her son to make a move now, now that I had rejected her first offer and it was obvious I wasn't going to take the second.

The journey there was long and tense. Well, for me it was.

Mrs Heliotrope was practically jumping with excitement as we approached the town hall, whilst Francesca lay back in an un-ladylike manner, clearly very bored. I, however, sat with my hands in fist on my lap, staring out the window whilst trying to calm myself down.

What had happened with Callum had not been a productive start to the evening and now I knew it wouldn't be the last time I spent with him this evening, and no doubt he would try something again. Not to mention his mother pushing and prodding at me all evening.

The only good thing about this evening is that I would see Georgina and Claire again and even now I was beginning to think if seeing my friends was really worth it if I had Mrs Haversham and Callum in my ear all night.

Suddenly the carriage came to slow halt and I guessed that meant the journey had come to it's end and we were heading into the ball. Before I could speak a word to the other two, the carriage door was opened by a man dressed in a suit. He greeted us and helped us all one by one out of the carriage before sending our driver on their way. He told us then to head inside and moved onto the next carriage. Francesca and I glanced each other and we headed on inside with Mrs Heliotrope, meeting up with the others who stood waiting for us.

Francesca made another excuse to Callum again for not escorting me inside and I trailed along with Mrs Heliotrope, leaving the Havershams behind. We entered the building and were greeted with crowds of immaculate people, dancing, eating, talking, laughing. It surely was a sight to behold. We were greeted by a man offering drinks as we stepped inside and Mrs Heliotrope took two glasses from his tray, handing one to me then sipping lightly at her own.

When I sipped my own drink, it tasted bitter and I guessed it must have been some sort of punch. Despite it's first impact, the drink was quite moorish and I drank my entire glass in one, without even thinking of manners or my self-respect. Mrs Heliotrope however did.

"Maria!" She exclaimed. "What have I told you?"Her face turned up in horror and she took the now empty glass from me and handed it to a passing waiter. "You're supposed to act like a young lady, not some drunken buffoon!" I rolled my eyes and glanced around the room, looking out for my friends.

Mrs Haversham, Elizabeth and Francesca appeared next to us and soon Francesca and I left the other three to converse on our own, weaving in and out of the crowds of people.

In the middle of the room was a huge dance floor, filled with couples dancing together. Around the circle were tables and chairs, appropriate for people to sit in groups and socialise on. Also on one side of the dance floor were the band. The music they played was soft and something I hadn't heard since I left London for Moonacre. It made me realise the difference between the city and the country.

"I must say," Francesca sighed suddenly. "Though she's an intolerable hag, my step-mother knows what she's talking about. There are more than plenty eligible men here for marriage." I watched as her eyes darted around the room at the spread of people.

"I thought you didn't like to think of marriage?" I asked, raising an amused eyebrow. It was the first time I had seen Francesca so interested in the opposite sex.

"I suppose I can be persuaded." She grinned at me before resuming her scan. I rolled my eyes and looked away towards the band playing. "Maria, where are these friends of yours then?" I was about to answer that I didn't know, when Callum appeared beside us.

"Enjoying yourselves, ladies?" Callum asked brightly. Another man appeared by his side and he seemed to eye Francesca up and down before smiling largely at us both. He looked much the same age as Francesca and I couldn't help but think that was planned.

"We've just arrived, Callum." Francesca muttered, trying to crane her neck over her half-brother.

"Well, I suppose the first dance of the evening is in order then." Callum spoke, snapping Francesca out of her attempts to look around him.

"Alright, I'll dance with you then." She said, already two steps ahead of him. Though it seemed he had already thought of that.

"I'd like to ask Maria to dance actually." Callum said, smiling at me. Francesca glanced in my direction before opening her mouth to speak again, only to be cut off by Callum's friend.

"Miss Haversham, would you do me the honour of dancing with me?" He asked, his accent heavy and deep. Francesca raised an eyebrow before laughing a little.

"Well, for starters, I don't even know your name and-"

"Miguel Chekov, pleasure to make your acquaintance, Miss Haversham." Before she could utter another word, Miguel had already taken her hand and kissed her lightly on the knuckles. "Would you now give me the honour of a dance?" Francesca seemed completely speechless and she glanced at me. I sighed and shrugged, knowing that there was no way past it and Francesca, reluctantly agreed to Miguel's offer. He took her hand in his and lead her away to the dance floor. Leaving me alone with Callum.

"Don't they make a beautiful couple?" Callum grinned. I forced a smile and agreed.

"Though I can't help but have the feeling that you forced Mr Chekov to dance with your sister?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

"His father is a loyal customer to my father and I have been introduced to him many times before hand. He's spoken of meeting my sister and commented when I pointed her out that he thought she was very beautiful and would like to meet her. So, no, actually, I didn't _force _Miguel to dance with Francesca, I just introduced them." He smiled to make a point and I raised my eyebrow higher.

"Where's he from?" I asked, aware his accent wasn't English.

"Russia." Callum told me. "My father's in the business of imports and exports, I assume you know, so I guess you can work out how he met Miguel's father." I nodded once, happy that we were just talking and not dancing.

"And were you hoping that introducing Francesca to Miguel would spark up romance? If I'm honest, Master Haversham, I wouldn't put you as the match-making type."

"Actually my intentions were to get you alone so _I _could ask _you _to honour me with a dance." Callum told me, smiling pleasantly at me. "You and my sister seem to be stuck together like glue so it's been very hard to actually get to _this_ point. It would be very unsatisfying for you to say no to my offer."

"Well, as my memory proceeds me, Master Haversham, you have made me no offer yet so I can not tell you if you will be unsatisfied or not." I kicked myself mentally for feeding into this conversation. I should just keep my answers small and sweet and not overly long and on point like I had been doing. My answers would surely not help things between Callum and I. It didn't help that he was grinning at me now.

"Alright then, Maria," He began. "Oh and please call me Callum, you've never called me Master Haversham and it really doesn't catch on." I laughed lightly at this. "Maria, will you do the honour of a dance?" He held out his hand, waiting, expecting me to take it.

I didn't have to take it, I could have refused and walked away but that would have been rude and very un-ladylike. The boy was just being polite and friendly and the gentlemen he had been brought up to be. It wasn't his fault his mother was an interfering so and so.

Though a part of me felt as if accepting Callum's offer to dance would be like betraying Robin in a way. Though it meant nothing to me, it would feel too weird being so close to another person, another boy, like that. Surely Robin would understand though that it was just a matter of respect and being polite. It would mean nothing and he knew about the situation with Callum and Mrs Haversham anyway so he would understand.

I gave Callum a small and awkward smile before accepting his awaiting hand.

* * *

**(A/N) Wow, I actually updated quickly for once! :) Your thoughts on the latest update? Do you like? Do you hate?**

**This is the start to the ball, obviously, and thank you for the suggestions so far. They have all been very useful! If anyone has any more suggestions they may want to add, please tell me, they're much appreciated as the rest of the ball is still in planning progress so there is room for additions.**

**I don't really have a wide knowledge of balls and dances around this time, so like I have done with the rest of my story (and the one before also), I'm pretty much just making up etiqute and olden traditions as I go along. **

**The title to this chapter is pretty rubbish, but I couldn't think of anything else.**

**Thank you all who have been patient with me with my lame updating skills, I'll try to get back into the swing of things again and update when I can. **

**Reviews are appreciated highly!**

**-Jemlou-**


	16. The Dance

_Chapter Sixteen ~ The Dance_

Awkward would be the phrase I would use to describe my dance with Callum Haversham. Whilst he smiled down at me, completely at peace and relaxed, I found it hard to look up at his face and was constantly averting my eyes and tripping over my feet in the most un-lady like manner.

"Relax, Maria." Callum chuckled finally, breaking the eerie silence between us. I nodded briefly and tried to calm myself down, though I failed to do so and fell closer into Callum as my feet got caught in the bottom of my dress. This caused him to laugh some more. I didn't fail to notice that he held me in place, not allowing me to move back to my original position. I was far too close for comfort now.

"I'm sorry." I muttered, smiling slightly up at him before averting my eyes to the dancing couples over his shoulder. None of them seemed to be having the trouble Callum and I were. Even Francesca and Miguel, who were smiling pleasantly at each other and chatting happily.

"What's making you so jumpy?" Callum asked. I thought for a moment, stalling my answer. I was jumpy because it was him. I was jumpy because his mother was planning to marry us off. I was jumpy because being so close to Callum like this, made me feel as if I was betraying Robin. None of these were the answer I gave.

"I can't dance very well." I admitted, shyly. Callum laughed again.

"You seem to be doing fine." He told me. Though I raised my eyebrows at him in shock. Surely he could see how many times I had fallen on my feet? Like he had heard my thoughts, he continued; "You need to relax! I won't hurt you."

"I know." I nodded, smiling at him again before averting my eyes.

"And also, dancing is very difficult when one's partner will not even look at them." As if I had been told off, I felt my cheeks redden and I glanced up at Callum's face, expecting it to be angry. Instead it was smiling. I held his gaze for the rest of the dance, though it took me a lot of effort to do so.

We continued to dance in silence for a moment, Callum seemed content to just leave the conversation on pause and smile at me, dancing gracefully. I swallowed hard and focused all my attention on_ not _making a complete fool of myself any more than I already had. My hands shook with nervousness and I knew Callum could feel them.

This wasn't going to be Callum's best dance of the evening, it was definitely not going to be mine.

"Why do you remain in the country?" Callum asked suddenly, breaking the unspoken truce between us. I smiled slightly.

"I'm pretty sure you've asked be that question some point during my stay." I pointed out. Callum chuckled.

"Probably. Though I am still confused."

"What's there to be confused at? I like it in the country."

"That's precisely what I'm confused at." Callum muttered. He broke the eye contact between us to glance at something above my head and raised his eyebrows ever so slightly. When he returned my gaze, a small smile was in place. "You seem to fit in so well in the city, you're old enough now to make your own decisions. Surely you would want to return back to your home?"

"Moonacre is my home now." I told him.

"Though London was once your home too." Callum pointed out. I nodded.

"Yes but it's not now." I sighed. "I don't belong in the city anymore." Callum chuckled in disbelief.

"I find that hard to believe." He muttered. "Surely you can't deny you miss London?"

"I do, but it's my childhood home, it's where I lived with my parents. Coming back here wouldn't feel right without them."

"But returning back here, may be what they want you to do? Continue your previous life and the family's tradition." I laughed at this.

"You've really never met my parents, have you?" I didn't expect him to answer, but he did;

"I never did get that honour, no." When he didn't continue, I knew he expected me to answer him question, which I thought I had successfully dodged. Apparently not.

"My parents would want me to be happy." I didn't have to continue, Callum caught the drift.

"And you're not happy in the city?" He guessed. I gave him a small smile in answer to his question. _No, I wasn't happy in the city. Not anymore._ "But you haven't given it enough of a chance." He continued. Surely he must have realised he was fighting a losing battle? "Maybe returning to the city for long enough would relight that love you had for it before. Make you realise how much you have missed it and how much the country isn't for you." I sighed, unable to continue this argument in a pleasant manner anymore. Callum Haversham was becoming insufferable.

"Maybe so, but I don't think I want to even try and find out." I told him in a stiff tone that didn't sound like it was coming from my lips. Callum's smile dropped from his face. The music then stopped and couples began to thank their partners and disperse from the dance floor. Though Callum remained his hold on me.

"Is there something keeping you there?" Callum asked, his voice sounding dangerous and low. I had the urge to look away from his stare and run away, though I held my ground and swallowed hard before answering him.

"Some_one _actually." I couldn't help but see Callum's face pale immensely and I took his shock as my opening for escape. I pulled myself away and curtsied low, ducking my head and breaking the eye contact. "It was a pleasure dancing with you, Master Haversham. Thank you very much for your company." Before Callum could utter a word, I left the dance floor, making as much space between Callum Haversham and I as I could.

_I wasn't freaking out, I just wasn't. _

Callum's attempts of making me 'fall for him' had just irritated me more than anything. It seemed now that Mrs Haversham had got him involved with this whole marriage fiasco and the problem just seemed to get bigger and bigger. Couldn't these people just take no for an answer?

And to add to more problems, I noticed Francesca stood taking with Miguel Chekov and giggling very girly-like, her cheeks flushed. She would be no use tonight, looks like I was on my own.

Just then though, familiar giggles were heard over the roar of the music and chatting. I would know those giggles from anywhere and I spun on my heels in the direction they were heard from.

"Maria!" Both girls squealed in unison and suddenly I was engulfed in hugs. I couldn't hold the laughter that escaped my lips at both my friends' eagerness.

"I can't tell you how much I've missed you both!" I told them, eyes darting between the pair of them. Neither had changed very much.

Claire, still as beautiful as ever, looked stunning in her golden dress that matched her golden locks, which were plaited for the occasion down her back. It was still long and I see she hadn't broken her vow of not cutting it and it was much longer than I had ever seen it.

Georgina's hair had grown quite a bit too, and flowed around her shoulders. Her smile was in place and made me feel instantly happy, not that I wasn't any way with seeing both my friends. Her gown was green and metallically shiny.

Both of my friends looked unbelievably beautiful and I forgot about my dance with Callum immediately.

"And we you." Georgina told me, taking my hands in hers and giving them a squeeze.

"Though you did visit us recently." Claire muttered, which usually would have ruined the happy reunion, but surprisingly neither Georgina or I felt the need to say anything to put her straight. Instead we just laughed.

I was glad of my two friends' arrival and the prospect of spending the evening with them brightened my mood than the thought of spending the evening in the company of the Havershams or some random man who wanted to dance.

"Come on, we'll introduce you to some lovely men we've just met." Claire grinned, taking my hand.

"Claire, I can't-"

"Don't worry, silly, I know about your De Noir boy. These men are _ours_." She laughed and I couldn't help but laugh along. The rest of the evening would prove to be interesting.

I danced with a few people during the course of the night, most of whom were Georgina's and Claire's friends. They were fun and not overpowering like Callum. They didn't seem to pine for my affection, instead they just seemed to want to have a laugh. Which suited me more than enough.

I didn't see any of the Haversham's for a while, though Mrs Heliotrope did come and greet Claire and Georgina, expressing how much she had missed them both.

Francesca appeared out of no where after an hour or two of leaving me to dance. A giant grin was plastered on her face and she said nothing of her time with Master Chekov. I didn't bother asking and I knew I probably didn't want to know. I wasn't sure I really wanted to hear Francesca talking about a man in a lovey dovey kind of way. It would probably just freak me out. Instead I introduced her to my friends.

"Guys, this is Francesca Haversham." I smiled, towards my two friends. "Francesca these are my friends Claire and Georgina." The three girls smiled and greeted each other.

"It's so great to meet you, Maria's told me so much about you." Francesca beamed. I saw both my friends share a glance and their cheeks redden slightly.

"Well, thank you." Georgina spoke. "I would say that Maria's told us a lot about you, though I suppose it's hard not to hear about you, as your one of the richest families in London." Laughter from the three city girls. I didn't as I didn't know the humour in the sentence.

"I get that a lot, I won't deny." Francesca smiled. "I suppose I should expect this with my father being one of the most honoured men in London." I resisted the urge to roll my eyes and regarded the three of them in silence.

"Is it true that you have a room _just _for your shoes?" Claire asked. I raised my eyebrows and saw Francesca grin.

"No, though my wardrobe is getting to the point where a room may be necessary." More laughter from the trio.

"I suppose you have enough spare rooms for it, though." Georgina commented. Yet again more laughter.

"Being immensely rich has it's advantages, I guess." Francesca nodded

"God how I would love to live a day in your life, it must be amazing." Claire was going into squeaky, happy mode, I could tell.

"You would be surprised." Francesca chuckled slightly. I would agree with her, though I was starting to feel slightly thirsty.

"I'll be right back." I excused myself from my three friends and allowed them to chat amongst each other as I headed off to get myself a drink.

Once I had successfully tracked down a waiter and got myself a drink, I turned around to head back to my friends, wondering what nonsense they would be talking about when I got there. Only instead, I ran straight into someone. Thankfully it was only Mrs Heliotrope.

"Sorry, Mrs Heliotrope. Did I spill my drink on you?" I asked, quickly. Mrs Heliotrope smiled and shook her head.

"No you didn't, my dear." She told me, her tone weak. I frowned, opening my mouth to ask if she was alright, only for her to cut in; "Are you enjoying yourself?"

"Yes, I am." I nodded. "I just introduced Francesca to Claire and Georgina." Mrs Heliotrope raised her eyebrow's slightly.

"Are they getting along?" She asked.

"Like a house on fire." I smiled. Mrs Heliotrope chuckled and glanced down at her drink. I frowned again. Something wasn't right about my tutor. "Mrs Heliotrope is everything alright?" Her head shot up to look at me.

"Yes, yes. Everything is quite alright." She nodded frantically. "It's just-" She didn't continue her sentence and my frown deepened.

"It's just what?" I urged. Mrs Heliotrope paused before answering me.

"It's just I swear I've just seen Master Robin and Mr Gomez."

* * *

**(A/N) I am so very sorry for the wait! I've just had a lot of exams and work recently that I haven't found the time to update this story. **

**Anyway, I know this update is a little lame but I will try make the next one better. I've not quite decided on what will exactly happen at the ball, so if any of you have any suggestions about what you may like to happen. Thank you for everyone who already has.**

**Thank you for everyone who has reviewed and been patient with me. I'm know I'm rubbish at this updating thing and I hope you all forgive me! **

**Anyway, I shall TRY and update sooner. Reviews are much loved! :) **

**-Jemlou-**


	17. Of De Noirs And Havershams

_Chapter Seventeen ~ Of De Noirs and Havershams_

It was lucky I wasn't drinking at that moment in time, otherwise I would have choked it all back up again. Robin and Mr Gomez _here_? My throat suddenly went very dry at the prospect of Mrs Heliotrope finding out that they have been here for a few days and also the fact that Robin, last night, shared my bed. I would just be asking for my tutor's funeral if she ever found that out.

Mrs Heliotrope seemed to be judging my reaction, though took it completely the wrong way and her eyes suddenly became frantic.

"I'm sure it was just a mistake though." She said quickly. "They couldn't possibly be here, in London." Oh, how wrong Mrs Heliotrope was. I nodded weakly and attempted a smile.

"It must have been a mistake." I agreed. "Where did you think you saw them?" I asked, trying to sound conspicuous. Mrs Heliotrope seemed to buy it and nodded to double glass doors that led out onto, what seemed to be, an outside patio.

"I was just getting some air when I thought I saw them." Mrs Heliotrope informed me. "Though it is quite dark outside now so I'm sure I was just confusing them with someone else." Mrs Heliotrope chuckled to herself and I couldn't help but laugh along with her, my eyes wandering aimlessly around the large hall for a glimpse of brown curly locks. "Perhaps I shall go and greet Claire and Georgina." Mrs Heliotrope mused, suddenly.

"Oh, yes." I nodded, quickly. "They're stood over there, by the dance floor with Francesca." I pointed in the general direction, wishing to be rid of my tutor so I could go on search for Robin and Mr Gomez. Mrs Heliotrope beamed at me before scuttling away in the direction I had given. With a sigh, I headed out to the double glass doors.

Outside was quite empty, and I could tell why. The night had proven to be quiet cold and though there were a few people dotted around out on the patio, most were edging back inside to be in the sanctuary of warmth.

I darted my eyes up and down the patio for the familiar pair, though couldn't find either of them. Just when I began to think maybe Mrs Heliotrope maybe had been seeing things, a voice spoke behind me;

"Hello Maria." I spun around, expecting with all my heart for Robin to be stood there, Mr Gomez by his side, though instead stood Callum Haversham and my heart considerably dropped.

"Oh, hello Callum." I forced a smile. Callum's face remained impassive.

"Were you expecting someone else?" He asked, his tone equally as emotionless as his face.

"Well-umm-yes actually." I replied after some moments of stuttering. Callum raised his eyebrow in question. "Just some friends." Callum then nodded thoughtfully, glancing around the now empty patio for a few moments before returning his gaze to me.

"Is my sister one of them? Because I regret to inform you that Francesca is currently inside with those girls you were speaking with earlier along with Mrs Heliotrope and I daresay I didn't think they were going to come out here any time soon." He finished with a smug smile as he had thought he had caught out my obvious lie. I swallowed hard before answering.

"I have other friends, you know." I retorted. Callum folded his arms across his chest and raised a questioning eyebrow.

"Oh?" He mused. "And what are their names, perhaps I know them?" _What? _As if seeing my dilemma, Callum's smile grew into a grin, a smug one at that, at my answering silence. I was just about to reply when two figures came bounding over.

"Maria!" The larger one cried, taking my hand in theirs and kissing is softly. It was only when I looked hard enough, I saw it was Mr Gomez. My breath caught in my throat for a few moments, in shock. "Sorry we're late, we forgot we were meeting you out here. We've been wandering around inside for goodness knows how long." I frowned at this, before Mr Gomez raised an eyebrow. I realised then that they had overheard my conversation with Callum and had come to my rescue. A grin formed onto my place.

"Not at all, sir." I smiled. "Master Haversham was keeping me company." I glanced at Callum, who was looking at Mr Gomez with a completely baffled expression. Just then, Mr Gomez stepped aside and Robin came into view, also taking my hand and kissing it. He held my eyes longer than Mr Gomez did and gave me a wink and a small smile.

"So you're Callum Haversham?" Mr Gomez asked, eyeing up Callum.

"That I am, sir." Callum nodded, smiling at Mr Gomez. Mr Gomez glanced at me then back at Callum.

"Yes, my son and I have heard so much about you." Mr Gomez phrased slowly, nudging Robin beside him. Callum took this in a positive manner and grinned whereas I knew full well that Mr Gomez didn't mean it in that way at all.

"Why thank you." Callum nodded. "Though Maria failed to tell me your names." His eyes fell on me, expecting me to provide him with said names, though Mr Gomez, _again, _jumped to the rescue.

"My name is Raoul Barthe and this is my son Martino, or Marty as he prefers." Mr Gomez supplied, gesturing to Robin as the introduction of his son. Robin smiled briefly and I couldn't help but notice he hadn't said a word so far. What confused me was their made up names, as Mr Gomez seemed very confident when he spoke them. This also made me ponder - _what was Mr Gomez's first name? _

"Pleasure to meet you both." Callum said, shaking their hands in turn. "And may I ask how you came across becoming friends with Maria?" For the first time, Mr Gomez seemed quite stumped at the question, apparently he hadn't been expecting that one and I watched as he froze in thought, then in turn turned to Robin as if expecting him to answer instead.

"Marty's a childhood friend." I spoke up suddenly, saving the pair of them from embarrassment. The three men all turned to me then and I swallowed hard before continuing. "Mr Barthe is-" I paused. "_Was _a friend of my father's, a war friend, I believe." I looked to Mr Gomez who quickly nodded to confirm this. "I used to play with Marty when we were children, and I met up with them in town the other day and planned to meet them tonight to catch up." I smiled widely to finish, quite proud of my lie. Apparently Robin was aswell, and I could see him trying his hardest not to grin.

"Ahh." Callum nodded, seemingly taking the lie as the truth. He smiled at me in a friendly manner then turned back to Mr Gomez and Robin. "Excuse me, if you will, but your accent doesn't seem from around here." He was speaking directly to Mr Gomez, but his eyes waved to Robin, as if daring him to speak and to conclude that he had the same accent. Robin remained silent.

"You are correct." Mr Gomez replied. Robin nodded beside him.

"And where are you from, if you don't mind me asking?" Mr Gomez didn't answer straight away, contemplating his answer.

I willed him to answer truthfully as Callum had a wide knowledge of over sea countries, due to his father's work, and would tell if he was lying to him if Mr Gomez gave him a false country. I would have answered for Mr Gomez, if I indeed knew where Mr Gomez was _actually_ from, but as I didn't, I remained silent like Robin. Waiting to hear Mr Gomez's answer.

_What was Mr Gomez's first name? Where was he from? _These questions were at the front of my mind and as soon as Callum left our company, I would ask straight away. That's if Mr Gomez gave a false answer to the question Callum set before him.

"Not at all." Mr Gomez spoke slowly, as if buying his time. "I'm from Argentina." That surprised me completely. Was he speaking the truth? If so, then the fact that Robin's shape-shifting tutor was from overseas had stunned me into shock. I glanced at Robin, who made a slight nodding gesture when I met his eyes. I guessed he was confirming my question, though I wasn't sure. Callum, however, seemed equally as shocked from me but not about the same thing.

"Just _you_?" He asked, eyebrows raised, glancing at Robin.

"My son's mother was English," Mr Gomez spoke up suddenly, sounding much more confident than he did before hand. "I met his mother when I moved over here. Marty grew up here." Callum still seemed suspious but took this answer as it was the only one he was getting.

"Does he speak English?" Callum asked, in a somewhat arrogant tone. His eyes seemed to be sizing up Robin. Which Robin also seemed to notice.

"I speak English just fine, thank you very much, sir." He replied, voice hard. Callum raised his eyebrows.

"Then you are shy, Master Barthe?" Callum pressed, apparently this all amused him and he didn't seem to notice Mr Gomez and I glaring into him. His eyes remained glued on Robin, who stood by my side.

"Nope."

"Then why do you allow your father to speak for you instead of actually making conversation? Do I intimidate you in some way?"

"You intimidate me as much as an antelope intimidates a lion."

"Oh, so you believe yourself to be a lion? Interesting assessment. I can see where you're coming from now I look at your hair, or is it perhaps a mane?"

"Perhaps you should stop judging me, as so far your findings have all come out quite wrong. Any more and you might just look foolish." Robin told him coolly. Mr Gomez and I shared an amused look. Callum, however, didn't look so amused.

"That's no way to treat someone you've just met." He said, his voice dark. Robin raised his eyebrows.

"And hasn't your mother told you that you shouldn't judge people before you get to know them. So far, you have assumed my nationality, my personality and, in a round about way, insulted my hair, and yet you comment that _I _am the one who is behaving unjustly upon our first meeting." I guessed that Robin's tone towards Callum wasn't due to the fact he had made assumptions before Robin had even opened his mouth.

During our day out in London that day, whenever Callum's name was mentioned, Robin's face seemed to turn up as if there was a bad smell around him. He would also make the odd comment about the Haversham boy, none of which were very nice.

I glanced at Mr Gomez, who seemed to be failing to stop himself from grinning as his 'son' argued with the young Haversham boy. Callum seemed to be lost for words for a few moments before he turned to me.

"Well, Maria, you do have the most interesting friends." He said, tone lingered with false niceness.

"I know." Robin cut in before I had the chance. "It's a wonder to me how she ever came across meeting you. You're not of her usual crowd. You're much too unpleasant." Robin seemed to be completely unphased by Callum's glared directed at him and merely smiled at the boy.

"With an attitude like that, Master Barthe, it's a wonder you have any friends at all." Callum replied in the same tone Robin was using. It sounded as if the pair of them were just merely having a polite conversation and not insulting each other in such a sickly sweet tone.

"I'm incredibly gifted." Robin replied, grinning.

"Indeed." Callum muttered, his eyes narrowing.

"Is there something you require? It's just, as Maria told you before, we're here to catch up and we can't with you hovering around." Another grin from Robin and a scowl from Callum. The Haversham boy turned to me, his face softened up slightly. Only _slightly. _

"I'll see you later, Maria." Callum told me. "I still wish to dance with you again, perhaps you may enjoy it more this time." He sent me a wide smile.

"That's likely." Robin muttered. Callum ignored him, well seemed to. I saw his eyes grow darker then he took my hands and kissed it lightly.

I forced a smile and Callum left, striding off in an angry manner and heading inside. I watched him go, finding it all quite amusing and then turned back to the pair in front of me. Robin was watching Callum go aswell. Mr Gomez and I watched him, both expressions the same. With a sigh, Robin turned back to us, smiled brightly and spoke in a joyous tone;

"Well, he seems nice."

Mr Gomez and I laughed uncontrollably for a few moments, finding the whole situation that had just accured before us extremely amusing, whilst Robin watched on. He didn't seem to find it as amusing and just watched on, eyebrows raised, waiting for us to stop. When we finally did stop laughing, I then remembered the questions that was in my mind.

"Mr Gomez?" I asked. The man in question, turned to me, waiting for me to continue. "Are you indeed from Argentina?"

"I am indeed." A pause.

"What's your first name?" Mr Gomez's grin widened.

"That is a question for another time, my dear."

* * *

**(A/N) Wow... I'm really lame, aren't I? **

**Apologises, yet again for my very much useless updating skills. I can only provide the same excuses that I've been incredibly busy work and can only apologise to all my readers - if there are any left after my stupidness. :)**

**I'm not sure if I like the confrontation between Robin and Callum very much, and I would love to hear your thoughts on how it came out. Also any more ideas on the rest of the evening would be good. My imagination isn't working so well, I'm afraid! **

**Anyway, until next time, which I can't promise will be soon, but I will try my hardest, I assure you. **

**-Jemlou-**


	18. The Troublesome Duo

_Chapter Eighteen ~ The Troublesome Duo _

Apparently Mr Gomez and Robin had decided they would dress up and come 'join the party' as they put it. Robin also commented that he wanted to meet the infamous Callum Haversham and so far he lived up to his expectations. Mr Gomez proudly commented that he had thought up their fake names on the spot and got a sarcastically praised pat on the back from Robin, his 'son'.

"You do know Mrs Heliotrope has spotted you?" I asked them both. We remained out on the patio, so they pair of them wouldn't be recognised. _Again. _

"Really?" Mr Gomez mused frowning. He glanced at Robin. "Perhaps we should be more careful when we go inside."

"Go inside?" I cried. "You can't do that! If Mrs Heliotrope sees you then she'll probably faint on the spot!"

"Then we better make sure someone is there to catch her." Robin muttered. Mr Gomez snorted. "Come on, Maria, it's cold outside."

"You shouldn't even be here at all!" I retorted. "How did you even get in?"

"Through the front doors." Mr Gomez told me, eyebrows raised. I scowled at him and he and Robin chuckled.

"It's too dangerous if you go inside. It doesn't help that you've gone and aggravated Callum. He's probably gone to tell him mummy all about it." I paused for a moment then gasped in horror. "Oh my, what if he tells Mrs Heliotrope?"

"So?" Mr Gomez asked. I groaned in frustration.

"I just told him that you were one of my father's war friends and that Robin was a childhood playmate. I think that would be something my _tutor _would know! If Callum goes and moans to his mother and Mrs Heliotrope overhears, she'll know that Raoul and Martino Barthe don't exist!" The pair of them pondered this for a moment before glancing at each other.

"You really need to calm down, princess." Robin told me softly.

"Yes, perhaps a spot of dancing will make you feel better." Mr Gomez mused. I glanced between the pair of them, astonished.

"Are you two drunk?" I cried. They shared another amused look before Mr Gomez shrugged.

"We've had a fair few drinks, yes." He nodded.

"Haven't you heard a single thing I just said?" I asked.

"Of course, you were quite loud." Robin muttered, smiling slightly. I glared at him before he reached towards me and grabbed my hand. "I'm cold, so we're going inside." I tried to struggle but Mr Gomez grabbed my shoulders and pushed me lightly towards the doors.

"It'll be fine, I promise." He told me. "I'll keep watch for that batty tutor of yours, whilst you dance with my son, here." Robin grinned at him over his shoulder and tugged me one last time through the patio doors.

Mr Gomez's hands dropped from my shoulders and I watched him aimlessly dart through the crowd, winking at us over his shoulder. I glanced around nervously for Mrs Heliotrope, thankfully I couldn't see her close by. Robin's grip on my hand tightened slightly and I glanced up at him. He smiled softly.

"One dance." He said quietly, close to my ear. I stared at him for a few moments before sighing.

"Why do I get the feeling I'm going to regret this?" I muttered. Robin grinned and proceeded to lead me towards the dance floor. Thankfully, I saw it was crowded with couples and Robin led us into the centre of it all.

"There, now Mrs Heliotrope will have a hard time spotting us." Robin said, taking my waist and hand and pulling me closer. I rolled my eyes and put my free hand on his shoulder.

"You really went through all this effort just for one dance?" I asked him. He smiled slightly but didn't answer. "I shall be returning home in a few days." I pointed out. We seemed to dance effortlessly and the atmosphere between us was much different than it was between Callum and I. This time, my eyes never left my partner's.

"Yes, Mr Gomez and I will be returning soon aswell." He muttered. "A day before you, I should think, so we can face the wrath of my father before you get home."

"So you come to London for what? Two days? And then you will return back to Moonacre? You should have just waited for me to return." Robin smiled mysteriously for a moment and his eyes seemed to hide something.

"Yes but where is the fun in that?" He asked me, raising a cocky eyebrow. I rolled my eyes.

"Your father won't be happy." I pointed out. He nodded.

"I think Mr Gomez will get the majority of his anger. He _is_ the responsible adult after all." He grinned.

"You're a young adult too now! You can't continue to use that excuse."

"You'll be surprise, princess." I laughed at this and we continued to dance in silence after that.

It was comfortable silence though. I was content just to stare up at Robin, as he smiled gently down at me. He was wearing a smartly pressed suit this evening and though it looked strangely out of place on him, it did make him look handsome. He had even gotten rid of his bowler hat, letting his curls roam freely and his head looked very lonely without it. It would be nice to return to Moonacre again and have my leathered up bird boy again. Though I wouldn't complain if he kept this dressed up look for a few occasions.

"You look beautiful by the way." Robin spoke suddenly. I raised an eyebrow and laughed a little.

"You know, it's weird because I was just thinking about how handsome _you_ looked." Robin grinned in reply and spun me around.

"Are your two friends here this evening? It's just I swear I heard them before. It's hard to forget that excessive giggling of theirs." Robin asked quietly. I grinned and chuckled lightly before nodding.

"Yes, Claire and Georgina are here. They were with Francesca when I left them." Robin nodded slowly.

"Ahh yes, you Haversham friend." He muttered. I raised an eyebrow.

"You don't like her very much do you?" I guessed. He shrugged.

"I suppose she's nice enough in town, though from what you said about her before, I do believe you should be careful around her." I rolled my eyes.

"She hates her mother, just as much as I do."

"I didn't think you were capable of hating, princess." Robin pointed out, frowning slightly.

"The woman is persistent that I marry her son and won't take no for an answer."

"That's no reason to hate someone, Maria. She's just trying to do what's best for her son." He sighed deeply and averted his eyes for the first time during the dance. "And you for that matter." I frowned.

"What's that supposed to mean?" I asked, quietly. He met my eyes again and studied me for a few moments before smiling warmly at me.

"Doesn't matter, princess." He said, gently. The music came to a stop and couples around us halted their dancing. I dropped my hands, reluctantly from Robin. He frowned for a moment. "Do I have to bow now?" He asked. I giggled and nodded. He raised his eyebrows and bowed in a mocking fashion. I giggled again and curtsied in just the same way. "Thank you for the honour of dancing with me, my dear." Robin said, grinning.

"The honour is mine, good sir." I replied, smiling also. With that, Robin grabbed my hand and led me quickly off the dance floor as couples dispersed. Mr Gomez stood waiting for us as we emerged form the crowd.

"Well, didn't you two make a lovely couple?" He said, grinning largely. I glanced up at Robin, who rolled his eyes.

"You were supposed to be looking out for Mrs Heliotrope." Robin pointed out.

"I was." Mr Gomez nodded. "She's over there with a very snotty looking woman." He pointed in the direction he meant and we turned to look the way he meant. Through the crowd, and after craning my neck, I made out Mrs Heliotrope, talking to none other than Mrs Haversham. I snorted.

"That snotty looking woman is Mrs Haversham." I informed them both. The glanced at each other and grinned.

"The devil herself, you say?" Mr Gomez muttered. "Should we go introduce ourselves, son?" He asked Robin.

"Don't be fools, Mrs Heliotrope is there." I pointed out. Mr Gomez grinned at me.

"Why don't you distract her then?" He suggested.

I refused at first, not wanting to complicate and push things anymore than Robin and Mr Gomez already had. They were already in danger of being spotted and I didn't want to risk it anymore. Though both men seemed very keen on the idea of meeting Mrs Haversham and the pair practically exploded with delight when Callum joined the two women.

Mr Gomez and Robin were just dying to cause trouble, no matter what the risk was. I continued to refuse until Mr Gomez interrupted suddenly.

"Oh no, Mrs Heliotrope is coming this way." He muttered, though his tone was anything other than worried. He continued to grin and wrapped an arm around Robin's shoulder. "Looks like we better disappear, boy. Perhaps we should go make ourselves known to Mrs Haversham and her darling son?"

"They do look rather lonely, don't they?" Robin grinned. He winked at me then Mr Gomez pulled him through the crowd quickly, before I could protest. I watched in horror as they headed towards the Haversham pair and then a smiling Mrs Heliotrope came into view.

"Maria, dear, there you are." She beamed. "I've just been speaking to the girls and they were wondering where you'd got to." I smiled weakly at her and couldn't help but glance over her shoulder. I now had a perfect view of the Haversham's along with Mr Gomez and Robin, who seemed to be introducing themselves animatedly. Callum looked far from amused and Robin stood beside him, grinning like a fool, whilst Mrs Haversham seemed very interested in what Mr Gomez was saying.

"I guess I forgot to find them after I got myself a drink." I told my tutor, forcing a smile.

"I've just been speaking to Callum actually." I froze at this. _Oh no! _"And he seemed to be quite troubled about something. You don't know what, do you?" I breathed a sigh of relief and shrugged.

"I couldn't say." I told her. "I danced with him at the start of the evening and spoke to him briefly after that but otherwise I haven't seen him alot this evening." Mrs Heliotrope nodded and then smiled timidly.

"I saw you dancing with him early." She comment, quietly. "I hope you don't mind me saying that you make a beautiful couple." I _did_ mind. A frown fell onto my face and I glanced over her shoulder again. Only to find that Mr Gomez and Mrs Haversham seemed deep in conversation, whilst Robin and Callum were no where to be seen. Suddenly, I began to panic.

"Excuse me, Mrs Heliotrope." I said quickly. "I'd like to go get another drink. Perhaps you could find the girls for me and tell them I will join them shortly?" I feared she would return to Mrs Haversham, and Mr Gomez, if I left then, so I quickly gave her an excuse not to. She nodded slowly.

"Of course, dear." She agreed. With one last smile, she scuttled away, thankfully in the opposite direction of Mr Gomez, and with a sigh, I pushed my way through the crowd towards him.

Mrs Haversham spotted me first and smiled widely, gesturing me to come over. I smiled weakly back and obliged.

"Maria, how are you enjoying the evening?" She asked, pleasantly.

"Very well, thank you." This satisfied the Haversham woman and she waved a hand in Mr Gomez's direction, he was grinning down at me.

"I am aware you know Mr Barthe, am I correct?" _Thank God_ he had kept the same fake name. I nodded quickly.

"Of course, I spoke with him and his son early actually." I smiled up at Mr Gomez.

"Mr Barthe was just telling me the most interesting story." Mrs Haversham commented, smiling up at Mr Gomez also.

"I'm sure he was." I muttered, before turning to Mr Gomez again. "I was actually wondering where Marty was actually." I asked, this caused Mr Gomez's smile to deflate slightly and he raised an eyebrow.

"He and Callum went for some fresh air, just now actually." Mrs Haversham spoke before Mr Gomez could. I stared at Mr Gomez for a few moments and he shook his head very subtly, willing me not to go find them. I turned back to Mrs Haversham.

"Thank you." I smiled. "Now if you excuse me-"

"Why don't you stay a while?" Mr Gomez urged quickly. I raised an impatient eyebrow in his direction and smiled sweetly at Mrs Haversham.

"I don't want to intrude any longer. After all, you were in the middle of an _interesting _story." This caused Mr Gomez to narrow his eyebrows. "I'll see you later." With that, I quickly made my leave and headed back through the crowds again, back towards the patio doors.

I wondered quickly what I would find out there between the Haversham and De Noir boys.

* * *

**(A/N) I don't think I'll bother commenting on how much of a useless author I am, as you all have probably realised. **

**I'm not quite sure what will happen with the Robin/Callum confrontation in the next chapter, so I will you all to give me suggestions, please! **

**Thank you all for being patient with me, because I really am quite lame. Hopefully, I'll have the next update up and running soon, but don't get angry if it isn't. I WILL finish this story, don't worry! **

**Anyway, please review, and it's goodbye for now, my friends! **

**-Jemlou-**


	19. A Terrible Turn Of Events

_Chapter Nineteen ~ A Terrible Turn Of Events_

_ROBIN'S POV_

_God_, this boy was infuriating.

I knew city folk were usually arrogant, though Callum Haversham takes it to something of a new level.

"Tell me, have you been to Argentina, Marty?" Haversham asked, leaning over the railings of the balcony and sipping his drink. I grimaced at the younger boy and shoved my free hand into my pocket.

"Master Barthe." I muttered. The swine glanced over his shoulder at me and I could make out this confused expression from the dim of the light from the party inside.

"Pardon?" He asked.

"It's Master Barthe, not Marty." I swigged at my drink and downed the stuff in one. It left an unpleasant taste on my tongue and I turned my nose up at the disgusting rubbish.

"Ahh." Haversham nodded slowly, his eyebrows burrowed.

I wished he'd just get to the point. Why did he even ask me to come out here with him anyway? Did he not realise that I did _not _like him.

"You didn't answer the question." He pointed out, calmly. I rolled my eyes and sighed.

"No I have not been to Argentina." I grumbled. I saw him nod slowly.

"I'm surprised, I would have thought your father would have taken you." Haversham asked, his eyebrows raised.

"Really?" I asked, bored. "And why is that? You barely know my father or myself."

"I'm just trying to be friendly."

"I thought we had established when we met that we weren't going to be very friendly to each other?" I asked, in a bored tone. "Is there something you want, because I'd rather not freeze out here for small talk."

"We started off bad. I'd like to change that." I paused, staring at Haversham with narrowed eyes.

"Why?" I asked, slowly. He smiled, and I was surprised it wasn't sarcastic.

"Well, if I'm honest," He started. "It's for Maria's benefit."

"Maria?" I asked, frowning.

"Yes." Haversham nodded. "You're a friend of hers and I very much like her. So I wouldn't want to make a wrong impression in front of her." I thought this over.

"So you're using me to get to Maria?" I had to contain a snort when I thought the situation over. If he knew who I really was then he wouldn't want to be talking to me whatsoever.

"Not in so many harsh words." Haversham dismissed. "It's more like, a friend of Maria's is a friend of mine." He beamed at me and I raised an eyebrow.

"Interesting judgement." I muttered. "So you're planning something considering Maria then?"

"You could say so." Haversham nodded. "She's a lovely girl, my mother and her tutor are close friends. Over the course of her visit, I believe her and myself have gotten quite close. She leaves soon and I'd like to act quickly. I know she lives in the country, but I plan to offer her a better life in the city. If you know what I mean?" I clenched my fists when I did indeed gather what he meant.

"Do forgive me, Master Haversham, but are you telling me you plan on proposing to my dear Maria?" I gritted my teeth and kept my tone pleasant. _God, I just wanted to hit this man_.

"It has crossed my mind, yes." First my cousin and now this guy, wasn't Maria the popular lady? I decided to take a different approach with Haversham.

"You do know she's courting, right?" I asked, pleasantly. A frown fell across his face.

"Yes, my mother tells me of a country boy who she seems to have taken an interest in." He muttered, spitefully. He met my eyes then and suddenly looked interested. "You have met him, yes?" I nodded. "Describe him to me." I thought for a moment, wondering how I should play along to this façade.

"He is the son of her family's ex-rivals." I told him, honestly. He raised an eyebrow.

"_Ex-_rivals?" He asked, slowly. I nodded.

"So I believe." I smirked. "A little older than her, an outdoors fanatic. And from what I've seen, I do believe he adores he." I smiled fondly, more to myself than Haversham. He nodded.

"And his family?" He asked, carefully. "Have you met them?"

"Yes, briefly." I muttered. I couldn't deny I was having fun pretending to be someone else this evening.

"And are they as barbaric as the rest of the country men and women I've met?" He asked, spitefully. Haversham smirked and I had to resist, again, hitting the guy. He _did _practically call my family barbaric.

"I couldn't say." I said, slowly. "Though I will mention that the boy's sister is married to Maria's uncle. Both families are quite close." Haversham looked disheartened for a moment then shrugged.

"No matter." He smiled. "I know what I offer Maria will be better than anything that peasant can even dream of giving her." I raised an eyebrow and swallowed hard.

"If you insist." I breathed. I watched as something caught the eye of Haversham over my shoulder. He stared at a spot to the left of me for a brief moment before meeting my eyes again and smiling, knowingly.

"I've met a lot of women, Master Barthe, though I have to say Maria is indeed the most exquisite." I clenched my jaw and fists again. "She's intelligent, charming, funny and probably the most beautiful creature I've ever seen." He paused to grin at me. "I've met plenty of women from overseas, sir, so that's saying something." I forced a weak smile. Maybe I didn't enjoy this façade as much as I thought.

"Am I right in saying you've only known her for a month though, Master Haversham?" I asked, slowly. I tried to focus myself on anything but my anger. I _seemed _to be doing an alright job, at the moment.

"You are. Though love can work quickly, don't you think?"

"You sound like my cousin." I grumbled before I could stop myself. A look of confusion shot across the other boy's face.

"Excuse me?"

"Nothing. I was just thinking about how my cousin says things like that aswell. He's an insufferable fellow." Haversham smirked.

"And according to you, so am I." He pointed out, good-heartedly. "Perhaps your cousin and I should meet. We may get along quite swimmingly." _And start a fan club for Maria. _

"Perhaps." I only managed. Haversham paused then nodded slowly.

"You are lucky to know Maria so closely, Master Barthe." I smiled, genuinely.

"That I am." I agreed.

"I must say, I'm jealous." _You'd be even more jealous if you knew who I was. _

"And I must say, that I don't think you should really propo-" I was cut off by a noise from inside the town hall.

_A scream. _

I turned in the direction it came from, startled. Though I saw a figure move quickly through the shadows and back towards the patio doors. When the light fell on them, I recognised them immediately.

_Maria. _

She had been _listening. _

"She's a curious being, isn't she?" I heard Haversham ask, sarcastically. "Though she should really learn the hide better if she wants to continue her eavesdropping activities." I froze for a moment then glanced back at him. He was smirking.

He _knew _she was listening. Right when something caught his eye over my shoulder, that must have been when he saw he. And that must have been why he began to say all those things about her.

I was about to say something rude to this stupid man, when he downed his drink in one then marched off inside to investigate the scream. I paused for a few moments, the rushed after him, intending to shout my thoughts at this Haversham boy.

Though he went inside before I could reach him and when I caught him up from the crowds of the ball room, something caught my eye on the floor and I was otherwise distracted. My heart dropped and I felt my entire body freeze up when I recognised who lay still on the floor of the ball room.

_Mr Gomez_

_END ROBIN'S POV_

The crowds of the ball made it difficult for me to make it towards the patio doors. I squeezed myself through the laughing and drinking and bubbling people and finally felt the cold air against my skin and felt a sigh of relief for finally making it to the patio doors. I rushed out, quickly.

It was too dark to make them out instantly. There was a few odd couples outside and that just made it more difficult to spot the pair of them. I walked further down the patio, my eyes open and aware. I was down by the bottom of the patio when I heard familiar voices.

_Robin and Callum. _

"- will be better than anything that peasant can even dream of giving her." That voice sounded a lot like Callum and I was surprised to hear it calm and collected. He was leaning against the railings of the patio, a drink in hand. Robin had his back to me, stood facing Callum. They both seemed relaxed and not at each other's throats like I thought they would be.

"If you insist." I heard Robin's voice then say. I quickly snuck closer then hide myself out of view in the shadows. For a brief moment I thought Callum had spotted me over Robin's shoulder, but when he said nothing of it, I knew I must have just imagined it. Perhaps I could listen in for a while, see what on earth had made this pair so civil all of a sudden.

"I've met a lot of women, Master Barthe," Callum began. "Though I have to say Maria is indeed the most exquisite." I froze. _Me? _They were talking about me? I held my breath and continued listening in. "She's intelligent, charming, funny and probably the most beautiful creature I've ever seen." My breath actually caught in my throat. I'd always thought of Callum as an arrogant oaf, but he said those words so sincerely and so full of love. Maybe I'd been wrong about this boy after all? "I've met plenty of women from overseas, sir, so that's saying something." I could feel the blush creeping onto my cheeks.

No. I would _not _blush over Callum Haversham.

"Am I right in saying you've only known her for a month though, Master Haversham?" Robin's voice asked, and I quickly remembered myself. _Robin _was the one I loved. Not _Callum. _

"You are. Though love can work quickly, don't you think?"

He sounded like Henry Cunningham.

"You sound like my cousin." I bit my lip from giggling at Robin and my identical thoughts, though I realised that that probably wasn't the best thing to say in front of Callum.

"Excuse me?"

"Nothing. I was just thinking about how my cousin says things like that aswell. He's an insufferable fellow." _I couldn't agree more_.

"And according to you, so am I. Perhaps your cousin and I should meet. We may get along quite swimmingly." _Well, that would be a meeting I would remember to stay clear of. _

"Perhaps." There was a short pause between them both.

"You are lucky to know Maria so closely, Master Barthe." I smiled, bashfully to myself. _Maybe not _close _enough. _I blushed violently at that thought. Where on earth had that come from?

"That I am." Robin sounded so sincere.

"I must say, I'm jealous." _I would love to know how Callum would indeed react if he knew who the man he was talking to really was. _

"And I must say, that I don't think you should really propo-" Robin was cut off though by a sound coming from inside.

_A scream_

My head shot in the direction of the patio doors and instinctually I ran towards them, in fear that someone was hurt.

I forgot about the pair I had left behind.

Being small, I was able to squeeze myself through all the people towards the commotion. I was greeted though by the look of sheer shock and horror of my tutor, Mrs Heliotrope. She looked up at met my eyes and held a hand to her chest. I frowned in confusion then something caught my eye.

_Mr Gomez lay still on the floor._

I didn't have time to say anything before Callum Haversham pushed his was through the crowd and stopped when he spotted Mr Gomez, who now had several people including Mrs Haversham, who was asking if he was alright, because apparently one moment he was talking to her, the next he had collapsed onto the floor.

Apparently it was Mrs Haversham who had screamed.

Just when I thought it couldn't get any worse, Robin pushed his way through after Callum. His face looked angry at first, his eyes on Callum. Though his eyes focused on the body on the floor and his face visibly paled. A yelp was heard from Mrs Heliotrope's direction and I turned to see her eyes on Robin.

"Is Mr Barthe, alright?" Mrs Haversham's shrill voice asked. One of the men, looking over Mr Gomez turned to her. I noticed Mrs Heliotrope's face turn down in confusion at the name.

"He's breathing." The man confirmed, solemnly. Mrs Haversham nodded quickly, then looked up. She glanced in Robin's direction, who stood, completely frozen to the spot. He appeared to have not moved a muscle from when I last looked over. His face was sheer white now, his eyes never leaving Mr Gomez.

"Oh, Marty, dear!" Mrs Haversham cried, suddenly. She rushed forward and engulfed Robin in a hug, proceeding to tell him the story of what had happened and that everything would be fine. Robin appeared to not be listening to her.

It was then I looked around toward Mrs Heliotrope. The cover up was ruined. She _knew _now that she had not imagined Robin and Mr Gomez previously that evening.

Everything I had dreaded had happened.

When I met her eyes, I saw she had walked over to stand by me. They were full of confusion, shock, worry and anger.

"What is going on, Maria?" She asked in a hoarse whisper. I couldn't answer as suddenly Mrs Haversham was by our side.

"I've insisted we take Mr Barthe to the manor so a doctor can look over him." She informed us. I noticed tears streaming down the woman's face. I swallowed hard to keep mine from coming. "Oh God, Jane I'm sorry for you to see such a dear family friend like this." In horror, I looked towards Mrs Heliotrope. She met my eyes and I silently pleaded with her.

After a very long moment, Mrs Heliotrope turned back to her friend. In a quiet and timid whisper she asked;

"Is my friend, Mr Barthe, going to be alright, Harriet?"

I breathed a sigh of relief, one because Mrs Heliotrope had gone along with it and two because Mrs Haversham replied with 'I think so'.

I then realised though that 'I think so' wasn't good enough.

The unconscious body of Mr Gomez was carried outside onto a carriage to be taken to Haversham Manor to get looked at by a doctor. Robin _never_ left his side. _Never_ saying a word.

I followed on, silently too, with the Haversham lot and Mrs Heliotrope. Francesca met my eyes with a quizzical look, but didn't say anything more or do anything obvious. I boarded a carriage with Mrs Heliotrope and Mrs Haversham, the latter talking animatedly about Mr Gomez and expressing her hopes that he was alright.

Mrs Heliotrope's eyes never left mine and they still contained the same questions and confusion from before. But she didn't say anything.

_I sure had a lot of explaining to do._

* * *

**(A/N) Wow, an update that isn't extremely late! Aren't you all proud of me? :D **

**I must say, I don't think the ending of this chapter, with Mr Gomez, came out very good. And I apologise for any spelling mistakes. I didn't look over this one. (I've made a habit of doing that) **

**What's your thoughts on the conversation between Robin and Callum then? I know some of you were expecting a bit bust up between the two, but I really didn't want to add that. I need Robin and Mr Gomez to continue their facade infront of the Havershams a little longer and having Robin and Callum argue would have been a big cover blow up as Callum would then find out. So, please don't send me hate mail if you all antisipated a fight, I really am sorry. **

**Anyway, Robin's POV is back (yay), though I'm not sure if and when I'll add in his POV again. You'll know when I do. **

**Thank you for all my reviews, and please continue to tell me what you think of this story. You all really make my day and I do apologise for my long updates. I hope my chapters make it up for it. :) **

**Until next time. **

**-Jemlou-**


	20. Overdue Explanations

_Chapter Twenty ~ Overdue Explanations_

I had been sent to my room as soon as we got back to the manor and told not to come out until someone called for me. As far as I had gathered, Mr Gomez had been taken to a spare room to rest and a doctor had been called to look over him. Robin was permitted to stay with him and, as much as I knew, had never left the side of his tutor and hadn't uttered even one word to anyone.

He was, apparently, still in a state of shock.

Mrs Heliotrope still hadn't demanded explantions from me yet as I was whisked away before I even had the chance to speak to her or anyone for that matter.

The younger Haversham's had all been sent to their rooms and were indeed waiting like myself.

Though I doubt any of them were pacing frantically in their rooms, sick to the stomach, and anxious to how Mr Gomez, or Mr Barthe, was.

_Waiting._ That's all I seemed to be doing now.

I didn't know how long I was in the confinements of my room, half an hour, hour, two hours. I didn't bother counting, I just waited in agony. I was continually hearing footsteps outside my door and expected it to be someone to tell me news.

It never was.

I jumped, though, when the door opened suddenly and stood up in such a rush, my head went dizzy. I had decided to lounge of the loveseat at the end of my bed for a while as my legs had gotten tired due to the pacing.

Mrs Heliotrope shut the door, a little forcefully if I may add, behind her and spun to face me. Her face _furious._ For the first time in my life, I was actually _scared _of Mrs Heliotrope. I took a hesitant step back from my tutor.

"Is Mr Gomez alright?" I asked, nervously. I was unsure how I should go about angry Mrs Heliotrope, so I decided that slow was probably the best option. Mrs Heliotrope raised an eyebrow.

"Mr Gomez?" She asked in a high voice. "Don't you mean, Mr _Barthe_?" I winced at her words and took another step back. She pursed her lips tightly. "The doctor says he's fine. Apparently his body has been under some strain for a long time and tonight it couldn't cope and he has collapsed.

"The doctor says he can treat him easily and it's just a case of when he will wake up so he can give him medication. He'll be bed-ridden for a while, though the doctor reckons that the worst is over." I sighed in relief.

"Also, according to the doctor, he says that his down-turn tonight has been a result of him over working his body and he suspects that Mr Gomez has been disregarding the fact that's been ill for quite some time. If he had gotten medical treatment sooner then he probably wound have avoided this little incident tonight.

"Due to this then, he doesn't think Mr Gomez will be able to do any manual labour again."

I took in everything I couldn't from Mrs Heliotrope's explanation and processed it all quickly.

"You don't reckon that Mr Gomez's," I paused and brought my voice to a whisper. "'Condition' could be involved in it all?" Mrs Heliotrope seemed to forget she was supposed angry and her face softened into thoughtfulness. She nodded slowly.

"Robin and I have discussed this, away from the others. We also believe this could be a cause." She told me. "If so, then we think that after Mr Gomez recovers now, he won't be able to shift as often as before." I nodded.

"I suppose that's good though." I muttered. "Mr Gomez always said his gift was a curse to him." Mrs Heliotrope smiled sadly.

"He may not think the same when he finds this out for himself." She said, gravely and I agreed sadly.

_At least he was alive_, I thought to myself.

"Will he be bed-ridden _here _until he gets better or will he return to De Noir castle?" I asked, hesitantly. At the mention of 'De Noir castle' a frown fell onto Mrs Heliotrope's face.

"Harriet insists here, though Robin argues that when he wakes up, he'd like to take him home." She informed me. "Without mentioning where _home _to them is of course." The last part was said harshly and the hard look fell onto her face again. I swallowed hard, already expecting what was coming. "Now, I think it's time we discussed _other _matters, don't you?" I bit my lip, knowing that it was a rhetorical question.

She walked past me and sat herself down on the space on the loveseat I had previously vacated. She looked towards me, expectantly, and I could do nothing else but take a seat beside her. Mrs Heliotrope raised a thin eyebrow, arms folded tightly across her chest and waited for me to begin, her face still stern. I lowered my gaze from her stare, took a deep breath and told her.

I told her _everything. _

I told her of Robin's letters and Francesca and my talks of what Mrs Haversham had planned for Callum and I. I had told her of Robin and Mr Gomez's arrival, missing out that Robin and I had shared a bed. I didn't want to send my tutor into a frenzy of panic. I told her of the day Francesca and I had spent with them and how after Mrs Heliotrope had informed me she thought she saw the pair of them, I went looking for them. Then on, I told her of the entire evening in detail and noticed how her lips had gone into a thin line now.

She said _nothing. _

"I'm sorry." I muttered once I was done, my tone dejected. Her face softened at this and she placed an hand on my head and stroked my hair.

"You should have told me sooner, Maria." She said, quietly. "You know it's quite rude to invite people into a house when _we _are _guests _ourselves." Her lips quirked up in a smile and I smiled back.

"I thought it would be easier just to pretend." I told her. "Robin and Mr Gomez were supposed to go back sooner than us so he could talk to his father and then no one would be the wiser. But then they came to the ball and got into a great kafuffle with Callum and Mr Gomez collapsed and-"

"Shush, my dear, you'll run out of breath." Mrs Heliotrope scolded me softly. There was a long silence between us before Mrs Heliotrope nodded. "You are a silly girl, Maria, for not telling me. I can't say that I would have approved of all this, but I wished you would have told me sooner. No one will know for sure now." She sighed then smiled at me. "I suppose that love can turn even the best of us into fools." I couldn't help but blush at her sentiment and this earned a triumphant grin from my tutor. "I will keep the pretence up for the three of you, though remember I will _not _do this often."

"Thank you." I said, breathlessly.

"Don't thank me, Maria." She sighed. "Who knows, maybe it might be fun?" I chuckled a little and smiled warmly at her. "I will though, apologise to you, Maria." I frowned.

"What ever for?"

"For not supporting you in this predicament with Harriet and Callum. I should have known better than to let my thoughts be swayed towards what my friend is putting into my head. I know she means well, but I fear that she only means well for _herself._"

"I have been trying to tell you." I muttered and she smiled slightly.

"It is _your _choice who you marry and I will do everything I can to stop whatever game my friend is playing." I raised an eyebrow.

"You suspect she's playing a game too?" I asked, quietly. I was surprised Mrs Heliotrope was speaking of Mrs Haversham like this, usually all she had was nice words about her friend.

"I've known Harriet for a long time now and I cannot deny she is a very devious character." She sighed, smiling sadly. Mrs Heliotrope patted my leg lightly. "You're a strong minded girl, Maria, and I know that you won't let someone push you into doing something you don't want to do even if they try and blind you with wayward words and shows of affection."

"You know this is all starting to sound a lot like the situation with Henry Cunningham." I muttered. Mrs Heliotrope giggled.

"Yes it does, doesn't it? Lets hope that there isn't some wicked witch to steal the day this time. I fear our heroes are a little preoccupied this time." I smiled slightly.

"So they're both alright?" I asked, thinking of Robin and Mr Gomez, our _heroes. _

"I have already explained Mr Gomez's condition, please don't make me repeat myself." I rolled my eyes.

"Fine. How's Robin?" Mrs Heliotrope smiled knowingly that could rival that of Loveday's.

"He was alright last time I left him. A little shook up, though when the doctor told him Mr Gomez would wake within the next day or so, he seemed to relax." I nodded at this piece of news.

"Am I allowed to see them?" I asked, cautiously. Mrs Heliotrope sighed and shook her head.

"I'm afraid not, dear. The doctor has said he must rest for the night and only Robin is allowed to stay with him." I knew it was a bold hope.

"That's fine." I nodded. She smiled one last time then rose from the seat.

"I think I'll go and fine Harriet and see what the situation is. I'll try and see about returning Mr Gomez home to rest when he's awoken, and no I will not say anything that will 'blow their cover'." She added once I opened my mouth to protest. I smiled sheepishly at her. "Good night, Maria. Get some rest, everything will be fine." She kissed my head one last time then made her way to the door.

"Thank you Mrs Heliotrope." I said once she had unlocked it. She glanced over her shoulder at me and gave me a lasting smile then vacated the room, shutting the door in a quieter manner than when she left.

I let out a long sigh of relief once I was alone in my room.

Mr Gomez was going to make it, though maybe at some expense, but at least he was alive. I cursed the man for not seeing to his illness sooner. I had suspected something was wrong with him when I saw him at the park the first time. He looked ill and pale as I remembered.

Surely Robin would have noticed and said something to him?

Maybe he had and just chose not to tell me. I would just have to wait until I saw the boy next, whenever that may be. It felt weird to know that Robin was under the same roof now, and not having to hide. Of course he was under a different name, but knowing his presence felt weird.

Especially considering Callum Haversham was under the same roof.

I suddenly remembered the conversation between the pair previously that evening, how odd it was. They were talking about me, but I couldn't gather what directly about. Callum seemed to praise me, and that for some strange reason sent a flow of warmth through me that felt wrong to feel. I wondered what Robin was going to say before Mrs Haversham's scream cut him off?

_Knock Knock_

The sudden knock, startled me and I looked towards it, though made no move to answer it. The knocking sounded harsh and I was unsure if I even wanted to know who stood behind it. Licking my lips, I remained seated, and called a;

"Come in." to whoever it was. My voice sounded oddly hoarse and I had to swallow quickly to try regain my voice again.

The door opened for the second time in the space of an hour and revealed someone who had an _angry _and _furious _look on their face, just as my first guest had. Though instead of being just _scared_ this time, I was down-right _terrified._ They were most definitely was _not _Mrs Heliotrope.

"Robin?"

* * *

**(A/N) Sorry this chapter is a little lame. I was going to add Robin's bit into this chapter, though I felt that he deserved a chapter all to himself. :)**

**Again, the updates are shockingly rubbish and I really am sorry. Everything has just been hectic at the moment with work after work after work. I'm finally finding time to continue this story so I'll try my hardest for whoever is actually reading this story. **

**Thanks for all the reviews, they mean a lot to me! You're all amazing. Thanks for all your suggestions and support. **

**Please tell me what you think of the latest chapter and what you think is coming up. I'd love to know what you all think'll happen next. :D See if I'm totally obvious or not, though I don't reckon I've actually given any hints. I'm just rambling now. :) A question though, any idea what our dear Robin is angry about? ;) **

**Thanks again and I shall hopefully have another chapter up soon! **

**-Jemlou-**


	21. Anger Turn Passion

**Rating ~ Verging on M, if don't like DONT READ**

_Chapter Twenty One ~ Anger Turn Passion_

We said nothing for what seemed like forever, just remained staring at each other. I wasn't sure how to feel, scared? Confused? Worried?

Robin clenched his jaw tightly then spun on his heel. I thought he was going to leave, though I heard the unmistakable sound of the door locking and I took another step back, only to fall back onto the loveseat. I half-expected Robin to turn to face me, now he had locked us both in, and shout. He didn't.

He remained with his back facing me, his body tense, for another long silent moment before I saw him fall forward and rest his forehead and palms against the wood of the door.

"Robin?" I asked again, timidly. As I spoke, I saw his back flinch and then his body began to shake. It was only when he turned around, I saw the tears streaking down his cheeks and realised he was crying.

He collapsed, demolished, against the door and slid slowly down to sit in front of it, his head in his hands.

I moved quickly, and soon I was kneeling in front of him.

"I'm sorry." He choked through his tears. My heart just broke at the sound. It didn't help that he was clenching his fists hard and seemed to be scratching at his skin. Immediately, I took action.

I tried to pry his hands away from his face, but he fought hard. I was stubborn though and he settled for leaning his head back against the wood and letting me hold his wrists, to keep his nails from attacking his face again.

"Robin, what's wrong?" I begged, softly. "Has something more happened with Mr Gomez? Mrs Heliotrope told me he would be fine." I panicked quickly. I had only just and so found out Mr Gomez would be fine and now could Robin have possibly come to tell me otherwise? I really didn't know how much more I could take.

"He should have told me." Robin spoke, distantly. His eyes remained staring to a space above my head, unfocused and dreaming. He seemed more like he was talking to himself than me. "I asked him, so many times, and he told me he was fine."

"Robin, it wasn't your fault-"

"I knew!" He cried, suddenly, startling me. His eyes finally met mine and they went hard. Out of the corner of me eye, I saw his hands turn into fists again. "I knew there was something wrong but I continued to ignore it, instead of demanding for him to get help! I should have done something!"

"Mr Gomez wouldn't have wanted you to worry. You have no reason to blame yourself, it was his choice." I had already gathered the conversation by now, though I still cringed at Robin's glaring eyes.

He yanked his fists hard out my grasps and I stumbled back slightly.

"I could have prevented this from happening, but instead I cowered back-"

"No."

"-He needed help and I ignored it-"

"Robin, please." I tried to grab his arms in a calming gesture, but soon he was up onto his feet and storming away. I remained on the floor for a few moments before glancing over my shoulder to see him pacing at the foot of my bed, his arms crossed tightly across his chest, with a frustrated look on his face. The tear marks were still wet on his cheeks, ignored.

"What's my father going to say when we return home, eh?" Robin muttered, not even waiting for me to give some sort of answer. "When he finds out where we've been and about Mr Gomez. I wouldn't be surprised if he threw me off that cliff again for the inconvenience that I've caused-"

"Robin, don't say that." I demanded, getting to my feet. He ignored me, speaking quietly over me.

"-God, Father's right, I am just a 'prized dolt of a son'-" I didn't know what he meant, but I didn't care.

"Stop it."

"-Going against the family, falling in love with a Merryweather. Maybe Mother will be turning in her grave twice over for what Loveday and I have done to disgrace the De Noir family-" I stormed forward then, unable to hear anymore and did something that I never thought I'd do;

I _slapped _him.

The sound the connection made deafened the room into silence again and Robin stopped his self-pitied mutterings. He stared down at me with wide eyes, unable to comprehend what I had just done. _I _couldn't either.

I stared down at my hand, the offending item, a frowned deeply. I felt like slapping myself for hurting Robin. Though when I looked back up at Robin again, his face had softened.

"I think I needed that." He whispered gently and for the first time in what seemed like forever, he smiled at me. I couldn't help but smile back.

After another, immensely less awkward, moment of silence Robin slowly sat down on the loveseat and sighed. I joined him, carefully watching him incase he decided to pull another rant at me again.

"It's not your fault, Robin." I offered when I thought it was best. Robin closed his eyes and ran a hand through his hair, knocking his hat onto the floor. He opened his eyes briefly and regarded the fallen item though made no move to get it. "You shouldn't blame yourself for what happened to him. He knew what he was doing and I'm sure when we explain it to your father, he'll understand."

"There's no 'we', princess." Robin said, suddenly. I stared, hurt by his words. Robin turned to me and suddenly looked worried. "I don't mean it like that! God, no! I meant, I don't want _you _getting involved in all this with my father! I don't want you to get hurt!" I relaxed and smiled at his flustered face.

"Is Mr Gomez awake?" I asked. He shook his head slowly.

"No. I wanted to stay with him, but _that _woman decided I should get some rest in my own room." He turned his nose up at this. I gathered that 'the woman' was Mrs Haversham. "Which is awful by the way. The walls are _pink._" I giggled and I saw a brief smile flash across his beautiful features. "I couldn't sleep, so I came to see you." He frowned deeply then.

"Why were you angry?" I asked, quietly.

"I was angry at Mr Gomez. And myself." He sighed and rubbed his face. "We should never have come here, we should have just remained in Moonacre and saved ourselves from this mess.

"Now we've ruined things for not just ourselves, but you and Mrs Heliotrope too. Bless her, she's been trying to keep this charade up, but I know she doesn't want to. Slipped up a few times, though nothing major. Still, she shouldn't have to be in this position in the first place.

"This was supposed to be your time away from Moonacre and everything in it." He groaned loudly. "It was stupid coming to see you." With a defeated look, Robin closed his eyes again and let his head fall back. I was shocked for a few moments by his mini monologue, before I took his hand, hard, in my own.

"Well, I'm glad you came here." I said, defiantly. Robin's eyes remained closed but he smiled in my direction.

"You're only young, princess." I frowned deeply.

"Don't use that, Robin De Noir, I'll be seventeen very soon. Only three years younger than you, so don't pull that with me, Mister!" Robin's eyes opened and they just glistened with mischief. Lightly, he poked my nose.

"Spoken like a true Lady." He teased, I just continued to glare. His smiled faded, slightly. "I didn't mean to scare you before." He said seriously. I shrugged.

"I don't mind you taking your anger out on me." His eyes narrowed at this.

"You should and I shouldn't do it."

"It was either me or Mrs Haversham's furniture. And I don't think her bedside table could give you a good clout like I can." Robin smiled slightly at this, but didn't seem very convinced.

"I _won't _do it again." He said. Though I gathered he was probably saying it more to convince himself than me. I merely nodded and patted his curls.

"Everything's going to be alright, Robin." I told him. "I promise." He nodded slowly and then stood up again, picking his hat up gingerly. He placed it back onto his head and turned to look down at me.

"I'll make sure Mr Gomez and I leave as soon as we can." He told me. I shook my head and quickly stood up.

"Let's just focus on Mr Gomez's health now, shall we?" He raised an eyebrow though said nothing more on the matter.

"Things may prove to be interesting now." He mumbled. I couldn't help but notice his eyes straying lower than my eye line, but said nothing of it. Instead, I just settled for blushing. _What a surprise. _"I can't say Haversham will be pleased, I don't think he's all too fond of me."

"You seemed chummy with him before." I pointed out. "I overheard your conversation with him before Mr Gomez collapsed." Robin wasn't fazed by this news.

"It's rude to eavesdrop, princess." He said, his tone low. I couldn't help but notice the close proximity we were in and remembered the lock on the door. No one could disturb us if we-

_Maria! You shouldn't think of such things!_

Despite the voice, which sounded an awful lot like Mrs Heliotrope's, in my head telling me that Robin and my predicament was wrong, how come I didn't feel the least bit guilty?

"Why so tense, Maria?" A mischievous grin manifested itself onto Robin's face and his eyes fell onto my lips.

"I'm not tense." I denied quickly. His eyes met mine and his eyebrows raised. Instinctively, I took a step back. This amused him some more.

"Running away, I see." His tone was too inviting for his own good. It didn't help that his eyes were so unbelievably smouldering and that the light in my room made him so handsome that it just wasn't fair. It took every part of me _not_ to wrap my arms around him and kiss him into my lips bled.

Robin took a step towards me and I laughed inwardly for the likeness the situation had to a dream of mine, that was in my head still like a vivid memory. It was one of, if not the only, dream I could ever remember.

The one of Robin and I in the forest.

Though we weren't in the forest now, we were in my _bedroom. _And there was no snow or trees, there was a _bed. _

I couldn't help the way my eyes glanced towards the far to large bed that stood proudly in the room, as I backed up against the wall. When I glanced back at Robin, he seemed to have noticed my gaze and glanced over his shoulder to the blasted thing. His grin only widened.

"Tut, tut, princess." He murmured. "You shouldn't think such things." He took another three steps towards me and that found him stood right in front of me.

"I don't know what you're talking about." I denied quickly. Maybe a little _too _quickly. Robin chuckled and ran a light finger across my cheek.

"You've gone red." He pointed out. "I would have thought that by now, I couldn't make you blush like _that_." To my stomach's horror, and my heart's glee, he placed his hands on either side of my head, trapping me with his gaze.

Not that I was putting up much of a fight.

"Or maybe it's not _I _who's making you blush like that," He mused, deathly quiet. "Maybe it's the _thought _of _me_, and _you_," He paused and leant in so his ear was close to my ear and I had to swallow hard as my throat had gone dry. "In that _bed." _

_Oh Dear Lord. _

"You're drunk." I said, though it came out like a strained whisper. It didn't help when Robin chuckled deeply and then began to place light kisses onto my neck.

"Maybe." He didn't stop though, he continued his was up and down my neck and onto my jaw, all the time I did nothing to prevent it.

I _couldn't_ even if I _wanted_ to.

I knew I should push him away - like all the other times, this situation had occurred - though I felt my body leaning in to his advances instead of reacting against them. I knew exactly what Robin was applying and I knew what would entail, though I couldn't.

Soon his lips found mine and I finally found my strength again. Though instead of shoving Robin away, I threw my arms around his neck and pulled him against me. This caused Robin to chuckled against my lips and deepen the kiss even further.

My head was buzzing with all the thoughts of what could happen this very evening between the pair of us, though they were messy and lacked any logic - much like our kiss.

Robin's lips practically devoured mine and soon, I was unsure how, I found myself falling backwards onto something comfortable. I yelped in surprise, though Robin made sure he didn't break the kiss.

_Passion,_ just raw passion practically oozed from each of actions from then on and I couldn't quite put them in order as my head was just booming with the rapid beat of my heart.

Before I knew it, Robin hovered above me, only in his trousers, and I in only my under-gown. I wasn't sure where my dress was, though I knew that I remembered hearing the sound of ripping and knew it couldn't be in a very fit state.

Mrs Heliotrope was going to kill me _a lot. _

It was just when I knew there was no going back anymore, when;

_Knock Knock_

"You have got to be kidding me." Robin grumbled. I quickly shushed him and using all my effort pushed him off me. I quickly rolled off the bed and glanced around the room. To my utter horror, discarded items of clothes lay about the play and I spotted my evening dress on the floor, supporting a very large rip down the front.

I gathered it up in a rush and threw it into my wardrobe then began kicking the rest under the bed. Robin watched on, saying nothing.

"Maria." He said quietly. I refused to look at him and made sure all items of clothing were hidden from view.

_Knock Knock_

I jumped at the sound.

"Just a minute." I called, before taking one last look around the room. Everything look fine, apart from the topless Robin who sat on my bed. He watched me with a sad an anguished look, but I had no time for _talk. _

"Maria-"

"Get under the bed." I demanded. He raised an eyebrow. "Now!" I hissed, in a final tone that I actually saw make him flinch. Without another word, he obeyed and soon my room looked like normal.

Though I couldn't escape what I could have just done.

I grabbed my gown and wrapped it around me, then ruffled up my hair, even more than it already was, to give the impression that I was resting. With one last sweep of the room and a deep breath, I answered the door.

I didn't think my evening could get much worse until I saw Mrs Haversham stood at the door. I gave the woman a fake smile.

"Did I wake you, dear?" She asked, concerned. I shrugged.

"I couldn't sleep much anyway." _Someone wouldn't let me._ She nodded with understanding before smiling weakly.

"I just came to tell you that Mr Barthe is fine. He and his son will remain here until he wakes and gets his strength back up again." I nodded, though I already knew this.

"Thank you for telling me, Mrs Haversham." I said, sincerely.

"You're welcome, dear. Maybe now, you can rest easier." I nodded. "Good night, Maria."

"Good night, Mrs Haversham." With that short interlude over, I shut the door and prepared myself to face the new problem that had occurred.

The room was deathly silent again, before Robin immerged. He gathered his clothes without a word and began to shrug them all back on. I watched him, wondering if he was mad at me. He didn't seem to look at me.

Once he had finally dressed, he paused, staring at the wall. Neither of us said anything for another long few moments.

"Maybe it was for the best." Robin spoke, voice crackling under strain. I looked up at his words and saw his eyes slowly finding mine again. I nodded. "We would have regretted it in the morning." Again he seemed to be trying to convince himself. I nodded, dumbly, _again._

With a sigh, he picked up his hat and slowly made his way towards the door, and me. He paused when he reached my side, his hand on the door knob.

"Good night, Maria." He whispered before opening the door and leaving. It shut quietly behind him and I heard his echoing footsteps as he made his way back to his designated room.

Then everything went silent again. _God, how I hated that silence now. _

"Good night." I murmured, much, much too late.

* * *

**(A/N) I feel very nervous posting this chapter up. It's much, much different to the rest of the chapters and I wasn't sure how I felt when I wrote it. So, yeah, please don't shoot me! **

**And a question to you all, should I change the rating of this story now with the contence of this latest update or maybe put a warning at the top of this chapter or leave it as it is? **

**There was also the debate with myself whether or not anything should have happened between them or if they were interrupted (By Mrs Haversham) and stopped before they could. I think, due to the time period and such, letting them continue may have become quite complicated and though I had planned out both endings, the alternative seemed much harder to pull off. If that all makes sense? Would you agree or have I disappointed many loved up fans? :D**

**Thanks for all the reviews, and I hope they continue. :) They're much appreciated!**

**I shall update when I can, though I can't promise it will be soon. **

**-Jemlou-**


	22. The Conflict Of Emotions

_Chapter Twenty Two ~ The Conflict Of Emotions_

_ROBIN'S POV_

"You know, you have your own room to rest in." Francesca Haversham stood in the doorway of Mr Gomez's room, leaning casually in the doorframe. I spared a short glance at the girl then turned back to my unconscious tutor.

His breathing was ragged, though I could tell it was improving, little by little. His skin was still pale though was glistened with sweat. His thin dark hair was also matted with sweat. Apparently he was getting better. I couldn't see it myself. Though the doctor had said so, and I had chosen to believe him. All I could do was wait and see.

I couldn't head back to my own room, it felt cold and far too over-bearing for my likings. It wasn't as if I could sleep anyway, not with Mr Gomez in the state he was and the thoughts buzzing through my head.

Maria's room was completely out of the question too. I didn't even want to think of how much of a total idiot I had been to let the situation escalate as it had. How could I be so ignorant and disrespectful towards her? It was a spare of a moment thing, though I should have known better. Maria was a young, respectable lady and I could have ruined everything if Mrs Haversham hadn't decided to make herself known.

Now the only question was, would Maria be able to forgive me for my awfully foolish actions?

"Staring at him won't make anything better." I sent a glare in the oldest Haversham's direction. "Ahh, wallowing in self-pity I see."

"Still here, are you?" I muttered, this earned me a snigger from Francesca and she entered the room properly, taking a seat on the other side of Mr Gomez's bed. I watched her with narrow eyes, daring her to make a comment, though she stared down at Mr Gomez's form.

"I'm sorry for what's happened." Francesca said, suddenly, her tone sincere. I glanced up at her and saw a sympathetic smile on her face. I shrugged.

"Not your fault."

"It's not yours either." I burrowed my eyebrows, though didn't argue the matter, I already had done with Maria and that didn't end well. "Something else is bothering you aswell, isn't there?"

"What are you, my mother?" I grumbled. Francesca shrugged.

"It look's as if there is something else."

"You don't know me." I pointed out, bluntly. She didn't seem fazed.

"You're quite unpleasant when you're worried."

"Is there something you want? Or are you just here to plainly get on my nerves?"

"You would have thought that considering I know who you _really _are, you'd be a little nicer to me." Francesca mused, distantly. I glared at her.

"Is that a threat?" Francesca shook her head and smiled.

"I was joking. Like I would hand you in to my step-mother." She snorted at the thought and I raised my eyebrows.

"How Maria has tolerated you, I do not know." I hissed under my breath. Francesca's grin widened. I sighed, nothing seemed to get through to this girl. Though I had to admit, she was much more likeable than her idiot brother.

"Have you and Maria had a fight?" She blurted out suddenly. Just the mention of her name, made me flinch.

"No. Why?" I asked, frowning. I stared, demandingly at the girl.

"I saw you exit her room before, with quite a frustrated look on your face." She explained, with a wave of her hand. I pursed my lips and shook my head.

"Nothing happened." I said, defensively. I was aware of the double meaning and Francesca seemed to aswell. She smirked.

"Right." She nodded. I studied the girl for a few long moments before sighing.

"I made a mistake." I admitted. She raised an eyebrow.

"What did you do?" She asked, curious.

"I think," I paused, licking my lips. "I think I overstepped the line." It took Francesca a few mere moments to comprehend what I meant.

"You tried to take advantage of her?" She shrieked. I shushed her quickly, glancing at Mr Gomez, who was unmoved. I was repulsed she even thought such a thing.

"No!" I cried. "Things just nearly got out of hands between us."

"_Nearly_?"

"She still has her virtue if that's what you're implying." I cried, glaring at the girl. She looked thoughtful for a few short moments.

"She reciprocated your actions?" She asked, slowly. I nodded.

"I would _not_ force her to do anything." I enunciated each word and Francesca visibly relaxed.

"Well, I certainly wasn't expecting that." She muttered.

"She probably hates me now." I groaned.

"I wouldn't jump to conclusions just yet." Francesca said, shaking her head. "Talk to her about it, when you've cleared your head. She may be feeling the same way." I knew that was highly unlikely but I nodded anyway. "Concentrate on getting your friend better first, before you overbear yourself with any more complications." I studied her again before nodding even more so.

"You aren't as bad as I thought you were, you know." I confessed, quietly, moving my eyes back to Mr Gomez again. I heard Francesca chuckle.

"That's good to know." She paused for a few moments before sighing. "This place is going to get boring when you all leave. It's been fun having you country folk around."

I rolled my eyes when she smirked in my direction before muttering;

"I can't say it's been fun being around you city folk, I'm afraid." Francesca grinned in reply and we continued to watch over Mr Gomez in an understanding silence.

_END ROBIN'S POV_

When I awoke the next morning, I prayed it would all be a dream though that would be far too unoriginal, wouldn't it? Dawn woke me up with her cheerful whistling and helped me get dressed, informing me that everything was still the same with Mr Gomez and that everyone, including Robin - or Marty - would be down at breakfast.

I felt an unpleasant twinge in my stomach at the mere thought of Robin, though I knew that I'd have to face him sooner or later. Though I really couldn't bear to see him so soon after last night's events.

"Dawn?" I asked, timidly.

"Yes, Miss?" She asked, smiling at me.

"Would you please inform Mrs Haversham and the others that I will not be attending breakfast, I wish to see Mr Go- I mean, Barthe." I saw Dawn in thought for a few moments before she frowned.

"But My Lady and Lord will not wish for you to miss breakfast, Miss Maria." She objected softly.

"I'll be sure to eat something when I'm done. I'd just really like to see Mr Barthe this morning. I've been worrying myself sick all night thinking about him." Again, Dawn pondered over this before agreeing. I smiled at her and she left to carry out her orders.

Once she was gone, I made my way slowly to the room Mr Gomez, as Dawn had pointed out to me, was staying. I made my way, cautiously, to the closed-door room, my heart racing at what I might find.

Mr Gomez lay in the middle of an enormous four-post bed. The covers were pulled up to his chin and he looked very much tucked in and over beared in the middle of it all. His face had lost some of it's sickly pale colour in which it had last night and there was a comforting pink glow to his cheeks. The sight of him was much better than what I had imagined. He merely looked like he was sleeping.

Slowly, I crept to his side and stared down at his still form. With a shaking hand, I ran my fingers through his thin black hair, brushing it from his eyes. His skin was pleasantly warm and I couldn't help but let a smile form onto my face. It was when a low grumbling noise came from Mr Gomez in which I jumped back.

"Robin?" He spoke through cracked lips. I couldn't speak for a few moments, or move for that matter. I held my breath as Mr Gomez's eyes began to flutter and he looked around the room before him. His gaze met mine and a smile flitted onto his face. "Maria, my dear." He pulled a hand that was tucked under his covers and reached towards me, I didn't fail to notice it shaking. I took it regardless.

"How are you feeling?" I asked quietly, finding my voice. Mr Gomez coughed a little then made a noise which sounded like a chuckle.

"Bloody awful." He admitted and I giggled softly. "What happened?" I gave him a small smile before replying.

"You collapsed in the ball room." I told him. "Was Mrs Haversham _that _boring?" My attempt of a joke worked and he made the same chuckling noise, squeezing my hand in his.

"Where am I?" He asked.

"Haversham Manor." He pondered this for a few moments before frowning. I guessed he wasn't sure what to make of that bit of information so I explained the situation to him quickly. "Mrs Haversham insisted you be brought here to recover. The Doctor said you collapsed as a result of fatigue and strain that's been building up for a while now, though he said with some rest you'll recover. Though Robin and Mrs Heliotrope fear it may not be without some cost." When Mr Gomez looked to me questionably, I smiled a little, nervous albeit. "We don't know how this will effect your- your 'gift'." Mr Gomez remained silent for a long time before sighing.

"Well that certainly is something worth pondering over." He muttered. "I don't want you all to worry about that part of all this though, I'm sure it's nothing. And if it is, well, remember I told you once that my 'gift' was more a 'curse'?"

"Yes but you may not think the same now you know yourself." I told him, repeating what Mrs Heliotrope had said the night before.

"Hmm." He murmured, his face in thought. "What's this about Mrs Heliotrope?"

"It's alright, she knows everything but she won't say anything." I assured him.

"Good." Mr Gomez sighed before meeting my gaze again. "And how are you?"

"I'm fine." I reassured him, smiling warming.

"And Robin?" My smiled wavered at this. I attempted to cover it up but Mr Gomez saw it. "What's happened?" I shook my head and averted my eyes. "Miss Maria." His voice was firm, despite his situation, and I couldn't help but meet his eyes again. "Tell me." His tone now soft.

With a sigh, I proceeded to tell him what had occurred between Robin and I the night before, telling him what could have happened between us and my feelings that Robin hated me now. My cheeks were glowing scarlet when I had finished and I half expected Mr Gomez to bellow at me about how foolish the pair of us had been.

Though instead, he _laughed. _Or tried to.

"You two do make me laugh." He told me. I frowned down at him, confused at how he had reacted. "I assure you, Maria, that Robin does not hate you. He's feeling quite the same actually."

"And how would you know that?"

"It was just last night that I heard Robin talk, whilst I was drifting in and out of consciousness, with Miss Francesca about the same thing you have just told me. I thought it was just a dream though apparently not. For it could not be a coincidence that I dreamt that he was worrying about the same thing as you." He finished with a knowing look and a low cough. I frowned at this piece of information before smiling slightly.

I opened my mouth to speak when there was a knock at the door. I turned around, afraid it was Mrs Haversham come to bring me down to breakfast, only to find Mrs Heliotrope. I visibly relaxed. She smiled warmly at me before her eyes darted down to Mr Gomez. Her eyes widened with shock.

"You're awake!" She shrieked, scampering over to the side of his bed. Mr Gomez chuckled deeply.

"It appears so, Mrs Heliotrope." He retorted weakly, smiling at my tutor.

"Oh, this is wonderful!" She cried. "How are you?"

"Fine, Mrs Heliotrope." Mr Gomez assured her.

"My God, you gave us all a scare!" I smiled a little as Mrs Heliotrope's concern for the De Noir man and thought how odd this situation would have seemed to a 13 year old me.

"I promise I will never do it again." Mr Gomez gave an attempt of a smirk and Mrs Heliotrope beamed back.

"Maria, go inform Harriet for me, please." I chuckled at her eagerness and gave Mr Gomez's hand a quick squeeze.

"I'll see you later." I promised him. He smiled.

"Bring Robin with you next time." He said, his eyes meaning more than his words.

"I'm sure when he hears the news he'll come rushing to see you." Mrs Heliotrope interrupted, not seeing the look between Mr Gomez and I.

I nodded one last time before leaving the room, a bright smile on my face.

I practically ran down to the dining room, not caring as servants passed me, probably wondering why I was running like a lunatic. I finally came to the doors of the dining room and heard the murmur of chatter inside. I quickly composed myself and straightened out my dress. I couldn't contain the grin as I entered the room, stunning the conversation into silence.

The Haversham's were all sat in their usual seats, and all looked around at my entrance. Mrs Heliotrope's was vacant, and the one beside her sat Robin, who looked disheartened at the conversation around him. He looked up though when I burst in. His eyes met mine and I felt a rush of the memories from last night. He seemed to have the same effect as he visibly flinched, though his eyes remained on mine.

Despite it all, my grin still remained and I spoke to mainly to Robin when I said the next words;

"He's awake."

There was a long pause of silent before there was the loud scraping of a chair and Robin was on his feet. He didn't give a mere glance to the Haversham's as he made his way around the table and towards the door.

Towards _me. _

He paused when he reached me and looked down at me with a look I couldn't quite place. Finally though, his face cracked with a smile and he raised an eyebrow. I shrugged at his silent question and gestured towards the door with my head, silently telling him to go see his 'father'. Robin gathered what I meant and his smile grew, turning into a grin. My stomach flipped at the sight of it.

Robin made to leave, though paused again and did something that surprised me. He leant forward and kissed my cheek lovingly. When he leant away, he left me with a finally cheeky wink before vacating the room. I swear I saw a smirk on his lips as the door shut behind him.

A ghost smile fell on my lips.

That was until I remembered there was others in the room and looked towards the Havershams. Lord Haversham and Elizabeth both seemed completely disinterested in the display between Robin, or should I said 'Marty', and I. Francesca looked as though she was containing her own smirk. Mrs Haversham looked as though she had just witnessed some terrible deed and her face began to pale just like Mr Gomez's. Callum's was the one that made me cringe though.

He looked very much _furious._

* * *

**(A/N) Wow, I am very much useless, aren't I! Apologises for my lateness, work has just been overloaded onto me over the past few weeks. Literally had no time to update, I'm afraid!**

**Not really much else to say apart from I'm sorry and Thank you for all your reviews and messages. They do make my day when I read them!**

**Anyway, I shall try quicken my updates (though I say that everytime and never do) and please review! Thanks again. **

**-Jemlou-**


	23. Fast Recovery

_Chapter Twenty Three ~ Fast Recovery _

I could feel Callum's eyes on me as I forced down some breakfast Mrs Haversham had insisted I eat. The conversation around the table was very much on Mr Gomez - or Barthe's - awakening and everyone seemed very pleased by this. I couldn't help but notice the glances I received from Mrs Haversham also aswell as the blatant stare of her son's.

When I had finally wolfed it down, breakfast was over and the family dispersed to go about their day. I made to leave also, to see Mr Gomez again, before I was called by Mrs Haversham.

"Maria, dear, perhaps you will join me in the drawing room for a moment?" She asked, pleasantly though her eyes told a different story. I agreed nethertheless, already expecting what was come and followed her through the house.

When we arrived, I seated myself on an armchair away from Mrs Haversham and waited patiently for what she needed to say. I could tell she was just dying to burst out and ask me.

"Some tea or coffee, Maria?" She offered.

"No thank you, I'm not thirsty." I replied. She nodded briefly then sipped at her own freshly poured cup. The silence in the room was thick.

"So, tell me Maria," Mrs Haversham began slowly, her tone light. "What your relationship with Master Barthe is? I was unaware you were so close." I smiled warmly at her, she was so unbelievably predictable.

"We are childhood friends, Mrs Haversham." I reminded her. Her eyes narrowed ever so slightly at this.

"Just childhood _friends_?" She asked, slowly. I pretended to be in thought for a few moments, relishing watching her wait eagerly for me to reply.

"I do not know." I said, offhandedly. "I mean he is a very handsome man, don't you agree?" Her fist clenched around the handle of her cup.

"Indeed he is."

"And such a sweetheart too, I don't believe I've ever met a nicer person in all my life." I could see my words were getting to her and I had to stop myself from giggling at what I was doing.

"He is a nice boy."

"And he's always been good to me. I do believe he could possibly be my _best _friend. It's been so lovely to see him again."

"Though I thought you had not spoken in a while?" Mrs Haversham inquired, her tone flat. I smiled slightly.

"We write to each other all the time, didn't I tell you that?" I asked.

"No, you did not."

"Oh, my mistake." I waved the comment away with my hand, smiling joyously. Mrs Haversham smiled briefly back, though it was most definetly forced. "Though yes, I do believe we are quite close."

"And what of this country boy you've taken a fancy too?" Mrs Haversham blurted out. Judging by her face she had not meant to say it and quickly masked it up with a large smile. I returned it with a grin, knowing my next sentence would probably make her break the cup she had so tightly in her grip.

"What can I say, I'm young." The emotions that ran through Mrs Haversham's face were a mixture of shock, anger, confusion before she quickly masked it with another smile. I was getting to her and it was just want I had intended.

"So you don't believe you are so fond of this country boy as you seem?"

"Who could possibly tell?" I shrugged. "In seeing my dear friend Marty and his father again, my opinion may have altered slightly. Though I believe I will have to see when we return to Moonacre."

"Indeed." There was a long silence in the room.

"Is there something else you want, Mrs Haversham? It's just I'd like to visit Mr Barthe now." I asked pleasantly. I saw her lips thin out into a mere lip before she forced a smile onto them.

"Of course, my dear." With that, I took my leave, inwardly smiling at my efforts. Robin and Mr Gomez would be most definitely be proud if they had been here to witness my exchange with the 'batty old hag'.

On my way through the house, I passed the main sitting room which, judging by the chatter, was occupied by the other Havershams. As I quickly made my way past, I was stopped by someone, walking straight into them. I felt my heart race when I expected that the someone was Callum Haversham, someone who I did not want to see at the present moment in time. Though I was pleasantly surprised to find it to be his older half-sister instead.

"What did _she _have to say for herself then?" Francesca asked, tilting her head to one side as she regarded me. I brushed a piece of hair out of my eyes before answering.

"She was questioning me about _Marty._" I told her, knowing that there were plenty of ears about. Francesca nodded stiffly, understanding my words. "I think I may have angered her though, I am happy to say that I was pleasantly sarcastic to her." A mischievous smirk graced the older Haversham and she snorted.

"I'm proud. Perhaps I've taught you well?" She sniggered. I smiled in response. "You heading upstairs?" She asked with a head jerk in the general direction she was meaning. I nodded bluntly. She smiled briefly. "Have fun." She made to leave but I stopped her quickly.

"You not coming up with me?" I asked, frowning. Francesca smile a friendly smile before shaking her head.

"Mrs Heliotrope is up there too, as is _Marty. _I wouldn't want to intrude." She explained. I was shocked by her sudden pleasantry as I was so used to her comic character before I smiled warmly at the taller girl.

"Thank you." I told her, honestly, meaning more than just this incident but the trip in general. Judging by her expression she gathered the larger meaning to my words and shrugged.

"I hate to say it, but I'll miss you when you're gone." Despite her tone which was very disregarding, I grinned nethertheless. Her stance tried to make out that she still was remaining her same neutral self, but her expression ruined it.

In a moment of oddities I flung my arms around the older girl, giving her a friendly embrace, trying to thank her for making the trip reasonably bearable so far. After a few moments of tense, Francesca relaxed and I was surprised when she hugged me back. I was shocked that it wasn't awkward; different, but not awkward.

When we parted, Francesca gave me a small smile, one that I hadn't seen before, then headed off down the corridor in the opposite direction. I watched her go, wondering how much I would miss the odd girl when I left for Moonacre, then trundled back up the stairs to Mr Gomez's room.

When I entered, it was much as I had expected.

Mrs Heliotrope was fussing around the room trying to make Mr Gomez comfortable, who was attempting to sit up in his bed. Robin, stood by his side, trying to push him back down by his shoulders telling Mr Gomez that 'he should rest'.

"I feel fine now!" Mr Gomez grumbled, falling back onto the pillows and giving up. I noticed Robin's eye roll and smiled when Mr Gomez spotted me in the doorway. "So, are you going to just stand there, Maria, or are you going to join us?" Mr Gomez asked, grinning.

At this, Robin raised his eyes and smiled warmly at me before taking a seat in the empty chair next to Mr Gomez's bed. Mrs Heliotrope scuttled back to older man's side and handed him a glass of water, which he took gratefully. I did as Mr Gomez suggested and headed further into the room, taking a stand next to Mrs Heliotrope.

"The doctor thinks he'll be better within two or three days." Mrs Heliotrope beamed at me.

"Yes and we'll then be heading straight back home." Mr Gomez protested. "I'm sick of the city now and I've barely been here a few days." Robin smiled slightly, but said nothing.

"What about us?" I asked, looking up at Mrs Heliotrope.

"We'll be gone by the end of the week." She told me. I grinned at this.

"Back to your country boy." Mr Gomez sniggered in his sick bed, raising an eyebrow when I glanced down at him. When I met Robin's eyes he just grinned wider and shrugged. I established he was in a good mood, so I just smiled back, not helping the blush that appeared on my cheeks.

"Does Mrs Haversham know?" I asked, turning back to my tutor. She paused for a moment, frowning slightly.

"I shall inform her today." I noted her tone, but said nothing on it. Instead I just smiled contently and continued enjoying the company of my _family._

The next two days passed by unbelievably quickly and I seemed to be counting down the hours until I was back in Moonacre again. Even Mrs Heliotrope seemed agitated to return. Robin and Mr Gomez remained with us at the manor, and the latter had improved a great deal and was up and about, walking. It was only a matter of time before they announced that they would be leaving and us shortly after them.

Callum Haversham had kept his distance over the course of these two days, which I relished, though I couldn't help but feel there was something else going on. I noticed the glances I got at meal times from the Haversham boy and his beloved mother. It was unnerving, but I ignored it.

Time alone with Robin was restricted. He spent a lot of his time with Mr Gomez, which I understood, but I wondered to myself whether we should talk about the events that had unfolded a few nights ago. Robin seemed to have brushed it off, though again I couldn't help but notice the glances I got from him. Once I caught his eye when I felt them on me, and saw the almost frustrated look on his face before he recovered quickly and smiled. It made me wonder some more, but decided it was best to leave this until we returned home and all was back to normal.

_Knock Knock_

Dawn and I visibly jumped at the noise. Apparently the older woman had been lost in thought too. We both giggled at this and Dawn went to answer it. It was morning of the third day since Mr Gomez had woken up, very soon the pair would leave.

As I thought of this, Robin De Noir strolled in through the open door, smiling once at Dawn with a nod of his head, then beamed at me.

"Can I speak to you for a moment before breakfast?" He asked. Dawn glanced at me, asking a silent question which a answered with a smile. With that, she bid her goodbye and left silently, leaving the pair of us alone.

"What do you want? I was doing my hair before you interrupted." I asked, turning back to the vanity mirror, and resuming what Dawn had stopped. From the mirror, I saw Robin walk over to stand behind me before taking the brush from me and gently brushing through my knotted mess that was my hair. I smiled briefly and met his mischievous eyes in the mirror.

"We're leaving this evening." Robin told me. I nodded, I knew it was a matter of time and I couldn't help but smile inwardly at the closing date that was our return home.

"How come you're leaving this evening? Surely you should make the trip through the day?" I queried. Robin grinned.

"Then people won't see a great big hippogriff soaring through the skies of London. I'm sure it would be quite a fright to the people who happen to see." Robin informed me smugly and I frowned in thought before seeing the logic.

"Ahh."

"Ahh indeed." Robin chuckled. "I'm just worried whether he'll make the trip if I'm all honest. He hasn't tried changing yet." There was a long moments silence and I saw Robin frowning as he continued to brush my tangled locks.

"It'll be fine." _He'll be fine _was the silent meaning and Robin met my eyes, understanding what was unspoken. Again, silence, before Robin smiled at me and nodded.

"I'm sure he will, princess." I smiled at his nickname for me, feeling as if I hadn't heard it for so long. I probably hadn't. "According to Mrs Heliotrope, Digweed has been sent to collect you the day after tomorrow."

"So soon?" I cried. "Though I thought we were to remain to the end of the week?" Robin chuckled again and shrugged.

"That's just what Mrs Heliotrope has informed me." I couldn't contain the grin from my face and it remained there until Robin had finished with my hair and I stood up to face him.

"What will you tell your father when you return home?" I asked, looking up at him. He sighed.

"That is something Mr Gomez and I are stuck on. I'm surprised Father hasn't come up to London himself to give us a beating for 'running away'." I smiled briefly.

"He won't hurt you, will he?" I asked, quietly. Robin's smile vanished instantly and he studied my for a few moments before burrowing his eyebrows and looking away. "I won't let him." Robin let out a breathless chuckle before glancing back up at me and attempting to smile. His smile didn't seem to reach his eyes though.

"It'll be fine." I noticed the silent meaning in _his _words, this time; _I'll be fine. _Though I wasn't impressed.

"I'll speak to him."

"You'll do no such thing."

"I don't want you getting hurt for me." I protested. Robin narrowed his eyes and raised himself to his full height before folding his arms across his chest.

"It wouldn't be the first time, princess, and it certainly won't be the last. But let me tell you this, I don't care." He told me, defiantly. I glared at him.

"You don't mind getting beaten by your father all because of seeing me?" I demanded. Robin raised a smug eyebrow before smiling.

"Not one bit." I regarded him for a few moments before shaking my head.

"You're an idiot."

"And you wouldn't have me any other way!" Robin chuckled. I didn't answer, pouting slightly, and he laughed some more.

I was then, suddenly engulfed in a large bear hug from the tall boy and I squealed slightly when I nearly fell over. Luckily Robin caught me. I felt him press a kiss into my hair before he tightened his grip. I was holding onto him for dear life and because he smelled so lovely.

"I've missed you." I said, softly into his shirt. His chest rumbled with a slight chuckle.

"I'm glad of that. I thought you were starting to warm to Master Haversham over the course of your stay here." I snorted in a most unladylike fashion.

"You're really quite insecure when it comes to these things, aren't you? Don't you realise by now that you're the one I love? Not your cousin and certianly not Callum Haversham." Robin didn't answer and I pulled back to look at his face. He smiled, softly down at me before pressing a gentle kiss to my lips. Then he unravelled his arms and suddenly I felt quite bare.

"Better get down to breakfast before they start wondering." He suggested, running a hand through his curls.

"Let them wonder." I muttered. He merely grinned and kissed my cheek quickly before heading towards the door. When he reached it, he opened it and turned back to me.

"After you, m'lady." He beckoned, smiling. I rolled my eyes and left the room regardless. Robin followed.

* * *

**(A/N) Go on, do your worse! I probably deserve all your hate mail now! Again, apologises for the lateness, though I have told you all that I am very busy at the moment and that is why updates are so rubbish and slow. I am trying, I promise you! And to all those who think I've given up, I haven't! I guarentee you I haven't. I will finish this story, no matter what. Don't you worry about that! :) **

**That's all I really needed to say. Apart from the usual thank you! I can't believe how many reviews I've recieved! You're all just amazing! Thank you so much! I'm very glad that you're enjoying this story, as well as the one before it. I honestly thought that when I started writing _Guardian Angel _that it no one would like what I write. I'm so pleased people seem to, you all really do make my day!**

**Anyway, I would very much love to hear your thoughts on this latest update. Sorry, this chapter is quite lame. Don't worry, some drama is only around the corner! And I promise you, this story won't be as long as the last. I will make sure of it! **

**Until next time! Which I hope *fingers crossed* will be soon!**

**-Jemlou-**


	24. Harsh Words

_Chapter Twenty Four ~ Harsh Words_

Breakfast time went quicker than expected and I had planned to spend the day with Francesca, as we were leaving soon and I would surely miss her. Though of course, we had promised to write to each other.

We were out in the gardens that sunny morning, just looking out across the grounds. Somewhere inside, Mr Gomez and Robin were preparing themselves to leave, I expected, and Mrs Heliotrope was probably fussing over them both a great deal. She seemed to have a soft spot for the pair of them and couldn't stay angry at them for very long for 'disrupting our trip'.

"I think I may do some travelling." Francesca spoke, breaking the comfortable silence. I glanced towards her and raised an eyebrow. She smiled slightly.

"Excuse me?" I queried, wondering if I had heard her correctly. Her smile widened.

"I think your visit has made me realise it's time I packed up and left this sorry excuse for a home."

"Where would you go?" I asked.

"Who knows?" Francesca chuckled. "I've always fancied it, with Father in the business. Plus Miguel - do you remember him?"

"Yes, from the party." I smiled warmly. If I wasn't mistaken, I saw a slight tinge on Francesca's face and I practically beamed at her.

"Well, I've been speaking to him quite often since then. He's suggested I come with him when he returns to Russia in a few weeks. I think I might accept him offer."

"That's quite a decision to make." I pointed out. Francesca shrugged.

"I'm only young once and there's no point wasting it hiding away in this dull complex." She gestured to the house behind us.

"You should think it over before you decide anything too serious." I pointed out.

"I've thought long enough waiting for Mr Gomez - I mean, _Barthe," _Francesca smirked at me then continued. "To get better. And there's only so long I can take thinking it over."

"As long as you're positive. My aunt and cousin went travelling around the world. We went from seeing them more often than possible, than not seeing them at all. Are you sure that's something you want to do?"

"Maria, think of my family compared to yours." Francesca laughed. "My father is the only one I care about and even so, I shouldn't need to be so dependent on him now. I'm a young adult and I should be out in the world. Not stuck here with my family who don't even care."

"I just don't want you to make a wrong choice." I told her honestly. She smiled down at me and gave my hand a squeeze.

"I know, and I thank you for that. You've been a good friend to me, and I'm sorry that I was such a horrible person when you arrived."

"I thought we were over that?" I chuckled, reminding her. Francesca laughed a little with me before silence fell between us and Francesca's expression was lost in thought.

"I think I'll announce it after you've gone, save you from the arguments." She began, slowly. Francesca sighed. "I know they won't approve, but it's not like they can stop me. I'll be on that ferry with Miguel and I will travel the world at my own accord. Perhaps I may visit you in Moonacre if I'm bored?" She glanced my way and I grinned.

"I'd like that." I replied. "You must promise to write to me though." Francesca nodded.

"Of course. I'll write frequently telling you of all the wonderful things I've seen." A grin just illuminated Francesca's face. "Maria, this will be brilliant!" I'd never seen Francesca so happy since I'd arrived her, her smile was just contagious.

"I'm so happy for you." I told her from my heart.

We remained in content chatter for a few more hours, the sun still high in the blue sky. Nothing could have spoiled them moment between myself and the oldest Haversham sibling.

- Not unless Callum Haversham decided to make his presence known.

"Hello Francesca, Maria." Callum greeted us, pleasantly. He stood over us, blocking our sunlight and grinning down at us in a smug sort of fashion. I heard Francesca sigh beside me.

"Hello Callum." She replied stiffly. I remained silent.

"It's such a nice day, isn't it?" Callum said, his voice high with a smile. I wondered what he was up to. Francesca seemed suspicious too and I saw her eyes narrow.

"The nicest."

"I was wondering, if it wasn't so difficult, Francesca. If I could possibly speak to Maria?" There was silence for a few moments whilst Francesca pursed her lips and turned to me. Her eyes were defiant and I knew that if I wanted she would kick up a fuss with her half-sibling. Though I knew there was no point of that and made a shrugging gesture before getting to my feet.

Callum remained smug.

"I'll see you inside, Maria." Francesca told me, standing up too. She gave me one last smile, a glare toward Callum, then departed back into the house at a quick pace. I watched her go in anguish before turning to the boy in front of me.

"Will you join me for a walk around the gardens?" He asked.

"Why not." I muttered. When Callum offered his arm to me, I ignored it and quickly set the pace of the walk. Callum met my strides easily and silence fell upon us.

_ROBIN'S POV_

"Checkmate." I glared down at the board as Mr Gomez sat back, arms crossed across his chest in victory. He had beat me. _Again. _

"I swear you're cheating." I muttered, in a finished tone. Mr Gomez merely chuckled and began to rearrange the pieces again. I wasn't sure I looked forward to being thrashed by my old tutor yet another time.

Just then, Francesca Haversham rushed into the room, sliding to a halt next to where Mr Gomez and I sat in the confidements of one of this God forsaken place's room, panting heavily. We stared up at her questionably, as she caught her breath, confused by the girl's sudden appearance.

"Is there something the matter, dear?" Mr Gomez pondered, sharing a quick, worried glance with me. Francesca waved a hand in his direction and then turned to me.

"Maria has gone off with Callum." She told me quickly. "I think he's planned something." I shot up out my chair and with a short delay, so did Mr Gomez.

"Where did they go?" I demanded quickly. Francesca had finally regained her breath and spoke with quick words.

"He took her down the gardens, I think, though I don't know whereabouts they are in the grounds. He said he wishes to speak to her. You must hurry before he does something!" She cried, all but shoving me in the direction of the door. I stumbled back and quickly glanced back in Mr Gomez's direction.

"Go and find them, I'll catch up shortly." Mr Gomez told me, firmly. With a nod, I shot out the room and quickly made my way out into the gardens of this ridiculously-sized manor.

After nearly getting lost, I made my way out, and saw the unmistakable colour of Maria's bright red dress down by the stables, along with the menacing figure of Haversham beside her. They were walking towards a secluded part of the gardens and I had to be careful as I made my way into the bushes, so I was not seen by either of them.

I was unsure what I expected, though Francesca seemed quite distressed and I hated to admit it, but I trusted the judgment of the Haversham daugher.

It didn't take me long to reach them, and hidden from view, I watched on as the pair came to a halt, by Haversham's doings.

Whatever he was planning to do, I would be there to witness.

_END ROBIN'S POV _

It was most definitely awkward.

I silently urged Callum just to come out with what he wanted to say, though he remained silent. When I glanced up at him, he had a smile on his lips and his hand was dug deep into his trouser pockets, where I saw it was in a fist. I frowned at this, but said nothing.

We continued on until we reached a flowered area beyond the stabled area, until Callum came to a slow halt. I stopped too and turned to face the boy. He glanced around for a few moments before turning back to me, then smiling.

"It's beautiful here, don't you think?" He asked. I shrugged.

"It's very lovely." I told him in a dull tone. He seemed pleased by this nevertheless and his mood was not downhearted.

"You leave soon, am I correct?" Callum asked, slowly. I nodded, and for the first time in the presense of Callum Haversham, a smile fell on my lips.

"Day after tomorrow, I believe." I informed him.

"Are you looking forward to returning home?"

"Most definitely. It will be lovely to see my family and friends again. I have truly missed them so very much. Not the mention, to be back at home. It will be wonderful to see the valley again." Callum frowned at this, but composed himself quickly with a half-smile.

"Not forgetting this boy you're courting." He pointed out, in a surprisingly pleasant tone. I thought for a few moments, studying the boy in front of me before nodding.

"Yes, him too." This answer seemed to please Callum as he grinned.

"You see, Maria, I think you deserve better than this country boy you speak of so fondly." Callum said, defiantly, folding his arms across his chest. I remained silent for a second, frowning.

"I deserve better? Pardon me, Master Haversham, but you do not know anything of 'this country boy', so who are you to judge who I deserve?" Callum continued smiling.

"He's from the country, Maria. That says enough." I gritted my teeth.

"Then please tell me what exactly I deserve, as you seem to be the expert here on that particular subject." My words didn't even leave a scratch.

"Someone who will treat you well." Callum began, pacing in front of me. His smile still remained on his pretty boy face which was just so tempting to remove. "Not just emotionally but materialistically too." He glanced at me and smirked. "You need a man who will take care of you; the love and the expenses."

"It's not all about money, Callum."

"Oh, I know, don't get me wrong." Callum said, shaking his head. "Love is an important factor to a relationship, though it is not the _only _factor. Will love put a roof over your head and keep you warm at night?"

"It depends on your interpretation of what you're saying." I muttered. Callum smiled down at me like I was merely an infant.

"Does this boy even know _how _to look after you properly? Because, and excuse me here Maria, I believe you are blinded by the face value of this boy. Soon you will come to see behind this handsome face of his and realise that he is nothing more than a dirty, uncivilized barbarian, who will steal your virtue then throw you aside like a stray whore!" I gasped at this and glared at him.

"Don't you dare speak of Robin that." I hissed. Callum's face perked up.

"_Robin? _Finally a name to this fiendish castaway!" He said, holding his hands up in praise. He thought for a moment, eyes boring into me. "'Robin and Maria' hardly sounds suitable." He judged, his lips turned up in disgust. Callum then took a few steps towards me until he was far too close for comfort. "However, '_Callum_ and Maria' sounds like it would more than suffice." His breath tickled my face, though I just felt sick.

"You're unbelievable." I glared. Again, it didn't faze him.

"Think about it, Maria." Callum continued. "Why settle for second best when you could do so much better. I could give you everything that you've ever dreamed of. I would treat you well and buy you all the stuff you could possible need. Just think of how good it would be to have you by my side. The new _Mrs Callum Haversham. _It suits you, Maria, it really does.

"You don't need that other boy. He's much below you. You're nothing but a passing fancy to him, believe me. There's no point giving your love to someone who doesn't even deserve the filth from you're the bottom of your shoes. Because that's all he is, Maria. _Filth. _

"I'm much more than he'll ever be and you know it. You kid yourself into believing that this _Robin _fella cares about you. He doesn't. It's all just an act to get what he wants from you. They're all the same, trust me. You just don't want to let yourself see what's right in front of your eyes. _I'm _right in front of you, Maria. _I_ could give you a perfect life. _I _could give you everything. Choose _me _and you could live like a _princess!" _

Callum paused then pulled out the fist he had held in his pocket and I saw that his fingers were actually enclosed over something. He opened them up and I saw and small velvet box on his palm. He opened the box, slow for effect, and revealed it's contents.

Inside, on a small white cushion, sat a large glistening ring. On the band were tiny sparkling crystals that intertwined together perfectly. In the middle sat the largest of them all though, big and beautiful, and practically gleaming in the light from the sun above our heads. I knew it must have cost a lot of money, money that Callum Haversham was not short of. It would not have taken him very much buy this stunning object which seemed too beautiful to be called 'a ring'.

_But _it was _just _a ring to me. After listening to Callum's drawling speech, my thoughts still remained on one person and one person alone.

_Robin de Noir. _And most certaintly _not_ Callum Haversham.

No matter how many diamonds and jewels this boy threw at me, it would never be the same as one of Robin's dazzling smiles or heart-stopping kisses. Nothing would ever compare to the way Robin made me feel, not all the money in the world. _I loved him. _And nothing was about the change that.

"Marry me, Maria." Callum Haversham stated, not asked; _stated. _He smile remained full and his eyes trained on me. Surely after everything this boy would have learnt something from all my rejections?

I opened my mouth to answer when something caught me eye over Callum's shoulder.

A mist of curly brown locks darted through some bushes and I saw the unmistakable figure of Robin de Noir, climb over the wall of Haversham grounds. He glanced back over he shoulder once and I saw something that made my heart quench. There were _tears _in his eyes.

Then he was gone_. _

Gone and _heart-broken. _

* * *

**(A/N) Don't die with shock! Yes, this is me updating quickly for a change! Only two days since my last one!Aren't you proud? **

**Didn't I tell you all there was drama to come too? Hopefully you all enjoyed it and are hating Callum. I know I am! :) **

**I'd love to hear what you expect will happen next. What will Maria do now she knows Robin witnessed everything? What do you think Robin is going to do next? And most importantly; what do you think Maria's answer will be? **

**Thank you for your nice reviews and I pray you keep them coming! I can't promise the next update will be as quick as this one had been, but an update will come, don't you doubt it! **

**Until next time my faithful readers!**

**-Jemlou-**


	25. Regretful News

_Chapter Twenty Five ~ Regretful News_

I was left with a grinning rich boy, holding a ring and waiting for my 'expected' answer.

I turned to look at Callum, sparing a mere glance at ring, then back at his face.

"If you think I will so much as even smile in your direction again, then you are very much wrong. When I leave for Moonacre in the next few days, don't expect me to ever come back. I know the plotting you and your air head mother have been doing behind my back, don't think I'm a fool. And if you think that by giving me some nonsense speech about love and money and a 'better life' is going to even make me consider marrying you then you really are a bigger idiot that I thought you were.

"I _love _Robin de Noir, you hear me? And _nothing _you do will ever make me change my mind. So I suggest, you put away your fancy ring and affectionate words and go back to your mother and say that the marriage is not on.

"This is me, Maria Merryweather, rejecting your proposal. Take the hint."

His smile had well and truly disappeared from his smug little face.

_ROBIN'S POV_

"And where do you think you're going?" A familiar voice cried as I marched down the streets, not caring where I was going, just trying to get as far away as I could from that house and that _slimy toad. _

He _proposed _to her!

I couldn't believe it. After everything I had expected, nothing would have braced me for hearing the words come out of Haversham's mouth. And all the things he said about 'treating her well' and that 'she deserved better'. _God, _my stomach churned at the thoughts.

But what if he was right?

"Robin stop." Suddenly, Mr Gomez was in front of my path. His hands were gentle but firm on my shoulders, bringing me to a halt. His clothes hung off him and I didn't let my mind wander too much at the possibilities that could mean. My head was still aching.

"Let me go." I tried, my voice breaking. A sad expression fell across Mr Gomez's face as he looked on at me.

"What that boy said, was all nonsense. Don't you dare let it get to you, boy." Mr Gomez told me, slowly. His eyes bore into me but I shook my head.

"It's not nonsense." I muttered. "He's right. He could give Maria a better life." Mr Gomez's eyes widened.

"Robin, don't-"

"He can treat her well, Mr Gomez! He can give her everything she would ever need or want. All the dresses and the luxuries that she deserves! She can go back to her old life again, living back in the city with all her friends. Going to fancy dinners and dances with her posh friends and spend all the money she could ever want to.

"Did you see the engagement ring? Lord, what is my batted old necklace anything compared to that? Plus I don't really think Callum Haversham would lock her in some dungeons in the grimy pits of De Noir castle then chase her through the forest! Think of all the times she's nearly been killed since she's moved to Moonacre?

"She belongs here in the city, no matter how many times she denies it. She'll be safe and cared for… and happy too."

"She loves _you, _Robin." Mr Gomez spoke slowly. I shook my head.

"Why?" I asked, voice strained. "I am nothing, _filth _at the bottom of her shoes." Mr Gomez looked on, his face sad, before he pulled me into a tight embrace with firm arms.

"Don't you ever say such things again, boy. You are worth more than that Haversham lad tripled." I couldn't quite hear the words he spoke, all that went through my head were the words that Haversham had spoken to Maria just earlier.

_Choose me and you could live like a princess!_

And I thought she was _my _princess.

_END ROBIN'S POV_

I waited for Robin to return, waiting to set him straight on what he had witnessed and inform him of the answer I had given to Callum.

Robin had _saw. _He had saw Callum's proposal. But it wasn't that that bothered me the most. He had _heard_ everything Callum had said about him. His words of disgrace and insults that were all towards Robin. Though I knew the De Noir boy liked to keep up a hard and brave façade, I knew the words would have hurt him deeply.

Plus his strong jealously for every man who set eyes upon me didn't help. I remembered the situation with Henry a long time back and how angry Robin had gotten when he thought I cared for his cousin. He had gotten angry and he had also _cried. _I couldn't quite think of how Robin had reacted to Callum's proposal, but I intended to find him and set him straight. Before he started to convince himself that I would even considered accepting the Haversham boy's hand in marriage.

_God, _the thought alone repulsed me!

He didn't return though. Soon Francesca found me waiting, telling me it was time to head back inside, smiling sympathetically and leading me towards the house when I was reluctant to go.

I headed straight up to Robin's room, half hoping him to be in there, waiting. He wasn't and the room was strikingly empty. This unnerved me and in a frantic fit, I rushed to Mr Gomez's room to check there too.

What I found made me nearly cry.

It was as if there had been no one living in there. The bed sheets were neatly pressed and everything looked orderly and tidy. Not like Mr Gomez had made this his home over the past few days. I gasped to myself at the prospect of what this all meant.

Quickly, I ran out the room and down the large staircase, only to be greeted by Mrs Haversham and Mrs Heliotrope at the bottom. Mrs Heliotrope was watching me with a sad expression before she averted her eyes. Mrs Haversham looked positively angry, though appeared to mask it quickly with a very false smile.

It seemed the mummies boy had informed his mother already.

"Ahh, Maria. There you are! We were beginning to wonder where you were." Mrs Haversham muttered though gritted teeth. I glanced at Mrs Heliotrope, who still wasn't looking at me, then back to the lady of the manor.

"You wouldn't be chance have seen The Barthes have you?" I asked. Mrs Haversham's eyes narrowed for a moment and she pursed her lips into a thin, tight line. I saw Mrs Heliotrope look up and meet my eyes with a sad expression that worried me even more.

"Why, it appears you've just missed them, my dear." Mrs Haversham informed me slowly. I frowned.

"What- what do you mean?" I stuttered. "Have they gone out for a little while?" Mrs Haversham picked up my strained tone and raised an eyebrow.

"Mr Barthe has made a marvellous recovery and he got a telegram this morning informing him that he must return to his home at once for an emergency. The poor fellow seemed awfully sad when he told us and deeply regrets leaving without saying a proper goodbye to everyone, but desperate times called for desperate measures. So he thanked us for our hospitality and he and his son have just got on their way."

She spoke those words with an air of smugness, though I didn't care. I processed their meaning before I finally comprehended what this God-awful woman had just told me. I understood Mrs Heliotrope's sadness now.

"You mean, they've _gone_?"

* * *

**(A/N) Okay, it's an update but a short one at that! Apologises! Not one of my best, I agree, though I will true and bring it up to scratch over Christmas. Of course, it is a very busy time at the moment (with shopping and what have you...) so I'm afraid there may be a great deal of waiting for the next chapter. Though I suppose you're all used to waiting with my useless updating skills! **

**Thanks ever so much for all your kind words and comments, they make my day and I'm glad that this story and the one before it are enjoyed. I really did not think they would be when I began writing them! It's all been quite a surprise, I tell you! **

**Anyway, I know some of you may be angry with this chapter, but c'mon! Robin's insecurities were bound to happen. Tell me how you feel about it anyway! I'd love to hear your critism! :D**

**I must give a very HUGE shout out to my friend, s a mcauley, who is truly a star! She's given me such amazing ideas, which I will be incorporating into the rest of the story, so I very much would like to thank her for her words and ideas which helped me through my writers block (yes, I hit the wall with this story for a moment *gasp*). I would dedicate this chapter to her, though as I'm not too proud of it, I'll wait till I produce something much more worthy for what she deserves. I hope you don't mind, Stephanie. THANK YOU AGAIN, you're amazing! :) **

**Until next time my readers! **

**-Jemlou-**


	26. Coming Home

_Chapter Twenty Six ~ Coming Home_

"Well they were leaving anyway this evening, their departure has just been brought forward ever so slightly." Mrs Haversham said, breaking the silence I had created. Mrs Heliotrope glanced to her friend then back to me.

"But- but, I-" I couldn't get the words out and I screwed up my face in thought.

"Of course, they didn't have chance to say goodbye to everyone, but they thanked me ever so gratefully for their stay and were on their way before I could even say 'it was my pleasure'. Some would think they couldn't wait to leave." Mrs Haversham hummed pleasantly then excuse herself, telling us she'd see us at dinner.

"Mrs Heliotrope?" I asked once the woman had left. Mrs Heliotrope took my hand and led me back up the staircase and up to my room.

Once inside, she shut it carefully and turned to face me, her smile still sad. She surveyed my room in silence for a few moments before sighing.

"Mr Gomez told me that Mr De Noir had sent them a letter demanding their return instantly, you know how that man can be Maria. They left immediately. I would have missed them if I hadn't been passing through." She told me, calmly.

"Mrs Heliotrope-" I tried, but she cut me off.

"I know it's a shock, but you musn't fret. We'll see them again soon. It was just urgent they had to leave, that's all. They've been worrying about returning ever since they got here anyway, so it's best they get it over with. It wouldn't help to anger Mr De Noir anymore than they already have."

"No, you don't understand!" I cried.

"Maria?"

"_I'm_ the reason they've gone." Mrs Heliotrope regarded me for a few moments in silence before frowning and shaking her head.

"What are you talking about, dear?"

I sighed and sat down on the loveseat at the end of my bed. After a short amount of time, Mrs Heliotrope joined me, sitting carefully down next to me. I noticed her expression was guarded and slightly confused, her lips pursed and her forehead creased. With another sigh, I proceeded to tell my tutor everything that had happened that day that led up to the departure of Robin and Mr Gomez.

"Good heavens." Mrs Heliotrope muttered once I was done. I nodded in agreement and Mrs Heliotrope turned to me. "He asked you to marry him?" I chuckled without humour.

"It's a wonder why he'd even dream that I'd marry him." I sighed. "Surely it's clear how much I cannot stand him and him mother."

"You're a lovely girl, Maria. The boy is probably too infatuated to see." I snorted.

"No, he's just too wound up in his mother's plottings to care." I replied.

"We'll sort this out, Maria." Mrs Heliotrope spoke up suddenly. "When we return home, you just have to speak to Robin and all will be fine."

"You believe that?" I asked quietly. She nodded instantly.

"If he does not, then I will speak to him." Mrs Heliotrope informed me, surely. I couldn't help but smile at the defiant look on her face. "I won't let the boy leave until I convince him that your love for him is true." I laughed a little and sighed, holding my head in my hands. I felt Mrs Heliotrope rub my back softly.

"When do we leave?"

_ROBIN'S POV_

The land below was a blur and was increasingly smaller as Mr Gomez soared up higher to hide within the clouds.

It was a miracle that Mr Gomez could even change after the incident at the ball. There was a tense moment when I thought that would be it and I noticed the look of dismay on my tutor's face when he thought that he was be ever human, and the brief look of joy when his arms turned into wings. It was obvious that deep down Mr Gomez's curse was something he cherished.

It was my idea to leave for Moonacre immediately. Mr Gomez refused at first, telling me I had to speak to Maria, though I held strong and told him I'd go without him if he would not come with me.

"_You're leaving?" Lady Haversham's voice asked as we descended the stairs towards her. We had hoped to leave without any notice, though the God awful woman stood waiting at the bottom of the staircase, her beady eyes trained on us. _

"_I'm afraid we must, Lady Haversham." Mr Gomez told her, solemnly. "I received a letter this morning, it's a wonder how it found me, telling me that we must return home at once. We cannot hold it off any longer and I'd rather go now than wait till the evening." I noticed his words were forced and I ignored his forceful, pleading glances that were trying to convince me to stay a little longer. I stared steadily on, avoiding eye contact. _

"_Well that is a shame." She replied in a tone that said otherwise. I raised an eyebrow though my reply was cut off when the rest of the Haversham's, apart from Francesca who I guessed was with Maria, appeared. Mrs Haversham quickly told them of our departure and I couldn't help but see the slight look of joy on Haversham's face. _

"_Must you go so soon? I'm sure you could stay for dinner?" Lord Haversham asked. I smiled slightly at the man when he met my eyes. He was probably the only member of the family I liked apart from Francesca, who I only just tolerated. _

"_I'm afraid not, sir." Mr Gomez replied, smiling weakly at the man. The two of them shook hands and farewells were quickly given. When I reached Callum Haversham he regarded me steadily with an odd look in his eyes. _

"_Perhaps we'll meet again, Master Barthe?" He said, pleasantly. "Your company has been very," He paused dramatically. "Interesting." I forced a smile. _

"_I'll make sure I drop by if I'm passing through." I gritted through my teeth and the Haversham boy grinned fully. We shook hands briefly then I quickly walked away to stand by the door. _

_Just then, Mrs Heliotrope entered the large hallway and paused at the scene in front of her. She met our eyes and frowned. _

"_What's happening?" She asked, quietly. Mr Gomez quickly strode over to her, arms out wide. _

"_I'm afraid we're leaving, Mrs Heliotrope. Though it's been great seeing you again after all these years." My tutor hugged Mrs Heliotrope quickly and I saw him whispered something in her ear, which I guessed was the story that my father had sent us a letter telling us to get home immediately which we had planned to tell Mrs Heliotrope if we ran into her. _

_When they pulled apart from the embrace, Mrs Heliotrope had an understanding look on her face and smiled in my direction, which I couldn't quite return. I was beginning to feel sick and drained as each second passed. I could all but dread it if Maria walked in now. I didn't think I could bare to see her face just now. _

"_But what about Maria?" I flinched at her name and closed my eyes. When I opened them, I saw Callum Haversham studying me oddly and I looked away quickly and towards the expectant Mrs Heliotrope. _

"_Tell her, I'm sorry." _

It had been hours now since we left from London and soon everything was beginning to look familiar. The forest of Moonacre was coming into sight and I didn't know whether I should be excited or afraid. My stomach turned in a frenzy when I spotted the top of Merryweather Manor and I patted Mr Gomez's neck with a sigh.

"Nearly home now, Mr Gomez." I muttered. I guessed he heard me as he made a grunting noise before dipping slightly and lower our altitude. His flight wasn't doing much for my stomach.

We continued over the forest and I couldn't help but smile at the familiarity of it all. It wasn't until now that I realised I missed the trees and the outdoors. Though an image of Maria flashed into my mind and an immediate frown fell into place as I quivered as the memories from earlier on replayed in my head.

The tops of De Noir castle were visible now and I gulped as we approached it. I felt my body tense up as we lowered even more and the castle was even closer. I could only imagine the look on my father's face at our arrival. I realised then that we hadn't even planned what we were going to say in our hasty retreat from Haversham Manor.

Finally Mr Gomez made a touch down in the forest just outside the gates and I jumped off quickly to allow him to transform back into a human. He groaned loudly when he did.

"I am never doing that again." He grumbled, rubbing his back.

"Was I that heavy?" I tried to joke, though Mr Gomez sent a look in my direction and I was immediately silenced. My tutor glanced up at the castle and sighed.

"We better get it over with." He muttered, gesturing for me to follow as he began a steady pace towards the gates. I followed in quick pursuit.

The guard at the gates told us to 'stop' as we approached, which I gathered may be due to our attire; we didn't quite look ourselves in our fancy shirts and pants. Mr Gomez bellowed insults at the man for 'not recognising the De Noir heir' and the guard visibly flinched when he looked properly at me.

"I'm ever so sorry, Master Robin." He apologised quickly. I smiled though allowed Mr Gomez to talk for me.

"And so you should be. I wonder what Mr De Noir will think if I tell him you didn't recognise his own son, huh?" I gathered that Mr Gomez's mood was down to the flight he had just taken from London all the way back to Moonacre _with _me on his back, so I remained silent. "Now are you going to just stand there like a blubbering idiot or are you going to let us in?" The guard quickly fumbled with the gate and stood aside for us to pass.

As we walked up towards the castle, people stopped to stare as we passed and I winced at this. My disappearance must have been made known and I was sure that was not a very good thing.

"You reckon he's mad?" I asked, off-handily. I heard a deep chuckle from my tutor.

"Without a doubt, boy." The main doors to the castle came into sight and in the entrance sat two very familiar figures who looked up when we made our way towards them.

"Master Robin!" Both children chorused, sprinting towards us and flinging themselves at me with all their force. I couldn't help but laugh as I gathered them both up in a hug and heard Mr Gomez chuckling besides me.

"Well, look who's decided to show up!" Another familiar voice cooed. I glanced up over Jesse's head and saw another two approaching figures in the form of Michael and Luke. They both shook Mr Gomez's hands and then hugged me in turn when Jude and Jesse had let go of me, settling to clutch my legs.

"We thought you'd decided to leave the country." Michael chuckled, patting my back.

"Where have you been?" Luke questioned. I glanced at Mr Gomez who sighed.

"London." He shrugged. They both regarded him and my in confusion.

"London?" They both cried. Frowns were evident on their faces though I was in no mood to answer their questions.

"Is Father home?" I asked. As I did, I visibly saw their faces drop and felt my stomach lurch again.

"He's in the dining hall." Luke informed me, glancing at Michael. "Not sure you want to go in there though." I grimaced and nodded.

"Too bad, because it's got to be done." I gently prided Jude and Jesse of my legs, telling them I'd play with them later and nodded once at Mr Gomez. "I'll see you later, I guess." I muttered to my two friends.

"Good luck." Michael replied, Luke nodded in agreement.

Mr Gomez and I left the four of them standing out in the courtyard and made our way inside the main doors of the castle. It hadn't changed a bit, I noticed, since our departure. It was all still dark and grungy, though I saw that it was a bit more messier than when I left. I wondered if that was to do with me, or just my father being untidy.

Passing servants stopped to stare as we passed, some greeting us with 'welcome back's. As we neared the hall, the looks we got from the servants were more sympathetic than shock and when we reached the closed doors to the dinning hall, I stopped in my tracks. Mr Gomez regarded me evenly.

"Like you said, it's got to be done sooner or later, Robin." He said, slowly. I nodded.

"I know." I replied with a sigh. I took a deep breath and a pause before walking over to the closed doors, Mr Gomez by my side. "Let's make a grand entrance, shall we?" Mr Gomez grinned and chuckled.

"We shall."

Together, we opened the dinning hall doors in time, revealing the company inside the room and silencing all conversation immediately.

The hall was much the same as the rest of the castle, messy and dark. Though it was still habituated by other members of the De Noir clan. The main table was full, and I noticed that we had just interrupted a meal time. All heads turned in our direction at our entrance and I noticed the shocked expressions on everyone's faces and heard the gasps and the mutterings between them. I regarded them all carefully before manoeuvring my eyes to the head of the table, which to my dismay was occupied.

My father was about to take a sip from his goblet before we entered, I saw, the cup in mid air and slightly away from his agape mouth. He held it there, frozen, with no expression whatsoever on his face as he stared at the pair of us. I stared back and I saw Mr Gomez shift uncomfortably in the corner of my eye.

The silence dragged on until the look in my father's eyes changed and he slammed his goblet down hard, clattering objects around it and startling others around the table.

The silence in the room was truly broken now. The expression my father now held was hard and one I knew most well. I clenched my fists and tried with all my might not to allow any emotion pass and be detected, though it was hard as my father all but glared in my direction.

"Everybody out." My father's words were cold and slow and didn't need repeating.

All around the table, immediately rose and shuffled quickly towards the exit to the room, muttering 'good lucks' and their greetings as they passed us. They left the room empty apart from Mr Gomez, who seemed to have transformed into a statue now, my father, who looked far from amused, and myself. I waited for it all to come.

Nothing was said for another long moment, and I tried to will myself to say something, though the words couldn't be formed from my mouth. I knew Mr Gomez would now fall silent, knowing that it was now between myself and my father for the most of it.

My father, however, suddenly leaned back in his chair, calmly and a sudden smile appeared on his lips. It was a guarded smile though I was unsure whether it was a pleasant or a cruel smirk. I remained silent and waited for him to speak first.

"Hello, son."

* * *

**(A/N) And I'm back again with another chapter! Hopefully you've all enjoyed it. **

**I'm afraid I couldn't update before Christmas and for that I'm sorry. Though, I'd like to know how was everyone's Christmas'? I hope you all enjoyed yourselves, sadly it's a whole year till we get to do it all again!**

**Nothing really else to say apart from Happy New Year to you all and I hope you have a good one! This is my last ever update in 2011 and I shall see you all again in 2012! That's a strange thought! ;) **

**-Jemlou-**


	27. The Haversham Dismissal

_Chapter Twenty Seven ~ The Haversham Dismissal_

_ROBIN'S POV_

I wasn't sure whether I was terrified or baffled by my father's tone, but I settled for remaining silent. My father's eyes turned to Mr Gomez and his lips tightened and his jaw clenched.

"Close the doors, Mr Gomez, please." He said, his tone flat. "I don't want anyone else listening into our business." Mr Gomez and I shared a glance before my tutor obliged to my father's command. I heard the creaking sounds as Mr Gomez closed the doors and I glanced back to my father. He gestured calmly to the seat beside him. "Come and sit down. Have something to eat, you look famished."

I swallowed hard before slowly making my way towards the table, my father's eyes hawk-like and watching each step I took. When I reached the chair to his right, my usual designated chair, I slowly sat down on it and waited for Mr Gomez to join us. He sat himself down opposite me, and Mr Gomez raised an eyebrow when I met his eyes. When I glanced back at my father, he was tucking back into his half eaten food, though I saw his face had paled and his knuckles were turning white from clenching his cutlery too tight.

"So many questions." My father muttered, eyes trained on his plate. The smile was long gone now, I noticed. "Where to begin." The way he jabbed his fork into his meat in such a forceful manner did nothing for my nerves.

"William-" Mr Gomez began, though my father raised a hand in his direction, silencing him.

"I want my son to explain." He said, sternly, glancing up at Mr Gomez with hard eyes. My tutor nodded bluntly and said nothing more. Mr father's hateful gaze turned to me then. "Well?"

"I-" I stuttered. My throat was suddenly dry and my father pushed his goblet in my direction as if sensing my struggle. He said nothing, merely nodded to his goblet, expectant face. I drank obediently, and tried not to cough at the strong substance within. Instead, I tried again; "I'm sorry, Father."

"You're sorry?" My father cried. He snorted loudly and took his goblet back, downing it in one gulp. "And what is it exactly that you're sorry about, boy? Please explain." His tone made me flinch, but I continued. I expected this, and probably deserved it too.

"For leaving." I muttered. "And not informing you."

"Oh, but you did inform me didn't you?" My father laughed without humour, reaching into one of his pockets and producing a creased and battered bit of paper. He threw it down on the table between Mr Gomez and I, and took another mouthful of his food. I stared down at the item, knowing exactly what it was. "I woke up one morning, half expecting to see you both at breakfast. When you didn't show up, I sent someone to look for you, whilst I went to my study. And you know what I found on my desk? I'm sure you do, as you produced it!" He jabbed a chubby finger onto the piece of paper, which I recognised to be the note we had left for him. "Mr Gomez, why don't you read it aloud?"

Mr Gomez shifted uncomfortably for a while before picking up the note and clearing his throat.

"_Dear Father._" He met my eyes for a brief moment before continuing. _"Mr Gomez and I have gone to London. I don't know when I'll be back, but I've gone to see Maria. Don't bother coming to get me, I will return in due course. Robin._" Short and to the point as Mr Gomez had suggested. I glanced at Father who hummed to himself.

"And so you have returned, son." He began. "Now tell me how was your trip to London?" He grinded his teeth together and hardened his jaw, waiting for me to speak.

"It was," I struggled to speak again. "Good."

"Good?" My father exclaimed, suddenly rising to his feet and scraping the chair back loudly. "Well I'm glad of that."

"William, if I can just say something," Mr Gomez tried quickly, not allowing Father to cut him off. "I did not stop him and I was the one who suggested the note. If you are to punish Robin then you are to punish me equally as much. Though I will remind you quickly that no harm has been caused, we left for a few days but we have returned."

"Oh and that makes it better?" Father cried, rounding on Mr Gomez. "Do you know how much issues have arose in your absence? How many questions have been asked about your whereabouts? Imagine the rumours going around that the leader of the De Noir clan cannot even control his air-brained son!"

"You're a big man, Father, surely a few words can't hurt you." I cut in before I even realised I had opened my mouth. My father's head snapped in my direction and he ground his teeth audibly.

"You better watch yourself, boy." He hissed.

"Or what?" I challenged.

"Robin-" Mr Gomez tried to warn, though was cut off by Father.

"You go with the bare minimum of a notice, leaving me to sort out the mess of your absence and you dare talk to me like that!" Father rose to his feet, with a loud scraping of his chair. His dark figure towered over me and his eyes bore into me, hard and furious. I flinched a little though tried to keep my expression unwavering.

"Well, I'm back now, so everything is fine." I tried to reason. He raised a large eyebrow in a sarcastic fashion.

"_Fine_? Everything is _fine_?" I saw his enormous fists clench hard and turn his knuckles white. "You've left your sister in worry, you know?" I froze at the words, them striking me hard. Father must have sensed this and grinned thinly. "It was just like the time Cassandra and her sons took you; she is in utmost agony-"

"Oh, don't exaggerate!" I cried, standing up unconsciously and rising above my father. He hardly seemed bothered by the difference in height, he was still infinitely as menacing. Mr Gomez rose slowly too, though I knew he was only doing so, ready to step in if necessary. "I put in the note where I was going."

"And you think that's a substantial excuse for putting your family through misery."

"Robin-"

"I put my family through _misery_?"

"Robin stop-"

"Since when do you care an ounce about my wellbeing? You've made it perfectly clear the only reason you're mad because I _'left you to sort out the mess of my absence' _so I hardly think I put you through _misery_!" I went close up to my father's face in anger at his words, hardly comprehending what I was doing, barely registering the snarl on my father's lips. "And as for Loveday, well if I've honestly put her through _misery, _then you've been lying to her about my whereabouts because I specified where I was going in the note."

"You're an insufferable child sometimes, Robin-"

"And you're an awful father!" As soon as the words left my mouth I saw my father pale and I immediately regretted my words without a moment's pause.

My father's eyes seemed to devour me as he processed the words I had just uttered. I held my breath, waiting for my father's reaction or reply. Mr Gomez seemed to fall still too, also waiting. I wasn't sure what had made me say it or why I suddenly resented myself for saying them, but I did.

"William, he didn't mean it." Mr Gomez said, softly, after a long moment of silence. Though my father did something strange.

He shook his head sadly and glanced back at Mr Gomez before turning back to me. He regarded me with a sadden expression before nodding once and then leaving. I was in shock for a moment at his actions that I merely watched him leave the room, the large doors creaking loudly at his exit. I saw a few servants who had 'just been passing' startle back at his sudden appearance in fright, though Father appeared to do nothing, but walk past them without so much of a glance and out of my sight.

"Well that probably could have gone better." Mr Gomez sighed, patting me gently on the back and snapping me out of my frozen stance. I swallowed the lump in my throat down hard. "Though I reckon that's the worst of it over." I met my tutor's eyes evenly.

"I didn't-" I cut myself off, unsure what I was actually going to say, though Mr Gomez nodded and smiled slightly.

"You stay here and I'll go find the stout fool."

_END ROBIN'S POV_

"Are you sure you cannot stay any longer?" Mrs Haversham's panicked tone asked, a sense of wavering to her creakily high voice. I didn't glance up from my packing and let Mrs Heliotrope answer for us, who was already packed and ready to leave.

The day before Robin and Mr Gomez had left without warning and Mrs Heliotrope and I had decided we would follow them the next day. Mrs Heliotrope had messaged Digweed, who was surely on his way now to get us from this awful place, and all that was left to was pack all my belongs and say our goodbyes. Though of course, Mrs Haversham still had to have her say of the matter.

"No, we must leave." Mrs Heliotrope told her, indifferently, though didn't elaborate on her answer.

"But surely you can remain for another week or so? It will not be a problem." Mrs Haversham tried again.

"Oh, we do not wish to burden you any longer, Harriet." My tutor replied, passing me one of my dresses to put into my suitcase.

"You will not be a burden-"

"Harriet! We are leaving at that is the final decision! You are beginning to get on my nerves now!" Mrs Heliotrope cried suddenly, startling Mrs Haversham and myself. I bit my lip to stop myself from grinning, and looked away from Mrs Haversham's per founded expression. Though it appeared, Mrs Heliotrope was hardly finished.

"Now, we've been friends a long time, Harriet, but when Maria and myself came over here to stay with you and your family, we did not expect all your plottings and your conniving antics! This was supposed to be a joyous stay, though I'm afraid your actions have ruined my enjoyment. I don't think you quite understand the meaning of 'no' when Maria says she does _not _wish to marry your son.

"As a lady yourself, I'm surprised you don't understand the trouble and the discomfort you have put upon Maria during our stay. Now I'm usually a level-headed woman, but there are some things I cannot tolerate. Our friendship is wearing thin, Harriet, so I think it's in your best intentions that you leave Maria and myself to pack _alone _and wait with the rest of your family to say goodbye when we're finished."

I barely refrained myself from laughing at the speech Mrs Heliotrope had just displayed. I was shocked, though pleasantly surprised to say the least. Mrs Haversham looked completely sent into shock at every word that had just been thrown at her. Her facial expression showed that of someone who had the decency to look ashamed at her actions, though also frustration that she was being dismissed so carelessly by someone as even as Mrs Heliotrope.

Her eyes wandered to me for a moment, an attempt to decode my thoughts, though I merely raised an eyebrow at the woman, a conformation of everything Mrs Heliotrope had just expressed. The Haversham woman's lips turned into a thin, pursed lips.

"We'll be waiting in the entrance hall." Was all she said, before she scuttled away, the saying 'her tail between her legs' applying perfectly here. When the door closed behind her, Mrs Heliotrope and I met eyes and there was barely a moment's pause before our laughter filled the room.

Once I had finished packing, our bags were gathered for us and, we were told, to Digweed outside. Apparently our carriage was waiting for us. With one last glance at the well-furnished room, I only had one thought as I closed the door.

_I could not wait to return to my tiny-doored tower. _

I didn't care much to take in the house as we descended to the entrance hall. I cared not for taking in the details as I had no intentions of returning again.

At the bottom of the large staircase, the Havershams stood together, waiting for our arrival. Mrs Haversham and her son stood together and seemed to be in deep conversation until we appeared, before stopping and staring in our direction. The other Haversham's hadn't taken our departure to heart and smiled when we reached them.

I shook hands with Lord Haversham, thanking him for his hospitality.

"It's my pleasure, my dear." He replied in a deep tone. I silently wondered how such a pleasant man had come to marry a hag like Mrs Haversham.

I spared little time saying my goodbyes to Elizabeth as the little girl seemed to be occupied else where and skipped away once telling Mrs Heliotrope and I to 'have a safe journey'. I cared little for this.

"Do come again, Maria." Mrs Haversham gushed quickly. "You will be welcome here with open arms, I assure you." Her eyes seemed to glance warily in Mrs Heliotrope's direction and I pleasantly told her 'goodbye' without promising her my return. Once I released her hand, I was glad to be rid of her, for what, I suspected, good.

Callum's eyes bore into mine next as I stood in front of him. He barely seemed to be able to control his anger as he regarded me, probably informed at Mrs Heliotrope's speech from his mother, and still held hatred from my rejected marriage proposal.

"You'll regret your answer, Maria." He muttered, darkly. "Once you return to that country barbarian, you'll realise how much of a fool you really are." I raised an eyebrow, hardly surprised at his tone.

He was unlike Robin's cousin though. Henry had begged that I be civil with him, asking my forgiveness. Whereas Callum seemed to hate me right through to my core, probably as I had wounded his ego. _I was glad of it. _

Instead I smiled sweetly at the buffoon.

"Well, I hope one day you'll realise how much of a selfish, egotistic boy _you _really are. It's quite sad to think that people actually tolerate you and I hope I never come into the misfortune of meeting you again. That would be most unpleasant. And as for my 'country boy', he's a much bigger man than you'll ever be, not that _that_ is too hard to accomplish."

Callum's expression was hard and cold and his mouth twitched slightly as he tried to reply.

"I hope you have a safe trip." He muttered.

"And I hope you have a nice life." I retorted, indifferently, moving away from the boy and towards his older sibling, who looked more than amused.

I engulfed Francesca in a tight hug, knowing that I would miss her once I was gone.

"I will write to you when I begin my travels. I won't forget to tell you about all the weird and wonderful things I'll witness!" She gushed quietly in my ear, so only I would here.

"Enjoy the world, Francesca." I whispered back. "You deserve it."

Digweed's figure stood by the Moonacre carriage, already loaded with our luggage. The nervous man seemed to be waiting anxiously for our appearance before Mrs Heliotrope rushed towards him in a hurry and kissed him on the cheek lovingly. I smiled slightly at this, though ached as my mind immediately jumped to Robin.

I greeted Digweed joyously then he helped me into the carriage, followed by Mrs Heliotrope. I spared a glance at the large house, grimacing a little then waving at the family at the entrance.

The carriage swayed as Digweed boarded it and there was short pause before I felt us moving and we began to depart Haversham residence. I kept waving till we reached the gates where I leaned back in my seat, sighing in exhaustment.

It was _over _and we returning _home. _

I met eyes with Mrs Heliotrope who beamed back, content and happy.

"Just think, we will see your uncle and Loveday within the evening." She said with excitement. "You'll sleep in your own bed again and eat Marmaduke's food once more. Wrolf will be waiting for you, he'll be oh so happy to see you again, I don't doubt. Not to mention the De Noirs-" She cut herself off when she realised what she had said. She stuttered out an apology. I merely gave her a sad smile before turning to look out at the passing scenery.

My thoughts travelled to Robin, who would be back home in De Noir castle, no doubt. I could only imagine how Mr De Noir had taken their departure, but I forced myself not to dwell to hard on that. I remained focused on what I would say to Robin when I saw him again.

I _needed _to speak to him, to tell him the truth. To tell him that everything Callum had said were lies, that I did _not _and would _not_ accept the boy's proposal. That he was everything to me, and Callum was nothing. That it was _I _that didn't deserve _Robin. _I _needed _to remind him how much I loved him and just hopefully he would see my honesty and everything would be right again.

_Hopefully._

* * *

**(A/N) And I'm back again with a new chapter! Which I hope will make you all pleased!**

**Did you all have a good New Year? (I know my question is a little late) How's 2012 going for you all so far? **

**Robin's POV at the beginning of the chapter is obviously done straight after where I left off in the previous chapter, though Maria's POV is the day after Robin's POV (or just the day after him and Mr Gomez left, if that's easier). In the next chapter, I think there will be a time jump back with Robin's POV, as I think I'll continue his from where I left off in this chapter, if that makes sense? I'm just telling you this now before I forget and confuse you in the next update!**

**Thanks for all your reviews, you're all amazing! Sorry that the Haversham goodbyes are a little rushed, but I reckon it's best just to get Maria out of London as quick as possible and back to Moonacre again! I hope you all agree! **

**Please feel free to comment, bad or good. Until next time. :) **

**-Jemlou-**


	28. Discussing A New Prospect

_Chapter Twenty Eight ~ Discussing A New Prospect_

_ROBIN'S POV_

"Here you are," Mrs Harper placed a bowl of warm food beside me. I was sat in the confinements of my room, and was awaiting Mr Gomez's return. "Eat up. You look as if you haven't eaten a thing in London." I smiled slightly and glanced up at Mrs Harper.

"Thank you." I told her quietly. She seemed to study me for a few moments before taking a seat on the chair opposite.

"I've sent word to your sister of you arrival home." She began. "Though I don't think she will be visiting as they have to prepare for Miss Maria and Mrs Heliotrope's arrival tomorrow." I flinched at _her _name. Mrs Harper must have taken my reaction differently as she continued in worry. "I hope that's alright, I can send for her to come visit if you want?"

"No, that's fine, Mrs Harper." There was a long moment of silence.

"Tell me about what happened in London, dear." I met her gaze and held it for a long moment before shaking my head.

"It doesn't matter." I sighed, picking up the bowl of food and spooning some of it into my mouth.

"It clearly does, Master Robin, as you seem most troubled by it." I was tempted to tell her that as a servant, she should mind her own business. But I gazed at her and remembered this was _Mrs Harper _I was talking to.

So I proceeded to tell her everything, minus the first night I had spent there; in Maria's bed, and the time things got out of hand between Maria and myself. Mrs Harper would most definitely not approve if I told her. She listened carefully, not once interrupted, and by the time I had finished, my food had gone cold. Just like the expression on Mrs Harper's face.

"What?" I demanded, unable to take her stare any longer.

"You _left _Maria?" I clenched my jaw and looked away.

"I needed to get away." I tried to reason.

"That is no excuse!" Mrs Harper cried. "You turn up in London, halfway through her trip away, you put her in a position where she has to lie to Mrs Heliotrope then you waltz away without a shred of a goodbye?" Her expression was incredulous when I met her eyes again.

"Well, maybe it is better this way. Perhaps now she can have what she deserves."

"And what exactly does she deserve?" Mrs Harper demanded.

"_Not _me!" I cried. The tension in the room lessoned slightly and Mrs Harper's face softened.

"Oh no, Master Robin, you don't believe that do you?" The look on my face must have said it all. She opened her mouth to retort, though the door to my bedroom opened and Mr Gomez stood in the doorway. He nodded politely at Mrs Harper then looked to me.

"I reckon you can go see your father now." He told me. I quickly got to my feet and bid Mrs Harper goodbye before making my way to my father's chambers.

His chambers were situated in a secluded part of the castle, which he would only allow a certain few to enter, myself being one of them. I made the long trek, my thoughts racing and trying to produce some form of apology to my father for the conversation in the main hall. There were scarcely few servants passing me in the corridors so I was given no comfort as I neared my father's room.

I reached the stone steps up to them and took a deep breath before making my way up with careful steps. His door was closed when I reached it, so I braved knocking. There was a short moment of silence before my father's voice from within called;

"Enter." I went inside.

His room was much more extravagant than my own and he definitely prided himself with the De Noir emblem on tapestries and chests numerously dotted about the room. His large, four-post monster of a bed was set on a raise to the rest of the furniture and I shuddered at the memories of walking in on my father, when I was younger, to find him in bed with some of the younger female servants.

My father, himself, was stood by one of his open windows, his back to me and looking out across the grounds. I came further inside the room and shut the door shut behind me. With meaningful strides, I came to my father's side to look at the scenery that seemed to have him in a trance.

I saw nothing unusual, but the grounds of De Noir castle and the main gates leading off into the thick of Moonacre forest. People bustled about in the courtyard, it was a lot busier than I remembered it. It was a beautiful day, I noticed.

"Soon this will be yours." My father spoke suddenly, startling me. I glanced to him and then back out. This was a topic we had rarely ever touched on and I shifted uncomfortably, waiting to see where he was leading this. "I've tried to raise you the best I can, though not without struggles. I've tried to raise you a leader, Robin, and I want the day I die to be a day where I have confidence that you will take over from me and do the job right."

"I don't know why we're discussing this, you're not dying any time soon." I stated quickly. I expected a harsh reply, though I got a deep chuckle from my father.

"I know that." I sense a grin in his voice, though I didn't turn to look at him, I continued to gaze out. "I don't think you've truly grasped the responsibilities you have, Robin." I opened my mouth to speak, but I was cut off. "Yes, I know I've told you plenty of times, but has the thought truly crossed your mind regarding taking over from me? Have you ever thought about being a leader?"

I didn't answer.

"I'll take that as a no." Father chuckled again. "You're a young man now, Robin. You need to start thinking about your future and not about what spontaneous game you're going to play with your friends tomorrow."

"I don't play games." I muttered, irritably.

"Can you remember when we feuded with the Merryweathers?" Father asked, suddenly.

"How could I forget?" I glanced at him, and saw a thoughtful, yet slightly amused look on my father's face. I wasn't sure I should be unnerved by it or comforted.

"And the curse over Moonacre?" I nodded dumbly at this. "Loveday told me a while back that the only way the curse would be broken if our families united."

"And we did. Peace was made and the curse was broken." I stated, frowning. "Are you trying to tell me that you don't think the curse is broken?"

"No, I am most certain that the curse is broken. Moonacre is at peace, I am talking most about what Loveday said; uniting our families." He paused and licked his lips. With a sigh, he walked away from the window and I heard him take a seat in one of his lavish armchairs. I didn't follow him, I remained standing though turned to him, waiting for him to continue. "Loveday married Sir Benjamin, and I suppose that's unified us all, more than expected." He sighed and met my eyes. "You're getting older by the day, Robin." He smiled at me. "You're turning into a man, though I wonder when you will start thinking like one."

"I still fail to see what you're lecturing me on." I frowned, folding my arms across my chest. There was a long moment's pause.

"What happened on your trip to London?" He asked, suddenly, posing the near same question Mrs Harper had done earlier. I raised an eyebrow. "You gallivant off without any warning, I would have expected a much more extravagant return than the one I've received today."

"I don't see why it matters-"

"Just tell me." His tone was soft and he raised his hands in a questioning gesture. I was taken back by his demeanour and I regarded him evenly to see if I could see any hints of rage. When I found none, I took a sigh and told my story for the second time that day, though this time I left nothing out.

_END OF ROBIN'S POV_

Merryweather Manor was a grand spectacle to behold as we pulled up through the gates. I couldn't contain a grin as I saw the figures of my family stood waiting at the entrance and I turned to Mrs Heliotrope with glee. She merely beamed back and laughed a little at my enthusiasm.

Finally the carriage came to a halt, and I didn't let Digweed even have the chance to open the door for us as I quickly clambered out myself and rushed towards Loveday with open arms. She gathered me up into a hug.

"Oh, Maria, how good it is to have you home again!" Loveday gushed, squeezing me tight. I didn't mind, though the air was rushing out of me. When she let go of me, she held me at arms length. "How was London?"

"Eventful." I admitted after a pause. "Though it's great to be back in Moonacre with you all again." Loveday beamed again and kissed me swiftly on the cheek. Beside her, Uncle Benjamin waited for us to finish. I quickly threw my arms around him too, taking him off guard. "Oh, I've missed you, Uncle." He chuckled slightly and patted me lightly on the back.

"We better not dilly-dally." He stated. "Marmaduke has a dinner made for you inside. Digweed, take Maria's bags up to her room, please."

"My pleasure, sir." I glanced over my shoulder to see a cheerful grin on Digweed's face and I followed my Uncle and Loveday inside. Where I was greeted by the heavy sounds of footfalls and Wrolf's bounding figure coming towards me.

I giggled and rejoyced at the sight of the large black lion, and greeted him with a hug of his own. I was _home _now and I couldn't be more happier. Everything could return to normal.

My smile wavered slightly when the immediate thought of a certain De Noir came into my head and I wondered if perhaps everything could return to normal.

_ROBIN'S POV_

"Oh, you are a fool, boy." Father chuckled, heartedly. "My, my, I daresay I'm actually quite proud of all the trouble you and Mr Gomez had gotten yourselves into." I frowned.

"You seem strangely calm." I observed.

"Mr Gomez has already informed me of what happened, you've just filled me in with all the gaps." He explained, briefly. "Us De Noirs sure know how to make ourselves welcome." I smiled slightly, and paced a few steps in front of the window before glancing back towards my father. "Though what I'm more concerned about is how you let this Haversham boy run you out."

"Were you not listening to what I've just told you? What I heard him saying to Maria, before he _proposed _to her?"

"Yes, and how have you let anything from that snobby bastard's mouth get to you?" He threw back. "You truly are a fool if you really believe half of those things. He said those things to win over Maria, he manipulated her feelings for you and who you are. He's a city boy, they're all like that."

"And what if it did win her over?" I asked.

"Why didn't you wait around to find out?" I didn't answer for a few moments.

"Because I needed to get away. From him and from _her._" Father shook his head.

"You take things to heart too easily, that's your problem, Robin. Your jealousy is your fatal flaw and I think it's about time you overcame it, don't you?" Father began evenly. "You've known Maria for over three years now, son. You've saved her, befriended her, gotten close to her, fallen for her, saved her again, courted her and loved her. You must think so little of your relationship with her if you think that she will be easily infatuated by the likes of this Haversham boy, whom she has known over a single month." A pause. "What is a month to your three years?"

"He could provide her with some much more, Father." I sighed, my voice quivering. I had to swallow before continuing. "He could provide her with everything she wants, everything she _needs-"_

"And have you actually asked Maria what _she _wants and needs, or is this just your assumption?" He challenged. I gritted my teeth and stared him down. "Why are you persistent to throw away that girl?"

"Because I _love _her." I didn't know I was crying till I felt a tear on my tongue and I wiped them away in frustration. "I want her to be happy and be with someone who can treat her well and give her what she wants."

"And yet this Haversham boy fails to meet your description, in my opinion." I met his gaze again. "Are you really so insistent to end it all without truly thinking it all over? Thinking about _all _of your options?"

"And what other options do you propose, dear Father?" I asked bitterly. A smirk came across my Father's features.

"Well, the option I have in mind involves _you _being the one doing the proposing." There was an eerie silence in the room as I regarded my father and processed what he had just told me.

"You want me to _propose _to Maria?" I choked out.

"Well, I hardly was suggesting you propose to the Haversham boy, was I?"

I shook my head frantically before backing up slightly and nearly knocking over a mirror on the wall. I clumsily stepped away and had to hold onto the wall to brace myself. _Marriage _was something I had not thought about, something that had never crossed my mind.

"Give me a reason why not?" Father challenged, rising to his feet and walking over to me. "You're both at marrying age now and _you're _at the age where you're gaining new responsibilities as a young man. Robin, you need to wake up and realise that this is a part of growing up. You can't expect life will continue on all the same, you can't expect to live the rest of your life playing in the forest with Maria, you need to start thinking about becoming yourself and doing your duty as a man."

"My _duty_?" I cried, my voice not holding the same strength as before. My head seemed to be spinning with all these new prospects. "You're saying that I should ask Maria to marry me because it's my _duty_!"

"No, I'm saying you should ask her to marry you, because you love her!" There was silence again as we contemplated each other. Father's face softened slightly and he smiled. "And it's about time you showed her truly how _much_ you love her."

I studied my father in silence for a few moments before patting the wall a few times with my knuckles as I tried to process some train of thought.

"I suspect this was what you were discussing with Mr Gomez earlier?" I asked, carefully.

"Of course." Father smirked. "We put our heads together and discussed the prospect of having a new De Noir into the family. We've thought about this long and hard, believe me, and we've come up with the first step; discuss it with you and see if it gains your approval. Though judging by you current stance and the fact you look as if you want to throw up, I'm not sure you're totally on our wavelength?"

"Marriage is a big thing." I managed, earning myself an affectionate pat on the back.

"As is the world out there." Father turned me gently to face out of the window. "You have faced a lot more than you should have at the young age you're at and I _know _you are most definitely strong enough for this new direction." I stared out at the blue skies, my heart pounding hard and my head tinkering through all these new suggestions.

Was I ready to brave this step? Was I truly strong enough to ask Maria to marry me? All of Haversham's words buzzed into my head, echoing and hissing at the back of my mind. His words had hit me hard, though my father's words were sinking in fast and giving me a whole new prospect that I had never even thought of before.

This was now my next decision. Maria would return the next day and I knew she would be expecting a lot of explaining because of my hasty departure from London. There was still the nagging thought that Maria could have perhaps _accepted _Haversham's proposal and would be returning with news that could potentially break me apart, though I convinced myself not to think of that possibility and shunned it to the back of my mind.

Was marriage the next obstacle in my life that I would have to overcome? Did I want Maria to be my _wife_?

"Hypothetically," I began, slowly. I saw my father's mouth twitch and him raise a questioning eyebrow. "If I was going to ask Maria to marry me, what is the next step you and Mr Gomez have concocted?" Father didn't appear to contain his grin at this and squeezed my shoulder before replying.

"Discussing with Sir Benjamin Merryweather the prospect of you asking for his niece's hand in marriage."

* * *

**(A/N) Friends, I'm back again with a new chapter to sink your teeth into! I hope you enjoyed it! **

**I know this is quite a big jump now and I hope it's in the right direction. The road I intend to go down, is all thanks to the awesome _s a mcauley_, who I have mentioned already in one of my previous Author's Notes. She came up with wonderful ideas to finish my story on, which I have taken on board and incorporated into the rest of _Past, Present and Future. _Thank you for the umpteenth time, Stephanie! :) **

**I'd love to know what you all think about this chapter and the new prospect for the characters? Do you want Robin to propose to Maria? Do you think Maria will say yes if he does? How do you think Sir Benjamin will react if Robin asks him for Maria's hand in marriage? Please review, I'd love to know!**

**Oh and time wise; Robin's POV is set before Maria's POV. For Robin, Maria hasn't returned yet. So whilst he's talking with his father, Maria in theory is still in London with the Havershams. She returns the next day in Robin's 'time scale'. Confusing? Send me a message and I'll try and explain it better. Hopefully I made it clear enough?**

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed the previous chapter and hopefully I'll have a new one for you soon! **

**-Jemlou-**


	29. That's What Friends Are For

_Chapter Twenty Nine ~ That's What Friends Are For_

Marmaduke had prepared an beautiful dinner for Mrs Heliotrope and my return. I insisted quickly that the chef eat with us, which he eventually obliged to and I was happy at the sight of the tiny chef.

Everyone questioned Mrs Heliotrope and I of our stay in London, and for the most part Mrs Heliotrope talked of what we did and of the Haversham family. I remained mostly silent, because I knew if I answered, I would probably burst out and confess about everything that had happened with Robin and Mr Gomez. Mrs Heliotrope appeared to understand as she provided everyone with suitable answers until inevitably, Loveday turned to me. Though the question she posed on me was something I wasn't expecting.

"So, tell me what happened when Mr Gomez and my brother arrived." She said. I fell silent and glanced at Mrs Heliotrope who appeared equally confused. "They left a note to my father before they left explaining where they were going. Father told me about it." Loveday explained, taking in our confused faces.

"Oh." I nodded. A thoughtful expression came across Loveday as she studied me.

"Is everything alright?" She asked, glancing between Mrs Heliotrope and myself. "Did something happen that we should know about?" Uncle Benjamin was watching us too, waiting for some form on an answer, a small frown on his face. I glanced at Mrs Heliotrope again in a slight moment of panic.

"You might as well tell them what has happened, Maria. They will find out sooner or later, I suspect." Mrs Heliotrope reasoned softly, offering me a small smile.

I nodded at her logic and with a sigh, told them all about the drama that had occurred in London. There reactions were just as expected; Uncle remained silent with a thoughtful frown on his face, he appeared to be contemplating something, whilst Loveday looked as if she was about to burst.

"He left you?" She hissed when I finished. I quickly jumped to Robin's defence.

"Don't blame Robin. _I'm _more to blame." I insisted.

"Why, did you force the boy to flee back home like the coward he is?" Uncle Benjamin's tone jumped in suddenly. Even Loveday seemed surprised by this and she turned to her husband with a raised eyebrow.

"That's my _brother _you're talking about." She warned him slowly, though Uncle's expression didn't waver.

"And Maria is my _niece." _He replied in an equally hard tone. The pair glared at each other for a long moment of silence as Mrs Heliotrope and I glanced at each other awkwardly.

"Have you spoken to Mr Gomez or Robin since their return?" I braved asking. Loveday turned away from the glaring contest and addressed me.

"Mrs Harper sent me a brief letter informing me of their safe return but otherwise no." She told me. I nodded in defeat. "Maria, are you-"

"I'm going to bed." I declared, cutting her off and standing up. Everyone looked at me with questioning expression, but I knew I couldn't bare sitting there any longer. "It's good to be home." Was what I left on.

No one followed me.

I couldn't run fast enough as I made my way up the manor to my bedroom. When I reached the top step, I paused to look at my bedroom door - it was just as small as I remembered and I smiled. Inside, I found a similar state and I stood gazing around the room like the first time I ever came to Moonacre.

After shutting the door behind me, I pulled off my dress and threw it onto the chest in the corner. My bags had already been brought up to my room and there was nothing left but to collapse with exhaustion onto my bed.

In the silence, my thoughts revolved around one thing - or one _person. _

_ROBIN'S POV_

"You're a fool, Robin De Noir." Michael spoke suddenly. Him and Luke had made themselves right at home in my chamber when I returned back from Father's room. They took one look at my grim expression and forced me to fill them in on what had occurred. Naturally, them being my friends, I told them everything.

"If you don't have anything productive to add, shut up." I muttered, running a hand through my hair.

"Apologises but, I just never would have guessed that the Great Robin De Noir is actually considering _marriage!_" Michael cried, using his hands in flailing gesture as if to prove his point. I glared heavily at my friend.

"Sod off." I hissed. Luke grasped my shoulder in a restrained manner as if to remind me not to repeat what happened last time Michael had angered me. "I don't see why it's so ridiculous for you to grasp. I've been courting Maria for a year now, surely you expected something like this to happen sooner or later?" Michael thought for a moment before shrugging.

"Yes, but I always thought you'd end up marrying her due to being _forced _to not because you want to." I frowned in confusion, so Michael continued with a grin on his face. "I thought you'd end up getting her pregnant so then your father and Sir Benjamin would make you marry her." Luke had to physically hold me down then as I tried to leap up and plant my fist in Michael's face for a second time. The fool must have known that as he grinned and chuckled to himself. "Lighten up, Robin. I'm only messing. Guess I didn't think you don't seem like the husband type." He reasoned. I shot him another glare, calming myself down and settling back in my chair. I then glanced at Luke, who had a pensive look on his face.

"Go on then, spit it out. What do you have for me? I'm sick of listening to this dolt." I waved a hand in Michael's direction, then waited for my reply.

"Well, unfortunately I am agreeing with Michael with the fact that this is something I didn't expect from you. No offence Robin, but Michael is right; you don't seem like the marrying type." I narrowed my eyes, but said nothing. "But if you love Maria as much as you say you do, then I really don't see why you shouldn't marry her."

"It's a big decision." I muttered, sighing. "She's only seventeen."

"My mother was younger than that when she had me." Michael offered and I bit my tongue from spitting out an insult about his mother.

"Plus, I'm sure you could hold off the marriage until she's a little older if that's what is bothering you. Propose to her, make her your fiancé, prove to her that you ain't a coward and that you care."

"What do you mean, prove I ain't a coward?" I hissed, squaring on Luke. He held his hands up in defence.

"You run off and leave her in London. You didn't even give her a chance to explain or even listen to what she said to that Haversham bastard. Alright, maybe you aren't a coward, Robin, but you're a downright idiot!" I studied them both in silence for a moment, before letting out an exasperated sigh and leaned back in my armchair.

"What are you afraid of, Rob?" Michael asked, in a surprisingly soft tone. "Are you afraid that she'll reject you? Heck, I don't know if _I _could refuse if you proposed to me so I think it's doubtful that _she_ will." I let myself chuckle and smiled at my dumb friend.

"Can I ask you both something?" I began, slowly. I had suddenly taken an interest in the floor, avoiding their eye contact. Their grunts of affirmative made me clench my fists tightly. "Do you hate me?" I looked up then and stared defiantly at them both. "I know that I've changed a lot after Maria came. I've treated you both wrongly and I've pushed you away. Everyone has always called me the fool, but I guess now I truly realise that I am." I paused, swallowing hard. "Do you hate me for all that I've said and done to you both over the past three years? Do you hate me for all the constant whining I do over Maria? Do you hate me for what happened to Danny?"

I struck a nerve then with all three of us and there was a moment of silence in the room as we remembered out fallen comrade. I would have hazard a guess that I was drawing blood from how tightly I had clenched my fists. My friends both looked at me with looks I couldn't place, so I merely waited for my answers.

"Robin," Michael began, a serious tone. "If you could possibly believe that we _hate _you for any of those reasons or blame you for happened to - to Danny then, yes, you are a fool."

"We've been friends since we were babies, Robin." Luke intervened. "We've _all _had points where we deserve a good clout in the face, but that doesn't mean we hate each other." Luke sighed. "Yes, we get annoyed sometimes at you for your bickering about Maria. Yes, the situation has changed between us all. But you gotta remember what your father said, Robin. We're growing up now and we can't go playing in the forest for the rest of our lives."

"Heck, maybe one day Luke and I will find our own Marias!" Michael cried.

"I doubt there's a woman out there who could truly tolerate you, Michael." I muttered, earning myself a grin and a wink from my friend.

"We don't hate you, Rob." Luke sighed. "If you're ever unsure of anything in life, then be sure of this; we're your friends, we'll be here whatever happens, no matter what."

"God, this is all starting to sound a little bit weird now." Michael mumbled, folding his arms across his chest. I smiled at them both and nodded.

"Well, it goes both ways." I replied, glancing between them both. "Thanks."

"As much as I enjoy this big love fest, we have issues that need to be discussed." Michael cut in. "Are you or are you not going to ask Maria Merryweather to be your wife?"

I unclenched my fists to see that thought I hadn't drawn blood, my nails had left scars in my skin. Staring down at my hands, I tried to imagine my future after making both decisions.

The first future showed me apologising to Maria and everyone I knew, telling them I acted foolishly and that I was fine now. Everything quickly drifted back to normal, Maria and I spending our days in the forests with each other; denying the temptations that were imbedded within us and that just seemed to be clawing it's way slowly out. The years drift by and we get older, thought routines stay the same. And the passion within us both still fights on, though we keep it at bay, knowing we can't stretch that far. Though one day, a faceless stranger comes along. He's every bit the man Maria desires and before I know it he has swept her off her feet and has done the thing I was so cowardly to do. They marry and I am cast aside. They live a life together of happiness and I am _alone. _

The second future sees me talking to Sir Benjamin, asking for his niece's hand in marriage. He beams with glee at the prospect, as does Loveday. They tell me Maria is waiting for me in the rose garden where Maria first told me she loved me. I go out and find her, declare of my love for her and that I wish to marry her. She accepts and she becomes my bride, our wedding being the happiest day of my life, Maria's beauty radiating in a glow. We get a home of our own and those desires we have been keeping hidden need not be kept hidden any more. Years pass and before I know it, I am holding what could only be described as _awe_ in my arms. Something so beautiful and so wonderful and so magical. I am holding the new littlest De Noir and that faceless stranger is cast away like every other man Maria has rejected for the sake of _me._

"You think too hard and you'll explode." Michael's voice muttered and I glanced up and focused on my friends. They were both looking towards me, eyes expectant. "Well? Yes or no?" Luke raised an eyebrow in question.

I gave them my answer in something just above a whisper, my voice hoarse and thick. Luke must have heard as his eyebrows practically shot up into his hairline, his face paling, though there was a hint of a smile appearing on his lips. Michael's hearing however, was still questionable.

"What was that?" My friend even resorted to leaning forward as to catch my answer this time. I grinned broadly.

"Yes." Michael heard it that time. "Yes, I'm going to ask Maria to marry me."

* * *

**(A/N) Yes, I'm rubbish. Apologises.**

**This is pretty much a filler chapter, so that's why it's not very good. When I reread it, I wondered what on earth I was yapping on about half the time. It's not the best of chapters, I realise, but I would love your constructive critisim if it is quite terrible.**

**On the chapter update situation; I've not abandoned this story, I assure you. Life catches up on you sometimes and I struggle to find the time to write for this story. Yes, I will admit some of my flare for this fandom has been lost over the time, but I have enough left in me to crack on and finish this story the right way. It will take a little bit of time, but things are hard at the moment, so you lovely readers must understand that updates may be hard to come by sometimes. They're there, I promise, you just got to be patient a little longer! **

**Thank you very much for sticking with me and for all your comments. :)**

**-Jemlou-**


	30. Fools In Love

_Chapter Thirty ~ Fools In Love_

"Maria?" There was a gentle knocking on my bedroom door, that startled me from my motionless day-dreaming.

It had been about a week since Mrs Heliotrope and I had arrived back to Moonacre and there was no word from any of the De Noirs (discounting Loveday obviously). Each morning I hoped to wake up to news of a letter from the castle or a messenger or even better - Robin himself. But there was no knocking on the front door or the sound of a carriage approaching the manor. Just the usual sounds of the forest and the house of Merryweather.

Loveday was fuming with her brother, and her father at that too. Uncle Benjamin had convinced her not to storm up to the castle and had told her to leave it and wait for _them _to come to _us. _I didn't like this idea, as I didn't think the De Noir's were going to be making their presence known any time soon and the absence only made my heart ache.

I sat up slowly and got myself into a more dignified position before calling for whoever it was to come in. Loveday with Mrs Heliotrope at her heels entered, shutting the door behind them. The pair of them were wearing matching sympathetic smiles that made my stomach lurch.

"How are you, my dear?" Mrs Heliotrope asked, making herself comfortable on my single armchair in the corner. Loveday perched down on the end of my bed. I flicked my eyes between the two of them before nodding.

"I'm fine." I replied.

"You haven't been down to eat." Loveday said gently. I shrugged.

"I'm not hungry." I muttered. I noticed Loveday's gaze turn briefly to my bedside table and regard it before turning back to me. I didn't need to look to know that on it was several plates of untouched food that Marmaduke had brought up to me over the last few days. She knew I hadn't eaten. "I'm _fine._" I repeated, more firmly.

"Maria, dear, It's alright to be upset, but you must talk to us. It'll do you no good cooped up here, mulling over things." I narrowed my eyes at my tutor and sighed, leaning my head back against the headboard.

"It's been so long." I breathed, dryly, not talking to either of them in particular. "I should go up there-"

"You'll do no such thing." Loveday muttered, shaking her head. "I won't have you trampling up there to give _them_ the satisfaction. _He _should be the one coming to you. After everything he's done-"

"Don't." I cut in, my throat hollow. "Don't blame him, _please_." Loveday regarded my silently for a moment before her face fell soft and she nodded. Even after everything, I refused to be angry towards Robin, it was impossible even after trying. "I love him." That's when the tears began, I wiped them away furiously and turned away from their pitiful stares. "And I'm scared that I've ruined everything and lost him." Before I knew it, I was sobbing and Loveday's arms were around me in a instant, her soft coos in my ear as I cried into her shoulder.

"Everything is going to be alright." Loveday murmured. "Just you wait."

I continued to cry, letting out all the emotions I had held in over the past week, mourning for what I thought I had lost forever. _Robin. _

_SIR BENJAMIN'S POV_

I ate dinner alone, somewhat aware that the women were upstairs in Maria's room doing whatever it was that women did. I couldn't deny that it was an odd feeling staring at the familiar empty table and thinking back to a time when I was alone and I did not have those three infuriating ladies in my life - _I couldn't say I missed that old life though; those infuriating ladies are _my life _now. _

"Digweed, am I to eat alone today?" I asked as the baboon entered the dining room. He nodded.

"They're with Maria, sir. I heard crying when I passed." I raised an eyebrow at this and nodded thoughtfully.

"Thank you, Digweed." I muttered, waving a hand in his direction to excuse him after he placed my dinner before me. I mulled over this revelation as I sat alone in that dining room.

I didn't need three guesses to work out _who _was crying. There was a few moment's debate in my head as to whether I should go up and comfort my upset niece, though knew the women could handle it without me. I would be _no _good. _No, _instead I could just remain down here and think deeply about what has led up to my niece being in such a state.

_The De Noir Boy. _The old flame of my De Noir hatred burned briefly as I thought about my niece crying over the youngest of the clan. She deserved better, someone more suited to her needs, some more-

Who was I kidding? She loved the boy and there was no taking that away. And no matter what was happening now, I couldn't help but remember all the memories of the last few years. I couldn't deny that I wasn't happy about their union when it began, but the smile on my niece's face and the sparkle in her eyes was enough to warm my heart towards the boy. He made her happy and for that reason the boy had wormed his way into my approval.

It occurred to me how odd it seemed that over three years ago I did not care for anyone (minus Loveday). I was alone and that was the way I liked it. Now, I had a family and one of them was hurting. My paternal side was crawling out.

The sound of the front door knocking rang through the halls and I glanced up from my dinner and stopped my train of thoughts. I frowned curiously, wondering who would be visiting today.

Digweed shuffled past the doors of dining room to answer it and I continued with my dinner, letting him deal with it. I heard the sounds of the doors opening and a distant chatter. I couldn't quite work out who Digweed was speaking to, but the tones sounded too deep to be feminine. The door shut again and footsteps were heard on the stone floors. Digweed's figure appeared in the doorway and I looked up. He gazed back for a moment, fidgeting nervously with his hands and opening and closing him mouth, resembling a fish. He didn't speak and I raised an eyebrow.

"Yes, Digweed?" I asked, impatiently. He glanced back over his shoulder and back to me.

"You have a visitor, sir." He breathed finally, swallowing hard.

"Well, let them in then." I sighed loudly, picking up my goblet and taking a sip. Digweed stepped aside and another, familiar, figure stepped into his place. The sight of them was enough to make me spit the entire content of my mouth out and force myself into a coughing fit. Digweed made a move forward though I held up my hand to stop him. "I'm fine." I hissed between coughs, narrowing my eyes at the guest and feeling a wave of unpleasantness wash over me. "Leave us, Digweed."

"Sir?" Digweed glanced between the pair of us, anxiously. I clenched my fists and exhaled deeply.

"Now!" My voice was enough to make the pair of them flinch and Digweed nodded obediently. "Make sure the women don't disturb us or know of our guest's _presence_." Digweed nodded again and shuffled out, shutting the dining room door behind him and leaving me all but glaring at the boy in front of me.

The silence drew out, painfully, and I knew my stare was making the boy uncomfortable. _Good. _I rose slowly, walking over to the table where the drinks were and picked up the closest drink available. I topped up my own glass before pouring another and placing it non to carefully on the table in front of me, some of the liquid spilling. I gestured vaguely to the glass and the chair it was placed in front of and there was a moment's hesitation before my hesitant companion sat himself down on his allocated place. Once he was sat down, I sat down also, judging him silently and letting my eyes bore into him. I sipped at my drink carefully before speaking;

"You have some nerve." I muttered, dryly. He didn't reply and I breathed out a humourless laugh. "Have you come to break her heart even more than you already have then?" It was a low blow, I must admit, and I felt bad when I saw the boy wince. I let my face soften and I sighed. "Do tell me what pleasure I have of your acquaintance. You wish to talk to Maria, I take it?" He paused before answering.

"No." Robin replied, his voice quiet and almost broken. "It's _you _I've come to see actually." I raised an eyebrow at this, wondering what on earth he could possibly want to talk to me about.

My question was answered when the young De Noir began to rummage through his pockets, nervously, before pulling out a small leather-bound box. He glanced up at me before placing it on the table and sliding it towards me gently. I stared down at it with trepidation, not liking the way my stomach had lurched at the appearance of the mischievously unnerving object. I swallowed hard before taking the box carefully between my fingers. I glanced up at Robin before opening it.

My heart stopped for a moment at the sight of small a velvet cushion and sat on it; a delicately gold ring.

_END SIR BENJAMIN'S POV_

_ROBIN'S POV_

Sir Benjamin didn't say anything for a long moment and I hated the silence as it drew out longer. I expected his initial harsh tone at my overdue appearance, though his silent awe was something I did not count on. I played with my shirt sleeves nervously, waiting for some sort of response from the man before me, hoping I had done the right thing for once.

Finally he licked his lips and glanced at me once before looking back down at the ring.

"It's beautiful." He breathed and I smiled slightly.

"It was my mother's engagement ring." I replied with a hoarse tone. I cleared my throat to try and regain my normal confidence, but I could not find it. Sir Benjamin nodded once before placing it back down on the table and returning it back to me. He pushed away his plate of food and rested his chin on his hands, regarding me with a steady gaze.

"I take it I'm right in thinking that the ring isn't for me?" He asked and I chuckled a little.

"I'm afraid so." I said, staring down at the ring in front of me. "I would have come sooner," I began, not meeting the other man's gaze. "But I wanted to find the right ring for her. It was my father who insisted that I give her this, though it was a matter of actually finding it aswell." It was hardly an excuse, but I wanted to at least try and earn myself some dignity before I asked Sir Benjamin that all important question. "I had a lot of thinking to do too and discussing with my father."

"Maria's not been the same." Sir Benjamin spoke up suddenly. I met his gaze and was surprised to find no anger behind them. "She told us about what happened on her first day back and ever since then, she barely leaves her room. I haven't eaten dinner with her since that first night." I swallowed hard, knowing I was responsible this.

"I'm sorry." It was hardly going to make things right, but I had to say it anyway. "I didn't mean to hurt her. I _never _would intentionally. I just saw her and that Haversham boy together and everything was too overwhelming. I panicked and I ran." Sir Benjamin eyed me evenly. "It was the worst decision of my life." He didn't say anything, merely stared at me, attempting to devour my thoughts. I swallowed hard again, trying to rid myself of the lump that was gathering. "I understand that you all hate me, and you have the right to-"

"We don't hate you, Robin." Sir Benjamin cut in, shaking his head. "I feel a great many things towards you right now, and I will admit that some are unpleasant, but hate you I never." He smiled slightly and took a sip of his drink. "Loveday's your sister, she may be angry but hate you she couldn't. Plus, I think she's incapable of actually feeling so negative towards anyone let alone her brother." I smiled, agreeing with his description of my sister. "And Mrs Heliotrope is an infuriating woman who wants only for Maria to be happy." He met my gaze, downing the last of his drink. "Which _you_ make happen."

"I've hurt her." I shook my head. "How can I make her happy when all I do is cause situations like this? She deserves to be happy. She deserves better."

"I agree with you with that fact she deserves to be happy, but I challenge you to name me someone who's better for her than _you._" Sir Benjamin raised a defiant eyebrow, a slightly smirk on his lips. A pause. I chuckled and shrugged, looking down at my hands.

"Do you think I can fix what I've done?" I asked, glancing at my brother-in-law. He studied me silently before leaning forward.

"When I was first courting your sister, I felt much the same that you do now. I loved her more than anything in the world. After what I did, I knew I did not deserve her and that I could _never _fix my wrongs. I grew bitter, cold, heartless. Loveday brought out the best in me and I knew that when she left me that day, she had taken a part of me with her. After being reunited with her that day Maria saved Moonacre, I remembered what it was like to love again and I knew that things were never the same when she wasn't around. I _needed _her and I would have done anything to get her back again, even when I didn't think I could do anything to fix what I had done.

"You _need _Maria, Robin. I know you do. Why? Because I see a lot of myself in you and I understand the turmoil going through your head right now. You think what you've done is unfixable and that you've ruined everything. But let me tell you, son, you can_not _give in. You would be foolish to throw away such a feeling. And I disagree with you completely when you say Maria does not deserve you. She loves _you, _Robin. I think you forget that sometimes with your insecurities. What you and Maria have is something worth holding onto."

There was a heavy feeling of numbness washing over me at Sir Benjamin's words. His speech had pulled at my heart and left me speechless for a few long moments. He must have realised my tongue-tie as he smirked at me, pushing my glass towards me a little more. I downed the drink in one, letting the liquid burn the back of my throat carelessly.

"We are all fools in love, Robin." Sir Benjamin announced, leaning back in his chair. I laughed a little, thumbing the box in front of me, glancing at the man. I sighed deeply and Sir Benjamin smiled. "Is there something you wish to ask me, Master De Noir?" I breathed out another chuckle at his teasing tone, thankful for this sudden change in my brother-in-law's attitude, and held his gaze.

"There is actually." I swallowed. "I was wondering whether I have your blessing to ask for your niece's hand in marriage?"

Sir Benjamin smiled and leaned forward. He took my hand in both of his and squeezed it.

"I couldn't think of a better man for my niece than _you, _Robin."

* * *

**(A/N): Don't die in shock, but this is actually an update! Not a very good one, I admit, but one all the same. I intended for Robin and Sir Benjamin's talk to be a little differently but this is how it came out. What do you think?**

**I thought I'd try a hand at Sir Benjamin's POV too and I'd love to know whether you think he's in character or not. I'd also like to know how you'd like the proposal to occur. Any locations you think would suit the occasion? Any complications? Basically, how do you want Robin to ask Maria to marry him?**

**I won't promise a quick update, though I have some time off at the moment so I will try and get some more done for you all. Thank you for the reviews and your patience!**

**-Jemlou-**


	31. Two Words

_Chapter Thirty One ~ Two Words_

There was something off with everyone.

I had agreed that enough was enough and had finally ventured out of the confinements of my room and had joined my family for breakfast. Though as I glanced around the table at Loveday's, Mrs Heliotrope's and my Uncle's faces, I knew there was something going on. The two women had hardy been able to hide the grins from their faces and had been giving each other 'subtle' glances all through the meal. A few of their gazes were directed at me, and whenever they caught me looking back they would both look away with a ghost of a smile on their faces.

It was _unnerving. _

Uncle Benjamin, however, was much less calmer though still happier than usual. The three of them were beginning to annoy me and slightly creep me out.

"What is going on?" I demanded slowly, eyeing each of them in turn. None of them answered, all just glancing at each before smiling and shaking their heads. I narrowed my eyes. "You are all terrible at hiding things." I muttered, turning my gaze to my food and avoiding their stares.

I wasn't in the mood for whatever childish game they had decided to play. Just because I had joined them for breakfast, did _not_ mean I was suddenly fine. My heart still ached and my head was still pounding and ready to burst with my continuous thoughts and questions. I wanted to scream at them all and run away and lock myself in my room again.

But I restrained myself, though, and ate my food in silence.

I finished quickly and had decided with myself that I would leave and lock myself away in another part of the house - away from the others. Though when I stood up, Loveday's voice stopped me.

"Maria, dear," She quickly spoke up. I glanced at my aunt, itching just to leave the room without listening to her. I raised my gaze and waited for Loveday to continue. "I think it would do you some good if you left the house today." I raised an eyebrow.

"I don't feel like it." I muttered.

"The fresh air will make you feel better." Loveday persisted. I ignored her.

"You've been cooped up in this house for too long now, Maria dear," Mrs Heliotrope joined in too. "It's not healthy for a young woman like yourself to be restrained in such a way. Perhaps just a little walk outside will help you clear your head?" I forced myself not to sigh in frustration but realised that leaving the house would get me away from the three of them and their constant badgering. I shrugged.

"Fine, whatever pleases you." I sighed, turning to leave.

"Take Wrolf with you too!" Uncle called as I reached the door. I paused and glanced at the black lion, lying in the hallway. The animal in question, perked up at the sound of his name and I knew I had no choice now.

"Fine."

Wrolf lead the way into the forest; once I had retrieved my shoes. The black lion appeared to know his own heading and I just merely followed behind, not particularly caring where he was going.

My mind still buzzed with the events of the past few months. I couldn't quite piece them together as I thought about them, and I still wondered how I had gone from everything being fine and perfect to the numb state I was in now.

That was all I felt now; _numbness. _

I felt no hatred towards myself or _him. _I hadn't cried in a while either. I couldn't. My stomach still ached and I still longed for that feeling of love again, but that was repressed into the back of my mind and all I felt was that numbing feeling of emptiness as I lay awake at night.

I had spent hours upon hours, just staring at a wall. Not really thinking, just looking. I didn't really do anything now, but exist. I was a mere hollow shell now of myself and that was all down to one person, and one person alone.

The very person whose face had been etched into my brain and whose laugher was a peaceful melody to me as I tried to sleep. The very person who kept me awake at night in my thoughts, and who was all I could ever think about as the hours passed. The very person I loved and who hurt the most in this world. The _only _person I could ever love.

Wrolf brought us out into a familiar clearing and his footsteps slowed. I recognised this place to be where I had convinced Robin all those years ago to help me save Moonacre. Where I had strung him up by his feet and let him hang like a mere animal while I watched on with amusement.

I smiled vaguely at the memories and wandered over to the worn down rope that still hung from the tree. I toyed with it for a moment, all but wishing I could return to those younger days when things didn't hurt as much and wondering if things would have been easier if I hadn't needed Robin's help and had saved Moonacre alone. Would I have grown so close to Robin? Would our situation have changed?

A sigh escaped my lips and I let the rope fall from my fingers and I glanced around me, expecting to set eyes on Wrolf so I could urge him to continue on some place else - I was sick of the painful memories.

Only when I looked around, there was no Wrolf. I was _alone. _I frowned.

"Wrolf?" I called, glancing around again to make sure he wasn't just fooling around. There were no noise and no black lion appeared between the bushes. "Wrolf, where are you?" I called again, much louder. Still nothing.

_Strange. _

The forest did not scare me, though I preferred it with the trusted lion by my side. His sudden disappearance was as unnerving as my family at breakfast, perhaps even more so. Surely Wrolf would not leave me alone in the forest? Especially not after the incident with Cassandra and her boys? I knew the lion was still sore from that ordeal and the memories were still fresh for him, so his lack of presence wasn't particularly comforting now I thought about it.

A twig snapped somewhere behind me and I spun around, only to be met with the stillness of the trees. I swallowed hard, biting the fear that was rising. I did not like this. _No, I did not like this one bit. _

"Wrolf?" I called once more, hoping it was merely the lion roaming around where I could not see. Though he did not come to my call and I was still met with the silence of the forest. It was easy to admit now that the fear was rising.

I mapped the way back home in my head, pushing out the images of dark monsters and horrible creatures that could immerge from the bushes. I focused on the intention of running if needed and thanked myself for not wearing heeled shoes as I ventured out into the forest today.

I took a step towards the way I came, eyes focused on the trees ahead, trying to make out the distant silhouette of the manor. I worried about Wrolf, but knew that the lion was all but capable of looking after himself.

_Snap. _

My head shot around in an instant towards the direction of the noise. Expecting to be greeted with the sight of nothing, my heart jumped a step when my eyes set on another figure now in the clearing. It didn't take me a mere second to recognise who they were either and my breath hitched in my throat and I felt the world suddenly slow for a moment.

_Him._

Despite wearing an outfit unrecognisable to his nature, I still recognised him. Gone was his leather and feathered get-up and in it's place were the more formal look I had grown used to in London, though this time the clothes seemed to fit him more. His curly locks were freed to the air as his trusted hat was missing from it's rightful place, though as I looked more it seemed as though his hair had been cut or at least trimmed in length. His expression was hesitant and yet showed nothing more, but his eyes held mine with a steady gaze, as if he was waiting for my reaction.

_He looked older, _I noted to myself. _Grown up. _

I stood stock still in place, expecting him to disappear and leaving me alone in the clearing once more, but he didn't. We both remained still and staring, waiting for someone to react. I wasn't sure if I had the capability to speak as my throat had suddenly gone dry and felt as if it had closed tightly. My stomach had plummeted too and now my heart was racing fast, catching up with the shock I had just experienced.

Finally, I saw _him _swallow; breaking the waiting silence. His lips parted and he took a step closer, though came no further.

"Maria?" His voice sounded broken as he spoke, and the sound of it shattered through me. It appeared to have woken me from my trance and I shook my head.

"You." Was all I managed. His face softened and his posture drooped slightly. "You- you're here- what- I don't-" I stuttered incoherently, shaking my head in disbelief. He merely stood there in silence as I tried to gather myself.

In an instant though, all the feelings I had felt over the course of my days back in Moonacre hit me and overwhelmed me with full force. _He had left me in London. _I was a mess without him and I had not heard from him since that day. _No goodbyes. _No letters from the castle telling me of his return or even a welcome back from his family. _I had waited. _I had locked myself in my bedroom, endlessly expecting him to come, unsure on what to do anymore. _I felt like my heart had been destroyed. _

_And yet here he stood. _He looked nothing close to the complete mess I had fallen into. _No, he looked _Fine.

"_You_." I muttered, my eyes narrowing. The numbness I had felt was replaced now. _Anger _now stood in it's place. And I was going to direct it to _one _person. "You left me." Each word was spoken carefully and I studied his reaction as he flinched slightly at my voice.

"Maria-"

"I waited for you to return to the house, only to find out you had left without a single goodbye or explanation."

"Don't-"

"And when I returned back to Moonacre, you didn't even bother to come and see me. Not even a letter was sent."

"I'm sorry-"

"You're sorry?" I screeched. His eyes widened slightly under my glare. I pointed a finger at him and ploughed on. "Do you have any idea what you've done? No appearance, no letter, no nothing and yet you turn up here and expect what? To say sorry and for everything to be fine again?" He shook his head and opened him mouth as if to speak, though I didn't let him.

"I've been a mess, De Noir!" The silence drew out longer this time and he didn't make no more attempts to talk. "I haven't been eating, I haven't been sleeping. This is the first time in a long time that I've left the house and all I wanted to know was what I had done to you. And yet you just disappeared and left me to wonder and to wait for you to 'sort yourself out'. And what for? Because some jerk had proposed to me?" He flinched again and shuddered slightly. "I declined his offer without a moment's hesitation and yet I wonder sometimes whether you truly trust and love me as much as you say you do." His eyes widened at this and he took a step closer, I replied with a step back.

"How can you say that?" He cried, face distraught. "You know I trust you and love you-"

"Do I?" I cut in. "This isn't the first time you've been jealous of someone, is it? Or have you forgotten about your cousin? You didn't trust me then and you still don't trust me now."

"Of course I do!"

"Then why did you leave? If you honestly trusted me, then you would have known what my answer to Callum would have been. How could you think that just because some rich boy flashed his expensive engagement ring in my face that I would just leave you and forget about everything we have?"

"Because that's just it, princess!" Robin shouted, raising his voice for the first time during our interaction. I stared at him with confusion and he looked away, running his hands through his hair. When he finally met my gaze, his eyes were defeated. "_He _can afford to flash his 'expensive engagement ring' in your face. _He _can give you stuff then _I _can't." He swallowed hard. "That's why I ran away, Maria. Because I realised that he could give you more than I ever could. I realised that all he said about me was true and that you deserve much, much better than _my _pathetic love."

My anger faded in an instant until it was a mere nothing. I stared on at the once Bird boy, who looked utterly _broken _and tired. His shoulders were hung and his stance was not as strong as before. I realised then what blows my angry words had done to him. Brown, sad eyes stared back at me with a look of defeat and hesitation. I didn't feel anger anymore, merely Robin's pain.

"How can you think that?" I asked, quietly. A ghost smile appeared on Robin's lips.

"Because it's true." He murmured back. "And we both know it." There was a long drawn out silence as I shook my head, unable to speak. He smile turned into a tiny smirk and he turned away. I feared he would leave but he took a few slow strides over to a tree and leaned casually against it. His eyes turned back to me. "And yet." I raised an eyebrow.

"And yet?" I urged once he trailed off.

"I realise now that material doesn't matter to you." I scoffed.

"And it's taken you this long to realise?" I asked with disbelief. Robin smiled slightly, though it faded and he tilted his head.

"I'm sorry, princess." He said with the utmost sincerity. Instantly, I smiled at him.

"I know." I nodded. "I forgave you a while ago, I was just waiting for you to come back to me." A pause. "And here you are." Robin didn't say anything. "But I will say this;

"_Get those foolish thoughts out of your head. _No expense or item will win me over, and you know that. No fancy words or romantic song. _You _won me over by just being you. I don't care about your cousin or Callum Haversham or any other pompous man that may come by. _I love you. _It's _me _that doesn't deserve _you, _not the other way around. So all this has to stop _now, _because I don't know if I can take anymore of this pain when you're not around, Robin. I won't do it, so _please_ don't leave me again."

I let my pleading eyes gaze back at his as the silence drew out once more. The forest seemed to stand still as it waited for Robin's reply.

Suddenly a grin grew across the Bird Boy's lips. He then uttered two words I didn't expect and that made my breath hitch in my throat. Two words that made the world stand still again and cause my heart and brain to stop in place. Two words that sounded _perfect_ coming from Robin De Noir but yet sounded far too good to be true. Two words that I, Maria Merryweather, were never going to forget, even years down the line, coming from Robin's mesmerising smile-turned-up lips. Two words I had dreamt of in my oh-so-perfect dreams;

"Marry me."

* * *

**(A/N): Wow, It's been a while! I am so very sorry for my lack of updating, I told you I was useless! I've been a very busy bee, but with Summer now here I can attempt to finish this story for all you lovely people!**

**I don't expect to drag this story on for too long, the sequel is already long enough and I don't want it to reach the length of it's prequel. Thank you all those who have stuck with me though, you've all been awesome and have kept me going. Hopefully this particular chapter is alright for you all, please tell me how you think it went and if there was something more that you wanted. **

**To s a mcauley; I reread those very first messages you sent to me and I thank you again for your awesome inspiration and ideas. I will admit that your first suggestion has inspired me the most and I hope what I write is what you invisioned. I know I said I would dedicate a chapter to you, but I honestly don't think I've produced a good enough chapter that is worthy of dedication. Please remember how thankful I am of your ideas (I was really considering dropping this story before you messaged me) and I hope the rest of my story is something you will enjoy. :) **

**Again, I won't promise a quick update but please leave a review and I will try and have the next chapter up soon for you all. Thank you again. **

**-Jemlou-**


	32. Past, Present and Future

_Chapter Thirty Two ~ Past, Present and Future_

_SIR BENJAMIN'S POV_

"Sir, there's a visitor here to see you." Digweed called from the door of my study. I glanced up from my work and watched as the timid man stood aside and the dark, over-powering figure of my once sworn enemy stepped into the room. I grinned and stood up.

"Benjamin, so good to see you." Coeur stated, taking my offered hand and shaking it.

"And what pleasure do I have for your presence, this fine day?" I asked, gesturing for the man to take a seat. I quickly poured Coeur and myself a drink and placed in on the desk in front of us both. Once the leader of the De Noirs was comfortably settled, he spoke.

"Of course, I know we're both aware of the offer my son is giving to your niece this very moment." He stated, no missing a beat. There was a slight smirk on his aged features and I smiled in return.

"Maria left at breakfast. The women are awaiting her return in the main hall."

"Oh yes, I was greeted by their disappointment when I arrived. Apparently I was not who they wanted to see." Coeur grinned. "And how do you fair on this possible new arrangement?" His eyes turned serious as he stared at me, waiting for my reply.

"I have spoken to Robin and have told him that I give him my blessing to ask for Maria's hand in marriage. I see no problem with their joining." I said, smoothly.

"Yes, I think we all must agree that this is certainly not a huge surprise. Mr Gomez and I have been making bets on the start of their courting on how long it would take before a proposal was on the cards." Coeur told me, ruefully. "I know owe Mr Gomez a lot of money." I chuckled at this.

"And where is Mr Gomez today? I would have expected him to come to?"

"He's remained at the castle to lead the arrangements for a congratulatory dinner for Maria and Robin." I raised an eyebrow.

"You've already predicted the outcome?" I asked, slightly surprised. "Surely you don't know if Maria will say yes or not?" Coeur De Noir smirked.

"I think we all know what her answer will be, Benjamin. It's hardly as if we didn't expect this." He replied, evenly. "Though there is something we must discuss. I haven't come for a social visit, I'm afraid. I wouldn't have left such an important duty in the hands of the buffoon that is Mr Gomez is this wasn't something I needed to do." I nodded with understanding.

"Go on."

"You remember before Maria and Mrs Heliotrope went to London, I sent my son down to discuss your wish to expand your land into the forest?" I nodded, remembering the conversation.

"_You would have to talk to my father about that." Robin sighed. I narrowed my eyes slightly, confused by his statement. _

"_I thought you were the one he sent out to deal with his business?" I asked, steadily. Robin grinned and looked up from the book he had been absently looking through, letting it close shut. He met my eyes with a mischievous glint. _

"_He sends me out to do his dirty work." Robin corrected. "Though he still wants full reports of what I do and who I talk to." I chuckled. _Figures.

"Then of course, I allowed you your wish to have your land expanded just before Maria and Mrs Heliotrope left?" I nodded again, smiling slightly. I knew where this was heading. "I heard that you have gathered a lot of workmen from the village to do some 'work for you'. I tried asking Loveday about it, but she did not know what you needed them for. Apparently you were quite secretive on what you wanted this workers for and no one has seen any work done to the manor." A smirk was now on my lips, though I continued to listen in silence. "It was only recently that I made the link between the workers and your bid for more land." Coeur de Noir leaned forward. "So, I pose this question to you; what are you building there?"

"I'm surprised it took you so long to figure it out. I was expected this question from you a while ago." I muttered, resting my head on my propped up hand. Coeur narrowed his eyes and I sent him a smirk that could rival any of his family's. "It's a surprise."

"A _surprise_?" He raised an eyebrow. I nodded.

"For Maria and Robin." This made the man speechless for a few moments before his face softened slightly and he leant back in his chair.

"What for?" He asked, carefully.

"A wedding gift." I shrugged. Now it was his turn to smirk.

"Now look who's making assumptions." He muttered. "You've been planning this for well over a month, I see. How would you have known marriage was in the cards so early on before these recent events?" I smirked again.

"I think we all know what her answer will be, _Benjamin_. It's hardly as if we didn't expect this." I repeated Coeur's words. He noticed and chuckled, picking up his untouched drink I had poured for him and raising it towards me.

"To Maria and Robin." He stated. I picked up my own glass and smiled.

"Robin and Maria."

_Clink_

_END SIR BENJAMIN'S POV_

I stared at the boy - _man _- in front of me, my whole self completely out of function. I couldn't form words to speak and probably just looked like a babbling fish. Robin's words echoed in my mind like tormenting whispers. His eyes pierced into mine as he waited for my reply. I couldn't help but notice the glint of despair slowly growing in them every second I didn't answer. _Marry me. _

"What?" I breathed, unable to say anything else. Robin's smile had faded and he looked less confident than before.

"You heard me." He muttered, his body slumping in defeat. It was then I realised why; he thought I was rejecting him. I shook my head to make him realise, though this just made Robin pale more and make him take a few steps back. _Away from me. _

"Robin-"

"It's fine, Maria. You don't have to say yes if you don't want to." Robin sighed, running a hand over his face. "I should have known better than to throw this on you. Clearly what I did to you is too much and I shouldn't have expected you to just forget about it." I shook my head again and finally felt my legs moving as I walked towards him. Robin's eyes widened slightly as I got closer and I knew he was struggling with the urge to run.

"I _have _forgotten about it." I told him, firmly. "I forgive you for it. That's in the _past _now."

"And we're in the _present, _and I'm asking you a question that will very much decide our _future._"

We stared at each other for a very long time, contemplating the situation before us. Glimpses of memories with Robin flashed through my mind. Right from the beginning when we first met as _enemies_. To the point we become _friends_ and saved Moonacre together. To being _best friends _and frolicking through the forest together, not caring about anything. To _something more _when we confessed our love under the waterfall. And now to this moment right now. Was the next stage of the journey to be made as _husband and wife?_

"You didn't ask me a question." I murmured, suddenly, causing Robin to burrow his eyebrows. It took him a few moments to realise what I was getting at and he narrowed his eyes.

"_Fine," _He muttered. "Maria Merryweather, will you marry me?" Robin's face was turned down as if he already expected a negative reply; he probably did. I smiled slightly at this and took his hand in mine.

"_Yes._" I nodded, watching as Robin's face practically lit up. "Yes I will marry you."

* * *

**(A/N): Gah, such a short chapter I'm afraid. Apologises for that! **

**Right, guess this could be taken as good or bad news, but here it is. There should only be maybe one, two at a stretch if an epilogue is required, more chapters left to this story. I don't know when I'll post it but I know that I'll be drawing this story to an end very sorry. And after that I'm retiring from this fandom. Not that I don't love these stories and your support, it's just I want to focus on my other projects at the moment. I hate having so many stories on the go but I can't help myself when my imagination hits me. So, I'm afraid there won't be another installment after this. **

**Again, to you all, thank you very much for your support on this mammoth of a journey I decided to embark myself on. You've been awesome and have kept me going from the start to where I am now. Hopefully you have enjoyed this story and the one before it. Thanks again for everything. **

**The last chapter should be up soon :)**

**-Jemlou-**


	33. A New Beginning

_Chapter Thirty Three ~ A New Beginning_

It was a crisp summer morning and there was barely a breeze or a cloud in the sky. Gazing out across the valley from my window in the tower of Merryweather Manor, I felt my heart race wildly and I couldn't control the butterflies that were making good use of my stomach.

Three years I, Miss Maria Merryweather, had waited for this day. _Three long years_. It didn't seem real that today was the day.

The day that I, Miss Maria Merryweather, became _Mrs _Maria _De Noir. _

I remember the day Robin proposed to me like it was yesterday - a cliché phrase, I'm sure, but it fit's the situation. I was seventeen at the time, just returned back from my stay in London. I had been courting Robin for a year, though the prospect of a proposal had never registered ever during my time spent with him. After my acceptance to his proposal, Robin literally swept me off my feet as he tackled me with a hug - _I was just thankful that I could hold him close again after such a long time without him. _Upon returning back to Merryweather Manor, I was hardly surprised that we were greeted with the 'congratulations party' that was our family and we were sent to De Noir castle for a celebratory meal and we celebrated all the way into the night, our family around us. _It was perfect. _

The impact of what was actually happened didn't actually hit me until I retired for bed that evening. Lying in my De Noir bedroom, staring up at the ceiling, a thought occurred to me. Next door to me, right that very moment, lay my soon-to-be _husband. _And very soon I should become _Mrs De Noir. _

My turmoil of thoughts lingered with me as I giggled and grinned to myself, unable to control the overwhelming happiness within me. _I felt as if I would wake up and it would all be just a dream. _When I did wake up next though, I was greeted by a knock at my door and Robin De Noir, stood clad in his nightwear, giving me a swift kiss on the cheek before bounding back to his room, whistling and greeting me with a 'good morning, _fiancé.__'__ - _I had not dreamed it after all.

As expected, Loveday, Mrs Heliotrope and Mrs Harper wanted to aid me with planning my wedding. I decided very soon that as long as I could pick my wedding dress, I did not mind if they took over all the plans completely - Robin didn't want anything to do with the planning and had stated that he would leave it to '_us ladies__'_. As soon as I told the three women this, plans were set into swing.

I felt pessimistic about my decision to let the three women take over the plans, but as I observed the fuss they made and the excitement they got out of their responsibility, I much preferred to just watch on the side lines.

The date was set pretty early on; _three years to the day Robin proposed. _This was a controversial decision. Robin wanted the date to be brought forward, stating he couldn't wait that long to be married to me - _that made me blush heavily. _Loveday argued with her brother, stating that I should be out of my teen years before I married him - allowing myself a few more years of freedom from married life. Robin was still not convinced.

Shortly after Loveday and Robin begun their argument about the wedding date, she announced that she was pregnant with hers and Uncle Benjamin's first born child. Her next excuse for wanting the wedding in three years was because she did not want Robin and my day to be ruined with a screaming infant and how she wanted her child to remember the day of it's aunt and uncle's wedding day. Robin's further arguments were overruled and the date was set. I was happy either way, though my excitement flared at the prospect of a baby and wedding plans were postponed until after the birth. Robin was disgruntled by this, though I convinced my husband-to-be that three years was such a minor wait to the time we would spend with each other afterwards - free from restraints. _This satisfied him. _

On March 23rd that next year, little Zachariah Merryweather was born. He was a handsome little infant, who possessed his mother's dazzling eyes and his father's dark locks. He was beyond perfect and I was in awe when Loveday first handed him to me, cradled in a blanket. I caught Robin's eye across the room and couldn't quite place the look in his eye as he watched me holding his nephew, though he cracked me a soft smile and I tried to contain my tears of joy as I handed baby Zachariah back to his exhausted mother.

After Zachariah's birth, surprisingly wedding plans are back in flow and Loveday is back in full swing of things as if she hadn't just given birth a mere few months previous. It dazzled me how completely devoted she was to making sure my wedding day was perfect, and at the same time how she managed to give her new born son all the care and love he needed. _Loveday was a wonder. _

It was not forgotten of Mr Gomez's health deteriation in London and whilst the wedding plans begun, the De Noirs had made sure their beloved shape-shifting tutor was cared for immediately.

There were a few painful months were his health completely faltered and there was a few scares when no one believed he would make it through the night. Robin was in agony over it all, I would comfort him frequently and let him cry himself to sleep with me watching over him or reading from a novel to him. I didn't begin to understand what he was going through, though I made sure I was there for him and made a point that he knew that.

Thankfully, when all hope was lost, Mr Gomez's health began to brighten. It took a few long months before he was back to fully working health, though he managed it and was fitter than ever. He stated once to me that he was determined to see Robin marry and that thought alone had raised his health and made him better.

When Zachariah was one and the wedding was a year away, Mr De Noir - _my future father-in-law - _received a letter from his 'beloved' brother-in-law George Cunningham sending his congratulations towards Robin and my joining. There was also a query as to whether he and his son, Henry, were invited to the wedding. After some consideration and frustration on Robin's part it was decided that they were in fact invited and Mr De Noir sent back a reply with confirmation. Mr Gomez reminded Robin that in allowing Henry to come, he would surely be overwhelmed with jealousy over Robin's marriage to me that he would have a very unpleasant day. Unnervingly, this brightened Robin's sprits on the matter.

It was agreed immediately that none of the Havershams bar Francesca would get an invite. Lord Haversham was a discussion point but it was soon realised that if we invited him, he would probably bring the rest of his nuisance of a family. So we let their invites get 'lost' and merely expressed to Francesca not to inform her family of the wedding.

As the days drew on and the wedding day got closer, Robin and I were given the tasks or choosing our best man and maid of honour. Now that was surely a troublesome task. Robin had the unfortunate misgivings of his two friends; Luke and Michael, fighting (verbally) over the title. Each posed a fair argument as to why they should be best man to Robin's wedding, though it was all in vain when Robin named his best man as his recently-on-his-death-bed tutor; Mr Gomez.

For the choice of my maid of honour, I pondered as to whether I should name Georgia or Claire as it. Though under speculation and after observing Michael and Luke squabbling, I realised that picking one of the two would be a fairly stupid decision and I decided against making one of them maid of honour and instead named them both bridesmaids. I also named Mrs Harper another of my bridesmaids and little Jude as she requested - the flower girl.

The decision lay between Loveday and Mrs Heliotrope and the choice was a truly daunting one. When I discussed the subject with them both, they were both adamant that the other take the title and I knew that neither of them minded which one I finally named my maid of honour. This left me little comfort and I spent long evenings pacing in Robin's room, verbally debating with myself about the matter whilst my future husband, his best man and occasionally Michael and Luke watched on. The boys were no help to the matter at all.

I tossed and turned over the decision until one day Loveday approached me. I was sat in the grounds, alone, going over my thoughts as she sat herself beside me with Zachariah asleep in her arms. We remained silent for a little while with only Zachariah's sleepy mumbling's between us. It was Loveday that broke the silent.

"Give it to Mrs Heliotrope." She stated suddenly. I turned to my aunt with a raised eyebrow and she smiled softly. "I understand that this decision is a hard one and you know whatever you make will not offend either of us. But I think making Mrs Heliotrope your maid of honour is the right decision. She has taken care of you your whole life, watched you grow and blossom into the wonderful young woman you are today. She's stood beside you through all the tough times with your parents and all the mad times in Moonacre."

"You've been there for me too." I pointed out. She smiled.

"Not like Mrs Heliotrope has." She countered. "And I know she says she doesn't care, but I know that she would be the happiest and proudest woman alive if you picked her. I think it's only fair that after all she's done for you."

"You're good at the guilt trip."

It was then official, Mrs Heliotrope was my maid of honour and I knew immediately that it was the right decision. Just seeing the tears well up in my batty tutor's eyes and being crushed against her bosom in a tight embrace was enough to show me how much my choice meant to her.

What wasn't a difficult decision to make was _who _was going to give me away. There was only one man in my life who had taken the place of my father and who it was only right that he gave me away. Uncle Benjamin smiled fondly at me when I asked him to give me away on my wedding day, before replying that "it would be my honour".

Plans for the future beyond the marriage were made also during those three years. As soon as Zachariah came into the world, it was official that when the infant grew up, he would take over Merryweather Estate when Loveday and Uncle Benjamin passed on. It was odd to think of the tiny baby as a grown man, ruling an estate. Though that vision had a while yet to come true.

Another plan that was enforced was the decision as to what was to become of De Noir Estate once Mr De Noir passed on. It was an easy decision, one already made long before the wedding and even myself came into context. Robin was the rightful heir and would inherit it all once his father was gone, though it was decided that as soon as Robin and I were married, it would be time that Robin would be prepped for his upcoming leadership. He would assist his father more in decisions of the land and play a bigger part in De Noir Estate than he did before. And I would stand beside him as his _Mrs De Noir. _

Where Robin and I would live once we were married was a topic that everyone wavered on. Whenever I brought it up, a half-hearted answer was given to me, usually just someone telling me that it wasn't important to be discussing that now and should be something to discuss _after _the wedding. According to Robin, everyone had been funny about this topic with him too. This left my fiancé and I in suspicion of our family, though knew better than to start prodding into whatever they were planning.

Back in the present, there was a knocking at my door. I did not need to let them in as whoever it was paused only briefly before opening my tiny door and coming in. Loveday entered with a radiant smile on her face, one I couldn't help but return.

"Today is the day." She beamed. "When you're ready come down to my room, Mrs Heliotrope and the girls are getting ready in there and are going to help me with you. Marmaduke has prepared some food for us that is set up in my room also, so there's no need to go downstairs."

"And Uncle?" I asked.

"He's gone to De Noir castle to help with the after service preparations for the castle. He will meet us by the cliff edge in time to give you away, don't worry. I've also made him in charge of getting the men ready, so there's no need to worry about that." She gave me one last wink before creeping back out the door and shutting it softly behind her.

I remained still for a moment, a sudden daze overwhelming me. The butterflies were fluttering dangerously and I swallowed down the nerves before getting to my feet and walking towards the door Loveday had just exited from. I gave my room one last glance, realising that the next time I lay my head down to rest, it will be beside another and I will be married. I smiled to myself once more before heeding to Loveday's wishes and making my way down to her room to get ready for my wedding day.

Getting ready was a task in itself. With the gathering of my aunt, my tutor and my two friends around me, I was overcome with their constant nattering and excitement for the day ahead.

"I can't believe you're getting married!" Claire gushed. I rolled my eyes at her as I sat in front of the mirror, Mrs Heliotrope doing my hair.

"Will Mrs Harper be coming over?" I asked, meeting Loveday's gaze as she helped Georgia into her bridesmaid's gown.

"She'll meet us at the cliff edge with your uncle. She was going to come but dealing with Jesse and Jude proved to be a difficult task so I said it would just be easier this way." She told me. I nodded and exhaled deeply, trying to calm my nerves down. "You getting cold feet?" Loveday asked, teasingly. I chuckled a little.

"Just nerves." I told her.

"I was just the same." Mrs Heliotrope hummed. "You'll be a bag of nerves right up until the 'I do' then it's all smooth sailing." Loveday snorted at this but did not contradict her.

The morning continued and soon the only job left to do was help me into my wedding dress, a job I suspiciously thought was left until last. Loveday and Mrs Heliotrope helped me into it and zipped up the back, whilst Claire and Georgia both observed from their seat on the bed. They were all dressed up in their gowns, their hair and make-up all done. It was undeniable that they all looked completely beautiful.

Once the zip went up and the pair stepped back, I tuned around and looked into the mirror at myself. What I saw shocked me.

A young woman stood before me, dressed in a long flowing, glowing white gown. The dress was simple but perfect nethertheless, tiny blue flowers were embodied down one side of the dress and a single silk blue ribbon was tied around my waist. It was then I noticed the same blue ribbon tied in a bow in my long ringlet hair which appeared to shine in the sunlight reflecting from the window. My face wasn't as pale as usual and had a healthy glow and I was happy to see that Loveday had not gone over the top with the make-up. For the first time in my life I felt more than just a plain girl. For once I felt _beautiful. _And I couldn't help but smile at what I saw.

"If the sight of you doesn't make Robin fall head over heels in love with you again, then the boy's a fool." Claire muttered, breaking the silence. I grinned at my friend.

"Well, we better not dilly-dally." Loveday exclaimed. "You have a wedding to attend!"

The wedding service was to be at the stone cliff theatre, over-looking the sea. The spot itself held so many memories, some fond, some not so much. Both Robin and myself had either jumped or fallen off the cliff and though to some it wouldn't have been the obvious choice for our wedding, to us it seemed perfect.

Digweed drove the carriage over there, dressed in a smart suit and tie that made him look oddly out of place. The carriage itself held us five women, thankfully the rest had already made their way over as even Marmaduke would have had to squeeze into the carriage with us ladies.

The carriage ride there was filled with excited chatter and my stomach fluttered dangerously when I glanced out of the carriage window and saw that we were almost there. It was a beautiful day, thankfully, the sun high in the sky and merely a gentle breeze. I could not have asked for a better day.

When the carriage came to a halt, the door was almost immediately opened by a beaming Uncle Benjamin who was smartly dressed for the occasion.

"A carriage of gorgeous ladies." He observed, grinning and helping us out one by one. Once we were all out I saw Mrs Heliotrope straightening out Digweed's tie, scolding him playfully for his untidiness. Loveday had rushed away to get Mrs Harper and her children, leaving me stood beside my Uncle. "You nervous?" He asked. I shrugged, feigning confidence. He saw through this and smirked. "You look beautiful Maria." I smiled, which he returned softly and offered his arm. I took it and leaned against him to steady myself. The nerves were most definitely over-whelming me now.

"Benjamin, where's Zachariah?" Loveday asked, frantically, Mrs Harper and the children following her. I saw Uncle roll his eyes.

"He's with his grandfather." Uncle told his wife, calming her down. She sighed and nodded, beaming down at me. "You worry too much, woman." He muttered. Loveday scowled once at her husband before turning back to me.

"Oh, I am so happy!" She cried. "Today is going to be perfect and you are going to be so happy!" I grinned in agreement. "And you're going to love Benjamin's wedding gift!" _Gift? _I frowned and turned to my uncle, who smirked.

"Gift?" I asked.

"You'll find out soon enough." He told me and I stared at him suspiciously.

"Are you ready?" Loveday interrupted, excitedly.

I looked around at the group before me. Georgia and Claire were in position to enter the cliff theatre, both holding hands with Jude and Jesse who were smartly dressed in a dress and suit - respectively. The order had been decided as so; Jude and Jesse to enter first, followed by Claire and Georgia, Mrs Harper and Loveday, Digweed and Mrs Heliotrope then Uncle and myself. Their expressions were all bright and excited and I smiled fondly at them all before nodding. _This was it. _

"Yes." I breathed after a deep breath. Loveday planted a kiss on my forehead before getting into position. Mrs Heliotrope and Mrs Harper did the same before doing the same. I could hear the music playing for our entrance and had to exhale deeply to calm myself down. Jesse and Jude left first.

"You've made me so proud, Maria." Uncle said suddenly. I looked up at him and saw a soft smile on his face. "Before you came to Moonacre I was a miserable man and just the idea of your coming to live with me made my stomach churn." Claire and Georgia left. "But you have made me realise the true importance of family and love. For I believe looking after you has made me a better father than I ever could be to Zachariah." I rolled my eyes and Mrs Harper and Loveday left, Loveday giving me one last smile over her shoulder.

"You would have been a great father with or without me, Uncle." I told him, earnestly.

"That I do not believe." Uncle chuckled, smiling down at me fondly. "Look at you, all grown up." His voice hitched at the end and suddenly tears filled my uncle's eyes. "You're hardly the thirteen year old who first came to Moonacre." I swallowed back my own tears and smiled at my uncle. "You've grown up to be a wonderful, beautiful young woman who I am lucky enough to call my niece." Mrs Heliotrope and Digweed left, leaving just Uncle and myself. I shook my head once.

"You're more than just my uncle." I told him, truthfully. "You've been like a father to me." Uncle chuckled and wiped away his tears.

"We mustn't cry, it's time to go in." He pointed out. I nodded, wiping my own face and taking a deep breath. "Robin is a very lucky man who I think is most deserving of you." A pause. "Though I more than happy to put him in his place if need be." I giggled and hit Uncle's arm playfully. He chuckled. I smiled again once I stopped laughing and felt Uncle squeeze my hand before leading me forward and into the stone theatre.

I was over-whelmed by the number of people in attendance, though I felt happiness at seeing everyone I cared about and loved all together. Familiar face dotted the crowd, some unfamiliar but I knew were Robin's loved ones and who I was bound to meet throughout the course of the day. I held Uncle's arms tightly in fear of tripping and turned my attention at the end of the make-shift aisle between the seats and the boy - _man -_ waiting at the end of it.

Never before had I seen Robin look so smart. He was wearing a suit, and shockingly a _tie! _Though it was undeniable that he was remarkable handsome and I beamed at the sight of him. Loveday had had a good go at taming his hair before the wedding and it wasn't so unusual to see the bird-boy without his hat on anymore. Beside him stood Mr Gomez and the pair of them had turned to face us, smiles on their faces. Though I only focused on Robin's dazzling smile.

When we reached the end of the aisle, I turned to Uncle Benjamin and smiled one last time at him. He returned it with his own before kissing me on the forehead and moving away to take his place beside Mr De Noir - my _very _soon-to-be father-in-law. I in turn took my place beside Robin and felt his hand take mine and squeeze it tightly.

It was then that my nerves left me and it was then I knew everything was going to be alright.

I had come to Moonacre seven years ago, merely a pride-ridden thirteen year old girl who was too foolish for her own good. And over those seven years that had followed I had achieved so much, much more than I ever could have imagined. In my twenty years on this earth I had seen and done things that others would not have imagined. It was safe to say that I was exhausted with all the drama that my story had within it.

Though today was my _happy ending. _

I turned and looked up at Robin, who was already staring at me, before smiling and mouthing _I love you. _He smirked that same familiar smirk that I adored before returning the gesture.

And with Robin stood beside me, I knew I would achieve my _happily ever after_. For Love conquerors all and Robin was everything to me.

My _past. _My _present. _My _future. _

_EPILOGUE _

_THIRD PERSON__'__S POV_

The cottage stood proudly beside the gushing waterfall, quaint and a perfect picture of happiness. The walls were stone and roof was thatched. Flowers crawled up the walls, various colours and shapes - all imaginably beautiful. The cottage itself was quite big - big enough for a small family to live happily enough in. It held a certain character, that was most definitely certain. The walls were crafted with love and intention. The intention of giving Robin and Maria De Noir their own home.

"It's very-" Robin paused, frowning suddenly. His new wife stood beside him, a breath-taking smile on her face as she stared at the house in awe.

"Very what?" She questioned him, raising an eyebrow. Robin swallowed, struggling to find the right words for his opinion on the house, _their house. _

"Girly." He finally managed, causing Maria to giggle.

"I _love _it." She beamed. "I think it's perfect! And Uncle built it for _us!_" Robin snorted and folded his arms across his chest.

"I have a feeling Mr Gomez had a hand in this plan, if only in the architecture. I feel like I'm losing my masculinity just looking at the thing." Maria rolled her eyes at her husband's moans and grinned up at him.

"You barely had any to begin with, _dear.__"_She retorted mischievously and Robin narrowed his eyes.

"Oh really, _darling?__"_Without letting her have a moment to judge his suddenly smirking expression, Robin and lifted his wife off her feet and held her in the appropriate bridal stance. Maria squealed with surprised but giggled and held onto Robin in fear of falling. "Shall we go inside?" Maria giggled again and nodded.

"Pray don't let me go!" She gushed, quickly. Robin smiled and looked down at his wife, wondering how on earth he had wound up in this situation and what he had done to deserve such a wonderful creature as her.

"Never could and never will." He replied, opening the front door with his foot and crossing the threshold into their new home with his newly-wed wife in his arms.

To begin their life _together._

-THE END-

* * *

**(A/N): Well here we are! The end of the road, I'm afraid. What a journey it has been! **

**My intentions were to add a little bit more, perhaps include children etc, but I prefer the ambiguity to this ending. Feel free to imagine the pitter-patter of tiny De Noir feet if you wish or to moan and cry at me about the ending (if you don't like it).**

**Wow it's been a very long time since I started these stories and never did I believe that I would take it this far! This fandom has been a very big part of my life for a while now and whilst I still adore it, I think it's time to retire. But who knows; maybe later down the line inspiration hits me again and I shall write more? Though for now, these stories will be laid to rest. **

**I hope that you have enjoyed my babbling and I am truly grateful to you all for reading/reviewing/favouriting this story and the one before. Your support has kept me going and you have really been great! Thank you ever so much to you all (if I could, I would hug each and everyone of you!)**

**And to _s a mcauley_ (no, I did not forget about you!) I dedicate this chapter to! I hope this was what you envisioned when you gave me those ideas a while back and if it isn't, I hope you have enjoyed it even so. You are wonderful and helped me a lot. Again, I say thank you to you, Stephanie! :) **

**So my friends, one last thank you! This is where I finish. I hope very much that you have enjoyed my stories and perhaps I shall return in the future! ;) **

**-Jemlou-**


End file.
